Love on Cruise Rosemary
by DangerousRockstar
Summary: If you've read "Love at Twinkle Park", then your looking at the sequel! Mainly about when Shadow, Amy, and their friends go on a crazy cruise trip. Another story of love & randomness is here! Love, action, adventure, drama & all!
1. Let the Story Begin!

I am out of school! And let's celebrate by reading this new ShadAmy fic! Remember "Love at Twinkle Park"? Well, here's the sequel! Enjoy the first chappie!

* * *

Shadow just finished setting things up in the bedroom. All he had set up were the candles on the dressers, lots of romantic CD's on the stereo, and some raspberry rose pedals on the bed. He checked around to see if he had everything. Everything was just right.

"Perfect", he said and zipped out of the room.

Downstairs, Amy was finishing washing the dishes. Once she got done, she wiped the sweat off of her forehead, took off the rubber gloves, and threw them in the sink.

"Finally", she sighed peacefully. "Now I can get a goodnight sleep-,"

"Dishes are done? Good, let's go", Shadow popped out of nowhere, grabbed her hand, and pulled her out of the kitchen hurriedly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's going on?" Amy tugged Shadow by the hand to stop.

"…Look", Shadow sighed lightly. "I know it's only been two weeks, but…"

"What?" Amy blinked with confusion.

"Ames", Shadow turned to her sweetly. "Let's make love tonight."

"That's it?" the pink hedgehog raised an eyebrow and sweatdropped.

"Oh, c'mon", Shadow slapped his forehead. "I mean, I can't wait any longer than two weeks. Just one night and I'll shut up about it, ok?" he begged.

"…" Amy pondered for a little bit. Then she sighed. "Fine."

"Yes!" the black hedgehog raised a fist with pride.

"Just let me check on the kids first, and then I'll meet you in the bedroom", Amy looked at her watch.

"Okie-dokie!" Shadow zipped back to their bedroom.

Amy sighed. Yes, they're married. Ever since they got together at Twinkle Park, things have changed. Besides getting married too soon, they bought the expensive house that they were living in, and had two kids, Zach (who looked like Shadow) and Jenny (who looked like Amy, except her hair was shorter). Although, Shadow can be annoying to her sometimes. Basically, all he wants to do nowadays is...well, "you know", with her. Anyways, once Amy got to Jenny's room, she could hear some arguing going on.

"You're such a big fat liar!" Jenny yelled angrily. "Santa Claus does exist!"

"Yeah right", Zach scoffed. "He's only a fairytale that parents tell to their children so they can stop being retarded all the time. Plus, how the heck can that guy fit into every chimney in the world?! He's fat!"

"Don't be a hater", Jenny replied rudely.

"Oh, did I also tell you that the Easter Bunny doesn't exist either?" Zach continued.

"Liar!" Jenny hollered at him wrathfully.

"I mean, what's with a rabbit carrying eggs? I mean, birds and chickens lay eggs. And since when does that all have to do with the third day of Jesus Christ coming back to life?"

"There are plenty of reasons!"

"Oh, did I also tell ya that the tooth-fairy's fake also?"

"Shut up!"

"Oh, but it's true. All of the money that you received was only from Mom or Dad when they hid some under your pillow."

"Hey, what's with all of the ruckus?" Amy walked in the room.

"Mom, tell Zach that he's a big fat liar and he doesn't belong to this family", Jenny turned to her for support as she pointed at him impolitely.

"I'm only telling her the truth", her older brother crossed his arms.

"Well, could you two not yell so much?" the mother rubbed her eye temples.

"My bad", Zach apologized.

"My bad also", Jenny apologized.

"Good. Now both of you, sleep", Amy commanded.

"Mom, it's Friday night, it's the middle of summer, and it's only 8:00 in the evening", Zach said as he sweatdropped. "Plus, we're not even tired yet."

"Then watch TV", his mother replied.

"We could, but…" Zach turned on Jenny's TV with the remote.

Everyone paid attention to the TV screen. All it said was a "PLEASE STAND BY" message as it made the annoying noise. Even when Zach changed the channels, the message kept popping up. After trying for the fifth time, Zach turned off the TV and threw the remote to the ground.

"Every channel is blocked for some reason", Jenny said with bore. "Hey!" she looked at her mother happily. "Maybe you can tell us a story!"

"Huh?" Amy blinked twice.

"Not one of those old, boring Mother Goose stories. Maybe another story about you and Dad", Jenny suggested.

"Besides, the first one sucked", Zach added. "So we're wondering what happened after that, and when we came in."

"Well…There is this long story that I still remember", Amy pondered. "Have I ever told you guys about the time your father and I went on a cruise trip to Hawaii?"

"No, tell us", the kids begged.

"Ok", Amy sighed as she sat on a chair next to Jenny's bed.

"So how does it start?" Zach asked as he sat up.

"Well, this all took place two weeks after the Twinkle Park incident", Amy started. "It all started when…." she begins to tell the story.

**

* * *

**

"Love on Cruise Rosemary"

**_Chapter One_**

Two weeks have passed since Amy and Shadow became a couple. So far, they've been staying at an apartment not too far from Twinkle Park itself. And Shadow really kept his promise. No strippers, no going to stripper clubs, all of that stuff. Still, he kinda missed the "good ole days"…

One lovely Thursday afternoon, Amy woke up from the sound of Shadow's loud snoring. Believe it or not, he sounded like a big bear in the woods! The female hedgehog sat up and rubbed her eyes tiredly. This is usually how she wakes up everyday. At first, she kept complaining about it to herself, but she got used to it. And so, she got out of bed in her red PJ's and left the bedroom. Shadow continued to snore as he drooled on his pillow.

Once she went to the kitchen, Amy began to make some breakfast. She tied her messy hair into a ponytail and got the food out of the fridge. After she set the table, she yawned. Everyday, she wakes up bored. So she decided to do something different. She turned on the radio. It began to play an old 80's classic, One Way or another by Blondie. For a few seconds, Amy began to bob her head to the tune. Then she closed her eyes and played an imaginary guitar.

**One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha**

Amy picked up a fork and started lip singing the song.

**I will drive past your house  
And if the lights are all down  
I'll see who's around**

And as she continues to lip sing, Amy starts spinning the pans around playfully.

**One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'll getcha, I'll getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha**

Afterwards, Amy starts flipping one food after another-like eggs, pancakes, bacon and sausages-onto hers and Shadow's clean white plates with a couple of spatulas-like Spongebob Squarepants. Then she slides across the floor to the fridge and pulls out a huge jug of Sunny Delight orange juice. Sure it was kinda heavy, but that didn't stop her from having fun. Carefully, she pours some of the beverage into the two glass cups.

**And if the lights are all out  
I'll follow your bus downtown  
See who's hanging out**

Just as the singing stop and the guitars began to play, Amy starts rocking out with her imaginary guitar again. However, she didn't notice that Shadow just walked to the entrance as he rubbed his eyes. He stopped as he widened his eyes. He watches Amy having fun and let a sweatdrop appear on his right cheek.

**One way or another I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna give you the slip, a slip of the lip or another  
I'm gonna lose ya, I'm gonna trick ya, I'll trick ya  
One way or another I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna trick ya trick ya trick ya trick ya  
One way or another I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna give you the slip**

**I'll walk down the mall  
Stand over by the wall  
Where I can see it all  
Find out who ya call  
Lead you to the supermarket checkout  
Some specials and rat food, get lost in the crowd**

If you're wondering, Amy still doesn't notice Shadow watching her oddly…

**One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha  
(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)  
One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha  
(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)  
One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha  
(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)  
(Repeats until the song fades)**

Once Amy finally stops and opens her eyes, she sees Shadow staring at her with sweatdrops appearing on his face. She sweatdropped also. Boy, this was embarrassing for her.

"Um, what're you doing?" Shadow asked strangely.

"Um, nothing", Amy rubbed the back of her head awkwardly. She let out a nervous laugh.

An hour later, Shadow sat on the couch and picked up the remote. Then he turned on the TV. As he started channel surfing, Amy walked in with her regular clothes.

"Um, what do you think you're doing?" she asked annoyingly as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm about to watch Jerry Springer", Shadow replied as he turned to the channel, which was showing Jerry Springer. Right now, the guests, which were two chicks, were getting into a cat fight. Of course, the crowd shouted "JERRY! JERRY!" as the security guards tried to break up the fight.

"Again?" Amy said revoltingly.

"I love this show", Shadow kicked back. "Yeah, take her shirt off!" he cheered at the TV.

"Say, can I watch America's Next Top Model, just for today?" the pink hedgehog asked nicely.

"No", the black and red hedgehog quickly replied softly.

"Why not!?" Amy yelled furiously.

"Because I said so", Shadow replied calmly. "Besides, America's Next Top Model sucks."

"Well, Jerry Springer sucks more", Amy responded rudely.

"Oh yeah?" Shadow looked back at her heatedly.

"Yeah", Amy crossed her arms.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Hmph", Shadow turned around and continued to watch his show.

Ok, now that made Amy REALLY mad. First of all, she was the one that let Shadow stay with her ever since he didn't pay his rent to the landowner at his old apartment. And second of all, he knows all of the rules in the place! After all, he had TV time all day yesterday, so it was now Amy's turn!

Aggressively, Amy grabbed the remote, but Shadow didn't let go of it. They growled as they did a little tug-a-war fight. And then, Amy pulled back the remote, causing Shadow to fall backwards off the couch. But he didn't give up. He growled some more as he tried to pull the remote from his rowdy girlfriend. Shortly after that, Shadow tackled her down on the vanilla white carpet floor. Then he and Amy got into a fighting cloud. They fought around the couch for at least three times as they kept pressing the buttons on the remote, changing channels as they did so. Just after they were in front of the couch, they stopped and the fighting cloud disappeared (and they accidentally turned to a channel where a lot of commercials were on). Amy was on top of Shadow, with one hand choking him and the right hand trying to pull the remote from his hand. Shadow had one hand pulling her hair as his right hand was still protecting the remote.

"Hello! Are you tired of the everyday schedule?" a male's voice said optimistically.

"Huh?" Shadow and Amy looked at the TV curiously.

"Then you and your lover will love the all new Cruise Rosemary!" the announcer said on the TV as it showed a large expensive cruise-ship. "As time goes by, you'll love the delicious food, the beautiful ocean breeze, dancing on the dance floor, and relaxing at the spa for free!"

"Hey!" Shadow whined as Amy took the remote and turned up the volume.

"Get your tickets for you, your lover, your friends, or whatever, so that way you can have a blast!" the announcer continued.

"What do we have to do? Order them on the internet?" Amy wondered.

"Gimme that", Shadow snatched the remote out of her hand and turned the channel.

"Hello, I'm Scarlet Garcia, and I'm reporting live at Emerald Beach", the female reporter said. "As you can see behind me, lots of people have gathered to take down Station Square's famous wrestler, Jock Strap, which is an odd name, in order to win free tickets to the Cruise Rosemary trip! So far, only 50 of the contestants have failed. Even the old people didn't get a hit on him. Who will be the last one standing? I'm Scarlet Garcia, and that's today's news update."

"Back to Jerry", Shadow turned his show back on.

"Dude, we must go", Amy got off of him.

"Why?" her boyfriend looked at her unsurely.

"Because, we could easily save our money, and we'll be able to go on that awesome cruise trip!" the pink female said joyfully. "And I could really use a free spa treatment", she sighed heavenly.

"Yeah right", the dark hedgehog scoffed sarcastically as he continued watching his show upside down. "I'm not going."

"Yes, you are", Amy said orderly.

"And what if I don't?" Shadow looked at her ungratefully.

"THEN I'LL TEAR YOUR LIMBS OUT!!" Amy shouted at his face in a demon voice with flames circling around her.

"Um…Ok", Shadow whispered frightfully.

* * *

"Nice start", Jenny said cheerfully.

"Wow, you're so demanding", Zach said surprisingly. "I feel so bad for Dad…"

"Yeah, that's how I was back then", the mother rubbed the back of her head shyly. "So what do you think of the story so far?"

"Keep going!" Jenny chanted.

"Once again, Mom's a crazy psycho", Zach looked away with bore.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" his mother yelled devilishly with flames circling around her and her eyes turned red.

"Um, um, nothing!" Zach lied as he turned to her fearfully. "Nothing at all."

* * *

Stay tuned for the next chappie! For the first time, I'm doing previews for upcoming chappies! So here's the first one!

* * *

_Preview:_

_"Are you sure you want me to do this, Amy?" Shadow looked back at his girlfriend nervously after he took a look at the huge wrestler._

_"Don't worry! I'll cheer for you!" Amy said happily as she pulled out a couple of red and white pompoms._

_"I'm screwed", Shadow looked at the wrestler doubtfully._

* * *

And that's the preview! See you next time!


	2. Getting the Tickets

I know I only got a few reviews, but it's better than nothing! Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

"Ok, so you dragged Dad out of the house, and then what happened next?" Zach asked curiously.

"What kind of name is Jock Strap anyway? What the heck is a jock strap?" Jenny questioned outloud.

"Um…I'll tell you when you get older", Amy chuckled nervously. "Anyway…"

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Two

At Emerald Beach, a lot of citizens gathered around to take down Jock Strap. No one has won just yet. The media couldn't stop recording him showing off his huge muscles. At that moment, some people began to run away frightfully.

"As you can see, some of the citizens are starting to realize that they won't be able to take down Jock Strap", Scarlet said to the camera. "Is there anyone who can take him down and win those expensive tickets for free?"

"Yeah! Who wants to fight me?" Jock Strap asked loudly with anger and excitement.

"Hey, what's that?" a random woman asked.

Everyone looked back. All they could see was some smoke screen. Well, it wasn't really smoke. It was actually Amy running as fast as she could. Plus, she had Shadow by the right hand as he flew in the air, yelling for her to slow down. She was running so fast; she even caused a few cars to crash into some buildings, just to avoid her! Once she reached to the outside of the crowd, she skid on her boots to stop and Shadow fell forward in a pile of mud.

"I have someone who can face that guy!" she held up Shadow's hand up high. "And it's…" she turned to him but froze. A sweatdrop appeared on her left cheek, because she saw Shadow face down on some mud. "Dude, get up", she whispered upsettingly as she strongly pulled Shadow up to his feet.

"_I can't believe that I'm doing this",_ the black hedgehog thought doubtfully as he brushed the mud off of his face.

"Alright, Shad, just get in there and knock him out", Amy took his hands, hoping to give him some confidence. "Heck, you can probably use your Chaos Control thingy, right?"

"I don't have a Chaos Emerald", the other hedgehog replied.

"Chaos Blast?"

"Only if someone makes me mad."

"Well, you should get mad at him, because…He slept with me last night", Amy said with a cheerful smile on her face.

"HE WHAT?!" Shadow turned to Jock with flames in his eyes. "Ok, now I'm mad", he stomped to the wrestling ring.

All of the remaining participants were shocked to see Shadow go to the ring. They first had doubts that he would win. On the other hand, they didn't even know who he was. At first, they thought it was Sonic, but they put on their glasses and saw that their thoughts were wrong. Amy followed Shadow by walking. The news crew watched Shadow step up to the big challenge. As soon as Shadow got in the ring, he took a look at Jock. He was about four feet taller than him, had a huge muscular body (looking like he took a lot of steroids), wore a pair of yellow shorts, had a blonde Mohawk, dark green eyes, and had evil tattoos on his arms. He crackled his gigantic fists. The hedgehog's anger became fear as his confidence turned into worry.

"Are you sure you want me to do this, Amy?" Shadow looked back at his girlfriend nervously after he took a look at the huge wrestler.

"Don't worry! I'll cheer for you!" Amy said happily as she pulled out a couple of red and white pompoms.

"I'm screwed", Shadow looked at the wrestler doubtfully.

"Ding, ding, ding!" Jock charged at him.

"Doh!" the hedgehog jumped out of the way before he could've got tackled over.

Jock got up quickly and stretched out his arms. Gulping to himself, Shadow crackled his knuckles. The referee blew the whistle hardly and caused some headaches for a few people around him. And then, the wrestler did a bull charge at Shadow, but he zipped to the side. However, he kept charging at him, but kept missing the opportunity to hit him. That's when things got serious. Jock growled beastly as his face turned red. Then he charged at Shadow with full speed! Sure the hedgehog jumped out of the way, but Jock was able to charge at him again, again, and again...

"Jesus!" Shadow continued to jump away from him. Then he started running away from Jock as he chased him like how Tom chases Jerry.

"P-U-T-I-T-I-N, 'Put it in'! P-U-T-I-T-I-N, 'Put it in'! Whoo!!" Amy cheered loudly yet annoyingly.

"I'm losing my focus here!" Shadow stopped running and turned to her irritably.

"Oh, quit your whining, you little baby!" the pink female yelled back unkindly.

"Gosh, you're annoying", Shadow murmured as he turned back to Jock Strap. Out of nowhere, he got punched in the face badly in slow motion. Blood dripped out of his nose, a huge bruise appeared on his face, and he suddenly blacked out. Then he fell backwards.

"YEAH!! I'M THE CHAMPION! IN YOUR FACE, LOSER!" Jock pointed at the unconscious hedgehog rudely and let out an evil laugh.

Amy gasped in fear for Shadow's life. He was clearly unconscious, hopefully wasn't dead. She felt it like it was her fault. If only she didn't do her stupid cheering, then Shadow would've been alive trying to win the tickets for her. So she felt like she should take the round. Bravely, she threw her pompoms down and climbed in the ring. The whole crowd gasped in shock and worry. Jock turned to her strangely.

"Hey you big ugly baboon! Come and get me!" Amy waved her hand to come.

"Ooh! Look who we have here", Jock cooed teasingly as he walked to her. "A cute little girl in a slutty red dress is about to fight me. Ooh, I'm scared", he said in a sarcastic fright. "And she has some short ugly pink hair and a big fat mouth that smells like eggs. Ooh, I'm shaking. Come on. Knock yourself out", he came up to her.

"Hmph", Amy smirked evilly.

"Huh?" Jock raised an eyebrow confusingly.

"Don't make me turn green. You don't want me to turn green", Amy threatened as she glared at him and her eyes turned dark green. She growled as her whole body started turning green and some muscles began to appear. Everyone gasped in fright.

"TURN OFF THE CAMERAS! TURN OFF THE CAMERAS!" Scarlet ordered nervously.

Luckily, the camera men turned off their cameras. For those who were watching the whole thing at home on their TVs ended up getting a 'ONE MOMENT PLEASE' message as it played some clown music. Their jaws dropped.

(Five minutes later…)

Shadow woke up from his short coma as he groaned in pain. He sat up and rearranged his nose carefully yet utterly. First, he turned to Jock, who was on the ground with lots of broken bones and bruises on his body. His eyes widened as his jaws dropped shockingly. Who in the world did that to him!?

"We have our winner!" the referee shouted as he held up Amy's left hand with pride. The whole crowd cheered and applauded for her.

_"What!? How did she...!?"_ Shadow thought in shock, anger, and confusion. (Obviously, he didn't know that Amy became the female version of the Incredible Hulk while he was insensible. Right now, she was looking normal again.)

"Congratulations! You win ten tickets to the Cruise Rosemary!" the referee gave Amy the tickets.

"Ten? But I only want two", the pink hedgehog said honestly.

"Just take them or leave them", the referee seethed through his teeth impatiently and stomped off.

"…Oh well", Amy shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, Shadow! Guess what I won!" she ran to him, who was getting up off of the ground.

"How did you win?" the dark hedgehog held his bloody nose.

"Um…It's a long story, but we got the tickets!" Amy said briefly.

"Wait a minute, ten? I thought you only needed two", Shadow said puzzlingly.

"Oh well, I don't mind if we take our friends with us", Amy smiled.

"But who are we going to take with us?" Shadow asked suspiciously.

"Let's just get you cleaned up first, ok?" Amy patted him on the shoulder, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and left the ring.

"Fine", Shadow sighed as he followed his girlfriend. "Say, you didn't really cheat on me, did you?" he asked unsurely.

"No, dummy. We were at home all day playing Mortal Kombat together on the PS2", Amy replied with a sweatdrop.

"Oh. That's good", Shadow said in relief. "Because I had a vision of us appearing on the Jerry Springer show before I faced that guy."

"Seriously, you need to stop watching that show", Amy slapped her forehead.

* * *

"Whoa, you kicked that Strap's butt!" Jenny said proudly.

"Are you kidding me?" Zach complained impolitely. "Dad got knocked out like that. Dude, I thought he was the Ultimate Life Form! Now, I think he's the Ultimate Life Lo-," he was about to say 'loser', but Jenny quickly covered his mouth.

"Don't say it. Dad might ground you or do kung fu on you", Jenny whispered worriedly.

"Yeah, besides, it only happened one time…I think", Amy spoke sort of surely.

"So…What happens next?" her daughter asked anxiously.

"Well…Anyone want some snacks?" the mother asked nicely.

"I want some doughnuts!" Jenny shouted hungrily with a greedy smile.

"And I guess I'll have some Oreo cookies", Zach said after he removed Jenny's hand off of his mouth.

"Be right back", the mother said and walked out of the room.

Meanwhile, Shadow was pacing back and forth in the bedroom. He didn't really think that Amy would take a long time to check on the kids. How much longer would he have to wait?

"Hurry up", Shadow growled as he looked at his watch.

* * *

LOL, poor Shaddie. Anyway, what's gonna happen next? Well, here's the preview!

* * *

_Preview:_

"_Well, there's only one last person left", Amy turned to Shadow. _

"_Who?"_

"_How about we take…"_

* * *

Ok, I don't wanna spoil ya there. See ya next time! R&R! Thanks!


	3. Who's going with us?

I'm bored. How about you? Good! Then let's continue the story!

* * *

"So…Did Dad get surgery for his nose like Micheal Jackson?" Jenny asked as she was chewing on her doughnuts.

"Actually, we both fixed it!" her mother said happily. "Still, he did go to the hospital. Then a few minutes later, he got better."

"So…Who were you guys going to take?" Zach asked as he rested on his right shoulder.

"It was a tough decision, but we had to make the choices fast", Amy crossed her arms and pondered.

* * *

**_Chapter Three_**

After Shadow left the hospital, his nose bleed stopped and his face looked good as new. But the bill was pretty pricy. Oh well, anyway, he and Amy were walking down the sidewalks as the cars drove by, other people walked pass them, and that the weather started to get a little hot.

"I should've brought some sun screen today", Shadow fanned himself.

"You'll be fine", Amy looked at the tickets. "We got two for both of us…so we need to give away eight tickets to our friends."

"Who do you have in mind?" the black hedgehog asked.

"Well, how about Rouge and Knuckles?" Amy suggested. "I mean, they are a couple now."

"Cool", Shadow shrugged his shoulders. "But I don't know where Knuckles lives..."

"Let's give them to Rouge", Amy replied. "Besides, I know where she lives."

A few minutes later, they reached to a purple house. Of course, it was Rouge's. Shadow did the honor by knocking on the door as Amy pulled out the tickets for Knuckles and Rouge. Knuckles opened the door, but quickly pointed his shotgun at Shadow.

"GET THE F-(BEEP) OFF OF MY PROPERTY, YOU TERRORISTS!" he shouted angrily.

"Gah, holy crap, it's me!" Shadow jumped back hurriedly.

"Oh…" the echidna sweatdropped. He quickly hid the gun in a closet right next to him, but it was filled with guns, explosives, etc. After struggling to get the shotgun in, he slammed the door. "Anyway, can I help you?" he asked the hedgehogs with a smile.

"Um…" Amy sweatdropped. "Anyway, have you ever heard of this thing called Cruise Rosemary?"

"Yeah, Rouge kept begging me to take her, but we're broke", Knuckles rubbed the back of his head shamefully.

"Then here are your tickets!" Amy held up a couple of tickets.

"Whoo!!" Knuckles cheered. "I freaking love you guys!!" he gave Amy and Shadow a huge hug.

"Knux, let go!" Shadow gasped for air as his face turned purple.

"Can't…breathe..!" Amy wheezed as her face glowed blue.

"My bad", the red creature released them. "Let' see…" he took the tickets from Amy read the details. "You know the cruise is tomorrow, right?"

"IT IS!?" Amy and Shadow looked at each other worriedly. Speedily, they took off running, shoving people out of the way as they did so.

"Huh", Knuckles blinked as he watched them.

Amy and Shadow stopped running as they reached to a bus stop. Well, they weren't planning on taking the bus. They just needed to catch their breath.

"Tomorrow?" Amy looked at the tickets. "And it also says here that the cruise-ship will be at Emerald Beach's dock. Then it says that it'll leave at nine o'clock pm."

"Still, why so soon?" Shadow panted a little.

"No clue", Amy shrugged her shoulders. "Hey! I know who else we can invite! Silver and Blaze!" she said gladly.

"Both of them?" her boyfriend raised an eyebrow. "I don't know. They're just friends."

"True, but I know they want each other", Amy nodded slyly. "I mean, they sometimes flirt with each other and they get really nervous when they're all alone."

"Whatever you say", Shadow crossed his arms. "But I don't know where Blaze lives."

"Well, I know where Silver loves to go", Amy said as a light bulb appeared above her head.

"Ooh", Shadow took the light bulb and looked at it. "It came out of nowhere. Whoa", he said amazingly.

"…?" Amy sweatdropped.

At a large arcade, lots of kids, teenagers, and adults were playing against each other on some videogames. Further away from a couple of crowds, Silver and Blaze were playing 'The House of the Dead'. If you could tell, Blaze was doing a horrible job shooting at the zombies and monsters. However, since she and Silver were on a team in the game, she didn't worry much. Suddenly, a group of zombies came out of nowhere! Blaze tried to shoot them, but she couldn't find the trigger. But Silver was able to kill them all. However, the two were attacked by surprise by some small evil creatures. Because they couldn't shoot them all at the same time, they died.

"Crap!" Silver stomped his left foot with frustration. "We were so close to the boss."

"Sorry about that", Blaze said dolefully. "I couldn't keep up."

"Ah, it's no big deal", the white hedgehog patted her on the back, causing her to blush. "What do you want to play now?"

"Boo", Shadow appeared behind him.

"AAH!" Silver shrieked like a girl as he jumped onto Blaze's arms. "Don't do that!" he yelled at Shadow furiously.

"So what game are you playing now?" Amy asked.

"The House of The Dead", the purple cat replied. "It's pretty hard."

"Man, I can play this game blindfolded", Shadow put some quarters in the machine.

"I dare you", Silver challenged him as he got off of Blaze's arms and put some coins in.

Amy put a blindfold around Shadow's eyes gently. As the first level started, Shadow quickly killed a few monsters just before Silver got ready.

"Dude, how did you do that?!" the white hedgehog asked in surprise.

"Easy", the other male hedgehog responded as he continued killing some more monsters. "I'm the Ultimate Life Form."

"Oh, by the way…You got two tickets!" Amy pulled out a couple of tickets.

"Wow, thanks", Blaze took them. "Cruise Rosemary? Lucky for you, you got them for free."

"Just be sure to pack up tonight, because the cruise-ship will be at Emerald Beach's dock until tomorrow evening", the pink hedgehog explained.

"So soon?" the cat said curiously.

"Yeah, I know", Amy turned to Shadow, who was still playing the game with Silver.

"Oh, my god! We're on the final level!" Silver said shockingly and happily.

An hour later, Amy and Shadow left the arcade. Before they could've continued on finding their friends, they decided to go get something to eat. Because some of the nearby restaurants were full, they decided to go to a non-popular fast food place. And it was…

"Welcome to Burger King. How may I take your order?" Omega asked, who was at the front counter in the restaurant's uniform.

"Since when did you work here?" Shadow asked as he sweatdropped.

"It's a long story", the red and black robot replied. "I only do this in order to pay the rent."

"Why do you need to do that?" Amy asked markedly.

"So that way I can have a place to take cover from the rain", Omega replied.

"Anyway…Can I have two whoppers to go, please?" Shadow pulled out his wallet.

"Sorry, we don't serve the whoppers here anymore", Omega said briefly.

"YOU WHAT?!" the black hedgehog hollered at him wrathfully.

"The company decided to take the whopper off the menu, just to see how the customers would react", Omega explained.

"Well, here's the reaction. We're the only ones here!" Shadow yelled angrily, and his voice echoed. "Seriously, this place is deserted. You got cobwebs everywhere, the place is dusty, and I see some skeleton bones sitting at those tables over there", he pointed out.

"Just two whoppers, please?" Amy asked Omega nicely.

"How many times do I have to tell you? We don't have any whoppers!" the robot clenched its metal-like fists.

Impatiently and cruelly, Shadow pulled out a gun. Omega didn't show any fear, because bullets couldn't even kill him. He did a strange robotic laugh saying "Ha Ha Ha". Amy sweatdropped as Shadow narrowed his eyebrows irately.

"Bullets can't kill me", Omega placed his hands on his hips.

"This is a water gun", the hedgehog moved his finger to the trigger.

"Um, two whoppers to go, coming right up!" Omega cowardly went to the kitchen.

And so, after Shadow and Amy had their delicious whoppers, they left Burger King and walked some more. They still had to give away a few tickets to the rest of their comrades. Who else were they going to invite?

"Wait…What about Tails?" Amy questioned.

"He's a nerd", Shadow scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, no he's not", Amy answered calmly. "He's just a smart kid that knows how to work on machines."

"I don't think he wants to go", Shadow said unsurely.

"Oh, he'll go", Amy smiled.

At the Mystic Ruins, Tails' house was in sight at a small hill. Inside, the orange fox was watching MTV. Right now, the station was showing Punk'd. Just as soon as a blonde was about to get Punk'd, someone started knocking on Tails' front door. He growled as he got up and stomped to the door.

"Look, I don't want any drugs that you're selling, ok?" he opened the door rudely.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Shadow stood in front of him with his arms crossed.

"Aah!" Tails shrieked like a girl as he fell back. "Wh-wh-what are you doing here? You didn't come to kill me, did you?" he asked shakily.

"Um…No", the black hedgehog sweatdropped.

"Merry Christmas!" Amy held out a ticket for Tails.

"What's this?" Tails looked at the ticket. "A cruise? No way", he shook his head.

"Oh, come on", Amy replied cheerfully. "You can't just stay in your house for the rest of your life. I mean, they'll have…" she looked at the television, which was still showing Punk'd. "…They'll have satellite TV!" she smiled.

"Hm…Ok, I'm in", the fox nodded.

"Oh, good, cause I was about to burn your house down if you said no", Shadow sighed in relief.

"What?" the fox turned to him bizarrely.

"Nevermind, later", Shadow said momentarily and walked away quickly.

"Wait up!" Amy went to follow him.

"…Weirdos", Tails rolled his eyes and closed the door.

The black hedgehog stopped walking so Amy could keep up with him. Thank goodness she did. However, the two began to ponder to themselves. Just then, Amy thought of someone else.

"What about Cosmo?"

"Who?" Shadow looked at her oddly.

"Come on, I'll show you to her", Amy led him to the jungle.

In the middle of the jungle, a light green plant-like creature was swinging on some vines from tree to tree. In fact, she was doing it so much, she could hear the George of the Jungle theme song.

**George, George  
George of the Jungle,  
Strong as he can be...**

"Ahhhhhh!!" Cosmo did the long call of the wild.

"Hey, Cosmo!" Amy's voice called out from below.

"Huh?" Cosmo looked down curiously.

"Watch out for that tree", Shadow pointed up ahead of her.

"What?" Cosmo looked back ahead. BAM! Her body slammed into a big tree, like George would always do. And the BGM went off. Slowly, she slid off of the tree bark and fell down into a pile of bushes.

"Cosmo!" Amy gasped worriedly as she ran to help her out.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Shadow fell back and started cracking up.

"Are you ok?" Amy helped Cosmo out of the bushes.

"Yeah…" the green creature stood up weakly. "I hate it when that happens. First, I'm swinging on the vines, then someone calls my name, I look down, and then they say 'Watch out for that tree!', and then I end up crashing into a tree."

"So anyways, are you busy tomorrow?" the female hedgehog changed the subject.

"No, why?" Cosmo turned to her inquisitively.

"You just got yourself a ticket to Cruise Rosemary!" the pink female gave her a ticket.

"Cool, thanks", Cosmo gladly took it. "One more thing…Is Tails gonna be there?" she asked with hearts in her eyes.

"Of course!" Amy smiled.

"Yes!" Cosmo cheered. "Who's that?" she pointed at the laughing black hedgehog.

"Oh, you don't remember him? That's Shadow", Amy said.

"Wait…" Cosmo's eyebrows narrowed seriously.

* * *

(FLASHBACK! NOTE: This takes place during episode 73.)

"Oh, my god! You killed Tails!" Cosmo gasped in fear.

"I see stars…" Tails said dizzily, who was lying on the ground and saw stars circling around him. He only got a huge pound from Shadow after he tried to fight him.

"Yes, but still…I'll kill you", Shadow pointed at the girl.

"Oh, yeah?" Cosmo said bravely. She pulled out a green Jedi sword and got into her fighting position.

"Interesting, but I got one of my own", Shadow pulled out his red Jedi sword.

"Ooh!! I wanna play!" Chris came in with a fake blue Jedi sword. "Can I play?" he asked Shadow and Cosmo cheerfully. Both Shadow and Cosmo slapped their foreheads.

* * *

(END OF FLASHBACK!)

"We have some unfinished businesses to take care of", Cosmo pulled out her Jedi sword.

"Wait, what?" Amy blinked.

"Yahhh, trick, yahhh!" Cosmo charged at Shadow.

"Huh?" the black hedgehog stood up. Then he pulled out his red Jedi sword and charged at Cosmo. They swung their swords, but they ended up colliding into each other. "We meet again", he smirked evilly.

"Indeed", Cosmo smirked also.

"Ok, knock it off", Amy pulled Shadow by his right ear and dragged him to go with her.

"No, wait! I'm not done yet! Let go of me! Oww, my ear!" Shadow whined like a little brat.

"REVENGE IS MINE!" Cosmo held up her sword heroically.

Ok, that was unexpecting. Anyway, Amy and Shadow left the jungle and took a train back to Station Square. While they were on their way, they began to think again. Who else was going with them?

"Hey! What about Cream?" Amy suggested.

Right after the hedgehogs got off of the train, they went to Cream's house. It was bright orange with peach flower prints all over it. Shadow sweatdropped, because he thought the designs looked very pathetic. This time, Amy knocked on the front door. The peach colored rabbit opened the door.

"Hi, Amy!"

"Hey, Cream, how's it going?" Amy waved.

"I'm fine", Cream nodded. "Hi, Mr. Sonic, how are you?" she turned to the male hedgehog.

"I'm...not...Sonic", Shadow seethed through his teeth heatedly.

"Oh. Who are you again?" the rabbit asked another dumb question.

"Oh, my god", Shadow slapped his forehead.

"Don't worry about it", Amy chuckled. "Anyway, you wanna come on a cruise with us?" she pulled out a ticket.

"Wow, cool!" Cream took the ticket politely. "Can my chao pets Cheese and Chocola come too?"

"Well, I don't know if they allow chao pets on board. But you could try to sneak them in", the pink hedgehog scratched her head.

"Oh", Cream shrugged her shoulders. "Is Tails gonna be there?"

"Um...Yeah", Amy said with a short smile. "What's your mom doing?"

"Watching Martha Stewart while trying to cook at the same time", Cream shrugged her shoulders.

Unexpectedly, a sudden explosion was heard in the kitchen. Smoke began to circle around the kitchen and in the living room. The fire alarms went off and the sprinklers automatically sprinkled the whole house. Even Cream was getting rained on.

"Darn it!" Cream's mother, Vanilla, said troublingly. "I knew I put too much flour and baking soda in that cake!"

"Um…See ya later", Cream said uneasily and closed the door.

"…Well, that was interesting", Shadow sweatdropped. "Is that all?"

"We need to give away one more ticket", Amy pulled out the last ticket. "Let's see…How about one of the Chaotix members?"

"First of all, Espio would kill you if you get near him", Shadow listed out. "Second of all, Charmy's very annoying and if he eats too much sugary stuff, he'll go hyper and possibly set some things on fire. And last, Vector's trying to be some gangster rapper, and I can't understand every word that comes out his mouth! So no!"

"Well…we could invite one of the Babylon Rogues, but I don't like them", Amy pondered. "We could invite Omega, but he hates the water. And Big the Cat might be fishing right now. So that leaves…"

"Well?" Shadow placed his hands on his hips.

"Well, there's only one last person left", Amy turned to Shadow.

"Who?"

"How about we take…"

"…"

"…Sonic?"

"NEVER!" Shadow protested. "There is no way that he's going with us! Besides, if he goes with us, something bad might happen!"

"You're just saying that because you don't like him", Amy giggled a little.

"But its true!" the black hedgehog pulled his quills crazily.

"Well, I think he should come so that way you two can get along and become friends", Amy tapped her right foot a little.

"Sorry, but we'll never be friends", Shadow shook his head. "In fact, I knew we weren't going to be friends even when we first met…"

* * *

(FLASHBACK NUMBER 2!!)

"It all starts with this", Shadow held the green Chaos Emerald up in front of him. "A jewel that contains-,"

"OH MY GOD, IT'S YOU!" Sonic pointed at him surprisingly. "You're the one who killed 2pac and Biggie, right?"

"Who, what, when, where, why, how?" Shadow looked at him oddly. "You're interrupting me!" he yelled brutally.

"Then you must be the one who killed OJ Simpson's wife, right?" the blue hedgehog rubbed his chin suspiciously.

"…?" Shadow sweatdropped.

* * *

(END OF FLASHBACK!)

"Well, there's no other choice", Amy sighed. "Unless you want to invite Eggman with us."

"No way, nevermind", Shadow disagreed.

Later on, it was three o'clock in the afternoon. Sonic was speeding his way around a circular track at the park. Well, he does that everyday. After he left the track, he began to speed his way across the grasslands. That was until someone stuck their foot out of a tree.

"Oh, crap!" Sonic skid on his shoes but kept going forward. "NOOOOOO!" he screamed in slow motion. Even so, he tripped on the stranger's foot and fell to the ground. But then, he began to roll around into a spin ball. Then he crashed into 10 big bowling pins and knocked them all down. Wait, where did those pins come from anyway?

"Strike!" Shadow cheered.

"You didn't have to do that, Shadow", Amy walked her way to the blue hedgehog.

"Oww…" Sonic rubbed his head in pain.

"Are you ok?" Amy came up to him.

"Huh?" the blue hedgehog looked at her unfamiliarly. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine", he got up and brushed some grass off of his face. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good", Amy answered kindly. "How about you?"

"Not so good", Sonic lowered his head as some sad violins began to play in the background. "Sally dumped me because she said that I cheated on her. I tried to call her, but she quickly got hooked up with Antoine. And so, I've been living in the single life. And it's been so hard", he said tearfully. He pulled out a tissue and blew his nose.

"Oh…" Amy looked away, because she remembered that it was her and Shadow that caused that to happen at Twinkle Park. "That's terrible. But I know what might cheer you up!" she turned back to him happily.

"Single women?" Sonic looked at her with stars in his eyes.

"Uhh…No", the pink hedgehog sweatdropped. "Ta-da!" she pulled out a ticket as the violins went off.

"For me?" the other hedgehog took it and looked at it. "A cruise!? With water!? No way!" he said fearfully.

"Oh, come on, you're friends will be there. And I guarantee you that you won't fall in the water", Amy said faithfully.

"Still, what if I get seasick?" the blue hero continued to worry. "And what if I get my favorite shoes wet? What if I want to take a jog but there's no land? What if-?"

"There's gonna be some chilly dogs there", Amy spoke sweetly.

"Chilly dogs?" Sonic stopped worrying with a smile. "I'm in! So...I guess I'll see ya later", he waved at Amy nervously.

"Yeah…" the pink hedgehog waved back.

"See ya!" Sonic said and then took off running.

"How did it go?" Shadow came up to Amy after he hid behind a tree.

"Pretty swell", Amy smiled. "Anyway, let's go home and pack up."

"Ok", Shadow replied as he and Amy started walking home together, arm to arm.

* * *

"That was a loooooooong chappie", Jenny said in slow shock.

"Boy, I wonder how this is gonna go", Zach said with a small smirk.

"Yeah…You'll see…" Amy rubbed the back of her head nervously.

(Back with Shadow…)

The black hedgehog was lying on the bed all by himself. He checked the clock and it read 8:45. At first, he was going to watch TV, but he discovered that every channel was blocked off for some reason. Now all he did was lying on the bed, looking at the ceiling, and smelling the roses' scent.

"_What is taking her so long?"_ he thought impatiently.

* * *

LOL, poor Shaddie. And now, the preview!

_

* * *

_

Preview:

"_Tails!" Cream jumped on the fox's back joyfully._

"_Tails!" Cosmo came out of nowhere and hugged the fox around his waist._

"_Uh-oh", Sonic watched the scene._

_Cream and Cosmo glared at each other. They began to see fire in each other's eyes. All Tails did was standing there looking stupid. A new rivalry was discovered._

* * *

And that's the preview! R&R, thanks!


	4. All Aboard!

I'm still bored. But anyways, I'm getting a lot of faves, but not a lot of reviews. So please, PLASE REVIEW!

* * *

"I am so ready for the next chappie", Jenny said, who looked kind of hyper. Well, the doughnuts that she ate had a lot of sugar in them.

"Keep going, we don't mind", Zach shrugged his shoulders.

"Boy, this chapter, well…" the mother rubbed the back of her head.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Four

The next night finally came. Even though it was only seven o'clock, all of those who were going to the cruise were getting ready. Back at Amy and Shadow's apartment, the two were gathering all of the luggages together at the front door. Well, most of them were Amy's. Shadow only had two suitcases. He sighed after he pulled the last of Amy's luggage to the door.

"Geez Louise, Amy, why did you have to pack so much junk?" he panted as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"Well, we're gonna be on the cruise for a long time, so why not?" Amy shrugged her shoulders.

"Where's the cruise going anyway?" Shadow asked.

"We'll ask when we get there", Amy looked at her watch. "C'mon, let's get going."

The two gathered as much of the luggages as they could. Trying not to drop anything, Shadow slowly reached for the door and opened it. He was about to walk down the stairwell, but he stopped. There was another problem. Amy pushed the remaining suitcases out of the door, closed and locked the door, and put the room key in her pocket. She turned to him curiously.

"What's up?"

"I've always wanted to ask…Why do we live on the 30th floor?" Shadow asked as he looked down.

"It was the only room that I could afford", Amy said truthfully.

"_This is gonna be difficult",_ Shadow thought to himself as he continued looking down.

After an hour of struggling and making sure that none of Amy's baggages fell, the two finally reached to the bottom. Out of nowhere, a limousine pulled up in front of them. The doors automatically opened for them to get in. Amy gasped in shock and happiness as Shadow sweatdropped. How in the world did they get a limo? Was it all because Amy was the grand winner of the challenge? Netherless, the hedgehogs began to stuff all of the bags in the 20 ft. long car.

Meanwhile, Rouge was waiting at the front door for Knuckles. She paced back and forth as she shrugged to herself. Then she looked at her watch. It was only two minutes after eight.

"Hurry up!" she yelled impatiently.

"THIS…IS…SPARTA!!" Knuckles came down the stairs with all of his luggages.

"What? Have you been watching that '300' movie again?" the white bat sweatdropped.

"Well, I'm taking that with me, along with 'Blades of Glory', 'White Chicks', 'Shrek 3', 'I am Legend'-," the echidna began to list off the movies that he was planning to take with him.

"Nevermind, let's go", Rouge opened the door.

Hurriedly, the two rushed out of the door but remembered to lock it and to put the key under the door mat. Knuckles whistled for a taxi cab to pick them up. Thankfully, a regular yellow taxi cab pulled up in front of them. After they put the luggages in the trunk, they got in the backseat. Knuckles looked at the driver in shock, because he knew who it was. It was Mighty the Armadillo, who was working for the Chaotix until they kicked him off.

"Mighty?"

"Huh?" Mighty looked back. "Oh…Hey, Knuckles", he said nervously.

"So you're a…?" the echidna asked.

"Yeah…" Mighty turned back around dishonorably. "It's a really long story…"

"Oh, well, we don't care", Knuckles said with a smile on his face. "To Emerald Beach, now!" he ordered.

"I hate this job", Mighty murmured to himself.

Somewhere a little further from Rouge and Knuckles, Silver and Blaze pulled out their long suitcases out of their apartment. After that, they held up a signal for a cab to come. Luckily, a taxi cab pulled up in front of them. Both of them got in as they sat their cases on the floor. But then, they widened their eyes in shock, because the taxi driver looked very familiar.

"Mephiles?" they said outloud oddly.

"Huh?" the dark hedgehog looked at them from the rear mirror. "Oh, God, please kill me now", he slapped his forehead.

Tails gathered about three of his bags and went to the elevator. He was going to miss his home, but he did need to go out of a little bit. Mostly, he was going to miss his X-Tornado. However, he did pack his videogames, DVD's, and some magazines of hott women so that way he won't get bored. He pressed the elevator button to go down.

"To the Bat mobile", he said proudly.

As the classic Batman theme song came on, Tails rode the elevator down. He reached to the bottom floor, which looked like Batman's cavern. Quickly, he ran to the Bat mobile and got in. He sat his bags next to him and fastened his seatbelt. When he turned on the ignition, the cave opened up slowly. Then he drove off like crazy.

With Cosmo, she was getting her bags together outside of her tree house. Once she got done, she pondered to herself. How was she going to get the Emerald Beach in time? Was there a way to get there in no time? Suddenly, an idea popped up in Cosmo's head.

"Charzard! I choose you!" she threw a pokeball in front of her.

And out came the orange dragon-like creature, Charzard! Unluckily, he wasn't ready to go. All he did was sitting on the ground and licking his feet. Cosmo's jaws dropped as she sweatdropped. What the heck!? Now she had no idea what to do. Well, just then, she did.

"Forget this", Cosmo pulled out her cell phone. She dialed a number and waited. Then she got an answer. "Hey. I need a ride", she said.

Up in the sky, a giant UFO appeared above Cosmo and Charzard. The bottom door opened and a bright light appeared. The light carried Cosmo and Charzard (accidentally) up to the spaceship. Once they got inside, the aliens looked at them oddly.

"WTF is that?" a blue alien pointed at Charzard, who was still licking his feet.

"Huh?" Cosmo looked over to her left. "Oh, my god…" she slapped her forehead after she took a small look at Charzard.

Cream got done packing her things as she was stuffing her chao pets in a backpack. After that, she held it by the straps, grabbed her other bags, and rushed downstairs. Her mother was waiting in the car, which was a bright orange beetle.

"You ready, Cream?" Vanilla asked.

"Yes, I am!" her daughter said willingly as she buckled up.

"Good!" Vanilla smiled. When she started driving, she took off wildly, causing some cars to avoid her and crashing into each other.

At Emerald Beach, the cruise-ship was in place in front of the dock. It was so huge, it almost resembled the Titanic! Lots of people were in a line, giving the sailors their tickets and getting their room keys. Further behind them, Sonic appeared with his supersonic speed. All he had was a traveler's bag and a suitcase. He looked around, but noticed that none of his friends have arrived. He tapped his foot as he looked at his watch.

"What's taking them so long?" he asked impatiently.

His wish came true. Tails pulled up in the Bat mobile and got out. Then he went to the passenger's side and grabbed his bags. As soon as he closed the door, he turned around and saw Sonic.

"Hey, Sonic!" he waved. "What brings you here?"

"Tails? Where did you get the Bat mobile?" Sonic pointed at the car oddly.

Before the fox could've answered his question, a taxi cab pulled up next to the Bat mobile. Knuckles and Rouge got out of it and got their bags out of the trunk. Mighty was about to drive off, but he almost forgot something.

"Hey, wait a minute. Aren't you two gonna pay me?" he asked fiercely.

"Sorry, we're broke", the echidna said as he shook his head.

"GRRR!! CURSES!!" the angry armadillo started the ignition and put the car in reverse. Because he didn't look back, he accidentally crashed into another cab that was about to be put on park.

After watching that in shock, Silver and Blaze got out of the cab and grabbed their things. Then they took off running away from the two ruined cabs. Plus, they saw their friends and went to say hi to them.

"You forgot to pay me, you idiots!" Mephiles shouted out of the window madly.

"I HATE THIS JOB!!" Mighty pounded himself sternly.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Silver asked the group. "Huh?" he turned to Sonic. "Since when were you interested in cruises?"

"I'm only going because they got chilly dogs on board", the blue hedgehog explained.

"Well, don't you think that you should be going just to hang out with your friends also?" Rouge asked curiously.

"Yeah", Knuckles and Tails glared at Sonic spitefully.

"Fine, fine", Sonic slapped his forehead.

"Say, where's Shadow and Amy?" Rouge looked around.

"What?! Shadow?!" the blue creature yelled outloud in shock and anger. "There is no way that he's going with us! If he does, something bad might happen!"

"You're just saying that because you don't like him", Blaze sweatdropped.

"But it's true!" Sonic pulled his quills crazily.

"Well, I think he should come so that way you two could get along and become friends", Rouge suggested.

"Sorry, but we'll never be friends", Sonic crossed his arms. "In fact, I knew we weren't going to be friends even when we first met…"

* * *

(FLASHBACK!)

Sonic safely landed at a grassy platform in Green Forest after he escaped Metal Harbor. He looked around and saw nothing but huge trees. Well, at least it was better than the G.U.N. base. Sighing in relief, he wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"That was close", he said to himself. Suddenly, he felt something near by. "My spider senses are tingling…" he looked around. He looked up in one of the tall trees and saw Shadow playing with his gameboy color as he stood on a big branch.

"Grr, stupid Bowser!" the black hedgehog growled after he lost the battle in the Mario game.

"I found you, Faker!" Sonic pointed at him rudely.

"Huh?" Shadow looked down at him. "Oh, it's you again. And for the record, no, I did not kill 2pac, Biggie, or OJ's wife", he confessed.

"Then it was you that killed Mac Dre, right?" Sonic accused once again.

"Why do you think that I killed some rapper when I'm only getting you in trouble by the government?" the dark hedgehog slapped his forehead with annoyance.

"Well…I dunno", the blue hedgehog scratched his head. "But anyway, you're going down, son", he puts on a gangster hat and turns it to the side.

"Oh, yeah?" Shadow got down from the tree and landed about 10 feet in front of him. "It's about to go down, sucker", he pointed at Sonic. Yes, he was dressed up as a gangster too.

"Yo momma's so fat, people jog around her for exercise", Sonic began the Yo Momma battle.

"Yo momma's so fat, she has been declared a natural habitat for Condors", Shadow replied back impolitely.

* * *

(END OF FLASHBACK!)

"I could go on, but I don't want to waste any time", Sonic rubbed the back of his head.

Knuckles and the others looked at him oddly as they sweatdropped. That was one of oddest stories that Sonic has ever told! Rapidly, Vanilla's car pulled up right next to the Bat mobile. Cream got out as she wobbled, because her mom was driving like a maniac. After she grabbed her things, she fell backwards in shock and exhaustion.

"Be good, sweetie! Mommy loves you!" Vanilla waved. Then she drove off in a hurry, causing some people to dive out of the way.

Another odd thing that happened was when a UFO appeared above Sonic and the others. Cosmo appeared by a flash with her things. Then the alien-like ship took off. Everyone gazed at her strangely with their jaws dropped. Cream got up and brushed the dirt off of her clothes. But then, she saw Tails. Hearts appeared in her eyes as she rushed to him. Cosmo did the same.

"Tails!" Cream jumped on Tails' back joyfully.

"Tails!" Cosmo came out of nowhere and hugged the fox around his waist.

"Uh-oh", Sonic watched the scene.

Cream and Cosmo glared at each other. They began to see fire in each other's eyes. All Tails did was standing there looking stupid. A new rivalry was discovered.

"Umm…" Tails blushed.

And just before anyone could've said hi to either Cosmo or Cream, a long limousine pulled up near the group hurriedly, causing more people to dive out of the way. Sonic and the others sweatdropped. The backdoor opened and Shadow collapsed on the ground with a few empty liquor bottles. Plus, he had one in his hand. Yes, he was drunk.

"Hey-hey everybody", he slurred as he climbed out of the car and stood up and wobbled. "How ya doin' tonight?"

"Oh, good grief", Amy said with disappointment as she got out of the car. "Ok, I am so sorry for the inconvenience guys, I was sitting in the front seat and I didn't know that there was booze in the back, and-," she tried to explain.

"WHOO, PARTY!!" Shadow cheered as he held up his empty beer bottle and some people looked at him oddly.

"Shadow, stop it", Amy ordered him. "There are people staring at us, and you're embarrassing me", she whispered nervously.

"When I heard-Wait, wait, shut-let me…" Shadow pondered then continued. "When I heard…when I heard that I was going to have my own game, I was like "F-(beep) yeah"!" he said wildly.

"Ok, Shadow, get your things, get your things", Amy pushed Shadow to go in the limo.

"Oww", the black hedgehog bumped into the car and fell back.

"Oh, for peace sakes", the female hedgehog slapped her forehead. Quickly, she pulled out all of the bags from the back including her heaviest luggages. Then she pulled Shadow up to his feet. "Ok, Shadow, focus. Grab your bags and wait in line", she said as nicely as she could.

"Who-a-you?" Shadow turned to her oddly.

"Here", Amy gave him his bags. "Now, walk over to our friends", she pointed ahead.

"I like you", Shadow pointed at her and hiccuped.

"I love you too, but you need to get going", Amy seethed through her teeth nervously as she was still pointing for him to go to their friends.

"**The itsy bitsy spider-Oh shoot, I'm about to fall**", Shadow turned around and walked forward as he slurred the song but then fell forward.

"Good grief", Amy slapped her forehead.

"Is that Shadow?" Silver asked oddly.

"I didn't know that he was an alcoholic", Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Can I get some assistance here?" Amy asked outloud impatiently.

About ten sailors picked up her bags even though they tried not to drop them. Carefully, they begin the walk to the cruise-ship. A shorter sailor pulled Shadow up to his feet.

"Sir, how many fingers am I holding?" he held up two fingers.

"A hundred", Shadow slurred.

"Ok, sir, sir, let's walk forward", the sailor helped him walk forward as he wobbled. "Look, we'll just get you inside and you get to go in front of everyone, ok?"

"Oh, crap, hold on, hold on", Shadow got away from the sailor and turned to the side. "BLAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" he hurled out a lot of puke as he held his stomach.

"Oh, dude, sick-BLAAAHHHH!!" the sailor began to throw up also.

"BLAAAHHH!!" Tails accidentally puked on Rouge.

"Why you little-," the bat was about to punch him, but started barfing also. "BLAAAAAAAHHHH!!"

"BLAAAAHHHH!!" Knuckles joined in.

"Eww, sick-BLAAAHHH!!" Silver threw up hardly.

"BLAAAAAHHHHH!!" Blaze turned away and puked also.

"BLAAAAHHH!!" Cosmo started throwing up on Tails.

"BLAH!" Cream hiccupped some puke onto Tails' back accidentally.

"That is so nasty-BLAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" Sonic unintentionally threw up all over his friends.

"BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" his friends puked on him, just for revenge.

All of the sudden, everyone began to puke all over the place. Even the people on the cruise-ship began to throw up, for no reason. Plus, the limo driver started puking as he drove away.

"Oh, for God's sakes", Amy slapped her forehead in disgust.

"I'm telling you!" the priest came out of nowhere (and we all remember him from "Love at Twinkle Park"). "It's the Poltergeist! The Exorcist has spoken! It's the devil! DEMON WIND! DEMON WIND! DEMON WIIIIIIIIIIIIIND!" he held up a cross and ran around the puking crowds.

"_This is gonna take long…"_ Amy thought as she shook her head disapprovingly.

And so, after an hour of puking everywhere, all of the passengers got on the cruise-ship. As it took off from the dock, they all went to find their rooms. Most of them had to share their rooms with their friends/lovers/relatives.

"You wanna share a room with me, Tails?" Cream took the fox by his left hand gently.

"Nah-uh, he's sharing a room with me!" Cosmo grabbed Tails by the other hand heatedly.

"Forget it, I'm getting a room for myself", Tails pulled his hands away from the crazy girls.

"Sorry sir, but you have to share a room with someone", a security guard said. "All of the rooms for singles have already been taken."

"I guess it's just you and me", Tails turned to Sonic doubtfully.

"Wait, what?!" the blue hedgehog turned to him crazily.

Rouge and Knuckles got their key to room 21 and went to find their room. Once they did, they opened the door. They gasped in shock. Everything in the room was pure gold! Dollar signs appeared in the echidna's and the bat's eyes. Silver and Blaze got their key to room 30. Once they walked in, they noticed that the whole room looked like an aquarium. Most of the decorations were fake fishes.

"I feel offended", Blaze lowered her head angrily. "And fish is my favorite food."

Anyway, Tails and Sonic got the key to room 32. When they walked in, the room looked very plain. In fact, it looked like Tails' bedroom back home. There were sports posters on the walls, a computer was next to the TV, and there was a small fridge near the window. At least Tails wouldn't have to feel homesick.

"I call the bed", he raised his hand readily.

"What?! No fair!" Sonic pointed at him crossly.

Cream got the key to room 24. She quickly got her bags and rushed to the room. Once she got there, she rushed in, closed the door, and locked it. Obviously, she had no other choice but to share the room with Cosmo. Wrong, over her dead body! Almost forgetting, she took the backpack off of her and sat it on the floor.

"You two can come out now", Cream unzipped the bag. Her two chao pets gasped for air hardly as they quickly climbed out. They fell on the floor and looked up as they panted with exhaustion.

Cosmo went to look for Cream. Even though she's a rival to her now, she needed a place to sleep. She knocked on some doors but they all were taken. So no one opened the door for her, including Cream. She growled angrily.

"Stupid Cream", she said to herself. "Now where am I going to sleep?"

(A little while later…)

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Big said stupidly as he looked up, but not looking down at Cosmo.

"I am so screwed", Cosmo slapped her forehead.

And finally, Amy got the key to room 25. A lot of sailors were carrying her bags as they followed her. She opened the door and went inside. Her room looked like a bedroom in a royal castle. The sailors dropped all of her bags on the floor and fell down in exhastion. The one that helped Shadow before walked him to the bed. The black hedgehog collasped on the bed and blacked out.

"Welp...He's your problem now", he fanned himself.

"Gee, thanks", Amy rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Oh, things are getting better now!" Jenny clapped a few times joyfully. "Daddy gets drunk, everyone pukes like crazy, and Cosmo has to share a room with an idiot!"

"Wow, two girls fighting over one guy", Zach chuckled a little. "Classic."

"I need a break", Amy said and pulled out a water bottle. Then she started gulping down some of the fresh clean liquid.

"Hey, wait, where is Dad?" Jenny just noticed.

Amy coughed out some water in surprise. She just completely forgot that he was waiting to make love to her! But she didn't want to do it while the kids were awake, because they might ask a lot of questions. What was she going to do?

Shadow was still waiting for her in their bedroom. He paced back and forth as he kept looking at the clock. It was twenty minutes after nine. What in the world was Amy doing and what was taking her so long?

"Gosh, she's slow", he murmured to himself impatiently. "What the heck am I suppose to do? Watch porn or something?"

* * *

Um…No comment. Except here's the preview…

_

* * *

_

Preview:

"_I don't feel so good…" Sonic wobbled and held his puke._

"_Really?" Shadow smirked. "Just think, we're gonna be riding the waves for a long time. Up and down, side to side…" he said with evil and tease._

"_Oh, God!" Sonic ran away to find a trashcan._

"_Sucker", Shadow chuckled evilly._

* * *

And that's the preview! PLEEEEEAAASSSSEEE REVIEEEEEWWW!! I don't own anything…


	5. Seasickness

I pretty much have nothing to do except to keep going with this funny fic! ENJOY!

* * *

Time passed by as he waited. He waited…and waited…and waited…and waited…So enough, he couldn't take it any longer. Shadow got off of his bed and stomped to the door. He kicked it open and walked to Jenny's room. Strongly, he kicked the door open and made the door make a huge crack on a wall. Amy, Zach, and Jenny looked at him oddly with sweatdrops.

"Thanks for breaking the door, Dad", the little pink hedgehog said frowningly.

"Oh, um, hey, honey", Amy waved nervously. "I was going to 'spend some alone time with you', but the 'kids' aren't 'asleep yet'", she seethed through her teeth.

"Right…" Shadow walked up to his family. "Jenny, Zach, sleep", he commanded.

"Make me", Zach got up and crossed his arms.

"You're grounded", Shadow pointed at his face.

"_Again",_ Zach rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Don't roll your eyes at me", his father said upsettingly.

"Hey, Dad, can you also tell us more about the time that you and Mommy went on Cruise Rosemary?" Jenny asked kindheartedly.

"Huh?" Shadow turned to her. "Oh, that story", he slapped his forehead. "That was one of the wildest yet craziest adventures that we've ever had. So anyway, how far did you get to?"

"Well, you made it to the cruise-ship, you got drunk, everyone started puking for no reason, Tails had no other choice but to share a room with Sonic, and Cosmo had to share a room with an idiot", Zach reminded him.

"Oh, yeah", Shadow finally remembered. "Be right back", he zipped out of the room. A few seconds later, he came back in as he pushed the living room couch in. Then he sat on it.

"Why did you bring the couch up here?" Zach asked awkwardly.

"Because I can", his father crossed his arms.

"So…Do you have enough brain cells to continue the story?" Jenny asked as she lay back with her arms behind her head.

"Sure I do", Shadow smiled voluntarily.

Deep inside of Shadow's brain, lots of brain cells were going from place to place all around some kind of factory. And how many were they? Well, about 20,000 of them. Some of the brain cells were inside the control room, working on the computers.

"I must say, there used to be a lot of us working here", one of the brain cells said in a British accent. "But ever since this idiot kept going to stripper clubs and drank a lot, a lot of us have disappeared."

"Yeah…" the brain cell next to him said in a low voice.

Suddenly, the alarms began to go off. All of the brain cells got up and ran away like crazy. On the computer screens, the message said 'Memory Emergency' as they flashed red.

"Gah! I need coffee!" another brain cell said anxiously as he twitched. If you could tell, he resembled Tweek from South Park.

"We need to hack into his memories", a bigger brain cell said as he started typing on his computer hurriedly. "According to my calculations, we have to open some memories to when Shadow and Amy were on Cruise Rosemary years ago."

"Let's move, move, move!" a more serious brain cell said and everyone got to work.

Each of them started tying and moving their mouses to click on some things. All of their computers were Microsoft brand. They opened the 'My Documents' menu and scrolled down the list. Most of them were from the times when Shadow went to stripper clubs, watching exotic dancers, paying for prostitutes, and some flashbacks from Space Colony ARK. Just then, they all found a document that read "My Time on Cruise Rosemary".

"We found it!" the British cell said joyfully.

"Lock and load baby, yee-haw!" another brain cell said in his country accent as he and everyone else opened the document. "Here we go!" he said anxiously as all of the computer screens glowed bright white.

(Back outside of Shadow's head…)

"Whoa", he said as he rubbed his head. "Anyway…" he began.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Five

The next day, Shadow woke up as he rubbed his head painfully. Slowly, he got out of the bed, but started wobbling. It wasn't just because that he had a huge head ache. The thing was that he was riding on the cruise-ship! As the big boat moved back and forth slowly, Shadow held his puke and rushed to the bathroom. After he lifts the toilet seat, he vomits in it.

"Hangover", he groaned sickly.

A minute after his little hangover, he flushed the toilet and washed his face. After that, he went to find his belongings. Once he found his suitcase, he opened it and pulled out a toothbrush, a tube of Crest toothpaste, and a large bottle of Scope mouth wash. Catching his fall from falling, because the ship was moving side to side, he went back inside the bathroom. For at least ten minutes, he cleaned his teeth as good as he could. He had to because he had a lot of alcohol the other night and he could still smell his puke from his breath. After he got done, he did a model pose as he showed his teeth. His clean white teeth shun under the light.

"**I'm too sexy for my shirt**", he said to himself. He walked out of the bathroom and checked on Amy. He saw her sleeping peacefully as she snored softly in her red PJ's. To be honest, she looked sweet and innocent when she's asleep. _"She's so cute when she's asleep",_ he thought with a small smile. Tip toeing quietly, he took the room key off of a hook and reached to the door. Before he walked out, he could've sworn he heard Amy talking to herself.

"Oh, Justin", she said seductively. "Justin Timberlake. No, no, don't stop. Yeah, yeah, right there, right there." Shadow turned to her in shock with his jaws dropped. "No, don't stop", she continued. "Your HBO special is so amazing", she smiled.

"PHEW!!" Shadow held his chest with relief. Calming down, he walked out and gently closed the door.

"And he has a nice (beep)", Amy said outloud.

Erm…Anyway, Shadow walked his way down the hallway as he kept catching his fall. The stupid cruise ship won't stop rocking back and forth. Well, it was actually the waves that were doing that. And the winds too. Soon enough, he walked out of the quiet hallway and reached to the outside. He shaded his eyes from the sunlight. When the sun hid behind the clouds, he stopped shading his eyes and looked around. On his right, he saw a large swimming pool and watched a few people play water tag with each other. To his left, he saw a volley ball goal which a few young adults were playing with each other. But up ahead was the clear hard wooden floor. Even though it was kind of windy out, the weather was very nice. Shadow walked to the edge and rested his left elbow on it and sat his chin on the palm. He sighed as the wind blew his quills to the side gently.

"What a nice day…" he said to himself coolly as he closed his eyes.

Inside Knuckles' room, he and Rouge were sleeping in the same bed. However, the echidna snored horribly loud as drool rolled out of his mouth and reached to the cover, making a small puddle. All of the sudden, the ship wiggled a little. That's when Knuckles' stomach begins to feel queasy.

"Oh, God", he quickly got out of the bed and rushed to the bathroom. He slammed the door, causing Rouge to wake up.

"Knuckles?" she rubbed her eyes unenthusiastically.

"BLAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" her boyfriend vomited in the toilet.

"Are you ok?" Rouge asked with concern.

"Seasick…I feel seasick", Knuckles said poorly.

Silver woke up from the seagulls chirping as they flew by. He stretched out his arms heavenly as he sighed. For personality status, he's the type of guy that's ready for a new day. From bad to worse, he always keeps his cool.

"Ahh…Today's a brand new day", he said to himself freely. "The sun is shining, the seagulls are chirping, and-," he was cut off when he heard Blaze puking in the bathroom. "Um, are you ok?" he asked with a sickened look on his face.

"I don't feel so good", Blaze replied dizzily and barfed some more.

Back with Cosmo, she woke up and got off the couch. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. The dumb cat was gone, but the bed was completely broken. By the look of it, the springs were sticking out, some cotton was spilling out of the mattress, and the pillows looked extremely flat.

"At least I have a bed", Cosmo said to herself as she laid her back on it. But the bed was too soft. She started getting sucked in as she mumbled fearfully. Luckily, she pulled herself out and fell to the floor. But then, the ship began to go up and down as it rode the wild waves. "Uh-oh", she held her puke. Hurriedly, she rushed to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

Cream woke up also. She looked around and noticed that her chao pets weren't in sight. She got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. As she opened the door, she saw Cheese and Chocola puking in the toilet, one at a time.

"You two are taking turns puking in the toilet! That so cute!" Cream gasped happily. Her chao pets turned to her and sweatdropped.

And last, Sonic woke up and yawned. Suddenly, he felt the ship moving down, causing him to fall off the couch. He got up slowly, catching his fall as he did so. The ship continued to move around by the ocean waves. Of course, the hedgehog began to feel seasick. He covered his mouth so he wouldn't puke everywhere like he did last night. He was about to head to the bathroom, but suddenly heard Tails vomiting loudly. So the bathroom was taken. Speedily, he rushed out of the room and went to look for a public restroom or a trashcan. As he ran through the hallway, he heard some random people puking sickly. This made him want to throw up even more. In fact, he was about to go crazy!

Soon enough, he came outside, looking around for a trashcan. Actually, he found something worse. First, he looked at the swimming pool, which the water waves were moving back and forth as some people rode on their floating rafts and cheered. Second, he looked to his left and saw a few college students wiping their seat off of their foreheads. Their sweat reached all the way down to the floor and waved around. Sonic's heart began to beat swiftly as he started sweating. He looked around and there was no sight of a trashcan anywhere! Further up ahead, he saw Shadow standing at the edge watching the ocean. For once, Sonic thought that he could be a helping hand. If they teamed up, they might find a trashcan for him. He felt like he couldn't do it alone, because he's having trouble holding in his vomit. Hastily, he ran to his rival.

"DUDE!!" he yelled out helplessly.

"Huh?" Shadow looked back.

"Dude, I need your help!" Sonic came up to him and grabbed him by the shoulders crazily. "I can't take this any longer, my stomach feels queasy, I need a doctor, I can't find a trashcan anywhere, I don't know what to do, I'm about to go crazy-," he said very fast as he shook Shadow wildly with terror, worry, and some hatred.

Getting very annoyed, Shadow pushed Sonic off of him, grabbed him by the neck, and slapped him in the face like silly. After two seconds have passed, Shadow released the blue hedgehog.

"Get a grip, you moron!" he yelled moodily.

"But I can't!" Sonic pulled his quills like a psycho. "I can't find a place to puke! Do you have a barf bag with you?"

"No", the black hedgehog responded calmly.

"Ugh, I can't take this", the blue hedgehog shrugged as he held on to the edge hardly. If you could see it, his eyes were bloodshot and had some wrinkles under his eyeballs. "I mean, I thought that this trip would be a peace of cake, considering that I only came here for the chilly dogs. But no. I hate the water, and I'm getting very seasick. I don't know how much longer I can take this!" he panted and wheezed weirdly.

"Wow…And you're suppose to be a hero", the black hedgehog sweatdropped.

"I don't feel so good", Sonic wobbled and held his puke.

"Really?" Shadow smirked. "Just think, we're gonna be riding the waves for a long time. Up and down, side to side…" he said with evil and tease.

"Oh, God!" Sonic ran away to find a trashcan.

"Sucker", Shadow chuckled evilly.

Screaming like crazy, Sonic continues to look for a trashcan. He passes by the pool area as some people watches him oddly. Then he rushes by the security guards, who were standing up and sleeping. He continues to run, hoping to find anything to puke in.

(Meanwhile…)

"**It's Hamtaro time! Hamtaro! When we work together, it's much better-!**" Hamtaro, Oxnard, Boss, Bijou, Pashima, Penelope, Maxwell, and Sandy sang together as they did some sliding dance moves.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!!" Sonic passed through like a race car, causing the anime hamsters to spin around in circles. Afterwards, they stopped spinning and puked. Anyway, the hedgehog kept running, running, and running, until…He stopped and noticed a dumpster over to his right. As the smelly dumpster shun, an unknown choir began to sing "Hallelujah!" over and over again. Happily, Sonic skipped to the dumpster. But once he got there, a sudden green monster popped out from under the garbage and the chorus stopped. It was Oscar the Grouch from Sesame Street.

"Get lost", Oscar said rudely.

"AAAAAAHHH!!" the blue hedgehog screamed like a girl and zipped off.

"Freaking n00b", the green grouch closed the dumpster above him.

After running like crazy again, Sonic stopped to catch his breath. But then his stomach grumbled sickly and his faced turned green. Momentarily, he covered his mouth so he wouldn't barf everywhere. Although, he noticed something in front of him. It was a gray bucket that looked big enough to fill his spew in. Cautiously, the blue hedgehog looked around. He was all alone. Courageously, he picked up the bucket and let it all out. When he finally got done, he sighed in relief.

"Finally."

With that said, he dropped the bucket full of vomit and sped off. A janitor walked up to the bucket with a mop, until he stepped into a nasty puddle of green vomit. He looked down at it and his eyes widened. Then he retched out some goo out of his mouth.

Returning with Shadow, he finished enjoying some fresh air and decided to leave the area. Decidedly, he went back to his room in order to check on Amy. At first, he wanted get some breakfast from the dining room, but he decided to wait to see what Amy might want. As soon as he reached to his assigned room, he turned the key in and went inside. He closed the door and walked around in the room. Where the heck was Amy? He checked in the bathroom, but she wasn't there either.

"Smile!" Amy's jolly voice was heard from behind.

"Huh?" Shadow looked back.

FLASH! Amy took a short picture of him with her digital camera. Shadow saw swirls in his eyes as he wobbled. His girlfriend took a look at the picture. It did have Shadow on it, but with a clueless look on his face. Amy laughed at it as the male rubbed his eyes.

"I hate it when you do that", he said unthankfully.

"Come here", Amy pulled him close to her. "One for the money!" she said cheerfully as she held the camera up, getting it to get her and Shadow in a good shot.

"What am I suppose to do?" the black hedgehog asked improbably.

"I don't know, let your tongue hang out like Ace or something", Amy rolled her eyes.

Shrugging his shoulders, Shadow did what Amy told him. He closed his eyes tightly, let his tongue hang out like Ace from the band KISS as he had his hands in a rock on position. Sneakily, Amy hid her left hand behind him and made bunny ears. Then she winked as she let her tongue out also. She clicked the button and the camera took a good shot. Once she and Shadow got done doing their pose, they waited for the picture to come up. Automatically, the camera screen showed the picture.

"Um…I don't really like it", Amy said critically.

"Oh, come on! That's the best picture ever!" Shadow disagreed. "Seriously, print it out. We'll put it in our photo album", he suggested as he hopped up and down like a little kid.

"Still…I think I should delete it", Amy pondered outloud.

"No, no!" Shadow got down on his knees. "If you don't want it, give it to me. I'll keep it in my wallet, I promise!"

"Um…" the pink hedgehog looked at the picture again.

"PLEEEEEEAAASSSEEE?" the black hedgehog asked with his puppy dog eyes.

"Alright", Amy sighed, since she couldn't resist his cute puppy dog-like eyes.

"Yes!" Shadow celebrated as he jumped back up to his feet.

Suddenly, the ship rocked back and forth little bit harder than last time. Both of them caught their fall. Magically, Amy's face turned green. Was she getting seasick also?

"You alright?" Shadow asked curiously.

"Hold the camera", Amy gave him the camera. Then she rushed inside the bathroom. "BLAAAAHHH!!" she vomited in the toilet.

"Oh, my god, I've never seen Amy puke before", the dark hedgehog spoke surprisingly. "This is pure gold!" he got the camera ready and opened the door. "SMILE!" he got a good aim at Amy.

"Huh?" the pink hedgehog looked back mysteriously.

FLASH! Amy started seeing stars circling around her because the flash was too close to her. Shadow waited for the picture to load up. Seconds later, the snapshot came up. It showed Amy looking at Shadow incongruously with some odd color puke coming out of her mouth. After taking a look at it, he started cracking up.

"You idiot!" Amy hollered crabbily.

"I am so uploading this picture on myspace", Shadow looked at the picture again.

Amy growled as she started turning green. Shadow looked at her abnormally yet frightfully. And then, Amy let out a jaguar roar as she tackled him down. He screamed like a little girl as Amy began to beat the crap out of him.

* * *

"Why would you even take a picture of someone with puke coming out of their mouth?" Zach asked with disgust.

"Come on, it was for a good laugh", his father explained, snickering to himself. "I mean, everyone needs a good laugh, right?"

"Well, I didn't think it was that funny", Amy growled as she clenched her fists.

"Can we have some popcorn?" Jenny asked hungrily.

"Yeah, we're hungry", Zach demanded.

"Rude much", Shadow murmured rudely as he got up and walked out of the room. _"Good grief, will those two kids just fall asleep!?"_ he thought cantankerously.

* * *

Welp, Shadow has to do a lot of work in order to put those kids to sleep. How can he do that? I don't know! But other than that, here's the preview…

_

* * *

_

Preview:

"_How many?" the waiter asked in a French accent._

"_Well, the two of us are here, but we're waiting for eight more", Tails explained._

_"Are you sure?" the waiter glared at him and Sonic suspiciously._

"_Why are you looking us like that?" the fox backed away a little._

"_You don't think that we're-No, no, no, no, no", Sonic shook his hands no. "We're just friends. Just friends."_

"_I see…" the waiter said uncertainly._

* * *

Ok, that was the preview! What will happen next? R&R and find out!


	6. A Dinner to 'Dine' for

More randomness! YAY!

* * *

"POPCORN!!" the kids shouted with joy and took the big bowl of popcorn away from their father, just after he walked in.

"Hey, save some for me", Shadow whined.

"Anyway, has the puking madness stopped?" Zach asked to make sure.

"Do you need to puke?" Shadow pulled out a bucket.

"No", his son sweatdropped.

"Ok", the father threw the bucket out of the way.

"What happened next?" Jenny asked with her mouth full.

"Um…" Shadow pondered for a little bit.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Six

Later that day, all of the seasickness ended. Even though almost all of the passengers filled up the trashcans and toilets, at least they were able to get better. Now, inside Tails' room, he and Sonic were playing with his PS3 as they played 'Resistance', an army game involving killing aliens. They were on a tag team and they were on the last level. Suddenly, they got killed by a couple of giant monsters.

"Crap!" Sonic growled furiously.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. The two paused the game and walked to the door. A note slipped under the door. Tails picked it up and opened it. It read:

_Hello! We would like to welcome you to Cruise Rosemary's dinner party! Because this is your first time on board, we want you to feel safe and comfortable. Be sure to wear something nice and come to the dining room. We got lots of food that you and all of your guests will love! The dinner is at 7:00 this evening. Have a good day!_

_P.S., I like eggs…They PWN!_

"Wow, we're invited to a dinner party", the fox said excitedly.

"Finally", the blue hedgehog said with joy. "Chilly dogs, here I come…" he sighed lovingly.

Inside Cosmo's room, she was still all alone. All day, besides throwing up, she kept thinking about Tails. How was she going to make him like her more than Cream? Does he even like her more than Cream? Just then, someone knocked on her door and slipped a piece of paper under it. The plant-like creature got up from the couch and walked over to it. She picked it up and read it.

"A dinner party? Sounds great. I hope Tails will be there", she said with hearts in her eyes.

Back in Cream's room, her chao pets were playing tag with each other. The rabbit just sat on the bed, drawing pictures of her and Tails. Then she got started drawing a picture of her killing Cosmo with a chainsaw. Just then, a pound was heard on the door. Curiously, she got off the bed and ran to the door. As she was about to turn the doorknob, a memo was slid under the door. She picked it up and read it.

"A dinner party!" she said cheerfully. "I hope Tails will be there!"

Meanwhile, Silver was laying on the bed watching TV. The only thing that was on was 'The Price is Right'. Sometimes, he had thoughts of appearing on that show, but he didn't want to embarrass himself. A moment too soon, someone knocked on the door. Then a small letter was slid under the door. Lazily, Silver used his psychokinetic powers to bring the paper to him. He opened it and read it.

"A dinner party?" he thought outloud puzzlingly.

"What's up?" Blaze peeked through the bathroom door while wearing a yellow bathrobe, right after she took a shower.

"We've been invited to some dinner party tonight", Silver explained. "You wanna go?"

"You and me?" the cat blushed a little.

"Well, well, I'm sure our friends will be there", the white hedgehog rubbed the back of his head. "So…do you wanna go?" he asked nervously.

"I'll think about it", Blaze pondered.

"…You smell nice", Silver sniffled with a childish smile.

"Um…thanks", the cat sweatdropped.

Meanwhile in Rouge's room, she was lying on the bed as Knuckles was watching football. Then he turned the channel, which was showing 'The Flavor of Love', season three.

"FLAVOR FLAV!" he shouted cheerfully, waking up his girlfriend.

"Is it on?" she yawned.

Before she fully opened her eyes, there was a bang on their door. Then a letter was slid under it. Knuckles hurriedly jumped off of the bed and landed on the piece of paper. Then he got up and squeezed it madly.

"Who are you? Who do you work for? Where is your secret location?" he asked gravely.

"It's not a terrorist, Knuckles", Rouge took the message from him and read it. "Guess what! We're invited to a dinner party!"

"Should I bring my machine gun just in case there's a terrorist attack?" the echidna rubbed his chin.

"No, Knuckles, there's not going to be a terrorist attack", the white bat sweatdropped.

Lastly, Shadow woke up from his coma after he got a beat down from Amy. He rubbed his bandaged head as he moaned in pain. The pink hedgehog was sitting on the bed next to him, watching the Oprah show.

"You awake?" she asked, not looking at her boyfriend.

"Yeah…" Shadow sat up slowly. "My god, you're like an abusive husband and I'm like a weak little wife."

"Well, it's better than the other way", Amy crossed her arms.

There was a thud on the door. The hedgehogs turned to it curiously, wondering who it was. Then a small paper was slid under the door. Amy and Shadow looked at each other just to see which one was going to get it first.

"I got it!" Amy jumped off the bed and ran to the paper.

"No, I got it! Shadow pushed her out of the way.

"Move it!" Amy kicked him to the wall strongly and watched him make a huge hole in it. "Anyway…" she walked to the notice and picked it up. "Hmm…" she read it. "Oh, my god! We're invited to a dinner party!" she exclaimed eagerly.

"To a what?" Shadow walked out of the bathroom with some wall dust all over him.

"Can we go, please, please, please, please, please?" his girlfriend begged.

"Well…Ok, what the heck", the black hedgehog shrugged his shoulders. "I'll just wear a suit and get it over with."

"Good, now I have a question for ya", Amy rushed to her pile of luggages. She moved some out of the way and pulled out a suitcase that looked a little bigger than the others. Then she opened it and the case became a closet set full of dresses.

"Whoa", Shadow sweatdropped. "No wonder those bags were heavy…"

"Ok, what do you think?" Amy took out a couple of dresses. "Short or long?"

"Hmm…I say go with a short", her boyfriend spoke honestly.

"Which color?" Amy pulled out some more dresses.

"OH MY GOD, ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Shadow exclaimed illogically.

At seven o'clock sharp, all of the passengers walked in the dining room with their fancy outfits. The whole room had bright maroon walls, light red floors, and some silver colored expensive looking lights were hanging on the ceiling. There was a huge spot in front of the north wall, because it was made for people to have room to dance. The tables were at some corners and near the exit. Plus, there was a symphony group playing some soft music.

Ten minutes after the dinner party started, Sonic and Tails walked in the place. Both of them were wearing black suits but Sonic had a long blue neck tie while Tails had on an orange prettied necktie that was choking the life out of him.

"I hate this tie", the fox wheezed edgily as he untied the tie and threw it on the floor.

"You know, Tails, I feel like James Bond in this outfit", Sonic did an action pose.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure", the fox rolled his eyes.

"Good evening, gentlemen", a waiter came up to them.

"Good evening", the heroes replied kindly.

"How many?" the waiter asked in a French accent.

"Well, the two of us are here, but we're waiting for eight more", Tails explained.

"Are you sure?" the waiter glared at him and Sonic suspiciously.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" the fox backed away a little.

"You don't think that we're-No, no, no, no, no", Sonic shook his hands no. "We're just friends. Just friends."

"I see…" the waiter said uncertainly.

Quietly, he led Sonic and Tails to a table which was in the middle of the banquet section. The table was round with a white sheet covering it, ten cushion chairs were in place, and a pile of menus were sitting on the table. Sonic took his seat hungrily as Tails just stood, looking at the entrance in order to see their friends. If it was just gonna be the two of them, he'll leave immediately.

A couple of minutes later, Rouge and Knuckles walked in together. The red echidna wore a regular tux with a top hat with a pink rose sitting in his left square pocket, had on big black dress shoes, and Sonic and Tails could've sworn that they could see a clock hanging around his neck like Flavor Flav. His girlfriend, on the other hand, only had on a long black dress with real diamonds attached to it, had on matching heels, and had on red lipstick with purple eye shadow and had on some diamond jewelry on her. Tails and Sonic had their jaws dropped after they took a look at Rouge.

"Holy crap", the fox said in awe.

"I am so jealous of Knuckles right now", Sonic said coldly. Netherless, he whistled in order to get the couple's attention.

"Hm?" Knuckles looked over and saw his best friends. "WHAAZUUUP!" he said loudly yet idiotically.

"C'mon, let's walk to them", Rouge took his hand and they walked to them. Then they took their seats next to Sonic.

"You look nice today", Tails complemented, who was sitting on the other side of Sonic.

"Thanks", Knuckles pulled his necktie, just for the heck of it.

"Did you two walk in like this?" the female bat asked curiously.

"Yes, but we're just friends", the blue hedgehog replied fatally.

"But I didn't ask-," Rouge was about to speak again.

"WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!" Sonic slammed his fists on the table, causing it to shake hardly.

Five minutes later, Silver and Blaze walked in together. Silver had on a dark gray tux with black shoes and a pack of breath mints in his square pocket. Blaze had on a long violet purple dress with glitter on it (along with matching heels), wore a red necklace with matching earrings, and only had on some light pink lip gloss. For the record, Silver couldn't stop blushing red.

"Aww, they look so cute!" Rouge pointed at them happily. "I should've brought a camera."

"Silver can't stop blushing", Knuckles pointed at the white hedgehog with tease.

"Silver's got a crush", Tails teased also.

"**Silver and Blaze, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G-**", Sonic, sang with tease until he got punched down by, yes, Silver.

"Shut…up", the white hedgehog said with annoyance.

Outside, Big the Cat was fishing as he stood on the edge, ignoring the rusty noises because of his size. His frog pet, Froggy was sitting on top of his head bored. All Froggy wanted to do was to be free, hop all day with nothing to worry about. And heck, maybe he wants to get a girlfriend! The time had came for him. Bravely, Froggy hopped off of Big's head and leaped away from him.

"Froggy?" Big looked back. "Froggy, wait-," he got off the edge but fell forward. "Oww…" he sat up and looked at his untied his shoes. "Aww, I forgot how to tie my shoes", he complained in his retarded voice.

Anyway, back in the dining room, Cream walked in with her two chao pets. She had on a long orange dress with matching heels. Her chao pets only wore cute yet retarded Pokemon costumes. Cheese was Squirtle while Chocola was Raichu. She looked around and saw Tails talking with Sonic, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, and Rouge. She snuck herself around the room and got behind Tails.

"HI TAILS!!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

"AAAAHHH!" the fox jumped up from his chair by surprise and fear. Then he went up through the ceiling. His friends looked up as they sweatdropped.

Three minutes later, Cosmo came in with a long dark green dress. She looked to her left, where she sees Sonic and the others sitting at the table together. Her eyes widened when she saw Tails receiving tight hugs from Cream. Rage built around her as she stomped to the table. Once she got to the table, she pulled Tails away from her rival and gave him a tight happy hug.

"Hey, I saw him first!" the rabbit yelled wrathfully.

"Oh yeah?" Cosmo released Tails and he fell on the floor.

At that moment, the whole dining room became a western town cosplay from the movie 'The Good, the Bad and the Ugly', and everyone could hear the theme song. Plus, the movie scene was in sepia color. Cosmo and Cream were standing in the middle of the path, dressed up as mean cowgirls with fierce looks in their eyes and water guns attached to their belts. Sonic and the others were dressed up as the townspeople as so were the rest of the members on the cruise-ship. Tails was the bachelor, who was hiding behind a farmer, which was Sonic. Rouge and Blaze were waitresses while Cheese and Chocola were little cows. Knuckles was the sheriff while Silver was a bartender at the bar which everyone was standing in front of.

"This town ain't big enough for the both of us", Cosmo said in a country accent as she tipped her hat up.

"Yeah? Says who?" Cream chewed and blew her bubble gum. Then it popped.

"I say, uh, I say, those two girls are dumber than two nickels", Knuckles the Sheriff said in his straight country accent.

Ok, that was random. Back with Froggy, he kept hurdling away from Big, who was probably still trying to tie his shoes. Suddenly, he was grabbed by a chef. He made a frightened 'ribbet' sound as that happened.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho!" the chef said contentedly in his Italian accent. Wait, is that Mario? "Now I-a can finish my-a frog a-recipe!" He walked in the kitchen, where the other chefs were preparing some meals. Soon enough, he came up to a pot and lifts the top up. Inside of the pot was hot chocolate. Ignoring, or possible not hearing Froggy's cries, he dipped the frog in the chocolate and then walked to the counter. He sat him on the plate along with some dead frogs covered with chocolate. Finally, he puts the cover over the plate and takes it out to the dining room.

Returning with the gang, Tails had no choice but to sit between Sonic and Knuckles. Cosmo sat next to Rouge as Cream sat next to Blaze. The fox had a freaked out look on his face as everyone sweatdropped.

"Where's Shadow and Amy?" Silver asked.

"I'm sure they'll be here", Rouge looked at her watch.

"Is that them?" Cream pointed up ahead.

Sonic looked back as everyone else looked forward. Shadow and Amy were walking to them after the waiter showed them where to sit. All Shadow had on was a black suit with a red tie and wore black shoes. However…Sonic couldn't stop staring at Amy as the symphony crew played the romantic theme song. For the first time, she looked more…beautiful. She wore a short hot pink cocktail dress with red glitter on it, had on long light tan stockings, and hot pink heels. Plus, she had on pink lipstick, had glitter on her cheeks and her teeth were shiny clean. Her hair was a in a curly ponytail with a pink ribbon holding it up. Not only Sonic was staring at her with hearts in his eyes, Silver, Tails, and Knuckles had the same look on their faces. Rouge pinched Knuckles, Blaze snapped her fingers in front of Silver's face and Cosmo cleared her throat loudly yet rudely. Then the boys turned to their dates. Only Sonic had his eyes on Amy.

"_Oh, my god…She looks so…so…HOTT!"_ he thought wildly yet lovingly. _"I've never seen her dressed up like this before. I mean, I could bang her right now, but Shadow's with her. Ooh, that conniving hedgehog",_ he then thought viciously as he clenched his fists. _"Wait a minute. Am I getting…jealous? No way. I mean, she's just a friend…Oh, who am I kidding? She looks so darn fine",_ he thought seductively as he licked his lips slowly.

"Hey guys", Amy waved once she and Shadow came up to the table.

"Here, sit by me!" Sonic got up instantly and pulled out an empty chair next to him.

"Ok…?" the pink hedgehog looked at him strangely.

"Hold that thought", Shadow said suspiciously. He pushed Sonic out of the way and sat next to him as Amy took a chair next to him. "I'm keeping an eye on you", he pointed at Sonic spitefully. His enemy gulped with fear.

"Good evening, guests", an Italian chef came up to the table gladly. "Would you-a like to try our-a new dish?" he sat the plate on the table.

"What is it?" Sonic rubbed his hands with hunger.

As soon as the chef lifts up the cover, everyone looked at the dish distastefully. All on the plate were dead frogs covered with chocolate with mushrooms placed around them. After taking a look at the plate, the heroes got out their barf bags and puked in them. Suddenly, Froggy woke up and looked around. Sonic and the others screamed as they jumped out of their seats.

"It's alive, it's alive!" Shadow pointed at it fearfully.

"Mama-mia!" the Italian threw his hands in the air shockingly.

"Froggy?" Big burst through the doors and looked around. He saw Froggy (still covered in chocolate) hopping his way across the room, heading for the exit. "Froggy, come back!" he ran after him.

"INCOMING!!" one of the waiters pointed at him dreadfully.

"Froggy! Wait for me!" Big shoved some people out of the way hardly with his big belly.

Froggy made it out of the dining room and hopped on top of the edge. He looked back and saw Big opening the doors widely with bloodshot eyes. Even though they were friends for a long time, Froggy couldn't take it any longer. He looked down at the ocean and jumped in.

"NOOOOO!!" the fat cat cried sadly as he followed him.

"…?" Froggy looked back as he swam his way from the cruise-ship.

"Froggy, come back! I love you!" Big confessed as he went after him like a psycho.

"I'M NOT GAY!! AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" Froggy said horrifyingly as he started swimming like crazy but Big kept following him.

Everyone in the dining room was still as cricket sounds were heard. That was one of the craziest things that has ever happened so far. Not only Big knocked down some waiters, chefs and random people on the dancefloor, he also knocked down a few symphony instrument players, bashed over some dinner tables and the food was on the floor. However, the party wasn't over just yet. The intercoms began to play Candy Man by Christina Aguilera. Every person got out of their seats and rushed to the dance floor energetically.

**Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Candyman, Candyman  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Sweet sugar candy man ****(whispered)**

"Let's dance! Knuckles carried Rouge in bridal style and rushed to the dance floor.

"You wanna dance?" Silver offered a hand.

"I don't mind", Blaze took it and they walked to the dance floor.

"Dance with me!" Cream took Tails by his left arm.

"No, dance with me!" Cosmo grabbed him by the other arm.

"That's it!" Tails got up from his seat. "I'm out of here!" he stomped out of the room.

"Oh, what the heck, let's dance", Shadow got up.

"You can dance?" Amy turned to him weirdly.

"I'll show you", Shadow took her hand with a smirk and zipped to the dance floor.

"This I gotta see", Sonic turned to see everyone dancing.

**I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
He really had me working up an appetite  
He had tattoos up and down his arm  
There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm  
He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop  
**

**He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman**

The three couples got in the middle of the dance floor and began to dance. Well, they and everyone else was doing some swing dancing. The boys made their girls perform twists and turns as the girls did the same.

**Oh yeah...**

**He took me to the Spider Club at Hollywood and Vine  
We drank champagne and we danced all night  
We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise  
the gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline**

Next, the boys switched their partners and the girls did the same. The girls shook their hips as the boys threw their hands in the air. Then they did some wild ballroom dancing. As they did so, the girls took the roses out of the guys' pockets and placed them between their teeth.

**He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman**

**Se bop bop  
Hey yeah  
...**

Third, the guys picked up their girls in bridal style and spun around for a short amount of time. And then the girls had their arms around their boys' necks and they did the some smooth sliding to the left and right.

**He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man oh  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman**

As soon as the chorus came back on, the girls did the splits and the boys pulled them back up. Then the men carried the ladies and made them do the flips over their arms. Following that, the girls did the cha-cha as the boys did the foot boogie dance.

**Woo yeah**

**Well by now I'm getting all bothered and hot  
When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot  
He had lips like sugar cane  
Good things come to boys who wait**

**Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Candy man, candy man  
Sipping from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Candy man, candy man**

Many seconds later, the girls stepped criss-cross to the left and right and snapped their fingers as the boys did the moonwalk behind them, following their steps. After that, they all did the jitterbug. Sonic had his jaws dropped in amaze and bewilderment. Since when did his friends, or rivals, learned how to dance like that?! Well, he was expecting to see Knuckles and Silver dance like that, but Shadow?! For the first time, he was surprised by his rival's moves.

**Sweet sugar candy man ****(in whisper)****  
He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop  
Sweet sugar candy man ****(in whisper)****  
He's a one stop, got me hot, making my-uh-pop  
Sweet sugar candy man ****(in whisper)****  
He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop  
Sweet sugar ****(in whisper)**

At that moment, the women did the scuba diver as the boys swung their left arms around, pretending that they had lassos like cowboys. Then they went back to the basics with twists and turns.

**He got those lips like sugar cane  
Good things come for boys who wait ****(x3)**

**He's a one stop shop with a real big-uh  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman**

Soon enough, everyone did the monkey and then the wave. As the girls did some belly dancing, the boys got low and then got back up. Then the boys took their ladies by the waist, made them tip back, and then started doing some Latin dancing with their men.

**Aaaaaahhhhhhhh… (continues on)**

**(Candyman) (x4)**

And so, the boys spun their girls around into little tornados. After that, the boys caught their falls and pulled them up to their feet. Then they did the pointer.

**Candyman, candyman (x4, until fades)**

**Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine ****(x2)****  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine ****(x2)****  
Jane lost her grip and a-down she fell ****(x2)****  
Squared herself away as she let out a yell ****(x2)**

**(Song ends.)**

Right after that song went off, all of the dancers collapsed on the floor in exhaustion. They didn't realize that they were dancing so darn fast! Everyone panted loudly and hardly as they wiped the sweat off of their foreheads. A couple of minutes later, the intercoms began to play Love like This by Natasha Bedingfiled featuring Sean Kingston. Slowly, everybody got up and began to dance slowly with each other romantically. Silver and Blaze were dancing fine until she accidentally stepped on his right foot with her thick heel.

**(Natasha): ****  
Oh…  
Never find a love like this  
Oh…  
Never find a love like this**

"Oof!" Silver held in his yell stiffly.

"My bad", Blaze said nervously. "I'm not good at dancing like this."

**We go back so far,  
swinging in your back yard,  
all the things that we used to do  
We were cool back in high school  
ooh I really liked you,  
must have been your attitude.**

**(Chorus): ****  
That's why you keep on running  
in and out of my mind.  
As the years they'll roll by,  
Baby, now I know why  
I keep coming back to you.  
You're the only one that knows me,  
love it when you hold me,  
never find a love like this  
Let me hear you say  
now I'll never be lonely,  
look at what you've shown me,  
never find a love like this**

**Well this life tried to keep us apart  
you keep calling me back to your heart  
Let me hear you say  
I'm so glad you found me,  
wrap your world around me,  
never find a love like this.**

Silently with lonesome, Sonic watched every couple dance. First, he saw Blaze trying not to step on Silver's foot again. Second, he saw Rouge had her arms around Knuckles' neck as her back was pressed against his back while he had his arms wrapped around her waist, both with their eyes closed. And last, the blue hero turned to Shadow and Amy, who had their arms wrapped around each other's neck affectionately. He began to feel just a little bit jealous.

**All the guys tried to take me,  
you're the one who saved me,  
I feel like I owe you my life.  
And as strange as it may seem,  
I'll go if you take me  
I'm willing to sacrifice.**

"I feel left out", he said to himself as he turned back to the table.

"Tell me about it," Cosmo spoke sarcastically and then took a huge drink of wine. "Tails doesn't even-(hiccup)-notice me", she slurred sadly.

"Erm…" the blue hedgehog turned to her unusually.

"Yeah, plus people barely notice me that I exist", Cream slurred as she was holding an empty bottle of Vodka. There were a lot of empty liquor bottles on the table, not all of them were Cream's. Her chao pets were drunk too.

"Ok, why is everyone getting drunk all the sudden?" Sonic asked portentously. "In fact, where did you two get those drinks?"

**(Chorus)**

**'Cause this life tried to keep us apart,  
you keep calling me back to your heart.  
Let me hear you say,  
aren't you glad you found me,  
wrap you all around me,  
never find a love like this.**

A disco ball came down from the ceiling and began to spin around. Then the lights dimmed. And the disco ball lights surrounded the room. That's when the couples got closer to each other.

**(Sean Kingston):****  
May never find a love, love, love, love like this,  
that still make me think about my middle school kiss.  
I sit here in this chair and I wish  
for you not to leave me now.  
My friends they always told me  
not to make you my wife,  
man they was putting you down.  
And now they see we rolling,  
me and you, we strolling,  
they don't wanna come around.**

**(Natasha): ****  
Let me hear you say,  
you're the only one that knows me,  
love it when you hold me,  
never find a love like this.  
Let me hear you say,  
now I'll never be lonely,  
look at what you've shown me,  
never find a love like this.**

Romantically, the couples began to share their kisses. Silver put a breath mint in his mouth and leaned for Blaze's lips, but she fainted by shock and nervousness. He sweatdropped. Knuckles turned Rouge to him and placed his lips on hers. She returned the kiss as she placed her hands on his cheeks.

**When this life tries to keep us apart,  
you keep calling me back to your heart.  
Let me hear you say,  
I'm so glad you found me,  
wrap you all around me,  
never find a love like this,**

Sonic sighed with bore as he got up from his seat. Cosmo, Cream, Cheese, and Chocola were completely drunk and anesthetized as their heads were on the table. The blue hedgehog shook his head with disappointment. Before he left, he took one last look at his friends. Suddenly, his eyes caught Shadow and Amy. The two closed their eyes and shared their adoring kiss. Shadow wrapped his arms around Amy's waist as she wrapped hers around his neck.

**Oh… Never find a love like this…  
When this life tried to keep us apart,  
you keep calling me back to your heart;  
Let me hear you say,  
Oh… Never find a love like this.  
Oh… Never find a love like this**

After taking a look at them, Sonic looked away and walked out of the dining room…

* * *

"Ooh…I'm smelling jealousy", Jenny said with a smirk.

"Yeah", Zach nodded. "And you know what this means? JERRY! JERRY! JERRY! JERRY! JERRY!" he and Jenny jumped up and down on the bed excitedly.

"You let them watch that idiotic show?" Amy turned to Shadow unfriendly.

"Umm…No?" her husband lied. Seconds later, he got knocked unconscious.

"Huh?" the kids stopped jumping and noticed that their father was unconscious on the floor. Their mother was massaging her left fist. They looked at each other and sweatdropped.

"Mom? Is Daddy dead?" Jenny asked her uncomfortably.

"No, honey, he's just asleep", her mother turned to her with an innocent smile.

* * *

Ok, my hands hurt now. So here's a short preview.

* * *

_Preview:_

_"Wait a minute…Can it be…?" Sonic spoke again poetically. "Am I…falling in love with her?"_

* * *

GASP! I bet ya are wondering what might happen next! To find out, R&R!


	7. Sonic turns Evil?

Ok, now this chappie might be shorter than the others, but there's still gonna be some randomness…

* * *

"Is Daddy gonna wake up soon?" Jenny asked as she and Zach were sitting on the bed, watching their father being in a coma.

"He will pretty soon", her mother replied with the same smile. "Anyway, in this chapter, I didn't learn about this until Tails told me which he learned from Sonic."

"JERRY! JERRY!" Zach chanted until his mother glared at him fiercely. "Ok, nevermind."

"Ooh, the excitement, the drama, the randomness, I love it!" Jenny said ecstatically.

"Right…" Amy looked at her daughter, who looked more hyper than ever. "Anyway, back to the story."

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Seven

Sonic woke up after he felt like he couldn't sleep. However, when he looked around, he realized that he wasn't in his room anymore. Sure he was glad that he wasn't on the cruise-ship anymore, but he was curious to where he was right now. He was at an unknown place with beautiful flowers surrounding around him as he sat up, colorful butterflies passing by, the sun was shining brightly, and there was a pond near the hedgehog with some small Donald Ducks swimming around.

"Huh?" Sonic looked around. "Where am I?" Slowly, he got up and noticed that he was in a more expensive tuxedo. "How the heck did I get in this suit?" he wondered. He looked up ahead and saw Amy standing by herself, not facing him. And boy, she had on the same outfit on again. At first, Sonic felt confused to what was going on. But other than that, he was getting a boner. Smiling with stupidity, he started running down the hill in slow motion as the same romantic music came on.

As the blue hedgehog continued running to Amy, some of the small animals near him sweatdropped, because he looked like a total goofball. Anyway, as the blue hedgehog continued to run to Amy in slow motion, she turned around intriguingly. She smiled at him as she waved. At that moment, Sonic had hearts in his eyes. Isn't it weird that he's dreaming about Amy in the first place? Before he reached to her, Shadow popped out of nowhere, looking like the devil and the whole place became the underworld. Sonic shrieked like a little girl as he stopped and backed away.

"My girl!" Shadow the Devil roared in a demon voice as he held up an axe.

"Hey, man, I wasn't trying to get with Amy, I swear!" the blue hedgehog said in fret. "Want a Happy Meal?" he pulled out a McDonald's Happy Meal, hoping that it would cheer the evil hedgehog up.

"Um…Nope", the dark hedgehog suddenly pulled out an AK-47.

"OH SH-(beep)!" Sonic threw his hands in the air, letting the Happy Meal fly in the air.

* * *

"OH MY GOD!" the blue hero suddenly woke up from his dream after he heard a gunshot. "What the heck? Where is he? Oh, my god, oh, oh…" he panted hardly as sweat rolled down from his face. He looked around and realized that he was safe and sound. "Phew", he sighed.

"Dude, its 1:00 in the morning", Tails murmured outloud groggily. "Go back to sleep."

Sonic rubbed his eyes as he yawned. He looked at his watch and it was exactly one o'clock. Sighing again, he lay back down on the couch. Although, he couldn't go back to sleep for some reason. If he did, he probably would've had the same dream again. Then something came up in his mind. Why was he dreaming about Amy in the first place? Even though she looked extremely hott at the dinner party, but that was the only reason. Still, something was tingling inside of him. He couldn't even shake it off. Come on, aren't they just friends? Are they…?

"Wait a minute…Could it be…?" Sonic spoke again poetically. "Am I…falling in love with her?" With a large gasp in shock, he covered his mouth. He looked over at Tails, who was still asleep in the bed. So he could still talk to himself, which was odd, because he doesn't do that often. "Maybe I am falling in love her", he continued in a whisper. "I mean, when we first met, I wasn't really ready for a girlfriend. As time went by, she kept asking me to marry her, but I refused. But I was with Sally in the first place. But I guess…ever since we spoke again, I had this feeling. A feeling that can't be explained. Still, what the heck does she see in Shadow? She doesn't belong to him, she belongs to me!" He covered his mouth again in stun with a red blush on his face. Did he just say that?! "No, I can't", he said unhappily, in a deeper whisper. "I can't just break them up and get away with it... Or can I?" he said in a sinister tone with devil horns appearing on his head. "All I have to is wait until I catch Shadow doing something wrong, be the witness, tell Amy about it, she'll be the crap out of him, and then she'll fall in love with me again! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!" he got off the couch and laughed evilly. Suddenly, he was hit by one of Tails' shoes. "HEY!" he turned to the fox snappily.

"Shut up. Go to sleep", Tails said tiredly yet impatiently.

"Hmph", Sonic got back on the couch and crossed his arms. "_Gosh, I haven't been this evil since the time I became Dark Sonic",_ he thought surprisingly.

* * *

(FLASHBACK! NOTE: Taken place during episode 67.)

"Check this out", Black Narcissus pressed a button on a part of his tall chair.

Sonic looked over to his left and saw a weird looking bubble coming up from the floor. Inside the bubble, Cosmo and Chris were unconscious. The hero gasped in fear for his comrades' lives. Then the evil Metarex guy laughed sinfully.

"What have you done to them?" Sonic turned to him furiously.

"Oh, it's no big deal", Black Narcissus rolled his eyes. "We just gave the boy some crack and injected some heroine into the girl."

"CRACKIN' LACKIN'!" Chris suddenly woke up and then went back to sleep.

"Right..." the Metarex guy sweatdropped. He pressed the button and made the bubble go back under the floor. "Aren't you worried?" he turned to the hedgehog.

"Well, not really", Sonic rubbed the back of his head. "I mean, Chris is an idiot who owns me some money and Cosmo is a tree hugger."

"Well, I know what might make your angrier", Black Narcissus said with a smirk. "We burned all of your Playboy magazines while you were asleep."

"YOU WHAT?!" Sonic yelled briskly. "Ok, now I'm mad", he growled. Suddenly, he became Dark Sonic. "IT'S OVER 9000!!" he hollered to the ceiling and the whole place shook rapidly.

"Sonic, Jesus Christ, calm down", Eggman said, who was standing at the doorway. "I mean, geez, Shadow and Rouge just saved your dumb friends."

"They did?" Dark Sonic said oddly. "Well…Then what am I getting mad for? I should get Glad!" he pulled out a pack of Glad's trashcans as he turned back to normal.

"I'm surrounded by idiots", Black Narcissus sweatdropped.

Underground, Cosmo and Chris were in her little airship. Rouge and Shadow were standing on the side of the jet with their arms crossed. If you could see, Cosmo did look extremely high on heroine.

"Are you sure that you'll be able to drive back home safely?" Rouge asked with concern.

"Yeah, uh, yeah, I'm, uh, fine", Cosmo said dizzily. She started the ignition, but suddenly drove through a wall. Then her airship made a loud car alarm sound.

"Oh, wow", Shadow sweatdropped.

* * *

(END OF FLASHBACK!)

While in Knuckles' room, he was snoring loudly while Rouge was quietly asleep next to him. He rubbed the drool off of his lips and tossed over to the side. Then he started dreaming outloud.

"Oh, my god…I'm in Iraq. No, don't worry, Rouge. Take care of our babies." Rouge woke up and looked at him oddly. "Oh, my god, I just captured Saddam Hussein", the echidna continued with a smile. "Look, I just caught Osama bin Laden. Oh, my god. George W. Bush is shaking my hand!"

"_He needs to stop watching CNN",_ the white bat thought as she sweatdropped.

Inside Silver's room, he woke up by the sound of Blaze's purring. Well, duh, she's a cat. Yet, her purring sounded so cute. Gently, Silver rubbed her arm up and down.

"Kitty, kitty, kitty", he cooed sweetly.

"Don't touch me", Blaze warned in her sleep as she showed her claws.

"Eep!" Silver shrieked shamefacedly as he went back to sleep. Then he started snoring.

Shadow was snoring loudly as drool escaped from his mouth. Amy was right next to him, trying to sleep as peacefully as she could. Come to think of it, he was snoring louder than he used to back home.

"_Gosh, even on cruise-ships he snores this loud",_ Amy thought as she covered her ears as tightly as she could.

"Oh, my god", Shadow said outloud as he started having a nightmare. "What's happening? Oh, my god, it's the Y2K. Oh no, an atomic bomb is about to fall on us. Lindsay Lohan is driving, and she's not paying attention. She's about to run over an old lady. Oh, my god, Michael Vick just stole my pit bulls. Gimme back my pit bulls. Holy crap, Madonna just kissed a girl, that's hott. Oh no, Kobe and Shaq are about to kill each other. No, don't kill yourself, Kurt Cobain. I love your music. Jesus, Justin just got Janet topless."

"Shadow", Amy shook him drowsily so she could wake him up.

"R. Kelly, don't pee on me", Shadow continued to have his little nightmare. "Oh, God, Britney just lost her kids. Steve Irwin got stabbed by a sting ray, somebody help him. MY LOVELY LADY LUMPS!" he sat up and opened his bloodshot eyes, causing Amy to jump. He looked around and turned to her, who had a shock yet awkward look on her face. "Umm…I didn't say that outloud, did I?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah", Amy sweatdropped.

"Oh", Shadow sweatdropped also. "G'night", he went back to sleep and started snoring again.

"Good grief", Amy put on a pair of ear plugs and went to sleep.

Back with Sonic, he kept looking at the ceiling as he had had his arms behind his head. Tails, on the other hand, was tossing back and forth. The blue hedgehog turned to him curiously, just to see what was wrong with him.

"Oh, God", the fox panicked in his sleep. "It's Michael Jackson. Sonic, we're in the 'Thriller' video, run! Hey, wait for me. Don't leave me. Oh, God, he's got Knuckles. Look, he's got Silver. Oh no, he's got Shadow too. No! No! No, get away from me! Don't touch me! AAAAAAAHHHHH!!" he screamed horrifyingly as he sat up with his eyes open. "Oh, my god", he fainted.

"Hmm…" Sonic began to think to himself quietly.

Ten minutes later, Tails finally went back to sleep. This time, he was dreaming something more positive. However, it was still about celebrities.

"Mmm…I love you, Jessica Alba. You're so hott. Oh, you too, Angelina Jolie. Forget Brad Pitt. Oh, yes, New York, I'll accept your chain", he said happily in his dream. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He woke up, looked to his left, but widened his eyes in fear. He saw a mask of Michael Jackson's terrible looking face staring at him.

"He-he! Chamon!" the stranger in the mask said, sounding exactly like MJ.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" Tails screamed like a girl, jumped out of his bed, and ran through the door, making a hole of him running like crazy.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Sonic took off the mask and cracked up. After a couple minutes of laughing out loud (or LOL), he took a deep breath and calmed down. "Finally", he got on the bed and kicked back. "Night-night", he said to himself and then snored himself to sleep.

* * *

"…Why do you guys say random stuff in your sleep?" Zach asked as he and his sister sweatdropped.

"You know, I have no clue", Amy shrugged her shoulders.

"Ugh…What happened?" Shadow woke up from his coma as he rubbed his bruised head.

"We just got to the part when Sonic turns evil", Jenny said gleefully.

"Oh, yeah", Shadow narrowed his eyebrows despicably. "I still kick his butt to this very day."

"Keep telling the story for me, I'm gonna take a shower right quick", Amy got up and walked to the door.

"Hmm…" Shadow pondered to himself. He got up and zipped to the door before his wife walked out. "How about you and I take a shower together?" he asked flirtatiously and purred.

"No", Amy replied sort of seriously. "In fact, don't ask that in front of our kids", she slammed the door open on him and went to her room.

Painfully, Shadow closed the door and pulled his face out of his skull, like how a cartoon character does. Then he straightened his face together. Now, he was really desperate for…well, "you know"…

"Gosh", he pressed his back against the wall sadly. _"Is sex too much to ask?"_ he thought to himself as he slid on the floor. Then he held his knees to his chest, his arms wrapped around them, and had his face on his knees. All of the sudden, some sad violins began to play. Well, the music was coming from the kids, who were playing the violins as they had their eyes closed and shook their heads with disappointment.

* * *

Poor Shadow, again! Will he get what he wants? How long is the story? Who knows? And now, another preview!

_

* * *

_

Preview:

"_I-I-I-I don't know about this you guys", Tails said nervously as he and the others were standing outside of his room._

"_Don't be such a little (beep)-ch", Shadow responded coldly. "Just get in there, grab it, and run back out here."_

"_Besides, we're all in this, right?" Silver shrugged his shoulders._

"_Yeah,_ _but why am I doing all of the work?" the fox looked back at them unkindly._

"_Because if you don't, then we'll kill you", Knuckles threatened as he crackled his fists._

"_Great", Tails turned back to the door with his head down._

* * *

Hmm…To find out what happens next, R&R!


	8. Boys will be Boys

It's the weekend! And here's the next chappie! Lots more randomness to come!

* * *

"Dad? Are you going to come out of the closet?" Zach asked, while he was standing in front of Jenny's closet.

"Can't you see that I'm going through the Great Depression right now?" his father said tearfully.

"Dad, seeing you in the closet reminds me of R. Kelly's Trapped in the Closet music video", Zach sweatdropped. "Now come on out so we can hear the rest of the story."

"Yeah, or else we'll burn the house down!" Jenny endangered her father.

"Ok, ok", Shadow sighed harshly as he slid the closet door open and walked to the couch. "So where we were again?" he sat on the big couch.

"Well, after Sonic thought that he should break you and Mom up-," Zach reminded him.

"Oh, yeah," Shadow snapped his fingers once he finally remembered. "Let's skip on ahead to the next day."

* * *

**_Chapter Eight_**

On towards the next day, Blaze woke up when she felt the sunshine touching her face. She yawned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. When she had her eyes fully opened, she looked around and noticed that there were a lot of shoe tracks all over the place.

"Silver? How did your shoe tracks get on the walls?" she asked strangely.

"Hey, Blaze, check this out", Silver used his psychokinetic powers to walk on the wall near the door. "Pretty cool, huh?" he walked up and reached to the ceiling.

"Isn't that obvious?" the purple cat crossed her arms.

"**Spider Hog, Spider Hog. Does whatever a Spider Hog does. Can I swing, from a web? No, I can't. I'm a hedgehog. Look ooouuut, here comes Spider Hog**", the white hedgehog sang outloud as he walked across the ceiling.

"Watch out for that ceiling fan", Blaze pointed up.

"Huh-?" Silver looked ahead, but then he got caught in the ceiling fan and started spinning around speedily. "AAAAAAAHHHHH!!" he screamed.

Amy woke up when she felt something weird on her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder and saw Shadow snoring as he let his drool drip all over her. Not again! She could've sworn that he drooled all over last time at Twinkle Park.

"YOU IDIOT!!" she hollered at his face.

"WHAAAH!!" the black hedgehog woke up and fell out of the bed. "What happened, what did I do?" he sat up and rubbed his head.

"You drooled all over me again!" Amy pointed at him distrustfully. "And as for your consequence, I'm sending you out to get me some breakfast."

"Just for you?" Shadow sat up. "What about me?" he asked sorrowfully.

"Then get your own", Amy crossed her arms.

"And what if I don't?" Shadow folded his arms.

He shouldn't have asked that. Outside of his room, he was punched through the door and landed on his back. If you don't know, the one who punched him hardly like that was Amy.

"Next time you'll be thrown off of this ship!" the pink hedgehog threatened.

"Yes, ma'am", Shadow cowardly got up and quickly walked away. Before he passed by Silver's room, the white hedgehog burst through the door and landed on his back. "So…What happened to you?" he sweatdropped.

"Well…I was using my psychokinetic powers to walk on the wall and up to the ceiling", Silver explained. "Then I started walking across the ceiling as I sang 'Spider Hog' to myself. Then Blaze told me to watch out of the ceiling fan, which I didn't notice. And then I spun around for some amount of time, used my powers to stop the fan, flew through the air, crashed this door down, and hear I am."

"Well, I'm about to grab some breakfast, so…" Shadow looked at this watch.

"Ooh, breakfast sounds good, let's go!" Silver promptly got up and they walked forward.

"The door is still broken!" Blaze yelled from the room.

"Crap", Silver hissed to himself as he ran back to the door. Then he used his psychokinetic powers to put the door back in its place. "Now its not", he walked forward again. However, the door fell back down.

"YES IT IS!" Blaze yelled out again.

"Gosh, I hate doors now", Silver said to himself as he ignored the broken door.

Tails walked out of his room as he yawned. He closed the door, which had some nailed wood covering up the hole that he made the other night. Softly, he released a sigh.

"I can't believe I have to pay the damages for this dumb door", he lowered his head.

"Good morning, Tails", Silver waved as he and Shadow came up to him.

"Oh, good morning, Silver, and Shadow", Tails looked at them emotionlessly. "Out to get some breakfast, huh?"

"Yep", the hedgehogs nodded.

"THIS…IS…SPARTA!!" a familiar voice bellowed bravely from the background.

"What the heck-?" Silver looked back until he got violently tackled down by Knuckles. "OWW!!" he groaned in pain.

"Touchdown, whoo!" Knuckles jumped up to his feet merrily.

"Knuckles, why did you tackle down Silver like that?" Shadow turned to him incongruously.

"Well, besides the fact that I had a dream about killing terrorists, I also had a dream that I was the best quarterback ever, better than OJ Simpson!" the echidna said with a smile. "So now, my biggest dream is to be a quarterback, then a terrorist killer. But I'm not sure which football team I should be on. Heck, I should be a quarterback for all of the football teams and make a million bucks", he said with dollar signs in his eyes. "Anyway, why are you guys out here?" he asked his friends.

"Well, we were about to grab some breakfast, until, you know", Tails explained briefly.

"Oh, ok, let's go!" Knuckles took off running and the others followed.

"My spleen…" Silver said weakly.

After Silver got his back healed, he and the others reached to the dining room. Bad news was that there was a long line and the chefs were taking too long to make the food. Seriously, ever seen a long McDonald's line in the busy streets? Well, that's how the line in the dining room looked like, but worse.

"Aw, man. It's packed", Tails complained.

"Sheesh. Even if we did wait in this line, we wouldn't get the food anyway", Knuckles crossed his arms.

"Hey, Silver, can you use your psychic powers to move these people out of the way?" Shadow asked the other hedgehog.

"Well, well, I don't want to", Silver meddled with his fingers nervously. "I mean, I don't want to be rude or anything. I mean, I'm not the type of a guy that uses his powers for nothing…"

"Crap", Shadow shrugged as he looked at the long line again. "I'm bored."

"Me too", Knuckles lowered his head.

"Me three", Tails sighed with bore.

"Me most", Silver crossed his arms.

"So…Anyone got anything in mind for fun?" Shadow turned to his associates.

"…Ooh, ooh, I know! I know what we could do for fun!" Silver raised his hand as he hopped up and down optimistically.

**(BGM plays "Blitzkrieg Bop" by The Ramones)**

A few minutes later, Tails tip toed down a hallway with a paintball gun in his hand. His paintball suit was blue and black. He also had the helmet and elbow and shin guards attached to him. As he was about to turn to a corner, until…

"HAHAHAHAHA!!" Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles jumped out of nowhere as they were the red team and began to fire their paintball guns at Tails.

"Oww, hey!" the fox fell back. "That's not fair!" he pointed at them offensively. "You guys are on the same team and I'm all by myself!"

"So?" the three said sarcastically.

(Later on, 10 minutes later…)

"Hey, Batter, Batter! Hey, Batter, Batter, Batter! Hey, Batter, Batter, Batter! Hey, Batter, Batter, Batter, Batter, SWING!" Tails threw the baseball.

Strongly, Silver swung the baseball bat and hit the ball. But then, the small white ball hit Tails in the gut and he held his stomach in pain. Then he collapsed on his knees.

"Ugh, my gut, ugh", he groaned to himself.

"Sorry", Silver sweatdropped.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Knux and Shadow started laughing.

**Hey ho, let's go  
Hey ho, let's go**

**Hey ho, let's go**

**Hey ho, let's go**

About ten minutes after watching Tails holding his gut in pain, the boys decided to play volley ball. Shadow and Knuckles were a team as Silver and Tails were forcefully teamed up with each other. Tails did the honor by throwing the ball over the net.

"BOOM!!" Knux jumped in the air and slammed the ball back over.

"OOF!" Tails got hit in the face by the hard ball and fell back unconscious.

"Touchdown, whoo!" the echidna jumped up and down as he held up his red and yellow pompoms.

"Yeah…But I think you went too far, Knuckles", the white hedgehog turned to him and sweatdropped.

**They're forming in a straight line  
They're going through a tight wind  
The kids are losing their minds  
The Blitzkrieg Bop**

Twenty minutes later, Tails woke up from his coma. He noticed that he had a bloody nose and ran to find a bathroom. Shadow and the others were relaxing their backs on a wall between the mens' and women's bathrooms. Hurriedly, Tails rushed into the mens' room. However, Shadow pulled the sign off and it showed the female symbol. So Tails was actually in the girls' restroom! The fox looked around extraordinarily as he saw some females in their swimsuits. He blushed completely red as his nose bleed got worse.

**They're piling in the back seat  
They're generating steam heat  
Pulsating to the back beat  
The Blitzkrieg Bop**

Shadow and the others could hear the girls screaming and beating the crap out of Tails. A moment later, the orange fox came out of the bathroom as he wobbled. He had two black eyes; his nose was still bleeding, and he had a few bruises on his face. Then he fell forward and became unconscious again. Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver started cracking up.

**Hey ho, let's go  
Shoot'em in the back now  
What they want, I don't know  
They're all revved up and ready to go**

A little while later, the boys were racing each other in small go-carts. Although, Shadow and Knuckles were sitting in the front while Silver was in the back. Tails was all alone as he drove in his go-cart.

"Wait a minute. If this is a Mario-Kart-Double-Dash-Challenge, then why am I by myself?" the fox asked eccentrically.

"Here, throw this", Knuckles handed a Bomb-omb to Silver.

"Okie-dokie", the white hedgehog took it and turned around. Then he powerfully threw the bomb at Tails.

"BOMB-OMB!!" Tails widened his eyes in fear. He tried to stop the car, but then he got blown up by the Bomb-omb.

"WHOO-HOO!!" the trio did a high five.

**They're forming in a straight line  
They're going through a tight wind  
The kids are losing their minds  
The Blitzkrieg Bop**

Then about twelve minutes later, the four heroes began to slide across the wet floor area, acting like they were surfing.

"YEEHOO!!" Shadow, Silver, and Knux cheered.

"Oh, crap. Oh, crap", Tails kept catching his fall. "Oh, crap, oh, God-AAAAAAHHHH!" he noticed that he was about to crashed into an edge. But instead, he bumped into the edge and fell forward. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" he screamed until he splashed into the ocean.

**They're piling in the back seat  
They're generating steam heat  
Pulsating to the back beat  
The Blitzkrieg Bop**

(And so, five minutes later…)

"I-I-I-I don't know about this you guys", Tails said nervously as he and the others were standing outside of his room.

"Don't be such a little (beep)-ch", Shadow responded coldly. "Just get in there, grab it, and run back out here."

"Besides, we're all in this, right?" Silver shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, but why am I doing all of the work?" the fox looked back at them unkindly.

"Because if you don't, then we'll kill you", Knuckles threatened as he crackled his fists.

"Great", Tails turned back to the door with his head down.

"Hurry up", Shadow growled cruelly as he pulled out a handgun.

"OK, OK!!" Tails said frightfully as he ran inside.

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Sonic's voice said loudly with ferocity.

"I got it, let's go!!" Tails ran back out and ran through the hallway as the others followed.

"GRRR!!" Sonic kicked the door open and saw the group running. "GIMME BACK MY DIARY!!" he hollered as he held up a broom stick and chased the guys.

"I forgot that I can't run that fast", Silver panted as he started slowing down.

"Let's go, go, go!" Knuckles got behind him and pushed him forward hurriedly.

"Pass it to me, pass it to me", Shadow turned to Tails.

"Here!" the fox threw the diary to the dark hedgehog and he caught it.

"Dude, let's get the heck out of here!" Knuckles said as he and the others started going faster.

"OOOOOHHHHHH!!" Sonic stopped running irately. "YOU BETTER BE LUCKY THAT I DON'T HAVE MY SHOES ON!! OR ELSE, I WOULD'VE MURDERED YA!!"

**Hey ho, let's go  
Shoot'em in the back now  
What they want, I don't know  
They're all revved up and ready to go**

**They're forming in a straight line  
They're going through a tight wind  
The kids are losing their minds  
The Blitzkrieg Bop **

**They're piling in the back seat  
They're generating steam heat  
Pulsating to the back beat  
The Blitzkrieg Bop**

**Hey ho, let's go  
Hey ho, let's go**

**Hey ho, let's go**

**Hey ho, let's go**

**(Song ends.)**

"Dude, in here!" Knuckles pulled his friends with his stretched out arms, like Mr. Fantastic, and pulled them to an unknown door. Then they all went inside the door and slammed it. All of them panted exhaustedly.

"I can't believe that I stole his diary", Tails said disgracefully.

"Well, it's the first time for anything", Silver wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"Yeah", Knuckles turned around. "Oh…my…god", he said in awe with his eyes widened.

Tails, Silver, and Shadow turned around also, just to see what the heck Knux was staring at. Their eyes extended also. All around them was some delicious food! In fact, they were in the emergency food supply room! Some of the food was in cans, while some were in boxes.

"FOOD!!" Knux shouted with joy.

"I'm hungry", Silver rubbed his hungry belly.

"Me too", Shadow glared at the food with a smirk and licked his lips hungrily.

"Ok, we'll eat, but let's not eat too many of them", Tails said unsurely.

(Five minutes later…)

The four burped loudly after they ate some of the food. Actually, they ate about 1/3's of them! Hopefully they had enough.

"I'm full", the red echidna said.

"Anyway…Let's read some parts of this diary", the black hedgehog opened Sonic's diary.

"Yeah, find something funny to read", the white hedgehog sat up zealously.

"Let's see…" Shadow found a page and read it outloud.

_January 1__st__:_

_Dear Diary. That New Year's Eve party was crazy! I mean, a lot of people got drunk and some crackheads tried to kill me for no reason! Plus, Lindsay Lohan got extremely drunk and tried to run me over in her car. When I got home, I saw some drunken monkeys, yes; they were monkeys, drawing some graffiti on my mansion! Most of them said their phone numbers, just in case some random people might call them to have a good time. And so, this is how I spent my first day of the new year. Cleaning up the graffiti and some 'crap' that those monkeys left in my house…_

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" everyone laughed at the story.

"My turn, my turn!" Knux lend his hands out for a toss.

"Catch", Shadow threw the diary to him.

"Thank you", the echidna caught the diary and flipped through some pages. When he found a good story, he begins to read outloud.

_March 27__th__:_

_Dear Diary, it's time for the big "what ifs". What if I was a girl? What if Amy found someone else to chase? What if Knuckles stopped guarding the stupid Master Emerald? What if Cream named her chao pets 'Rocky and Bullwinkle'? What if Tails wasn't a nerd? What if Shadow didn't exist? What if Rouge had on clothes for a change? What if Silver and I never met? What if Eggman suddenly turned good? What if the Chaotix suddenly won a million bucks? What if I never met Chris? What if Cosmo was a hott hedgehog chick? What if Big never had Froggy? What if 2pac, Biggie, Mac Dre, and all of the other dead rappers were still alive today? What if I was president? What if I was a human? Anyway, I have no idea to answer all of those questions, so can you answer them for me? Wait a minute. Hey, Diary, what if you could talk?_

"…WTF?" Silver sweatdropped. "Hit me, I'm open!" he opened his arms out.

"Ok", Knuckles threw the diary to him.

"Ouch!" the white hedgehog got hit in the face but caught the diary. "Hmm…" he scanned through the journal until he found another interesting story.

_May 19__th__:_

_Dear Diary..._

_Oh, woe is me! All of my fan-girls are suddenly disappearing! Some of them are crazy in love with Tails and they want to have sex with him when he's only eight years old for God's sakes! Plus, some of them are starting to worship Knuckles, because their favorite color is red, and that he has some stupid scar on his chest. Then a lot of them are starting to like Silver, even though he just became a new member of the Sonic Team! Also, how the heck is Metal Sonic getting all of the hotties when he's a freaking robot and that he's a bad guy!? And last, a lot of them are falling for Shadow! Why him!? He's evil! Heck, he has more fan-girls than anyone else! This sucks! And here I am, getting chased by some ugly geek guys who only draws hentai all day. This sucks, gosh! Grr, gosh! I mean, gosh! Man, gosh! Why do I keep saying "gosh" like I'm Napoleon Dynamite or something?_

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" the four boys laughed harder than the last two times.

"Say, how are you getting all of the chicks anyway?" Tails asked Shadow curiously.

"Well…" the black hedgehog stood up. "It's all about the sexy chest!" he points at his fury chest and a spotlight appeared around him.

"Hey, I got a sexy chest too!" Silver stood up with complaint.

"Hmph, well, mine's sexier", Shadow replied with tease.

"Dude, we got the same amount of hair! Still, what else is your secret?" Silver pointed at him rudely.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt", Shadow winked as he waved a finger no.

"Well, I'm too sexy for my pants!" the white hedgehog stomped his foot, in order to make some random point.

"No duh, Silver, none of us are wearing any pants right now", Knux sweatdropped. "In fact, all we wear most of the time are our shoes and gloves."

"Then how come our doodles aren't showing?" Tails wondered.

"IT'S A KID'S SHOW, YOU MORON!" Knux, Shadow, and Silver yelled up at his face wrathfully.

"Sorry", the fox lowered his head with embarrassment.

"Anyway, let me read it again", Shadow turned to Silver.

Silver sluggishly used his psychokinetic powers to give Shadow the diary. Then he opened it until he found another story.

_May 14__th__:_

_Dear Diary, I hate everyone. I'll make a list to why I hate everyone. Tails is a nerd, he'll never get laid, and I bet he only gets his freak on with the X-Tornado. Knuckles needs to go to anger management, because he has a short temper, like he's using some kind of drugs or something. Amy's a psycho and she needs to get a pimp slap from Snoop Doggy Dogg. Cream may be cute, but her high-pitched voice makes me want to stab her in the throat. And why did she name her chao pets Cheese and Chocola? That is so gay! However, I don't have anything against her mom so far. Anyway, Rouge needs to put on some darn clothes, because she looks like a slut with AIDS, and I bet she's a stripper, prostitute, and an exotic dancer at the same time! Blaze is a cat who needs to calm down and be happy. I mean, she either needs to play with her yarn ball, or she needs to help Tom chase Jerry around all day for all I care. Silver's a low-life and he needs to quit snitching about some BS, because he thought that I was the Iblis Trigger or something, and that's stupid. Cosmo's a tree hugger, Chris is a dummy, and Big is an idiot who likes to stick Froggy up in his butt-hole all day. And we all hate Eggman, because he's so fat and he needs to give up with his evil plans. Lastly, there's Shadow. He's an emo. If he committed suicide, I will celebrate until eight in the morning._

_P.S., the only person that I don't hate is Elise, because, SHE IS HOTT!_

"GRRRRRR!! I'M GONNA KILL THAT DUDE!!" Knuckles shouted like mad as he pulled out a bazooka.

"ME TOO!!" Silver agreed as he pulled out a machine gun.

"Sonic goes for humans? Eww", Tails said in disgust.

"Well, that's nothing new", Shadow said calmly. "He tells me that all the time. But anyway, let's get out of here."

"Hold on", Tails stood up. "I got some questions to ask ya. I got two girls trying to kill each other over me, and I don't know what to do! Plus, I don't even know how to deal with girls!" he pulled his hair a little. "And I didn't even start on puberty for God's sakes!"

"Hmm…The best thing that you should do is to avoid them", Silver pondered. "Let your heart tell you what's right and what's wrong. Sooner or later, you'll know who you want."

"Yeah, but…How do you guys handle your girlfriends?" the fox asked.

"Well, technically, Blaze and I aren't boyfriend and girlfriend", the white hedgehog explained as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sure", Shadow and Knuckles looked at each other with smirks.

"SHUT UP!" Silver pouted at them furiously. "Anyway…" he turned to Tails with a short smile. "All you have to do is to be yourself. Maybe the right girl will come for you. And if that time comes, just treat her right, make her laugh, and be there for her when she needs you."

"For me, I know Rouge and I have been going out for a few weeks, but we're getting closer each and everyday", Knuckles said with a smile. "The reason why we're still together is because of the connection that we made and the chemistry that flows through us. However, we're taking our time."

"And Shadow, how are you still with a psycho?" Tails turned to Shadow.

"Well…I know that she's crazy, but we do have some things in common", the black hedgehog crossed his arms. "We both were single until we got together, our favorite color is red, we think that A&W is the worse restaurant ever, we hate Sonic, and we both like Linkin Park. See, we may have ups and downs, but that's because we're getting to know each other. Every time we argue, it brings us closer. Both of us had a sorrow life, so we're keeping things steady."

"Yeah, but still, what keeps you together with her?" the fox asked more unbelievingly.

"That's what I want to know", Knuckles turned to the Ultimate Life Form.

"Same here", Silver rubbed his chin guardedly.

"Well…The thing that keeps me with her is…her smile", Shadow closed his eyes and smiled a little. "Her laughs, her sense of humor, her style, everything. Plus, her kindness kills all. And the thing that keeps her from breaking up with me is that I'm always sticking by her side, and that I'm too sexy to be single."

After the last six words were said in his sentence, the others fainted in anime style. That was the oddest excuse that they've ever heard! At any rate, they all got back up.

"Well, thanks you guys", Tails smiled. "I learned a lot today."

"Yeah", Knuckles walked to the door. "Now let's get out of here", he turned the doorknob and opened the door.

"Hey, wait a minute! I didn't read Sonic's diary!" Tails said unthankfully.

"Here, quit crying, you little baby", Shadow threw the book to the fox aggressively.

"Ouch!" Tails got hit in the face and picked up the diary off the floor. He looked through the journal until he found something VERY interesting. "Guys! I found Sonic's biggest fear!" he said with glee.

"We already know that water is his biggest fear", Silver shrugged his shoulders.

"That, and something else…" Tails spoke again.

A little wile later, Sonic got out of his room, this time with his shoes on, and had a golf club in his right hand. He growled as he stomped his way down the hallway. Once he gets his hands on those guys, it won't get pretty. He hoped that they didn't read anything significant in his precious diary. As he looked up ahead, he suddenly stopped. Further ahead of him was a guy that was horribly dressed up as a woman.

"Hey there, big boy", he said in a low voice.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" Sonic turned around and ran away like crazy.

"Party pooper", the transvestite lowered his head in depression and went in room 40.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Shadow and the others were at a corner, laughing extremely hard.

* * *

"Wow…Sonic is scared of transvestites?" Zach sweatdropped.

"What are you scared of?" Jenny asked their father.

"Nothing", Shadow crossed his arms.

"Mom?" Zach asked with tease as he smirked.

"Well, from getting killed by her, yes", the father looked away with a sweatdrop.

"We should ask Mom", Jenny suggested kindly.

"I'm back", Amy walked back in with her red and white PJ's on.

"Um, Amy, where is that 'outfit' that I 'laid out' for 'you'?" Shadow turned to her and seethed through his teeth uncommonly yet edgily.

"I'm not wearing that thing", Amy replied unappreciatively.

"Crap", Shadow lowered his head with misery. _"You mean to tell me that I spent about 5oo bucks for that sexy laundry outfit just to turn me on for nothing!?"_ he thought to himself as he pounded his head with wrath. "I'll be in the closet", he got up and walked to the closet.

"Do you want us to play that Sad Violin Song for you again?" Jenny asked peculiarly.

"I don't mind", her father walked to the closest and went inside.

Amy watched as she sweatdropped. Zach and Jenny pulled out their violins and played the same sad theme song for their father once again…

* * *

Poor, poor, poor Shaddie. Anyway, preview!

_

* * *

_

Preview:

"_Well, the guys are trying to scare us with their ridiculous pranks", Blaze explained as she crossed her arms._

"Really? _Well, I think I can help you out", Sonic said with an evil smirk. "In fact, I know all of their biggest fears."_

"_Even Shadow's?" Amy blinked twice._

"_Even Shadow's", Sonic nodded. "And I got a great plan too."_

* * *

Uh-oh, spaghetti-o's! Tune in next time!


	9. Spa Time!

And here we are once again for the next chappie!

* * *

"Is your father ok?" Amy asked her children, who were still playing the Sad Violin Song.

"I don't think so", Zach shook his head. "Anyway, can you continue the story for us?" he and Jenny stopped playing with their violins.

"Fine, fine", the mother sat on the couch. "Let's see…This is my favorite part of this story", she smiled.

"Gee, I wonder why", Zach rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Shut up", Jenny nudged him in the arm hardly. "Anyway, let's hear it!" she stood up on her bed readily.

* * *

**_Chapter Nine_**

Amy was waiting for Shadow as she rubbed her stomach hungrily. Through the whole time that he was gone, she watched some TV, but it kept showing some food commercials from restaurants and such. Yet, she couldn't wait any longer. Luckily, there was a knock on the door. She quickly got off of the bed and rushed to the door.

"It's about time, Shadow", Amy opened the door snappily.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Rouge asked, who was standing at the door with Blaze.

"Oh, sorry about that", the pink hedgehog lowered her head. "I thought that you were Shadow. See, I sent him out to get me some breakfast, but he's taking forever."

"Same with Knuckles", the bat rubbed the back of her head.

"And Silver", the purple cat agreed. "Anyway, forget about them. You wanna come to the spa with us?"

"Oh, my gosh, I almost forgotten about it! I'm in!" Amy said happily.

"Well, c'mon, let's go get Cream and Cosmo", Rouge said as she and the girls walked down the hallway after Amy took her key and closed the door.

"I don't know", Blaze said fretfully. "I mean, they are trying to kill each other."

"Why do you say that?" Amy turned to her.

"Well, they are in love with the same guy", Blaze replied. "I hope this whole trip doesn't become a Jerry Springer episode."

"Don't tell me you watch that show too", Amy sweatdropped.

"Heck, I tape that show", Rouge spoke. Once she and the others reached to Cream's door, she knocked on it.

"TAILS!!" Cream opened the door as she was in a wedding gown. "Oh", she sweatdropped. Speedily, she went to the bathroom and came back out in her regular red dress and red and yellow shoes. "Hey, what's up?"

"Cream, where did you get that wedding dress?" Blaze asked oddly.

"What wedding dress?" the rabbit pretended that she was dumb.

"Nevermind, do you wanna come with us to the spa?" Rouge asked with a smile.

"Definitely!" Cream said gladly as she took her key and closed the door behind her.

"One more stop", Amy walked all the way to Cosmo's room with the girls following her. She knocked on the door.

"TAILS!!" Cosmo opened the door with her wedding gown on. "Oh, shoot", she sweatdropped.

"Hey, that's the same wedding dress that I got!" Cream pointed at her insolently.

"Copy-cat", Cosmo narrowed her eyebrows at her contemptibly.

"Watch it, bud", Blaze pointed at her dangerously.

"Be right back", Cosmo said. She then went to the bathroom, put on her regular green and white flower-like dress and came back out just after she got her key. "So what's going on?"

"Look, I know you and Cream are in love with the same guy, but just drop it", Rouge explained serenely. "However, I think we should take time from the guys and head to the spa!" she said with enthusiasm.

"YAY!!" Cosmo and the other girls cheered.

"Let's go, ladies!" Rouge pointed ahead courageously.

**(BGM plays "Hott Stuff (I Want You Back)" by Pussycat Dolls)**

A few minutes later, the girls made it to the spa area, which was one floor below to where their rooms were. They were so ready to get manicures, pedicures, etc! Readily, they ran inside and went to get their appointments started. First, Rouge, Amy, Blaze, and Cream were getting back massages from hott, sexy muscular men. As for Cosmo, she looked around for her massager. But then, a tall evil looking old lady came up to her. Cosmo had her jaws dropped in shock, fear, confusion, and disappointment.

**Well I tried  
But I won't give in  
That's alright  
'Cause I'm going to win  
Now I know  
I've got to let you go  
Now I see  
You were never meant for me**

Many minutes later, the girls decided to get their fingernails and toenails done. Amy decided to go with red, because it was her favorite color. Rouge chose purple, because she wanted her nails to match with most of the outfits that she brought. Blaze let the employees even out her cat claws and cleaned them properly. Cream didn't have nails really, so she decided to get a foot massage. Lastly, Cosmo couldn't figure out which nail color that she wanted. At first, she wanted to go with light green, but then, she decided pink. Then again, she thought of choosing orange in order to impress Tails, but she felt like it wouldn't look good on her. The nail technicians sighed with bore and frustration as Cosmo continued to ponder to herself.

**Looking for your hot stuff  
Baby, I need it  
Looking for your hot stuff  
Baby, tonight  
I want your hot stuff  
I got to feel it  
Got to have your hot stuff  
Got to have your love tonight**

Soon after the manicure and pedicure hour was done, the girls decided to get a nice tan. They went to the pool area and relaxed under their umbrellas as they lay back on their beach towels. Amy and Rouge wore bikinis while the other three wore their one piece swimsuits. All of them had on some shades and sandals on their feet. When they got done, their tans looked awesome, except for Cosmo's. She had a bad sunburn and her skin was light red. Well, reasons why because she forgot her sunscreen and she had the tanning mirror close to her face. Amy and the others lift up their shades as they looked at her inexplicably.

**Ooh yeah  
I want you back  
Ooh yeah  
I want you back**

"What?" Cosmo turned to them cynically. Stupidly, she looked down at her red skin and let out a scream of bloody murder.

Cream started laughing at Cosmo as so did the others. The life guard watched Cosmo run around in circles as she panicked. He sweatdropped. Nearby, Sonic came out in the area, hoping to find those idiots or his long lost diary. He turned to his right and saw the heroines in their swimsuits. But then, he turned to Amy, who had a nice looking tan and wore a sexy red bikini.

"WHOOOOOOOOOAAAAA!!" the blue hedgehog said loudly in daze as he had a bad nose bleed and fainted back in anime style. He had a red blush on his face, blood running down from his nostrils, and a weird smile on his face as he twitched. Plus, hearts replaced his eyeballs.

**I remember the love in your eye  
When you took my hand and said goodbye  
I don't know where the river flows  
But now I'm free  
I'm not going to go down again**

Later on, the female group went down to the Jacuzzi room and indicated to relax in the hot tubs. Amy, Rouge, Cream, and Blaze sat down in a circular tub with bubbles rising from the bottom. Cosmo preferred to check the temperature, since she still had the bad sunburn. Carefully, she touched the water with her left foot.

"YOOOOWWWWW!!" she shouted painfully. "HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT!! STOP DROP AND ROLL!!" she started rolling around on the floor, acting like she was on fire, but she wasn't.

**Looking for your hot stuff  
Baby, I need it (Come on)  
Looking for your hot stuff  
Baby, tonight (Baby, baby)  
I want your hot stuff  
I got to feel it (I got to feel it)  
Got to have your hot stuff  
Got to have your love tonight**

A little while later, the group went to get their hair done. Amy had her hair in twisties with a bun in the back. Rouge had her hair combed down with curls at the ends. Blaze had her ponytail combed out and was held up by a dark blue ribbon. Cream had her bunny ears brushed out and had red bows attached to them. And last, Cosmo had her hair combed straight down and got it in two pigtails to the sides.

**Ooh yeah  
I want you back  
Ooh yeah  
I want you back  
Ooh yeah  
I want you back  
Ooh yeah  
I want you back**

Moving on, the girls went to a small shopping mall, which was near the beauty salon. The girls tried on some clothes as they did some model poses. Amy mostly chose some cute summer clothes and hats. Rouge picked out some sexy dresses, shirts, pants, and shoes. Blaze selected some girly clothes and some athletic clothing. Cream went with short kiddy dresses. Cosmo chose some dresses, tops with jeans, and some martial arts outfits. When she tried to do some martial arts stunts, she inadvertently knocked down a couple of employees. She and her friends sweatdropped. Luckily, the clothes were for free!

**Hot, hot, hot  
Hot, hot, hot  
Hot, hot, hot  
Hot, hot, hot**

Sometime later, the five ladies went down to the arcade room. Blaze and Rouge went against each other on 'Dance Dance Revolution' on hard level. However, the purple cat was able to beat the white bat with her fast moving feet. Clearly, she learned all of that from Silver, considering they go to the arcade almost all the time. When the two were finished, Cream and Cosmo went head to head, but they couldn't keep up with the steps. Instead, they tumbled and fell off the dance pads.

**Looking for your hot stuff  
Baby, I need it  
Looking for your hot stuff  
Baby, tonight (Baby, tonight)  
I want your hot stuff  
I got to feel it  
Got to have your hot stuff  
Got to have your love tonight**

Shortly after that, the girls went to the souvenir store, right next to the arcade room. Amy picked out a couple of key-chains that had "Cruise Rosemary" in gold print and in cursive handwriting. She was planning on giving one to Shadow and keeping one to herself. Cream picked out a card that had a love poem in it for Tails. Little did she know, Cosmo picked out a different love poem for her crush. They looked at each other with hatred and jealousy in their eyes. Blaze found a T-Shirt that read "OMG! I WAS ON CRUISE ROSEMARY!" in big bold letters. Rouge got a couple of sun visors for her and Knuckles that read "Rosemary" on the top in print writing.

**Looking for your hot stuff  
Baby, I need it (Baby, I need it)  
Looking for your hot stuff  
Baby, tonight (Baby, tonight)  
I want your hot stuff  
I got to feel it (I got to feel it)  
Got to have your hot stuff  
Got to have your love tonight**

Right after that, they went to a little shop that had make-up, perfume, lotion, etc. Amy got some strawberry lotion and perfume along with some massaging oil so Shadow could give her a nice massage one day. Rouge only got some rainbow colored eye shadow and bubble gum flavored perfume. Blaze got a make-up kit and a small basket of bottles of nature smelling lotion and shampoo. Cream and Cosmo were fighting over a large bottle of love potion, because they both wanted to use it on Tails. They growled as they did a little tug-a-war scene.

**Ooh yeah  
I want you back  
Ooh yeah  
I want you back  
Ooh yeah  
I want you back  
Ooh yeah  
I want you back**

Once they got done shopping, they left the small shop and went back upstairs. However, they had to struggle with their heavy bags of clothes, souvenirs, and all of the other things that they got. Cosmo had the heaviest bags, so she took a long time to reach to the stairs. Over and over again, she fell down the stairs and kept trying to get to the top.

**Ooh yeah  
Tell me that you  
Do yeah  
Ooh yeah  
Tell me that you  
Do yeah **

**Ooh yeah  
Tell me that you  
Do yeah  
Ooh yeah  
Tell me that you  
Do yeah**

**(Song ends.)**

Meanwhile, Shadow, Silver, Knux, and Tails were walking down a long hallway in order to find their way back to their rooms. They were lucky that they didn't run into Sonic, or else they would've been in big trouble. By the way, they still had the diary.

"You still reading that diary, Tails?" Knux looked back.

"Yep", the fox replied with a nod.

"Maybe we should give it back to Sonic", Silver said with concern. "I mean, it was fun and all, but I think we should return it in order to avoid some trouble."

"I'm not scared of him", Shadow rolled his eyes. "Hold it", he ordered as he and the others stopped.

"What?" Tails looked up but then bumped into Knuckles.

"Watch it, you retard", the echidna said rudely.

"My bad", Tails lowered his head cheerlessly.

"What is it?" Silver asked.

"Shh!" Shadow whispered. He tip toed to a corner and took a peek. He saw the girls walking down the hall confusingly, because they were lost. An evil idea popped up in his head. He zipped back to his group. "The girls are coming. Let's play a prank on them."

"By how? Scaring them or something?" Tails scratched his head.

"Exactly", Shadow said as he pulled out a flute. He closed his eyes and played the flute outloud. Suddenly, a large python slithered its way to him.

"JESUS!" Silver backed up to the wall unpleasantly along with Tails and Knuckles. "Where the heck did you get that!?"

"From eBay", Shadow answered. "Sick 'em", he ordered his pet snake.

The python went down the way and reached to the corner. It saw the girls and charged at them. Cream screamed in panic as she pointed at it. Then the other girls looked at the snake.

"I got it!" Rouge threw her things on the ground and charged at the overlarge snake.

"Rouge!" Blaze and Amy called out for her.

"Don't worry! I saw it on TV once!" Rouge said bravely. As the python tried to strike her, she grabbed it by the neck and wrapped it up into a ball. Then she kicked it down the hallway like a soccer ball. "See?" she looked back at her friends sarcastically.

"My snake!" Shadow threw his hands in the air worriedly.

"My turn", Tails stepped up in front of his friends. "This tarantula should scare the crap out of them", he pulled out a cage. He sat it down and let out a hand-size tarantula and watched it walk away.

As Rouge picked up her things, Blaze tapped her on the shoulder and pointed forward. The bat shrieked as she jumped and landed on Amy's arms. The group only saw a tarantula walking towards them.

"Eww", Cream and Cosmo said in disgust.

"Oh, it's just nothing", Blaze walked to the spider. Intensely, she stepped on it and scraped the remains off of her shoes. "Yuck."

"Spidey!" Tails cried sadly with tears in his eyes.

"Ooh, I know!" Knuckles ran up to the corner. He threw a small capsule out in the opening.

"What's that?" Cosmo pointed up ahead.

The capsule exploded and a couple of ninjas popped up out of nowhere. Well, one of them was the red Power Ranger and the other was a blue ranger. Amy gasped as Cosmo walked up in front of the gang. The plant girl sat her bags on the ground and pulled out a red headband. Then she put it on and got in her fighting position.

"We shall do kung-fu!" she said fearlessly.

"Kung-fu. Yes, we shall do kung-fu", the red ranger got in his fighting position.

"That way we can see who's better at kung-fu, muhahahaha", the blue ranger added.

"YAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" Cosmo charged at them.

"CHAAAARRRRRGE!!" the two rangers charged at her.

Everyone amazingly watched Cosmo beat the crap out of the two Power Rangers. Hey, aren't they the good guys? Oh, well. As the whole battle went on, Cosmo punched, kicked, slapped, and did some other moves to attack the guys. Once she got done, she took off her headband and got in a finishing pose.

"You have done well, pupil", Master Fung (from Xiaolin Showdown) said and bowed.

"Thank you", Cosmo bowed also.

"GRRRR!! CURSES!!" Knuckles stomped on his left foot angrily.

"Now it's my turn", Silver pulled out a Chucky doll. He pressed the button and the doll came to life.

"I'M GONNA CUT OFF YOUR LEGS!" the evil doll said madly as he got off of Silver's hands and walked its way to the girls.

"Where the heck did you get that?" Tails asked strangely.

"From eBay", the white hedgehog answered.

"Copy-cat", the black hedgehog turned to him without gratitude.

Before the girls could've continued their walk, they saw an evil Chucky doll heading towards them. They all shrieked in horror as they hugged each other. Except for Amy, because she wasn't scared of evil dolls. However, Chucky pulled out a butcher's knife. The pink hedgehog put on a football helmet and got in position.

"22! 26! Taco Bell! Hut!" she said and charged at the doll.

"Huh?" Chucky stopped and raised an eyebrow. Before he blinked, he was suddenly kicked in the air by Amy. He screamed as he flew through the ceiling and landed in the water.

"Peace of cake", Amy took off her helmet.

"Darn it!" Silver snapped his fingers irritably.

"Something's telling me that it's the boys that are pulling off these tricks on us", Rouge rubbed her chin.

"Now what?" Tails whispered impatiently.

"I don't know", Silver crossed his arms. Suddenly, he and the others started hearing footsteps. "Run!" he whispered orderly.

On the spur of the moment, the boys took off running back down the way from whichever they came from. The girls appeared at their hiding spot, but didn't see them. All they saw was a trace of smoke and their footprints. Welp, they were right. It was the boys. Further away from them, Sonic was walking around with his golf club, still looking for his so called comrades. That was until he saw the girls.

"Um, excuse me", he raised a hand.

"Huh?" the girls turned to him.

"Say, have you seen either Shadow, Tails, Silver, or Knuckles anywhere?" Sonic asked politely. "Cause, I'm looking for them, because they stole my diary-I mean, something important."

"You have a diary?" Cosmo raised an eyebrow.

"IT'S A LONG STORY, OK!?" Sonic hollered lividly. "So anyway, what's going on here?"

"Well, the guys are trying to scare us with their ridiculous pranks", Blaze explained as she crossed her arms.

"Really? Well, I think I can help you out", Sonic said with an evil smirk. "In fact, I know all of their biggest fears."

"Even Shadow's?" Amy blinked twice.

"Even Shadow's", Sonic nodded. "And I got a great plan too."

Moments later, Shadow and the guys made it back to the hallway that led to their rooms. They sighed in relief, because they thought the girls noticed them. At any rate, they started walking to their rooms.

"That was close", Tails wiped the sweat off of his forehead. Out of nowhere, a puppet came from the air vent and surprised him and the guys. He widened his eyes in trepidation, because the puppet looked like Michael Jackson. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!! IT'S MICHAEL JACKSON!!" he pointed at it horrendously. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" he turned around and took off running.

"It's just a puppet", Knuckles pulled the puppet down from the ceiling. Suddenly, another puppet came down and made him jump. In fact, the puppet resembled Saddam Hussein in South Park version. "TERRORIST!!" he pointed at the puppet in terror and ran off in the other direction with Tails.

"Another puppet", Silver pulled the fake doll down. "What's next?"

"Hey, look!" a Silver fan-girl pointed at him. "IT'S SILVER!!"

"Let's kiss him!" another fan-girl said with hearts in her eyes.

"CRAZY FAN-GIRLS!!" the white hedgehog took off running, following the other two scaredy-cats. His fan-girls chased after him.

"Ha, I ain't scared of anything", Shadow crossed his arms with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes, but they suddenly widened in fear.

"Hi, Shadow!" Amy waved with a childish smile. Standing right next to her was Barney the Dinosaur.

"**I love you, you love me-**," the purple/pink dino began to sing as he opened his arms for a hug.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" Shadow screamed bloody murder. "GET AWAY FROM ME!! I DON'T WANNA GET RAPED!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" he ran off in the other direction.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!!" Amy cracked up laughing. "Nice going there, Sonic", she turned to the purple dinosaur.

"Phew, it's hot in here", Sonic took off the disguise. "Anyway…Would you like me to carry some of your things to your room?" he offered.

"That'll be great", Amy smiled at him.

Easily, Sonic picked up some of her bags full of clothes while she picked up a few other bags of souvenirs and additional stuff. She turned the key in and opened the door. Sonic zipped in, sat the bags on the floor, and came back out.

"Say, how did you know that Barney was Shadow's biggest fear?" Amy asked him astoundingly.

"Well, considering how dark he is, I thought that he might be afraid of happy stuff, like some baby stuff or something", Sonic explained. "Plus, most devil worshippers are scared of Barney."

"Shadow doesn't worship the devil", Amy sweatdropped.

"You may never know", Sonic pointed out.

The pink hedgehog shrugged her shoulders. As she walked inside to put her bags on the dresser, Sonic sprayed some mouth spray in his mouth, so that way his breath would smell good. He was gonna try to kiss her, since Shadow wasn't around. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Crazily, he leaned his lips, but ended up bumping his face into the door.

"OWW!!" he held his nose in pain. "Dang it", he walked away unhappily.

* * *

"So that's Dad's biggest fear", Zach sweatdropped.

"Well, you're scared of Elmo", Jenny crossed her arms.

"ELMO!? WHERE!?" her brother looked around abysmally.

"See?" Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Um…Anyway, I'm gonna wash my face and such, so I'll be right back", the mother got up and walked out of the room.

After she left, Zach did the privilege of knocking on the closet door again. However, his father didn't say anything. He knocked again, but his father still didn't come out. So there was only one way to get him out and to see what happens next in the story.

"Dad, if you don't come out, we'll call Barney on you", Zach said with a smirk.

Fearfully, Shadow burst through the door and made a big hole in it. Jenny gasped, because that's the second time that he made a hole in her room. Shadow looked around and realized that he scared the crap out of his kids. He sighed calmly.

"Ok. Let me ask you this", he said seriously. "Are you two getting tired yet?"

"Nope", his children replied.

"UGH!!" Shadow fainted in anime style. _"Great, they're not even tired yet! How long will this take to put them to sleep so I can get my freak on with Amy!?"_ he thought urgently.

* * *

Once again, poor Shaddie. Anyway, here's the next preview to the next chappie!

* * *

_Preview:_

_"Hey, hey, you-you", Tails came up to him, all drunk. "You-you're, you're tall, man. I mean, you're huge-," he said then hiccupped._

_"Oh no, not you too", Sonic slapped his forehead as he sweatdropped._

_"Like seriously, I challenge you to a…to a…" Tails froze, but then blacked out and fell back._

_"Oh, for peace sakes", the disguised hedgehog slapped his forehead again._

* * *

Oh, wow. Anyway, R&R! Thanks!


	10. Drinking and Dancing

And now, another long chappie…

* * *

"Ok, Dad, you can get off the floor now", Zach looked down at his father as he sweatdropped.

"Fine, fine", Shadow got up and walked to the couch. "Now, I must warn you. This chapter could really be… unsuitable for you guys", he explained.

"Oh, well", Zach sat on the bed with Jenny. "Just tell us already."

"Ok…" his father rubbed the back of his head uneasily.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Ten

Later that day, Tails stopped freaking out and head back to his room. When he got inside, the whole room was dark. Curtly after that, a ceiling light came on brightly, causing Tails to cover his eyes devastatingly.

"Wh-wh-what the heck?" he said curiously.

"Come sit over here, Tails", a familiar voice said.

The orange fox walked to a small squared table and took a seat. Then the person in front of him turned around in his chair. It was Sonic, who had on a suit like the don. He had his arms crossed with his right finger tapping his shoulder. His best friend gulped.

"Ok, lemme ask you this", Tails said shakily. "What's going on here? Why is it so dark in here? And why are you dressed up like Scarface or something?"

"I'm the one asking the questions", Sonic replied unfeelingly. "First of all, where's my diary?"

"Ok, ok, here!" the frightened fox slid the book across the table.

Coolly, Sonic picked up his diary and looked through it. What caught his eye was that a few pages were torn out. Coldly, he looked up at Tails. The fox gulped in fear.

"Where are the missing pages?" the blue hedgehog asked gravely.

"…Well, the guys took them because they were…going to…expose some of your secrets on the internet. But-But-But-But I don't have any of them", Tails explained as he began to sweat.

"I see", Sonic rested his feet on the table as he kicked back. "However, I got a favor to ask you."

"Wh-Wh-Wh-What kind of favor?" Tails shivered some more.

"I need you to invite Shadow to the dining room tonight at eight o'clock. Meanwhile, I'll invite Silver and Knuckles five minutes earlier", the blue hedgehog explained.

"Still, I mean, what if Shadow-?" the fox tried to ask.

"Oh, I almost forgot to introduce you to my new friend", Sonic took his feet off the table and snapped his fingers. A tall human in an army suit came up next to him from the shadows. "This here's Solid Snake, but I call him Snake", the hedgehog greeted the man. "We met at the Super Smash Bros. Brawl Tournament."

"So I see", the fox cracked a startled smile.

"You got a problem with me, kid?" Snake pulled out a sniper rifle.

"N-N-N-No I don't, I swear!" the orange fox freaked out.

"I see that we're on the same page", Sonic said with an evil smirk. "Just tell Shadow to go to the dining room for a guy's night out."

"But we already hung out today-," Tails rubbed the back of his head. Before he finished, Sonic snapped his fingers and Snake aimed his gun at him. "I'LL DO IT! I'LL DO IT!" the fox panicked.

"Good", the blue boy nodded. "Just do what I tell you to do, and you won't get hurt. Are we clear?"

"Y-Y-Yeah, I guess so", the fox continued to shiver with anxiety.

"Good, cause I did have a Plan B", Sonic closed his eyes.

"What was the Plan B?" Tails asked awkwardly.

Again, Sonic snapped his finger orderly. Snake pulled out a recent issue of a Playboy magazine. Tails gasped, but then blushed embarrassingly.

"You read Playboy magazines? You naughty, naughty little boy", Sonic waved a finger no. "I did have some thoughts to what I was planning to do with it. Either I was going to throw it in the trashcan, throw it in the ocean, burn it in front of your face, or keep it to myself."

"Don't do any of that!" Tails begged. "I'll do whatever you tell me to do! I won't tell anyone about this, I promise!"

"Excellent", Sonic chuckled evilly. "Now have a cookie", he slid a chocolate-chip cookie across the table.

"You didn't put poison in it, did you?" his sidekick asked hesitantly.

"EAT IT!" Sonic commanded viciously.

"OK, OK!" Tails hurriedly took the cookie and ate it. He swallowed the crumbs and burped.

"Good boy", Sonic smiled immaturely.

Five minutes before eight o'clock, Sonic walked out of his room and went to Knuckles' room. He graciously knocked the door. The red echidna opened the door a little bit with a suspicious look on his face.

"Are you a terrorist?" Knuckles asked charily.

"No", Sonic sweatdropped.

"Oh", Knuckles opened the door. "What's up?"

"Hey, you wanna hang out for a little bit?" the blue hedgehog asked with a smile.

"Are you sure?" the echidna crossed his arms. "I mean, you're still not mad about the diary incident, are you?"

"Of course not!" Sonic shook his head. "C'mon, it'll be a guys' night-out. No girls, no rules, no nothing."

"Hm…" Knuckles looked back at Rouge, who was asleep. "Ok, I'm in", he closed the door behind him.

"Cool. Now let's go get Silver", Sonic suggested.

Quietly, the two tip-toed to Silver's room. Knuckles knocked on the door. After waiting for a few seconds, the white hedgehog opened the door. Blaze was asleep on the bed like Rouge was.

"What?" he asked inquisitively.

"Hey, come with us", Sonic pulled him out of his room. "We need to have some fun", he then took Knuckles' hand and zipped down the hallway.

Approximately five minutes later, Tails coyly walked to Shadow's door. At first, he had doubts that the dark hedgehog would hang out with him. On the other hand, he didn't want to lose his "precious" magazine. Softly, he knocked on the door. And out came Shadow. Amy was in the background sleeping like a baby.

"What do you want?" the black hedgehog asked brusquely.

"Um, um, hey there, Shadow, let's go hang out somewhere", Tails suggested apprehensively.

"Didn't we already hang out today?" Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I think we should hang out again so that way I won't die-I mean, so we can have some fun", the fox smiled nervously.

"Um…Whatever, what the heck", Shadow closed the door behind him quietly. "But only for a little bit."

"Th-That's cool", Tails nodded. _"I hope I'm doing the right thing",_ he thought worriedly.

"So where are we going?" Shadow crossed his arms.

"Follow me", Tails walked down the hallway with the hedgehog tagging along with him.

Just a short minute later, the two made it to the entrance to the dining room. They saw Sonic, Silver, and Knuckles waiting in a small line. But when Shadow saw Sonic, his eyes showed fury. Knuckles looked back and saw them.

"Hey, guys", the echidna waved.

"Huh?" Silver looked back. "Yo", he held up a peace sign.

"Just in time", Sonic looked back friendly.

"Hey, wait a minute, what the heck is going on here?" Shadow asked unsociably. "Why is he going with us?" he pointed at the blue hero boorishly.

"Oh, boy, here we go again", Silver turned to Knuckles.

"Oh, relax", Sonic said tranquilly. "We're just gonna have a little bit of fun, that's all."

"Take an easy there, Shadow", Tails said agitatedly. "We're just gonna have fun for a little bit."

"Ok, but if you make me mad, it's all over", Shadow warned his rival.

"No problem", the blue hedgehog held up a thumb's up.

**(BGM plays "Cyclone" by Baby Bash ft. T-Pain)**

**O-oh (O-oh)  
O-oh (O-oh)  
O-oh (O-oh)**

**Swanananani (nanani, nanani, nanani)**

**(Chorus): ****  
She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me wanna do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
Just like a cyclone**

**She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me wanna do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
A mighty cyclone**

After waiting in line, the five boys went inside of the dining room. As they could see, it looked like a party. The music was playing from the intercoms, people were dancing with each other, and the party lights kept changing colors. There was a snack bar, a liquor bar, and a small spot where 'Guitar Hero' and 'Dance Dance Revolution' were set up for anyone who wanted to play.

"Well, whaddya think?" Sonic asked joyously.

"This club is banging!" Knuckles shouted with liveliness.

"Care for some sodas, fellas?" a waitress came up to them with a cooler full of pop.

"Thanks", the boys took some of the bottles out of the cooler. Sonic got Chaos Cola, Tails picked Mountain Dew, Silver chose Sprite, Knuckles decided to have Dr. Chaos, and Shadow only got Root Beer. After they drank half of their drinks, they began to have a burping contest. Shadow watched them as he sweatdropped.

**(Baby Bash):**

**Now look at that peppa'  
On the back of that bumpa'  
She ain't even playin  
When she's shakin that ruppa'  
And oh, you aint know?  
She gets lower than a muffla'  
Even with her girlfriends  
Show stopping with a hustla'**

"Come on, join us!" Sonic gave Shadow a playful punch.

"Don't touch me", the black hedgehog scowled at him heartlessly.

"Oh, come on, Shadow, lighten up already", Silver said friendly.

"Besides, we're all guys here, you know", Knuckles shrugged his shoulders.

"Just one burp", Tails encouraged the party pooper.

"Well…" Shadow looked at his drink. He drank it all up by a split second. Then he let out a gigantic burp.

"That's the spirit!" Knuckles gave him a noogie.

"Wait a minute…" Sonic realized something. "Do you brush your teeth?" he asked his rival.

"I always brush my teeth", Shadow got free from Knux's noogie attack.

"Well, I doubt that", the blue hedgehog plugged his nose with his fingers, as so did the others. "Cause your breath stinks!"

"Here, try some Tic-Tac", the white hedgehog held up a small box of Tic-Tac.

"Or some mint", the orange fox pulled out a pack of Doublemint gum.

**The way she move her body  
She might see the Maserati  
She wanna put it on me  
Tryna show me her tsunami  
She make it hard to copy  
Always tight, never sloppy  
And got an entourage  
And her own paparazzi**

Shadow shrugged his shoulders and took a piece of the Doublemint gum. Sonic looked around until he saw the liquor bar. An evil idea came up to his mind. However, he wanted to save it until the time was right. For now, he just wanted to have some fun.

"You guys wanna dance?" he asked readily.

"Heck yeah!" Knuckles raised a fist in the air.

**Now there she go again  
Ridin through the stormy weatha'  
You betta button up  
If you wanna go get her  
Cause it is what it is  
Errybody wanna love her  
But when she pop it boy  
You better run for cover**

With the others gone, Shadow sighed and looked at the entrance and the exit. They were blocked by crowds of people trying to get in and the security guards pushing them out. So Shadow couldn't go anywhere for the moment. Sighing again, he walked to an empty table and took a seat. Then he watched the other four heroes do the Soulja Boy.

**(Chorus, repeats x2)**

Sonic, Knuckles, and Silver were doing an excellent job doing the Soulja Boy dance. Tails struggled to keep up with them, but he wasn't good at dancing. Then the three began to crank dat Spiderman and the Batman all together. The fox stopped dancing and lowered his head with humiliation.

**(It's a wrap) when she break them boys off a typhoon  
(It's a wrap) gotta get that phatty like a boss tycoon  
(It's a wrap) now hold it steady cause she make a monsoon  
(It's a wrap) now you can Google, download the iTunes**

The black hedgehog watched them as he sweatdropped. Since when did they dance like that? He was a little shock, but he didn't really care. He checked at the exit again, but it was still crowded. Then he looked at a clock above the twin doors. It was 8:15 in the evening.

"_Great. I guess I'm stuck here",_ he thought unappreciatively.

**See what I'm sayin  
She aint playin  
Yeah, she got them heads turnin  
You gon' hear it clack, clack  
When them heels get to burnin  
Stiletto so fuego  
She got her own label  
And got us all doin the tornado**

**(Chorus, repeats x2)**

On and on, Knuckles, Sonic, and Silver kept dancing all cool and such. Tails just did the robot and then the wave. Well, he wasn't good at those moves either.

**(T-Pain):**

**Shawty got looks (and)  
Shawty got class  
Shawty got hips (and)  
Shawty got ass  
When she hit the stage  
She drop it down low, like  
Eer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer**

**Ay  
This is crazy  
It's amazing  
It must be the way of the lady  
Eer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer**

Not only Sonic, Silver, and Knux were dancing greatly, everyone else on the dance floor was moving good as well. Tails was the only one who couldn't fit in the crowd. At least he tried.

**(Chorus, x2)**

"Hey, guys, check this out", Knuckles made some room. As his friends moved out of the way, he began to do some fast hip hop dance moves marvelously. A lot of people watched him as they cheered.

"Whoa, look at him go!" a random guy said.

"That boy can dance!" a random female said from the crowd.

Through the rest of the chorus, Knuckles did the worm, a couple of flips, and spun around on his head. When he got done, he lay back on the floor tiredly. Everyone applauded for him as he got up.

**Eer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer  
Eer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer  
Eer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer  
Reer  
Oh**

**(Song fades.)**

"Whoo! I'm tired", the echidna wiped some sweat off of his forehead.

"How did you do that?" Tails asked surprisingly.

"Easy", Knuckles stretched out his arms. "Youtube."

"Of course", Silver sweatdropped.

**(BGM plays "Highway to Hell" by AC/DC)**

"Everybody, move out the way", Sonic pulled his friends out of the dance floor.

"Why?" Tails asked abnormally.

"WHOOOOOOOO!!" all of the rockers pushed the other dancers out of the way and began to celebrate.

"Wait a minute…" Shadow lifts his head up. "That song…" he widened his eyes familiarly.

"Whenever rockers come to the crowd, they'll party so hard, they might kill you if you get near them", the blue hedgehog explained.

"Oh", Knux sweatdropped. "Anyway, let's go get something to eat", he and the others went to the snack bar.

**Living easy, living' free  
Season ticket, on a one - way ride  
Asking nothing, leave me be  
Taking everything in my stride  
Don't need reason, don't need rhyme  
Ain't nothing I would rather do  
Going down, party time  
My friends are gonna be there too**

When they got to the snack bar, they got their orders for free. Sonic, of course, got chilly dogs, Silver got nachos with cheese, Knuckles had a couple of hot dogs and potato chips, and Tails had a big hamburger with fries. Suddenly, they seemed to be missing somebody.

"Hey, where's Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, he's back there", Tails looked at the crowd and pointed at him.

**(Chorus):**

**I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell**

Everyone else turned to the crowd as the music got a little louder. They saw Shadow rocking out with some random people as they jumped up and down. Then they pulled out their lighters and cheered gloriously. Tails and the others sweatdropped.

**No stop signs, speedin' limit  
Nobody's gonna slow me down  
Like a wheel, gonna spin it  
Nobody's gonna mess me 'round  
Hey Satan! Paid my dues.  
Playin' in a rockin' band  
Hey Mama! Look at me  
I'm on my way to the promise land**

Silver looked at the liquor bar and smiled a little. Sure he never drank alcohol before, but he really wanted to try. He walked to the bar as Knuckles followed. Tails and Sonic continued watching Shadow oddly. Seconds later, Silver and Knuckles took a seat on separate stools. An overweighed bartender came up to the counter.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Can we have to beers, please?" Silver ordered generously.

"How old are you kids?" the bartender asked warily.

"Um…27?" the white hedgehog answered gawkily.

"Sorry, but you're not at the age of 18 to drink", the bartender crossed his arms.

"I thought the drinking age was 21", Knuckles sweatdropped.

"Whatever", the bartender rolled his eyes. Suddenly, his stomach started grumbling. "Oh, crap, diarrhea!" he panicked and ran out of the place.

When he left, Silver looked around to see if no one was watching him. He then used his psychokinetic powers to bring a couple bottles of Bud Light beer to him. He gave one to Knux, and opened his bottle.

"Cheers, friend", Silver held his bottle up.

"Cheers", Knuckles shared the toast with the hedgehog and started drinking.

"Hey, let me get a drink", Tails sat next to Silver.

"Sorry, kid, you're too young", the white creature scoffed sarcastically and began to drink his beer.

"GRRRRR!!" the fox growled rashly.

**Wow!**

**I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell**

Sonic continued to watch Shadow having fun with the other rockers. But then, he turned to the liquor bar, where the bartender wasn't in sight. A malice smirk came up on his face. He zipped to the bar and went behind the counter. Then he took some bottles of strong alcohol as he laughed wickedly and devil horns popped up on his head.

**Don't stop me!**

**Hey!**

**Hey!**

**Hey!**

As the guitars began to play wildly during the song, Sonic ducked down and grabbed some small cups off the counter. Then he poured each drop of different liquor into the cups. Next, he pulled out a small spoon and mixed them together as he laughed evilly again. Silver and Knuckles were too busy taking shots with some more beer. Tails snuck to the shelf and looked at Sonic. At least no one was paying attention to him. Quickly, he grabbed a large bottle of wine and a bottle of margarita and ran away. Then he found a corner near the dance floor and began to drink.

**I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell**

With Shadow still having fun, Sonic pulled out a large circular tray from a drawer and sat the cups on top of it. Gently, he picked up the tray and sat it on the counter. He giggled manically as he rubbed his hands together. Then he pulled out a note that read "Reserved for Shadow" and sat it in front of the drinks. Basically, he mixed together some Vodka, Tequila, Samuel Adams beer, white wine, gin, rum, whiskey, and some scotch at the same time. Once everything was in place, Sonic pulled out a suitcase and pulled out a long black coat with a bowler hat, a pair of shades, and a fake mustache. After he puts on his disguise, he takes off and hides behind a plant near the snack bar. Slowly, he pulls out a camera.

**And I'm going down...all the way  
I'm on the highway to hell**

**(Song ends.)**

When the song ended, all of the rockers continued cheering loudly as they clapped their hands. Suddenly, the music started playing Rock Your Body by Justin Timberlake. All of the pop dancers cheered and kicked the rockers out of the way and started dancing. Shadow got up from getting knocked over and brushed the dust off of him. He then went to check on his team.

**Don't be so quick to walk away  
Dance with me  
I wanna rock your body  
Please stay  
Dance with me  
You don't have to admit you wanna play  
Dance with me  
Just let me rock you  
Till the break of day  
Dance with me**

"Oh, my god", Silver slurred as he wobbled around. "I know this song, but I…I don't…know…I don't know who…this song…ah, screw it, I love this song."

"What?" Knux slurred.

"What are you guys doing?" Shadow came up to them oddly.

"Oh", Silver turned to him, extremely drunk. "Hey, hey, do I know you? I mean, you look like me. Are you, are you my evil twin? Ah, dude, I'm so drunk", he snickered.

"I'm super drunk", Knux held his head.

Rolling his eyes, Shadow took a seat away from those two. But then, he saw a tray full of drinks and a note saying that they belong to him. Curiosity circled in his mind. Netherless, he took one of the small cups and looked at it. Instead of figuring out what it was, he drank it up. A short second later, he felt dizzy.

"Whoa", he said to himself. Then he began to drink more of the strong mixed liquor.

"That's right", Sonic whispered evilly as he started taking pictures of Shadow drinking. "Keep on drinking."

**Got time, but I don't mind  
Just wanna rock you girl  
I'll have whatever you have  
Come on, just give it a whirl  
See I've been watching you  
I like the way you move  
So go ahead, girl, just do  
That ass shaking thing you do**

Meanwhile, Tails finished drinking and fell back. Latterly, he blacked out. The dancers kept getting their groove on as they did some disco moves. The rockers watched them with hatred with their ear plugs on.

**So you grab your girls  
And you grab a couple more  
And you all come meet me  
In the middle of the floor  
Said the air is thick, it's smelling right  
So you pass to the left and you sail to the right**

**(Chorus):**

**Don't be so quick to walk away  
Dance with me  
I wanna rock your body  
Please stay  
Dance with me  
You don't have to admit you wanna play  
Dance with me  
Just let me rock you  
Till the break of day  
Dance with me**

"Dude", Silver tapped Knux on the shoulder. "I like this song so bad…I-I-I-I think I'm gonna…You wanna…dance?" he slurred.

"Let's-," the echidna spoke but hiccupped. "Let's get funky", he got up from the stool.

Wobbly, the two drunken monkeys went to the dance floor. Sonic watched them as he sweatdropped. Anyway, he turned to Shadow, who was already done with his drinks and just passed out. He snickered heinously as he took another picture.

**I don't mean no harm  
Just wanna rock you girl  
Make a move, but be calm  
Let's go, let's give it a whirl  
See it appears to me  
You like the way I move  
I'll tell you what I'm gonna do  
Pull you close and share my groove**

As soon as they got to the dance floor, Silver and Knux just stood there, watching the lights. Then they leaned side to side as they murmured some gibberish. At least the other dancers didn't pay attention to them.

"I'm about to fall", the white hedgehog said cheerily and fell back.

"I'm drunk", the red echidna muttered and fell forward. The two were unconscious.

**So you grab your girls  
And you grab a couple more  
And you all come meet me  
In the middle of the floor  
Said the air is thick, it's smelling right  
So you pass to the left and you sail to the right**

**(Chorus)**

Without looking, a few dancers tripped over the drunks and fell on the floor. Then a lot more did the same. Everyone else sweatdropped. A couple of butlers tripped over the fallen dancers and dropped the drinks on the floor. Sonic watched it all as he slapped his forehead.

**Talk to me boy  
No disrespect, I don't mean no harm  
Talk to me boy  
I can't wait to have you in my arms  
Talk to me boy  
Hurry up cause you're taking too long  
Talk to me boy  
Better have you naked by the end of this song**

So anyway, Sonic looked back at Shadow, who just fell off the stool and landed on his back. He started cracking up as he held his gut. Well, he was waiting for that to happen. And Shadow looked more drunk then the time everyone made it to the cruise-ship. However, another idea came up in Sonic's mind. He looked around, hoping to find a drunken chick anywhere.

**So what did you come for  
I came to dance with you  
And you know that you don't want to hit the floor  
I came to romance with you  
You're searching for love forever more  
It's time to take a chance  
If love is here on the floor, girl**

**Hey  
Dance with me  
Yea  
Come on baby**

A while later, the collapsed crowd got off the floor and looked at the two drunks. They picked them up and carried them to the sitting area. Then they rested them on a table and got back to the dance floor. Through the rest of the song, they danced like it was no tomorrow.

**Don't be so quick to walk away  
(Don't walk away)  
(Come on and)  
Dance with me  
I wanna rock your body  
(Let me rock your body)  
Please stay  
(Come on and)  
Dance with me  
You don't have to admit you wanna play  
(You don't have to admit you wanna play, just)  
Dance with me  
Just let me rock you  
(Do do do do)  
Till the break of day  
(Come on and)  
Dance with me**

**Talk to me boy  
No disrespect, I don't mean no harm  
Talk to me boy  
But I can't wait to have you in my arms  
Talk to me boy  
Hurry up cause you're taking too long  
Talk to me boy  
Better have you naked by the end of this song**

**Don't be so quick to walk away  
(Just think of me and you)  
Don't be so quick to walk away  
(We could do something)  
Don't be so quick to walk away  
(I like the way you look right now)  
Don't be so quick to walk away  
(Come over here baby)**

**Are you feeling me?  
Let's do something  
Let's make a bet  
Cause I, gotta have you naked by the end of this song**

**(Song fades and ends.)**

Sonic continued looking around for a female drunk until he saw a wobbling purple hedgehog. All she had on was a dark green cocktail dress and knee high boots. She looked so drunk, she was about to fall down! At that moment, Sonic zipped his way to her.

"Excuse me, are you single?" he asked nicely.

"Huuh, what?" the girl looked at him oddly.

"Well, I have a friend who's drunk too", Sonic led her to Shadow. "Dude, get up", he pulled his adversary to his feet. "Shadow, meet…What's your name?" he turned to the female.

"Leslie, I think", the purple hedgehog held her head in pain.

"You're hott", Shadow pointed at her as he wobbled.

"You're hotter", Leslie giggled.

**(BGM plays "Paralyzer" by Finger Eleven)**

Suddenly, the rockers came back to the dance floor, threw the pop lovers out of the way, and started partying again. Sonic pondered for a moment. Then he pulled Shadow and Leslie together in a hug position.

"Smile!" he said and took the picture.

"You wanna dance?" Leslie asked Shadow.

"Yeah, uh, yeah, whatever", Shadow slurred as the girl led him to the dance floor.

"Hoo, hoo, this I gotta see", the blue hedgehog took some more pictures of them.

**I hold on so nervously  
To me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling me  
But so far, has not been good  
It's been shitty  
And I feel awkward, as I should  
This club has got to be  
The most pretentious thing  
Since I thought you and me  
Well I am imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place**

"Hey, hey, you-you", Tails came up to him, all drunk. "You-you're, you're tall, man. I mean, you're huge-," he said then hiccupped.

"Oh no, not you too", Sonic slapped his forehead.

"Like seriously, I challenge you to a…to a…" Tails froze, but blacked out and fell back.

"Oh, for peace sakes", the disguised hedgehog slapped his forehead again.

**(Chorus):**

**Well I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you**

In the dance floor, Shadow and Leslie started dancing, even though they wobbled a lot. But then, Leslie wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her back onto his chest. Then she started doing some seductive dancing.

"Whoa…You're good", the black hedgehog stopped dancing and watched. "I mean, you're-you're-you're hott. I mean, you dance like a girl. I think, you are a girl, right? Cause you're too cute to be a man, unless you are a man, or a guy in a chick's body, or-Ah, screw it, you're hott", he slurred.

"What'd ya say?" Leslie questioned him mysteriously.

"Nevermind", Shadow held his head.

**I hold out for one more drink  
Before I think  
I'm looking too desperately  
But so far has not been fun  
I should just stay home  
If one thing really means one  
This club will hopefully  
Be closed in three weeks  
That would be cool with me  
Well I'm still imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place**

**(Chorus)**

Even though he was drunk, Shadow still could stand up, hear, and move for some reason. His eyesight was horribly blurry and his head began to hurt a little more. He groaned in pain as he held his head again.

"FREE DRINKS!!" a random guy shouted out.

Excitedly, all of the dancers rushed to the bar, grabbed the remaining drinks, and went back to their spots and started drinking. Most of the rockers began to have a chugging contest. Sonic stayed out of the way as he watched. Again, he looked at Shadow, who was trying to dance with the female. He smirked as he took a couple of snapshots.

**(Chorus)**

The bartender returned to the room after his bowel movement. He looked around and noticed that all of the drinks were taken without getting paid! He growled as he clenched his fists.

"What the heck man!? Why didn't they pay for my drinks!?" he yelled furiously. But then, his belly groused again. "Oh no, not again!" he held his butt and rushed out of the room.

**I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you**

"Hey-hey", Leslie stopped dancing and turned to Shadow. "You wanna-you wanna come over…to my…place?" she slurred.

"YES", Shadow burped the answer. Then he and the girl walked out of the room, arm to arm, still wobbling.

**You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you**

"Bingo", the disguised hedgehog whispered and took the last picture. "Wait until Amy sees all of this. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" he laughed to himself sinfully.

**You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you**

**(Song ends.)**

* * *

Shadow's children looked at him unusually with their jaws dropped. Then they sweatdropped. That was one of the strangest things that they've ever heard so far! Well, the most strangest. Now they know why their father said that this chapter was too inappropriate for them.

"Wow", Zach said in awe.

"Whatever you do, don't tell your mother", Shadow whispered shakily.

"Don't tell me about what?" Amy appeared standing next to him.

"Aah!" the black hedgehog shrieked in fear. "Oh, uh, hi, honey", he waved timorously. "We were just…talking about my biggest fears."

"You blinked twice", Amy pointed out.

"Oh, shoot", Shadow widened his eyes, showing some awkwardness. "Ok…I told them about the part when I got drunk again and when I accidentally went with some other chick", he confessed.

Everything was quiet as the children watched worriedly. Assertively, Amy grabbed her husband by the neck and shook him like crazy. Shadow gasped for some air as he struggled to get free.

"I STILL HATE YOU FOR THAT!!" Amy growled tetchily.

"Hold on", Zach broke the troubled couple up. "There's another way to settle this besides violence."

"Like what?" Shadow panted as he held his neck.

* * *

Uh-oh. Looks like this story is about to go out of control. For now on, this fic is rated T. Sorry. At any rate, here's the preview.

_

* * *

_

Preview:

"But _I'm telling you the truth!" Shadow got down on his knees. "I'm not lying!"_

"_Then there's only one way to settle this…" Amy pondered with a more furious look on her face._

* * *

Uh-oh, again. See ya next time!


	11. You little Cheat!

Things are gonna get way out of control in this chappie! ENJOY!

* * *

Minutes later, the whole bedroom was transformed into a small counselor's room. Shadow was in a suit and Amy was in a black business dress. They sat in their separate chairs with a brick wall between them.

"How the heck did this place turn into a 'Mr. and Mrs. Smith' cosplay?" Shadow asked puzzlingly.

"Well, it's the only way", Zach sat on the bed, dressed up in a suit. "I'm the new Dr. Phil."

"And I am the new Oprah!" Jenny said blissfully, sitting next to her brother, wearing a short red dress with sleeves.

"Now, let's get started with the next chapter", the son pulled out a notepad and a pencil. "How does the next day start?"

"Well…This chapter really hit me right there", Shadow pointed at his heart. "The day started when…"

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Eleven

Early the next day, Shadow woke up and got out of the bed. Suddenly, he held in his puke and his head started aching. He rushed to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Another hangover. As soon as that was over, he washed his face and walked out to brush his teeth. However, he noticed that he wasn't in his room this time. In fact, the whole room was decorated like an ocean place. Shadow slowly turned to his left and saw a purple hedgehog asleep under the covers. He covered his gasp.

"_Oh, no! I cheated on Amy!"_ he thought sorrowfully. _"Ok, ok, just calm down, Shadow, calm down."_

Luckily, the purple hedgehog didn't wake up. Shadow silently put on his shoes and tip-toed out of the door. Once he closed the door slightly, he took off running to find his room.

Amy tossed over and rested her hand on a pillow. She opened her eyes, and thought that she had her hand on Shadow. Come to think of it, she thought that he was getting some fresh air or hanging out with the guys again. Still, why didn't he tell her that he was going to be gone all night? Tiredly, she climbed out of the bed and rubbed her eyes. As she opens her eyes, she sees an envelope in front of the door. Curiously, she walked to the envelope and picked it up. She opened it and found some pictures. She looked through them all. All she saw were snapshots of Shadow getting drunk, passing out, falling off of a stool, and…she gasped when she saw a couple of pictures of him with another female. She growled frantically as she crumbled those pictures.

Rouge woke up and found that Knuckles wasn't in sight. She sat up form her bed, wondering where he was. First, she checked under the bed, but he wasn't there. Then she checked in the bathroom, no sign of him either. For no reason, she checked in the closet, which only had their clothes on the hangers. Rapidly, she ran to the door and opened it. She heard some snoring and looked down. It was Knuckles, who was drooling all over the floor as he slept.

"Huh", the white bat sweatdropped.

A couple of minutes later, Blaze woke up from her long sleep. She stretched out her arms as she yawned. But then, she just realized something. Silver wasn't around. Hopefully, he didn't wonder off somewhere and got lost or fell off the ship by chance. Placidly yet uninterestedly, the cat got up and walked to the door in order to get some breakfast. However, when she opened the door, she found Silver sleeping and snoring on the floor.

"What the heck?" she sweatdropped.

With Tails, he woke up and held his head in pain. All of the sudden, he held in his vomit and rushed to the toilet. Then he let it all out repulsively. Few minutes after washing himself, he came out of the bathroom as he held his head still. Sonic was sitting on the bed, playing a PS3 game called 'Grand Theft Auto IV'.

"Uhh, Sonic", the fox said weakly. "What happened to me last night?"

"You got drunk", Sonic replied, not paying attention to him.

"I did?" Tails scratched his head. "Why didn't you stop me?"

"Well, I didn't know where you were and I was too busy doing something else", the blue hedgehog justified.

"Ohh", Tails blinked.

About twenty minutes later, Shadow made it back to the hallway to where his room was located. He felt so guilty for betraying Amy like that, yet, he couldn't even forgive himself. How was he going to explain Amy of where he was last night? Well, it was now or never.

"_Ok, you can do this",_ he thought to himself modestly. _"Just tell Amy that you were with the guys, you got drunk, and they left you behind. Hopefully she'll believe that",_ he kept walking until he saw his bags outside of his room. "Huh?" he raised an eyebrow. Maybe Amy was mad at him already. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. Then Amy opened the door, but with a very enraged look on her face.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly with her arms crossed.

"Look, I know I was gone all night without telling you, ok? But why did you have to throw my stuff out?" Shadow asked nosily.

"Well, isn't that obvious? We're through", the pink hedgehog answered hurtfully.

"What?" Shadow widened his eyes in alarm.

"You heard me", Amy pouted at him.

"Look, just let me explain", Shadow sighed as he slapped his forehead.

"Oh, there's no need for an explanation. I got proof!" Amy pulled out a couple of pictures.

Strangely, Shadow took the pictures and looked at them. He gasped because the snapshots showed him and Leslie together at the dining room the other night, drunk. Who in the world took those photos? And how?

"Mind explaining me what happened the other night?" Amy spoke irately.

"Again, I was drunk, and I had no idea what was going on, and-," the black hedgehog explicated himself honestly.

"Liar", the pink hedgehog disagreed.

"Look, I'm not lying, ok?" Shadow said furiously.

"Oh, really? Did you get your freak on with that slut last night?" his angry girlfriend questioned him some more.

"No!" Shadow shook his head.

"I don't believe you", the pink hedgehog turned her back on him.

"But I'm telling you the truth!" Shadow got down on his knees. "I'm not lying!"

"Then there's only one way to settle this…" Amy pondered with a more furious look on her face.

An hour later, everyone went to the dining room, which was set up as 'The Moment of Truth' stage. Shadow was sitting on a chair right on the stage, gulping to himself. The stage lights were all on him. He never felt so nervous in his whole life. And yet, he hoped that there weren't any cameras around. Well, he didn't know that there were secret cameras around the room. Shadow turned to the audience and saw Amy sitting in front row with her arms crossed. His other crewmates were sitting behind her. He gulped again.

"Ladies and gentlemen", the announcer said over the intercoms. "The host of FOX's hit TV show, 'The Moment of Truth', here's Mark Walberg!"

The audience cheered as the actual host appeared on the stage. Some of the girls from the audience were wearing T-shirts saying "Give my boyfriend a lie-detector test!" in giant letters. All Shadow could do was trying to calm himself.

"Hello, and welcome to another episode of 'The Moment of Truth'", said Mark Walberg. "Today, we have an unusual episode right now. Sitting in the victim chair is Shadow the Hedgehog, an anti-hero who was created on Space Colony ARK. The reason why we gave him a lie-detector test is because his girlfriend wanted to know the truth, all the truth, and nothing but the truth. The bad news is that we didn't bring the prize money with us."

"Aw, man", Shadow complained.

"And so, we're gonna ask Shadow some of the questions that were given to him by the polygraph exam, if he lies, he'll be exposed, blah, blah, blah, and here we go", Mark took his seat and pulled out a list of questions. "You nervous?" he asked the hedgehog.

"Nah, not really", Shadow said coolly.

"Something's telling me that you're lying already", Mark said doubtingly. "Anyway, question number one", he spoke outloud as a screen appeared behind the contestant. "_**Do you feel physically, romantically, emotionally, and mentally attracted to Amy**_?"

"Yes", Shadow nodded.

"That answer is FALSE", the female computer said and made the "WRONG!!" sound.

"What?!" the black hedgehog looked around crossly.

"Ooh!!" Sonic, Tails, Silver, and Knux said in astonishment.

"This must be a mistake", Shadow turned to Amy startlingly.

"Talk to the hand", the pink hedgehog looked away as she held up a hand.

"Amy, you gotta believe me!" the black hedgehog begged.

"Question number two", the host ignored the scene. "_**Do you think that you'll be happily married with Amy**_?"

"Heck yeah", Shadow glared at him unkindly.

"That answer is FALSE", the computer said and the "EHHH!!" sound was heard.

"Gimme a break", the black hedgehog slapped his forehead.

"Question number three", Mark continued. "_**Would you be happy to start a family with Amy**_?"

"Of course I'd be happy to!" Shadow yelled angrily.

"That answer is FALSE", the machine said and the small alarm sounded off again.

"Holy crap", Tails said, who was eating a bag of popcorn.

"Gimme back my popcorn", Knuckles snatched the popcorn bag away from him.

"Sorry", the fox lowered his head with dishonor.

"Hoo, hoo, this is getting good", Sonic had a camera phone in his hand, recording the action.

At that moment, Shadow had no idea what to do. He wished that he didn't have to do this in front of an audience. Especially in front of his comrades. But there was nothing that he could do. Amy did force him to take the lie-detector test, because she felt like he was lying right off the back. The show continued.

"Question number four", Mark spoke again. "_**Ever since you got with Amy, did you still go out to some stripper clubs**_?"

"Of course not!" Shadow hollered bitterly.

"That answer is FALSE", the machine said once again.

"Are you serious?" the black hedgehog slapped his forehead with annoyance.

"Poor guy", Silver felt sorry for him.

"Dude, I would be dead if I was going through what Shadow's going through right now, Knuckles shook his head.

"_I knew it",_ Amy narrowed her eyebrows deeper with frenzy.

"This is stupid, can I stop now?" Shadow asked impatiently.

"Sorry, we got more questions to ask ya", the host shook his head.

"Great", the black hedgehog snapped his fingers intolerantly.

"Serves him right", Rouge crossed her arms.

"Take an easy there, Rouge", Blaze spoke worriedly.

"No, he deserves it", Cosmo looked at Shadow meanly. "How dare he lie to our best friend?"

"Yeah!" Cream agreed, which was surprising.

"Question number five", Mark began again. "_**Have you cheated on Amy after you two got together**_?"

"No", Shadow shook his head.

"That answer is FALSE", the contraption talked again.

"Question number six: _**Did you sleep with the girl that was found on the picture that was discovered this morning**_?" Mark asked.

"NO!" Shadow stomped on his right foot, causing the stage to shake a little.

"FALSE", the mechanism spoke again.

"Grr, would you shut up!?" Shadow turned to the machine as he pulled out a shotgun.

"Lastly, we gave the girl a pregnancy test", Mark pulled out the results.

"OOOHHHHH…!!" the audience said teasingly.

"However, I'm not going to read the results", Mr. Walberg stood up from his seat. "In fact, let's welcome Maury Povich!" he presented and the crowd cheered. "Care to read the results?" he asked the other host.

"Gladly", Maury took the envelope and opened it.

Everyone got silent as a drum roll was heard from the background. Whether Leslie was pregnant or not, Amy wasn't going to take back Shadow. All of his lies have been exposed! Sonic was starting to enjoy every little bit of the show, considering that he planned it all along. Shadow gulped as sweat rolled down from his face.

"And the test results says…Leslie is not pregnant", Maury said.

"PHEW!!" everyone said in relief.

"However, we gave Shadow a lie-detector test too", Maury pulled out a list of questions of his own.

"What?!" Shadow widened his eyes embarrassingly.

"OOOHHH…!!" the audience got ready for more exposure.

"_When will this end?"_ the black hedgehog slapped his forehead edgily.

"We asked Shadow if he had dreams about the former strippers/prostitutes/exotic dancers that he recently been with, even when he was with Amy", Maury began to read the other results. "He said no, but the lie-detector said that's a lie."

"OHHHHHHHHH!!" the viewers widened their eyes in shock.

"That's a lie", Shadow shook his head innocently. "Lemme take it again."

"Sorry, but one time is enough", Maury said and continued reading the results. "We asked if you secretly kept in touch with your exes. You said no, the lie-detector said that's a lie."

"OOOOOOOOHHHHH!!" the spectators leaned closer in their seats.

"We asked if you slept with over 100 women as long as you can remember-", Maury spoke, but was interrupted by some laughter, male cheering, and some random wolf whistling. "Anyway, you said no, but the lie-detector said that's a lie, over 200 women."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!!" the audience said loudly and then began to chatter.

"_Oh, God…"_ Shadow blushed riotously as he sweatdropped.

"And last, we asked you if Amy didn't 'turn you on', would you watch some porn", Mr. Povich read the last question.

"Of course not!" the black hedgehog yelled heatedly.

"You said no, but the lie-detector said that's a lie", Maury answered.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" the listeners said stridently with tease and shock. Then they started laughing hardly.

"And that's all the time we have today. Until next time, America", Maury waved and left the stage.

"Tune in next week on 'The Moment of Truth'", Mark waved and got off the stage.

After the show was over, everyone got up and left the room. Shadow had on a brown paper bag over his head with shame. Until he saw the audience leaving, he took it off. He got off the stage and looked for Amy. He saw her stomping her way out of the crowd in order to leave.

"Amy, wait!" he called out for her as he went after her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rouge and Blaze got in front of him and blocked the way.

"Yeah", Cosmo appeared next to them. "Anyone who lies and cheats on their ladies behind their backs shouldn't get the time to see them."

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" Cream appeared next to her wrathfully.

"Look, just let me talk to her, ok?" Shadow said as nicely as he could.

"Ladies?" Rouge crackled her fists.

"Oh, yeah", Blaze, Cream and Cosmo pulled out their frying pans.

"Uh-oh", Shadow widened his eyes with fright.

Back with Amy, she had her face covered with her left hand as tears rolled down from her face. Now she would NEVER take Shadow back. After all that thinking that they could last, she was dead wrong. In fact, she felt terribly heartbroken. She felt like she couldn't find love ever again. As she reached to her room door, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She looked back with angry tears.

"Hey", Sonic waved with a sorrow look on his face. "You ok?"

"…" Amy shook her head. She sobbed as she hugged him tightly.

"There, there", the blue hedgehog rubbed her head. _"Perfect",_ he thought evilly with a smirk.

"Sorry", Amy stopped crying and released him. "I really need to be alone now."

"I understand", Sonic wiped her tears with his fingertips.

Silently, the pink hedgehog turned around and went in her room. As for Sonic, he walked back to his room as the smirk returned. His evil plan worked! Now he had to do was to figure out how to get Amy to be his. Wonder how long that will take. At any rate, he felt like he won the war.

* * *

"Oh, wow", the son sweatdropped.

"Heck, you wanted to hear the story", his father pouted at him uncouthly.

"True, true", Zach wrote some info down on his notepad.

"Hey, if anything in this story offended you guys-," Shadow tried to apologize.

"None taken", Jenny said and put a piece of bubble gum in her mouth. "It's not everyday that parents these days think that their children are little accidents."

"You're not an accident, honey", Amy said sweetly. "He is!" she pointed at the brick wall next to her, trying to point at Shadow.

"Well…After hearing all that from the past, how do you feel?" Zach asked evenly.

"Terrible", Shadow lowered his head with infamy.

"Angry", Amy growled.

"That's nice", Zach sweatdropped.

* * *

OMG! What's gonna happen next? Here's the preview!

* * *

_Preview:_

"You r_eady Cheese and Chocola?" Cream gave the microphones to her chao pets._

"_Chao!" Cheese and Chocola took their mics._

"_This song is for Tails!" the rabbit selected the song __Don't Cha by Pussycat Dolls__._

* * *

Ok…Anyway, R&R! Thanks!


	12. Songs, Songs, and more Songs!

On with the next chappie!

* * *

"Ok, ok, in order to figure out this problem, we gotta hear the ending", Zach suggested. "So after embarrassing yourself to the world, what did you do next, Dad?" he turned to his father.

"The only thing I could do…" Shadow lowered his head again.

"What about you, Mom?" Jenny asked the mother.

"The same thing that he did…" Amy sighed softly.

* * *

**_Chapter Twelve_**

That night, Shadow woke up after he received a hardcore beating from the girls. He had a few bruises on his face, a couple of black eyes, and his jaws were swollen. He looked a mess! Painfully, he looked around and noticed that he was all by himself. He sighed sadly as he walked his way out of the dining room. For the first time, he felt stupid. How could he do all of that to Amy? Even though they've been going out for a few weeks now, he totally ruined his chance! At any rate, he went to the medical room to get his face fixed. Minutes after his successful facial surgery, he went back to Amy's room. His stuff was still outside on the floor. Even if he tried to explain himself to Amy, she wouldn't take him back. Now he felt ashamed of himself. Sorrowfully, he picked up his bags and walked down the hallway. Suddenly, the BGM came on around him.

**(Song: Every Rose has its Thorn)**

_Shadow:_

**We both lie silently still  
in the dead of the night  
Although we both lie close together  
We feel miles apart inside**

(He walked down the hallway with his eyes closed and his head down a little.)

**Was it something I said or something I did  
Did the words not come out right  
Though I tried not to hurt you  
Though I tried  
But I guess that's why they say**

(As he sang, he held his chest in pain and shook his head.)

**Chorus:  
Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn**

(The music video suddenly turns black and white.)

**Yeah it does…**

(And so, he continued walking on, ignoring a few couples making out with each other. Soon enough he reached outside.)

**I listen to our favorite song  
playing on the radio  
Hear the DJ say loves a game of easy come and  
easy go  
But I wonder does he know  
Has he ever felt like this  
And I know that you'd be here somehow  
If I could have let you know somehow  
I guess**

(When he reached outside, he looked up at the full moon and then looked back down. He continued walking forward, as a rock band was playing the song in the background.)

**Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn**

(Soon enough, he reached to the edge and sat his bags on the ground. Then he placed his right elbow on the edge and rested his chin on his palm miserably.)

**Though it's been a while now  
I can still feel so much pain  
Like a knife that cuts you the wound heals  
but the scar, that scar remains**

(Shadow pulled out a small photo album and looked through it. Most of the pictures featured Amy beating the crap out of him, forcing him to crack a smile, and one of them showed the two saving Twinkle Park from Eggman. And there was one when Amy took a picture of her and him-drunk-on the bed when they first came to the cruise-ship.)

**…**

(As the music continues, he found a picture of Amy looking at him oddly with some puke coming out of her mouth. He wanted to laugh, but he was too depressed right now.)

**I know I could have saved a love that night  
If I'd known what to say  
Instead of makin' love  
We both made our separate ways**

(He pulled out a microphone and a spotlight shun around him. The music gets a little louder.)

**But now I hear you found somebody new  
and that I never meant that much to you  
To hear that tears me up inside  
And to see you cuts me like a knife  
I guess**

**Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn…**

(Further behind him, a few girls broke up with their lovers and walked away. The men got on their knees and started crying.)

As the song fades away, the spotlight disappeared and Shadow threw the microphone away. He then rested his elbows on the edge and plumped his chin on his palms. Silently, he looked down at the ocean and saw his reflection. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Amy…I'm so sorry", he wiped a couple tears from his eyes.

Speaking of Amy, she was lying on the bed, thinking to herself. Through the whole day, she's been all by herself and didn't answer the door for any room service. It was all because of their break-up they had today. True it was a bit odd, but she felt like he deserved it. Sighing to herself, she went to a coat-hanger and picked up a brown cowboy hat. She puts it on and walks out of the door.

**(Song: Before he Cheats)**

_Amy:_

**Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blond tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey...**

(She walked down the opposite way through the hallway with her arms crossed and her eyes closed.)

**Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...** **And he don't know...**

(Finally, she opened her eyes with anger in her eyes and pulled out her Piko-Piko hammer.)

**Chorus:**

**That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...**

(She starts swinging her hammer, causing it to hit some walls and broke some doors down as she walked on. A couple residents looked at their doors then at her strangely.)

**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.**

(She stops swinging her hammer and pockets it. Then she reaches to the dinning room.)

**Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke...  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
And he don't know...**

(She watched a few girls dance with their boyfriends as they were drunk. They fell back and the guys sweatdropped. However, a few men cracked some evil smirks and carried their dates to their rooms hungrily. After watching all of that, she reached outside to the back of the ship.)

**That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...**

(She starts keying an expensive Mercedes vehicle and starts breaking the windows with her hammer. Plus, she ignored the car alarms going off.)

**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.**

(She stops and sat on the hood of the car.)

**I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...**

(Restfully, she kicked back and pulled the cowboy hat down to her nose.)

**Oh, you know it won't be on me…**

**No...not on me**

(Tipping her hat back up, she got off the car and pulled out her hammer again.)

**'Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...**

(Again, she starts destroying the rich looking car until it was flat as a pancake. Then she walked away from it and pulled out a lighter. She threw it to the car and it caught on fire.)

**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.**

(She pulls out a pair of shades on puts them on. As the wind blew, she continues to watch the car burn too death. Wait, whose car is that anyway?)

**Oh... Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...**

(After the fire went out, she pulled out a picture from her left pocket. It showed her and Shadow hanging their tongues out like Ace. She shook her head disapprovingly.)

**Ohh... before he cheats...**

(Calmly, she closed her eyes and let the wind blow her hair to the side.)

**Ohh…**

(She releases the photo and lets it fly in the air. Once the song was over, she walked to the edge and closed her eyes. Then she wiped a few tears from her eyes.)

Out of nowhere, a couple came up to the destroyed car. They gasped. One of them was a male orange hedgehog and the other was a female lavender purple hedgehog. Yes, it was Dan and Cindy from the other story.

"WHA-WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO MY CAR?!" Dan pulled his quills frostily.

"Dude, my parents are going to kill me", Cindy shook her head nervously.

**(Song: I'd Do Anything)**

Sonic was freshening up in the bathroom. All he had on was a tuxedo and still had on his regular shoes. Then he sprayed some mint flavored mouth spray in his mouth. After that was done, he walked out of the bathroom. Tails was asleep on the bed.

_Sonic:_

**Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting**

(He sprayed some cologne all over him. Then he straighten out his quills with a giant tooth-comb.)

**And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight**

(He pulled out a love letter to Amy and proofread it. Seconds later, he puts it in his pocket and walks out of the door.)

**This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand**

**Chorus:**

**I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you**

(He goes down the hallway by following Amy's scent. Crazily, he performed a couple of cartwheels and did a ballerina twirl, then continued walking forward. A few people opened their doors and watched him inexplicably.)

**Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
To never come back**

(Before he kept going, he went down to the gift shop. He paid for a large bouquet of red roses and walked out. The other customers watched him sing as they sweatdropped.)

**So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting**

(Impatiently, he shoved some people out of the way and they fell on the floor completely. For the first time, he didn't bother to help them up or to say that he was sorry.)

**This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again**

(But then, he walked in the arcade and began to play 'Guitar Hero'. He chose the song that he was singing.)

**I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you**

(Energetically, he starts rocking out on the videogame. There were a few people near him, cheering him on. Once he got done with the chorus, he walks out and heads upstairs.)

**I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you**

(He walks upstairs and reaches back to the hallway.)

_Sonia and Manic:_

**Nanana**

**Nanana**

(Suddenly popped up out of nowhere and started dancing behind Sonic, dressed up.)

_Sonic:_

**And I'd do anything for you**

(He stops when he saw a 'wet floor' sign. Up ahead, there was a lot of water on the floor.)

_Manic and Sonia:_

**Nanana**

**Nanana**

(They stopped also, but they kept dancing wildly.)

**Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh…**

(Sonic ponders to himself to how he was going to get across.)

_Sonic:_

**I'd do anything**

(He grabs Manic and throws him down on the floor and jumped on his back, suddenly starts surfing. Sonia sweatdropped.)

**Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you**

(Sonic continues to surf on his brother, ignoring his screams of pain.)

**I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you**

(Soon enough, Sonic jumped off his brother and walked outside. Ahead of him, he saw Amy standing there all by herself. Bravely, he walked up to her. Once she reached to her, he tapped her on the shoulder. She looked back and widened her eyes. Song ends.)

Meanwhile, Cream hooked up her PS2 and put in the 'American Idol' game. Her chao pets came up to her readily, because they were ready to have some fun. After the game loaded up, the microphones automatically started working.

"You ready Cheese and Chocola?" Cream gave the microphones to her chao pets.

"Chao!" Cheese and Chocola took their mics.

"This song is for Tails!" the rabbit selected the song Don't Cha by Pussycat Dolls.

_Chocola_:

**OK (Ahh)  
Yeah (Ahh)  
Oh, we about to get it just a lil hot and sweaty in this mu'-(beep) (Oh, baby)  
Ladies let's go (Uhh)  
Soldiers let's go (Dolls)  
Let me talk to y'all and just you know  
Give you a little situation... listen (Fellas)**

**Pussycat Dolls  
Ya see this sh-(beep) get hot  
Everytime I come through when I step up in the spot (Are you ready?)  
Make the place sizzle like a summertime cookout  
Prowl for the best chick  
Yes I'm on the lookout (Let's dance)  
Slow banging shorty like a belly dancer with it  
Smell good, pretty skin, so gangsta with it (Oh, baby)  
No tricks only diamonds under my sleeve  
Gimme the number  
But make sure you call before you leave**

(He was dressed up as a gangster while Cheese wore a pink too-too and Cream had on a short yellow dress that looked like it didn't fit for her age.)

_Cream:_

**I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
That's why whenever I come around  
She's all over you (She's all over you)  
I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (It's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be f-(beep) with me**

_Cheese:_

**Chorus:**

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?**

(He lands on the floor and spun around like a ballerina. Cream did the monkey and Chocola had his arms crossed as he bobbed his head.)

_Cream:_

**Fight the feeling (Fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (Leave it alone)  
'Cause if it ain't love  
It just ain't enough to leave my happy home (My happy home)  
Let's keep it friendly (Let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (You have to play fair)  
See I don't care  
But I know she ain't gonna wanna share**

_Cheese:_

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?**

(He, Chocola, and Cream did the 'ring-around-a-rosey' game. Then they stopped and did the robot.)

_Chocola:_

**OK, I see how it's goin' down (Ahh, don't cha)  
Seems like shorty wanna little manage pop off or something (Let's go)  
Well let me get straight to it  
Every broad wan watch a playa when I come through it  
It's the god almighty, looking all brand new  
If shorty wanna jump in my a-(beep) then vanquish  
Looking at me all like she really wanna do it  
Tryna put it on me till my balls black an blueish  
Ya wanna play wit ah playa girl then play on  
Strip out the Channel  
And leave the lingerie on  
Watch me and I'mma watch you at the same time  
Looking at ya wan break my back  
You're the very reason why I keep a pack ah the Magnum  
An wit the wagon hit chu in the back of tha magnum  
For the record, don't think it was something you did  
Shorty all on me cause it's hard to resist the kid  
I got a idea that's dope for y'all  
As y'all could get so I could hit the both of y'all**

(He got in front of the two and bobbled his head like a bobble head doll.)

_Cream:_

**I know she loves you (I know she loves you)  
I understand (I understand)  
I'd probably be just as crazy about you  
If you were my own man  
Maybe next lifetime (Maybe next lifetime)  
Possibly (Possibly)  
Until then old friend  
Your secret is safe with me**

_Cheese:_

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?**

(Everyone waved their little tails as they turned from side to side, to the back, and back to the front. They only did it a few times. After the song was over, the two chao collapsed on the floor in exhaustion.)

"Let's do it again!" Cream played the song again.

"CHAAAAAAOOOO (NOOOOOOOOOO)!!" Cheese and Chocola ran through the door and ran away from her.

"Cheese!! Chocola!! Come back!!" the rabbit rushed to the broken door.

Nearby, Cosmo heard the whole thing in her room. She growled as she jumped off the bed. She then turned on the same PS2 game that Cream has. Now it was on!

"Oh, yeah?" she taunted.

**(Song: Girlfriend)**

_Cosmo:_

**Chorus:**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**

(She starts jamming as she did some head-banging like a rocker.)

**You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the mother f-(beep)-ing princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right**

(Amazingly, she starts matching the lyrics to the song on the game.)

**Bridge:**

**She's like so whatever**

**You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!**

(She paused the game and looked to her left. On the wall was an attached target that had Cream's picture on it. Meanly, she ties a blindfold over her eyes and pulled out a knife. Then she hardly threw it and it got the picture in the face.)

**Chorus:**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend**

(She took off the blindfold and pulled out a couple of green and white pompoms.)

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**

(She starts doing some cheerleading stunts.)

**I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)**

(Soon enough, she stopped her cheerleading and pulled out her headband. Then she starts knocking down some wooden dummies that looked like Cream.)

**She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!**

(After she got done demolishing the dummies, she took off her headband and shook her hair out. The sweat flew out of her hair in slow motion.)

**Chorus:**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend**

(Just then, she pulls out her very own 'Guitar Hero' guitar and starts rocking out.)

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**

(For no reason, she swung her guitar and knocked down a couple of vases and accidentally broke the window. Then she started jumping on the still ruined bed.)

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!**

**(Repeats x2)**

(A little while later, she got off the bed and landed on her knees carefully. Then she continued rocking it out.)

**Chorus:**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend**

(She threw her guitar down and walked out of her room. As she went down to Tails' room, she started dancing like a retard. And yes, a few individuals opened their doors and looked at her weirdly.)

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**

(Later on, she kicked Tails' door down, causing him to wake up from his sleep. Then she pulled him off his bed and spun him around into a little orange tornado.)

**Chorus:**

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend**

(Tails stopped spinning and fell back, but Cosmo caught him by the back and looked into his eyes sweetly. All he did was murmur some strange language as he started seeing stars.)

**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**

(Once again, Cosmo spun him around and watched him causing a mess to the room.)

**No way! No way!**

**Hey hey!**

(As the song ended, Tails crashed into the wall and fell back. Then he became cataleptic.)

"Oops", Cosmo sweatdropped. Quickly, she ran out of the room and went back to her room. Then she slammed her door.

Returning with Tails, he got up and rubbed his head in pain. It was so weird that Cosmo would come in his room like that. Plus, he couldn't stand that song. In a jiffy, he was getting serious. Through most of the trip, Cream and Cosmo wouldn't stop bothering him and kept fighting over him. He just couldn't take it any longer! Another thing that made him mad was that the door was busted again! He growled.

"That's it!" the fox stomped his right foot angrily. He zipped to the bathroom and came back out. All he had on was an orange business and a pair of white boxers. Yeah, he was doing the scene of Tom Cruise in 'Risky Business'.

**(Song: You Give Love a Bad Name)**

_Tails:_

**Shot through the heart**

**And you're to blame**

**Darling, you give love, a bad name**

(As the music came on, he pulled out his 'Guitar Hero' guitar and started jamming. Funny, didn't Cosmo already do that?)

**An angels smile is what you sell  
You promise me heaven, then put me through hell  
Chains of love got a hold on me  
When passions a prison, you can't break free**

(He walked up to a set up microphone and sang loudly. The stereos started booming through the whole hallway.)

**Whoa**

**You're a loaded gun**

**Ohh  
There's nowhere to run  
No one can save me  
The damage is done**

(He banged his head up and down as he closed his eyes.)

**Chorus:  
Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name  
You give love****…a bad name**

(Suddenly, he did the splits and got back up to his feet. Then he spun around for a little bit until he was facing the TV again. However, he didn't know that the neighbors were waking up grouchily.)

**Paint your smile on your lips  
Blood red nails on your fingertips  
A school boys dream, you act so shy  
Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye**

(He grabbed the microphone belligerently as his eyes showed wrath.)

**Whoa**

**You're a loaded gun**

**Ohh  
There's nowhere to run  
No one can save me  
The damage is done**

(Wildly, he spun his fake guitar in circles until he caught it upside down and continued jamming.)

**Chorus:  
Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name  
You give love…a bad name**

**You give love…Raaahhh!!**

(As the music continued playing, Tails imagined himself performing at his own concert. Knuckles was playing the drums while Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were playing the guitars and were the back-up singers. The fan-girls shouted and cheered for the fox. They mostly said "Tails, I love you!", "Marry me!", or "I wanna make your babies!")

**Ohhhh…**

**Chorus:  
Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name  
You give love****…a bad name**

**(Repeats x2)**

(And so, the dream continued as Tails jumped up and down wildly.)

**You give love… (Ohhhhhh, whoooooaaaa)**

**(Repeats until fades.)**

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!!" an old man bawled crudely (waking Tails up from his fantasy) while he and a few other passengers were in their PJ's. "WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP!! SHUT…UP!!"

"Sorry", Tails lowered his head reprehensibly.

Anyway, Knuckles and Rouge walked their way to the dining room. Turns out that not a lot of people were around. Mostly the janitors and the chefs, but they were sleep. When the pair made it to the center of the room, they stopped.

"What's up?" the white bat asked.

"Rouge…" the red echidna turned to her devotedly. "I know that we've been going out for a few weeks, but…I'm really starting to fall in love with you. I fell in love with you ever since we first met", he confessed.

"Really?" Rouge asked shockingly.

"Yes", Knuckles took her hands tenderly. "When I'm without you, it kills me inside."

"And whne I'm without you, I can't breathe", Rouge replied poetically.

"Hey, you wanna sing a song?" Knuckles pulled out two microphones.

"Definitely", Rouge took one.

**(Song: No Air)**

_Rouge:_

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (air, air)**

(Magically, the music came on and the lights dimmed. A spotlight was shinning on the couple.)

**If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh**

_Knuckles:_

**I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand**

Rouge:

**But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe**

_Together:_

**Chorus:**

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**

**No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air**

_Knuckles:_

**I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real**

(He took Rouge by her left hand and made her perform a turn.)

Rouge:

**But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care**

(She made Knux perform a couple of turns.)

**But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe**

_Together:_

**Chorus:**

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**

**No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air**

(After the chorus, the two began to do some ballroom dancing. The disco ball came down from the ceiling and started spinning. It only showed some red and purple lights as they danced romantically.)

_Together:_

**Chorus:**

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**

**No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air**

**Chorus:**

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**

**(Repeats x2)**

**No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air**

**(Song ends.)**

Once the song ended, the lights came back on and the disco ball disappeared. Rouge and Knuckles pulled each other into a long adoring kiss. They didn't know that the janitors and the chefs were sniffling with happy tears as they wiped them with their handkerchiefs.

Lastly, Silver led Blaze to a balcony above their room. When they made it, the white hedgehog fiddled with his fingers uneasily. Blaze just looked around and sweatdropped. What were they doing there anyway? Did Silver wanted to tell her something? If so, why couldn't he tell her in their room? Well, the location was quite beautiful, considering they could see the full moon and the shooting stars.

"Ok, what the heck is going on here?" the cat asked.

"Blaze…I know we've been knowing each other for a long time, but…" Silver said nervously.

"But what?" Blaze cocked an eyebrow.

"Blaze…I'm in love with you!" the white hedgehog confessed as he turned to her blushing.

"Really?" Blaze blinked twice.

"Yes, and let me explain it to you by a song", the white hedgehog pulled out a mic. He pushed Blaze down in a chair behind her as she yelped.

**(Song: Until the end of Time Remix)**

_Silver:_

**Ohh…Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Hey….**

**Ohh yeah…**

**Yeah…**

**Hmm….**

**Listen**

(He stood next to Blaze as a spotlight appeared around him.)

**I ****Woke up this morning  
Heard the TV sayin' something  
'Bout disaster in the world and  
It made me wonder where I'm going  
There's so much darkness in the world  
But I see beauty left in you girl  
And what you give me makes me know  
That I'll be alright**

(He wrapped an arm around the cat's neck and pulled her close to her. She blushed badly red.)

**Chorus:  
Because if your love was all I had  
In this life  
Well that would be enough  
Until the end of time  
So rest your weary heart  
And relax your mind  
Cause I'm gonna love you girl  
Until the end of time**

(He leaned closely to Blaze as she leaned away from him tentatively.)

**Hook:  
You've got me singing  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Everybody sing  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Everybody singing  
Oh whoa yeah**

_Blaze:_

(She took the mic and pushed Silver in the seat.)

**Now if you're ever wondering  
About the way I'm feeling  
Well baby boy there ain't no question  
Just to be around you is a blessing  
Sick and tired of trying to save the world  
I just want to spend my time being your girl  
And what you're giving me  
Makes me know that we'll be alright.**

(She pinched Silver's left cheek playfully. Then she wrapped an arm around him.)

**Chorus:  
Cause if your love was all I had  
In this life  
Boy that would be enough**

**Until the end of Time**

**So rest your weary heart  
And relax your mind  
Cause I'm gonna love you boy  
Until the end of time**

(She pulled Silver out of the chair and spun him around gracefully.)

**Hook:  
Boy, you got me singing  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa yeah  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa yeah  
You got me singing  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa yeah  
Everybody singing  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa yeah  
Everybody singing  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa yeah**

(She stopped spinning the hedgehog and tickled his fury chest.)

_Silver:_

**Bridge:**

**This one's for the lovers  
If you're out there let me hear you say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)**

(He began to share the mic with his crush.)

_Blaze:_

**This one's for the lovers  
If you're out there let me hear you say  
Yeah, yeah  
(Yeah, yeah)**

**(All repeats x2)**

_Both:_

**Ending Chorus:  
Cause if your love was all I had  
In this life  
That would be enough  
Until the end of time**

Right after the song went off, Blaze and Silver began to share a romantic kiss. Then the spotlight disappeared instantly. A few shooting stars formed a heart in the sky.

"HEY!!" Knuckles' voice roared irately.

"Huh?" the couple looked at the exit and saw Rouge and Knuckles.

"You're stealing our spotlight!" Rouge pointed at them rudely.

"Oh yeah?" Blaze crackled her fists.

At that moment, the two couples battled each other in a fighting cloud.

* * *

"Holy crap, is this story turning into 'American Idol' or something?" Zach sweatdropped.

"No, sweetie, that's how we establish our feelings", his mother said kindly.

"Just like a Disney movie!" Jenny jumped up to her feet cheerily.

* * *

That was great, wasn't it? This chappie took me all day to do this. Anyway, here's the preview.

* * *

_Preview:_

_"Do you still love him; after all he did to you?" Sonic asked softly as he placed his hands on the female's shoulders._

_"I…" Amy lowered her head._

* * *

Another dramatic chappie! Tune in next time!


	13. Dilemma

Finally, the next chappie is here!

* * *

"Say, what if we did have to vote like 'American Idol'?" Jenny asked her brother.

"Imagine that", Zach rolled his eyes.

* * *

(IMAGINATION!)

"Hello, I'm Ryan Seacrest, and you get to text in your favorite votes for 'American Idol'!" the host said on the TV set. "Text '90211' for Every Rose as its Thorn by Poison performed by Shadow the Hedgehog. Text '90212' for Before he Cheats by Carrie Underwood performed by Amy Rose. Text '90213' for I'd Do Anything by Simple Plan performed by Sonic the Hedgehog. Or, text '90214' for Don't Cha by PCD ft. Busta Rhymes performed by Cream the Rabbit and her chao pets Cheese and Chocola. Text '90215' for Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne performed by Cosmo. Text '90216' for You Give Love a Bad Name by Bon Jovi performed by Miles Tails Prower. Text '90217' for No Air by Jordin Sparks ft. Chris Brown performed by Rouge the Bat and Knuckles the Echidna. Or lastly, text '90218' for Until the End of Time Remix by Justin Timberlake ft. Beyonce performed by Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat", he said it all as the TV showed some clips from each nominee. "Text in your vote now!"

"I'm voting for Mom!" Jenny pulled out her cell phone gamely.

"I'm voting for Dad", Zach pulled out his cell phone calmly.

* * *

(IMAGINATION ENDS!)

"Um…No", Amy shook her head.

"Anyway, back to the story", Zach turned to her. "How does this chapter start?"

"Gosh…This one's really hard for me to explain", the mother sighed desolately.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Thirteen

"Sonic?" Amy blinked inquisitively.

"I bought these for you", Sonic gave her the roses.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to buy these for me", the pink hedgehog looked at the flowers diffidently. "I mean, these are nice, but-," she spoke until Sonic put a fingertip on her lips.

"You talk too much", the blue hedgehog said considerately. A smile appeared on his face.

Amy scanned around the area as she blushed. What the heck was going on here? And why's Sonic acting so different all the sudden? She never thought that he would buy those roses for her. Unless it was a gift to cheer her up. Still, what's with the suit? Now Amy was confused. Quietly, Sonic took his fingertip away from Amy's lips and leaned for a kiss. The pink hedgehog took a step back nervously in order to avoid it.

"What's wrong?" the blue hedgehog opened his eyes.

"Um, what are you doing?" Amy asked awkwardly.

"I'm uh…trying to kiss you", Sonic rubbed the back of his head.

"Why?" Amy raised a brow confusingly.

"Look…I know I ignored you at times and didn't give you love back then, but…" Sonic rested his hands on the edge. "…I wanna turn things around. I'm in love with you, Amy", he turned to Amy.

"…Oh…Um…This is…new", the pink hedgehog looked away shyly.

"I know this may be strange to you, but I'm starting to have feelings for you", Sonic said single-mindedly. "And…I want to make you happy."

Amy didn't bother to look at him still. She had no idea that her old crush was starting to fall in love with her. It was weird to be honest. Actually, isn't he rushing too soon? After all, she just broke up with Shadow, and still had some heartache inside her. What was she going to do?

"Sonic, I…I don't know what to say", the pink hedgehog spoke bashfully.

"You don't have to say anything", the male hedgehog came up to her. "Just tell me if you're ready to take this relationship further."

"I'm not sure", Amy shook her head. "I mean, Shadow was my first love, and-,"

"Do you still love him; after all he did to you?" Sonic asked softly as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I…" Amy lowered her head.

Sonic stayed silent as he looked into her eyes. He wanted her so bad, he didn't care if Shadow got jealous or not. As for Amy, she was torn between the two. There's Shadow, the one who shared her first kiss, had some funny memories with her, yet he lied and cheated on her behind her back. Then there's Sonic, an old crush who wouldn't say yes to her proposal and never told her that he didn't want her in the first place. Who was she going to choose? Things were getting a little difficult. However, she had a better idea.

"You know what?" Amy gave back the roses to Sonic.

"Huh?" the blue hedgehog raised an eyebrow curiously.

"I'm gonna take some time to love myself", Amy smiled and then walked away.

Sonic watched her walk away with his jaws dropped. So after all of that work, he ended up getting turned down? He never expected that to happen, well, not at that moment. He had thoughts that Amy would go for him, considering that he confessed his feelings and such. At any rate, his mission failed. Wordlessly, he begins to ponder to himself.

Back with Shadow, he had his head on the edge as the wind blew his quills to the side. He was still depressed about losing Amy. If he could go back in time, he would change, just for her. All of those stupid mistakes that he made cost him to lose his beloved. Now that he was kicked out of his room, where was he going to sleep? He doubts that any of his comrades would let him stay the night with them, considering that they now think that he's a manipulative moron. Releasing a small sigh, he lifts his head up. Out of nowhere, a picture flew to him by the wind. He caught it and took a look at it. It was a snapshot of him and Amy hanging their tongues out like Ace. His favorite picture. He held it close with his eyes closed.

"Amy…" he said softly with tears.

Above him, Cheese and Chocola were watching him with sorrow. They felt sorry for the guy, and they wanted to help him out. Cheese wiped the tears from his eyes as Chocola blew his nose on a piece of tissue.

"I feel sorry for the poor guy", Cheese spoke in a young boy's voice. "Wait a minute, we can talk?"

"No duh, you dumb f-(beep)", Chocola replied rudely in an older man's voice. "Anyways, we gotta figure out a way to get Shadow and Amy back together, so that way we can see a happy ending."

"But how?" the light blue chao asked.

"Hmm…" the dark brown chao pondered for the moment. "I got it."

Meanwhile, in the control room, a captain and the sailors were working on the machines quietly. If you guessed, the captain of the ship was the G.U.N. commander. Just then, the silence was broken when a blonde sailor ran in.

"Sir!" he panted as he ran to the captain. "I was watching the security cameras, and I saw Sonic and his friends signing! And man, they can sing good!"

"From all of the other things that you could be worrying about right now, why did it have to be that?" the captain turned to the sailor furiously. "Who are you anyway?"

"Um, Lieutenant Sam, sir", the blonde man saluted.

"Oh", the captain sweatdropped. "Everyone! Identify yourselves!" he ordered.

"I'm Lt. Jack", a brunette saluted.

"Lt. Eric, Captain", a red head saluted also.

"Lt. Mike", a brown head male spoke.

"And I'm Lt. Bob, sir", another blonde saluted.

"That's it?" the captain asked curiously.

"Well, there's plenty more, sir", Lt. Jack spoke. "But they're at a different location of this ship."

"Say, what made ya quit the G.U.N. anyway?" Lt. Bob asked.

"Well…It was getting boring all the sudden, nobody wanted to do some knock-knock jokes with me, the drills were getting annoying and fighting against the terrorists was getting on my nerves", the retired commander explained. "So I thought of becoming a captain of this ship because it's quieter than being in Iraq."

"Oh…" the sailors said in awe.

* * *

"Wait a minute. Wait, wait, wait, wait a minute", Zach shook his head. "Chao's can talk?"

"That is so cool!" Jenny said happily. "I want a talking chao!"

"Believe it or not, that was the strangest thing that has ever happened through the whole trip", Shadow scratched his head.

"Wait, how the heck did the G.U.N. commander get into this story?" Amy pondered.

"I don't know", Shadow shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't talk to me", his wife snapped at him.

"_Oh, boy. This could take forever",_ Zach sweatdropped.

* * *

This chappie was short, I know. Anyway, here's the preview to the next chappie.

_

* * *

_

Preview:

"_Whoa!! You can talk!?" Shadow pointed at the two chao outrageously._

"_Sure we can", Cheese smiled._

"_Enough about us. Let's talk about you, my friend", Chocola said and took a puff of his cigar._

* * *

Now that sounds odd. Tune in next time!


	14. How to Win a Girl Back

Sorry about the slow update. I just got a job at a restaurant and I'm a waitress. So if you're looking for a summer job, don't be a waitress! They'll work you out like a slave! But since I got two days off, I'll update this chappie and hopefully the next. ENJOY! FYI, Chocola has the voice of the Brain while Cheese has the voice of Pinky.

* * *

"Ok, Dad, are you sure that Cheese and Chocola talked in this story?" Zach asked his father incredulously.

"Of course they did, why?" Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just saying, anyone who thinks that they heard chao talking might be high or drunk. That's what the statistics says", his son wrote some things down on his notepad.

"I was sober, son", Shadow seethed through his teeth maliciously.

"Then let's hear it!" Jenny got on the bed actively. "I wanna hear the talking chao part!" she jumped up and down a few times.

"Fine", Shadow crossed his arms. "I guarantee you that I wasn't high or drunk."

"Whatever", Amy rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Um…You're still not mad at me, are you?" the black hedgehog rubbed the back of his head coyly.

"I'm not listening", Amy plugged up her ears.

"Oh, geez", the kids sighed in disappointment.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Fourteen

And so, the next day came, and the sun rose from the horizon. It was only seven o'clock. Everyone on the cruise-ship was fast asleep. Even the captain and the sailors were snoozing in. At least the ship was on auto-pilot. The wind was breezy, the seagulls were flying by, and the ocean was waving slowly and slightly. No danger, no intrusions, everything was just plain…quiet.

Shadow was still outside with a blanket wrapped around him. He sat on a beach chair with his bags next to him. Last night, he tried to spend the night in one of his comrades' rooms, but they didn't answer the door. Maybe they had their ear plugs on that night? At any rate, the hedgehog was sleeping peacefully, whispering Amy's name over and over again. Yep, he was still depressed, folks. His peaceful sleep ended at nine o'clock, when the ship horn blew loudly.

"AAHH!!" the black hedgehog held his ears in pain. "Stupid horn." Suddenly, he heard some voices coming near him. His ears twitched as he got off the beach chair and took a look. He saw a huge crowd of passengers in their swimsuits, rushing to get to the pool area. Hurriedly, he grabbed his things and moved out of the way. As the swim fans dived in the pool and some fought over the beach chairs, he walked to the edge. He then sighed.

Meanwhile, Cheese and Chocola snuck out of Cream's room after they got dressed. Cheese had a red baseball cap on backwards and had on a T-shirt that read "I'm too Sexy for This Shirt" in the middle. Chocola wore a light brown Norfolk jacket and a light brown panama hat. He pulled out a cigar and lit it up with a lighter.

"Ok, Boss, so what do we do? What do we do? What do we do?" Cheese asked sanguinely as he flew around his brother.

"We find Shadow and help him out with his little problem", the dark brown chao said. "C'mon, let's go outside for a bit", he flew forward with Cheese by his side.

A short time later, the two chao made it outside. Cheese took a deep breath as he smelled the fresh air. Chocola put his cigar in his mouth, ignoring his idiotic brother. Up ahead, he saw Shadow standing at the edge alone. He had his elbows on it and his chin plumed on the palms. Perfect timing.

"Hey", Chocola nudged his brother. "There he is", he pointed at the hedgehog.

"I don't know", Cheese said unsurely. "Do you think that he'll understand us? I mean, what if he freaks out?"

"Relax", Chocola flew forward along with Cheese. "He won't freak out much."

Back with the black hedgehog, he sighed as he watched the ocean. It was quite peaceful, but he still had some sadness in him. Being alone wasn't fun at all. He only wanted to see Amy again, talk to her, laugh with her, everything. Still, how was he going to win her back? That was the one task that he had to accomplish first.

"…_Amy…I miss you so much",_ he thought as he looked at the sky despondently.

"Hey, you", a deep male voice said.

"Huh?" Shadow looked back and looked around.

"Down here", the voice said again.

Rarely, the black hedgehog looked down and widened his eyes. He saw Cheese and Chocola looking at him as they wore some clothes. Why were they wearing clothes? Did the chao really talk? Was he dreaming? Or was he getting seasick? He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Hi", Cheese waved.

"Whoa!! You can talk!?" Shadow pointed at the two chao outrageously.

"Sure we can", Cheese smiled.

"Enough about us. Let's talk about you, my friend", Chocola said and took a puff of his cigar.

"I…Am I drunk? Or high?" the hedgehog asked himself as he rubbed his head.

"Nope", the light blue chao smiled again.

"Anyways, we're here to help you out with your little problem", the dark brown chao lift his hat up politely.

"What problem?" Shadow blinked.

"You know, you and Amy", Cheese gave him a playful punch on the arm. "We're gonna help you get her back."

"I don't know…She may not want me back", Shadow looked away a little.

"So what?" Chocola scoffed. "She broke up with you, but you didn't break up with her. She doesn't want you, but you want her. See what I mean?"

"Yeah", Shadow turned to him.

"Good. Now let's go", Chocola turned around and flew forward. Cheese followed behind him and Shadow followed them by walking. "You want something to eat, Shad?" the brown chao asked.

"Well…I bet the breakfast line is crowded again", Shadow scratched his head.

"Well, let's go check it out", Cheese suggested.

Moments later, the three made it to the outside of the dining room. As Shadow said, it was crowded. A lot of people were waiting in a long line, getting their food as they did so. The chefs, on the other hand, were being slow again. After taking a look at the long line, Shadow's stomach started growling for food.

"Oh, God, I'm starving", he rubbed his belly.

"Hmm…Wait here", Chocola took the cigar out of his mouth. "Hold my cigar, I'll be right back", he gave Cheese his tobacco piece and went away.

"Eww, it smells weird", the light blue chao looked at the cigar in disgust.

"Well, liquor smells weirder", Shadow spoke.

"Well, it doesn't kill as much as smoking does", Cheese turned to him.

"Yes it does", the hedgehog cocked an eyebrow.

"No it doesn't", Cheese shook his head.

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

"Ok, I'm back", Chocola came back with a plate in his hands.

Shadow stopped arguing with Cheese and looked at the plate. It had three pancakes, three pieces of bacon, two large sausages, small scrambled eggs around the pancakes, and a couple pieces of oranges. From the looks of it, it looked like Chocola stole it without getting caught. Either way, Shadow was getting hungry just looking at the food. He hurriedly took the plate and gobbled the food down with a fork that Chocola brought along. After he was done, he let out a very loud burp.

"Thanks."

"Yeah…" Chocola said oddly as he fanned his nose.

"Say, am I the only one who can understand you guys?" Shadow asked.

"Well…Considering we're Cream's little slave pets, all she and everyone else could hear us say is 'Chao, chao'", Chocola explained.

"It's very annoying!" Cheese pounded his head with frustration.

"Oh. That sounds terrible", the black hedgehog shook his head.

"Ah, don't worry about it", Chocola said. "Anyway, let's start out with some things. First of all, what are you going to say to her?"

"Um…_**Amy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you-**_," the hedgehog thought outloud.

"No, no, no, no", Chocola shook his hands no. "You gotta have more feeling in it, my friend. Like…Umm…Uh, show him, Cheese", he took his cigar from his brother.

"Ok", the light blue chao moved away from his brother. "Like this. _**BABE, I LOVE YOU!!**_" he acted all dramatic as he got on his knees. "_**TAKE ME BACK! TAKE ME BACK! IF NOT, I SHALL OFF MYSELF!**_" he pulled out a gun.

"Whoa, whoa, gimme that", Chocola took the gun away from him.

"It's a water gun", Cheese pointed out.

"Anyway, I think I know what to say to her now", Shadow pondered.

"Good, now, let's go", Chocola led the way from the dining room.

"Here, keep the change", Shadow dumped the used dishes in the janitor's bucket.

"Grr, I hate my life", the janitor said gravely.

Two minutes later, they went down to the gift shop. It wasn't crowded much, but the employees weren't around. The two chao looked around for something as Shadow scratched his head. Shortly after that, Cheese returned with a heart box full of chocolate as Chocola came back with a large bouquet of red roses with sparkles.

"Whaddya think?" the two asked.

"How much does it cost?" Shadow pulled out his wallet.

"Hold these", Chocola gave the hedgehog the roses and pulled out a handful of cash. Then he put some on the counter. "Don't ask where we get the money", he said as he returned to Shadow.

"We sell crack", Cheese blurted out.

"Idiot!" his brother slapped him across the face. "Shut up!"

"Sorry, Boss", the light blue chao rubbed his cheek.

"Boss?" Shadow sweatdropped.

"I'm more mature than him", Chocola chuckled and took another puff out of his cigar. "What else do you want?"

Noiselessly, the black hedgehog looked around. He had to find something good, so that way he can win Amy back. Just then, he saw a section full of love cards at a corner. Hastily, he gave Chocola the roses and zipped to the card section. He searched through each shelf until he found the perfect one. The card was mainly red with pink hearts and glitter decorated on the front. On the top it read "My Love". Patiently, Shadow opened the card. On the second page, a poem was displayed in cursive writing that read:

_Hello, my love. This card means a lot to you as your smile. You're my angel, you're my goddess, and you're my perfect queen. The cupid shot the right arrows at us for us to fall in love. And our love is unbreakable…I love you._

Surprised at the card's words, Shadow had his eyes widened. On the left page, it had a small metal piece that played the chorus of Stickwitu by PCD. Gosh, that was the song that he and Amy once danced to at Twinkle Park! Now he really had a chance. Once the decision was made, he paid for the card and walked out with the chao.

"One more stop", Chocola said.

Later on, Cheese and Shadow waited outside of a small jewelry store. What the heck was Chocola going to get? Five minutes after waiting, the 'Boss' came back out.

"Yo", he waved.

"Hey there", Cheese waved back friendly.

"Um…How were you able to buy something if the employees can't understand you?" Shadow asked with a sweatdrop.

"Don't worry; I paid the price before they saw me. Anyway…Take a look at this", Chocola pulled a blue leather box out of a plastic bag. Slowly, he opened it and it showed an expensive wedding ring with a heart shaped diamond.

"Holy crap!" Cheese exclaimed in amaze.

"A wedding ring?" the dark hedgehog asked in shock.

"Exactly", the boss smiled. "Just give her the other gifts and propose to her."

"But…What if she says no? Plus, we've only been going out for a few weeks, I think", Shadow rubbed the back of his head.

"So what?" Chocola said sarcastically. "Some people get married three days after they first meet each other."

"Or sometimes three hours", Cheese added.

"Here", Chocola gave the hedgehog the wedding ring.

"Wow…" Shadow looked at the diamond amazingly. "It's beautiful."

"Trust me, she's gonna love it", Chocola pulled out another cigar.

"Hmm…" Shadow said and stayed silent for the moment. But then, he closed the box. "Ok. I'm ready."

"For what?" Cheese asked stupidly.

"To get Amy back, you idiot", Chocola pounded him on the head. "Anyway, you have to do this alone. I bet that dumb rabbit is awake looking for us. But good luck, man", he shook the hedgehog's hand. "C'mon, Cheese", he flew away.

"Wait up, Boss!" Cheese called out for him as he followed.

"Huh…" the black hedgehog looked at his gifts.

* * *

"Whoa, Chocola bought all of that?" Jenny asked in shock.

"Heck, I was running out of money anyway", her father rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, Mom, what do you think of Dad now?" Zach asked his mother kindly.

"He's still an idiot", Amy had her arms crossed and eyes closed. Her family fainted in anime style.

* * *

Oh, boy. Will Amy get over the past? Who knows? Anyway, here's the preview to the next chappie!

_

* * *

_

Preview:

"_Doctor! There's a cruise-ship just ahead of us!" Decoe said as he looked at the radar._

"_Excellent", Eggman rubbed his hands together with an evil smirk._

"_We shall take the ship and burn it down!" Eggman Nega pulled out a lighter._

"_And we should take the ladies so that way they can be our brides!" Captain Whiskers said with hearts in his eyes._

"_What if Sonic and the others are on board?" Johnny, Captain Whisker's partner, asked._

"_Hmm…Good question", Eggman rubbed his chin._

* * *

Uh-oh. Trouble! R&R!


	15. OMG! IT'S EGGMAN! AGAIN!

It's Saturday! And here's the next chappie!

* * *

"So what happened next?" Jenny asked.

"Well…I'll tell you this part of the story", Amy raised a hand.

"Hey, I was in this chapter also", Shadow complained.

"Shut up!" his wife ordered.

"Yes ma'am", the dark hedgehog lowered his head.

"I rule", Amy gave herself a pat on the back.

"Ok…" Zach sweatdropped.

* * *

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

Somewhere, further behind the Cruise Rosemary, a large steel-like pirate ship was riding across the ocean. The flag showed an Eggman symbol in a skull design. A lot of robots were dressed up as pirates as they steered the ship, loaded the cannons, and kept watch for any intruders. Inside the captain's room, the evil scientist was sitting on a chair with an evil grin on his face.

"Soon…The whole world will bow down to me, Dr. Eggman!" he said and laughed evilly.

"Shut up, you idiot", Eggman Nega came out of nowhere as he pointed at him rudely. "Everything goes for Eggman Nega."

"You two are both wrong", Captain Whisker popped up next to them. "They all shall bow down to me, Captain Whisker!"

"I thought it was 'Whiskers'…" Eggman Nega sweatdropped.

"Heck, you created me!" Captain W. pointed at him heatedly.

"Nevermind that", Eggman got up from his seat. "Let's go to the control room." He walked out of the room as the other two followed. They went next door, which was the control room. Some robots were checking on the radars as some others were cleaning the floor. "Hmm…still nothing!" Dr. Eggman stomped his right foot with rage. However, his luck came to life when the radars went off.

"Doctor! There's a cruise-ship just ahead of us!" Decoe said as he looked on the radar.

"Excellent", Eggman rubbed his hands together with an evil smirk.

"We shall take the ship and burn it down!" Eggman Nega pulled out a lighter.

"And we should take the ladies so that way they can be our brides", Captain Whisker said with hearts in his eyes.

"What if Sonic and the others are on board?" Johnny, Captain Whisker's partner, asked.

"Hmm…Good question", Eggman rubbed his chin.

"Then that'll make this adventure easier!" Eggman Nega said with some joy.

"Pirates! Get into your positions!" Captain Whisker ordered.

"AYE AYE, CAPTAIN!" the pirate robots pulled out their swords.

(Back on Cruise Rosemary…)

"Cheese, Chocola, where are you?" Cream called out as she and Amy searched for her lost chao.

"Where could they be?" Amy scratched her head.

"Chao!" the twin chao flew to them.

"Cheese, Chocola! You're back!" the rabbit hugged them happily. "Wait", she sniffed them. "Why do you guys smell like cigars?"

"_Uh-oh",_ Cheese thought neurotically.

"_I hope she doesn't check my breath",_ Chocola sweatdropped.

"Hey!" Rouge called out as she and the rest of the gang came up to Cream. "You find them?"

"They smell funny", the rabbit pointed out.

"Hmm…" Knuckles sniffed under his armpits. Then he pulled out a bottle of TAG and squirted some under his arms. His friends coughed as they walked away from him.

"That sh-(beep) is too strong", Silver pointed at the product disgracefully.

"My bad", the echidna sweatdropped.

As everyone started complaining about they got some TAG scent on them, Amy walked to the edge and sat her elbows on it. Then she relaxed her chin on her palms. She was still thinking about yesterday. Shadow and Sonic. Two guys wanted her badly even though she wanted to take time to get herself back together. She sighed as she watched the ocean.

(With Shadow…)

"Ok. So what should I say?" the hedgehog pondered to himself as he paced back and forth. "Um…_**Amy, I love you, I can't live without you**_-No, that sounds dumb. Um, _**Amy, will you marry me?**_-No, no, I can't ask that too soon. Um, _**Amy, I know what I did what was wrong**_-Grr! Think, think, think", he rubbed his eye temples. "If only I could have a brain blast like Jimmy Neutron."

Returning with the heroes, everyone was playing volley ball with each other. Through most of the game, they kept hitting the ball to Tails, simply knocking him over. On the other hand, Amy decided not to join them and just watched the ocean. After Sonic made the volleyball go over the net (and hitting Tails in the face for the how many time) he turned to her. He didn't like seeing her like that. Perhaps it was all about what happened between them last night. After Cosmo, Cream, and Blaze helped Tails up, everyone turned to the pink hedgehog.

"Poor girl", Rouge said mournfully. "I've never seen her so sad."

"How come she's not playing with us?" Knux scratched his head.

"We should leave her alone", Blaze crossed her arms. "She's having a rough time, you know."

"Still, she can't just be a party pooper for the rest of her life", Silver shrugged his shoulders.

"…I'll go talk to her", Sonic spoke. "You can keep playing if you like", he walked to Amy.

"…Hmph, ok", Knuckles picked up the volleyball. "Heads up!" he punched it over.

"What-?" Tails looked up, but got knocked over by the volleyball, again.

"MURDERER!!" Cream and Cosmo pointed at Knux coldly.

"Oops", the echidna sweatdropped.

Leaving the others behind in their game, Sonic approached to Amy silently and slowly. He wondered what was on her mind. Could she still be thinking about what he said last night? Possibly, considering she didn't say a word to him this morning. Once he reached up to her, she turned to him pryingly.

"Hey", he waved.

"Oh", Amy looked back at the ocean emotionlessly. "Hey."

"So um, how come you're not playing with us?" Sonic asked. "I mean, even though one of the teams might have an odd number, but we don't mind."

"It's not that, Sonic", the pink hedgehog responded sensitively.

"Oh", the blue hedgehog looked away a little. "It's probably something that I said last night, huh?" Amy nodded. "Oh. Well, I guess I'm rushing you too soon. After all, you're going through a lot right now, and I can see that. So, I'll let you get yourself back together", he said truthfully. "And when the time comes, let me know. I'm still in love with you."

"…" Amy let the wind breeze her hair to the side as she sighed. _"What am I gonna do?"_ she thought questionably.

(At the front side of Eggman's ship…)

"Everything set?" Eggman asked willingly.

"Ready, sir!" the robots saluted after the cannons were full.

"Look!" Captain Whisker pointed up ahead. "There she blows!"

"Hmm…" everyone gathered behind him and saw the oversized cruise-ship.

"No problem", Eggman Nega smirked. "This pirate ship is almost the same size as that dumb cruise-ship. Ready all cannons! All open fire!" he ordered.

"Yes sir!" the robots went to their battle places.

At Cruise Rosemary, the sailors were keeping their eyes on the radars. Suddenly, they caught something coming near them. The radars beeped as the intruder appeared as a red dot and the cruise-ship was a white dot. All of the sailors gasped.

"Captain!" Lt. Sam looked back. "An enemy is approaching us!"

"Can't chu see I'm getting a massage right now!?" the captain argued as he was lying on a massaging bed, getting a back massage in his underwear. "Do something about it!"

Outside, everything was quiet as it seems. Rouge and the others were still playing volley ball with each other. Tails had his face covered with bandages after getting hit over twenty times. The other passengers were swimming in the pool, still sleeping in their rooms, and some were in the arcade area. But all of the silence was broken when a few missiles shot through the sky and bombed the side of the cruise-ship, causing it to shake. The heroes fell to the ground as so did everyone else on the ship. Then some of the passengers started running around in circles as they screamed.

"What was that?" Amy asked atrociously.

"I don't know", Sonic said as he helped her up. Suddenly, another missile hit the ship, causing more rumbles, and Amy accidentally fell onto this chest. Sure he blushed, but he held her tight for protection.

"TERRORISTS!!" Knuckles pulled his dreadlocks with fret. "Where's my gun?" he took off to find his room.

"Knuckles, wait!" Rouge called out for him.

"This is bad", Blaze looked around.

"Who's behind all of this?" Silver asked grimly.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!!" Tails screamed as he was pointing something next to the ship.

Everyone looked at the fox in order to see what the heck he was screaming about. They widened their eyes when they saw a large pirate ship. Just then, a large group of pirate robots flew to the cruise-ship and landed. Tails yelped as he ran to his friends. After that, Eggman, Eggman Nega, and Captain Whisker walked on a small bridge to the expensive cruise-ship. Sonic and the others gasped.

Shadow heard all of the ruckus and started running his way to the stairs. Suddenly, a large group of people ran over him as they rushed upstairs. And there, he was on the floor with some shoe prints all over him. He groaned as he sat up. He looked around and noticed that his gifts were ruined! Curse those humans! But then, he realized that he lost the wedding ring!

"Where did it-!?" he got up on his feet and looked around. He looked back and saw the leather box rolling its way down the hallway. "Drats", he growled as he went after it.

(Back above…)

"Eggman!" the heroes said horridly.

"Well, well, well", Dr. Eggman had his arms crossed.

"Looks like we ruined your vacation, huh?" Eggman Nega asked acerbically.

"If you wanna live, then you'll hand over the Chaos Emeralds", Captain Whisker warned.

"We don't have any, honest", Tails spoke unspeakably.

"Really? Then I guess we're gonna have to take you all as hostages", Dr. Eggman smirked.

"Fat chance", Cosmo stepped in front of her friends. "Nobody can get through me without a fight."

"Cosmo!" Tails gasped for her life.

"Johnny! Take her down!" Captain W. hollered out orderly.

**(BGM plays "Open Your Heart" by Crush 40)**

Out of nowhere, a green robot that looked like an anthropomorphic shark with the head design of a submarine and a torpedo came up next to Captain Whisker. He had a white headband around his head and got into a fighting position. Cosmo put on her red headband and got into her fighting position. The whole place got quiet as a small ball of cotton rolled by, acting like the setting was a desert. When the sun hid in the clouds, Cosmo and Johnny charged at each other. They began to aim at each other and dodge each other's attacks at the same time!

**Thunder, rain, and lightning**

**Danger, water rising**

**Clamour, sirens wailing**

**It's such a bad sign**

"Oh, well, while that's taken care of…Get them!" Dr. Eggman ordered.

"YAAAAAAHHH!!" the robot pirates charged at Sonic and the others.

"CHAAAAAARRRRRRGE!!" Silver, Blaze, Rouge, Cream, Tails, and Sonic charged at them.

**Shadows of dark creatures**

**Steel clouds floating in the air**

**People run for shelter**

**What's gonna happen to us**

At that moment, an extreme battle occurred. Rouge used her strong kicks to knock some of the robots out of the way as she dodged some more trying to stab her with their swords. Silver used his psychic powers to throw a few groups of robots into the ocean. However, they were able to catch their falls as their rocket shoes came on. They charged at the white hedgehog, but Blaze threw fire balls at them, burning them into dust. Tails and Cream threw the chao (as little spin balls) at the robots and knocked some down. And last, Sonic knocked them down with his spin dashes and his punch moves. He jumped over a few that tried to tackle him and did a tempest twist when he got surrounded. Amy watched worriedly as she stood back.

**All the steps we take, all the moves we make, all the pain at stake**

**I see the chaos for everyone who are we what can we do**

**You and I are same in the way that we have our own styles that we won't change**

**Yours is filled with evil and mine's not there is no way I can lose**

"YAHHH, TRICK, YAHHH!!" Knuckles ran in the scene as he fired his twin pistols at the robots. "GET OUT OF HERE, YOU TERRORISTS!!" he kept firing his guns at them.

"We need backup!" Eggman Nega said on his communicator.

"Hut, two, three, four! Hut, two, three, four!" another large group of robots ran across the bridge from their ship and went to defeat the heroes.

"Incoming!" Blaze pointed warningly.

"Got it!" her comrades nodded.

**(Chorus):**

**Can't hold on much longer - But I will never let go**

**I know it's a one way track - Tell me now how long this'll last**

**I'm not gonna think this way - Nor will I count on others**

**Close my eyes and feel it burn - Now I see what I've gotta do**

On and on, our honorable heroes continued battling off some more robots. Without noticing, a few robots went after Amy. She gasped, but then pulled out her hammer and growled. Then she started swinging her way through. Knuckles ran out of ammo on his pistols and pulled out his machine gun. He started firing at some robots, blowing them up into pieces. Cheese and Chocola knocked down a few more robots as Cream and Tails cheered. They were getting dizzy already. However, they just noticed something. Where the heck was Shadow? As the kids looked back, the chao huddled together.

**OPEN YOUR HEART, IT'S GONNA BE ALRIGHT**

"Hey. I don't think Shadow proposed to her yet", Chocola whispered.

"We better go find him", Cheese suggested. With no one looking at them, he and Chocola went to find Shadow.

"Huh?" Cream turned back around. "What happened to my chao!? Where'd they go!?" she pulled her rabbit ears as she panicked.

With Shadow, he was still running after the ring as it kept rolling across the hallway. The chase took it through the arcade, the gift shop, the jewelry store, and so on. Although, the ring was able to keep escaping from Shadow grabbing it. It continued to roll away as it head its way down some more stairs.

"Are you serious?" Shadow panted edgily as he ran after it some more.

**Ancient city blazing**

**Shadows keep attacking**

**Little children crying**

**Confusion, hopeless anger**

Eggman sent more robots to attack Sonic and the others. Hey, where were the passengers? Well, they were watching the whole thing in the background, sitting down in chairs like a movie theater. A few kids had on some 3-D glasses as they sipped their big cups of soda. The captain and the sailors were sitting in the front row as they watched unbelievably.

**I don't know what it can be but you drive me crazy**

**All your cunning tricks make me sick, you won't have it your own way**

For a short time, Sonic and the others stopped to catch their breath. Then they continued fighting off some more robots. Cosmo and Johnny continued to block each other's martial art moves as they yelled wrathfully a few times. They looked like they were going to be at it all day.

**(Chorus)**

**Open your heart...and you will save!**

**(Guitar Solo)**

"That's it!" Dr. Eggman growled furiously. "This is the last straw! I have no other choice but to bring them back!"

"No! Don't do it, doctor!" Decoe begged.

"Remember the bad times that you had with them!" Bocoe begged also.

"NOOOOOO!!" Bokkun whined.

"Silence!" Dr. Eggman shushed them. "Scratch! Grounder! Coconuts! Come forth!" he ordered.

"Yes, Dr. Robotnik", the three buffoons from the past came up next to him.

"It's Dr. Eggman for now on, you hear!? Now, get those fools!" Dr. Eggman pointed at his enemies.

"Yes sir, Dr. Robotnik!" Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts charged at the heroes.

"Oh, my god", Eggman slapped his forehead.

"We're so fu-(beep)", Bocoe lowered his head.

"Totally", Decoe lowered his head also.

"I just wanna kill myself right now", Bokkun sniffled with tears.

Grounder did the honor by firing some nets from his robotic arms. He successfully caught Silver and Blaze as they yelled. Scratch fired a gun and a dart hit Rouge in the arm. It was a sleeping dart. She fell asleep and fell back. Knuckles looked at his unconscious girlfriend as he gasped. With him distracted, he got pounded down by Coconuts.

**If it won't stop, there will be no future for us**

**Its heart is tied down by all the hate, gotta set him free**

"Sonic!" Tails pointed at the classic hench-bots unpredictably.

"Huh?" Sonic turned to them. "Oh, no. Not them again", he widened his eyes shockingly.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!" Scratch laughed. "It's been a long time, Hedgehog!" he said as he, Grounder, and Coconuts walked to him readily.

"Oh, shoot", Tails gulped as he and Sonic backed up a little.

Grounder fired his net at Sonic. The blue hedgehog gasped in fear for his life. Tails couldn't just stand there and let his best friend get captured! He had to do something fast!

"Sonic, move!" he pushed the hedgehog out of the way. "AAAHH!!" he got caught in the net.

"Tails!" the blue hero turned to him worriedly.

"Tails!" Cream ran to Tails and started undoing the net.

"Oh, thank you, Cream", the fox sighed in relief. "Wait, what are you doing!?" he asked fearfully as Cream got herself in the net with him.

"If you can get trapped in a net, than I can get trapped with you!" the rabbit said pluckily.

"You're freaking crazy!" Tails looked at her gracelessly.

**I know it's a one way track - Tell me now how long this'll last**

**Close my eyes and feel it burn - Now I see what I've gotta do**

"_This is bad",_ Sonic thought fatally as he backed up a little more. _"How in the world did those goons knock down all of my friends like that?"_

"Do you give up?" Dr. Eggman chuckled evilly.

"Not a chance!" the blue hedgehog replied disrespectfully.

**Gotta open your heart, dude!**

**(Chorus)**

Soon enough, Cosmo began to get a little tired as she continued avoiding Johnny's attacks. She panted, sweated, and her body was starting to hurt a little. For Johnny, he can tell that she's about to lose her strength.

"What's wrong, girly? Getting tired?" he asked sardonically.

"You…wish", Cosmo panted as she narrowed her eyebrows acrimoniously.

"Really?" Johnny sneered. While she didn't have enough focus, he did a karate chop on her head and knocked her unconscious. "Too easy."

**Open your heart, it's gonna be all right!**

**Open your heart!**

**Open your heart!**

**Ohhhhhhh, yeah!**

**(Song ends.)**

"Oh, crap", Sonic widened his eyes troublingly.

"Huh?" Amy got done knocking down some robots and turned to him. "What happened?" she looked at her defeated companions.

"Now, are you going to surrender?" Eggman Nega asked severely.

"AAAAAAHHHH!!" the passengers and the sailors got up from their seats and ran away.

"No a chance!" Sonic pointed at the villains offensively.

"Is that so?" Dr. Eggman raised an eyebrow evilly. "Well, have it your way. We know your weakness."

"_Oh, God",_ Sonic thought restlessly as he gulped. _"I hope they don't throw me in the water, cause I can't swim! Plus, I hope they didn't bring a transvestite robot."_

"BEHOLD!!" Captain W. held up a stereo above his head.

"A boom box?" Sonic sweatdropped.

"Not just any boom box", Captain sat the personal stereo in front of his crew. "Guess what CD's in it."

The main pirate robot turned on the stereo system and made it play the CD. After waiting for it to load, he pressed the play button. Then the CD began to play the chorus of Stars are Blind by Paris Hilton.

**Even though the gods are crazy  
Even though the stars are blind  
If you show me real love baby  
I'll show you mine**

"Ugh, what is this crap!?" Sonic covered his ears with disgust. "It sounds terrible!"

"Hey, I like this song!" Scratch pointed at him uncivilly.

"Get a load of this", Captain Whisker pressed the next button. Then his boom box started playing the chorus of Bye Bye Bye by 'N Sync.

**Bye Bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye...  
Bye Bye  
Don't really wanna make it tough,  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough.  
It might sound crazy,  
But it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye**

"Ahh, that sounds horrible! Who sings this!?" the blue hedgehog stuck his pointer fingers in his ears tersely.

"It's 'N Sync", Amy answered impassively.

"More like 'N Stink!" Sonic replied as his head started hurting.

"Oh, yeah? You asked for it!" Captain warned. "How about some Backstreet Boys?" he turned to the next song, which played BB's hit song, Quit Playin' games with my Heart.

**Quit playin' games with my heart (with my heart)  
Before you tear us apart (my heart)  
Quit playin' games with my heart  
I should've known from the start  
You know you've gotta stop (from my heart)  
You're tearin' us apart (my heart, my heart)  
Quit playin' games with my heart**

"Oh, God, they sound worse!" Sonic plugged his ears with a pair of ear plugs.

"Then how about this?" the robot captain turned to the next track, which played I Will Always Love You by Whitney Houston.

**(Chorus):**

**And I...  
Will always  
Love you, oohh  
Will always  
Love you  
You  
My darling you  
Mmm-mm**

"I love this song!" Amy gasped favorably.

"It's too sad! Make it stop!" Sonic held in his sob and blew his nose with a handkerchief.

"And I've saved the best for last", Captain changed the CD to the next track that played…well…

**Oops!...I did it again  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Sonic screamed loudly with horror. "I can't take this", he panted and fainted.

"That's your weakness, Sonic?" Amy sweatdropped. "Man, this is embarrassing."

"And as for you", Dr. Eggman looked at her. "Metal Sonic?" he called out evilly.

"Hey there, sexy", a robotic voice said behind Amy.

"Huh-?" Amy was about to look back, until a pair of metal arms caught her around the waist. "Hey, let me go!" she struggled.

"Not a chance, Doll Face", Metal Sonic said seductively and purred.

"Finally! Everything's done!" Eggman Nega clapped his hands with delight. "Robots! Gather all of the passengers so we can make them as our prisoners!" he ordered and the robots went to work.

"I'm the one who gives orders around here!" Dr. Eggman pointed a finger at him rudely.

"Oh yeah?" Eggman Nega turned to him pitilessly. At that moment, he and Dr. Eggman got into a cat fight.

Anyway, back to Shadow, he reached down to a supply room, which was the last floor of the ship. The room was mostly dusty and there was lots of junk everywhere. Where in the world was that ring? He has to find it quick so that way he can propose to Amy! Barely giving up, he heard something roll out of the corner. It was the leather box that held the wedding ring! Shadow sighed in respite as he walked to the box. Finally, he stopped it with his foot and picked it up. He opened it and found the ring safe and sound.

"Close one", he said to himself.

"Shadow!" Cheese called out from the top of the stairs. "Are you down there?"

"Yeah", the black hedgehog looked up at the far top staircase.

Hurriedly, Cheese and Chocola flew down to him. Once they reached to him, they panted as they held their necks. Shadow blinked twice as he sweatdropped. What happened to them?

"What's going on?" he asked curiously.

"Well…We got some bad news", Cheese said and took a deep breath. "Eggman came out of nowhere and attacked this ship. Then he and his robot pirate crew went to attacked Sonic and the others."

"Wait…It's quiet now", Chocola said suspiciously. "Maybe they already won."

"But what if they didn't!?" Cheese grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him a little. He received a pimp slap across the face.

"Hey, Amy's still up there, isn't she?" Shadow asked acutely.

"Yeah", Chocola turned to him. "What the heck, man? Why didn't you propose to her!?" he asked indignantly as he looked at the leather box in Shadow's hand.

"Well, I couldn't figure out what I was going to say to her-," the black hedgehog tried to explain.

"Don't give me excuses! Gimme the answers!" Chocola slapped the hedgehog like silly.

"Boss, take an easy there", Cheese sweatdropped.

Eggman laughed evilly as the robots took the passengers, sailors, and the captain to his ship. Then the rest of the robots took the Sonic Heroes to the ship also. After that was done, the bad guys got back on the ship and took off. However, no one noticed that the robots placed some bombs on the bottom sides of the cruise-ship.

"3…2…1!" Bokkun looked at the cruise-ship as he held a bomb switch. Then he pressed the big red button.

Back with Shadow, he got done getting his silly slaps from Chocola and rubbed his cheeks excruciatingly. Suddenly, the walls around them blew up and water started pouring in. Everyone screamed terrifyingly.

"What are we gonna do!?" Cheese panicked.

* * *

"Uh-oh, spaghetti-O's", the kids said agitatedly.

"See? Now we got some action in this story", Shadow shrugged his shoulders.

"Then where the heck were you?" Amy asked intolerantly with her eyes closed.

"I was trying to get your wedding ring back", her husband answered calmly and truthfully. "It was the only thing that was on my mind besides getting you back in my life."

"Really?" Amy opened her eyes in shock. "You mean to tell me that even though you weren't present during the battle, you took your time to get that gift for me?"

"Ditto", Shadow answered with a small smile.

"We're making progress", Jenny whispered to her brother ecstatically.

"Thank God", Zach sighed. "Cause I thought that they were going to get in a divorce", he whispered to his sis slightly.

"Whatcha say?" his parents asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing!" Zach turned to them nervously. "Haha, nothing at all."

* * *

Oh, now things are getting better! PREVIEW TIME!

_

* * *

_

Preview:

"_Shadow! Can you swim?" Chocola handed the hedgehog a life jacket._

"_Well, I think I might be better than Sonic-", Shadow spoke back._

"_Answer the question!" the dark brown chao roared with irritation._

"_I DON'T KNOW!!" Shadow yelled unsurely._

"_We're screwed", Cheese looked down at the water, which was now reaching up to Shadow's waist._

* * *

More trouble! Tune in next time! R&R!


	16. Shadow to the Rescue!

Hooray!! I'm back again!! Now let's continue this fic…

* * *

"Holy crap, now we're getting to the part when Daddy dies!!" Jenny cried with waterfall tears.

"Um, if I was dead, would I be here? Would you even be here?" Shadow asked as he sweatdropped.

"Oh", Jenny stopped crying.

"Anyway, since you didn't die, how did you survive?" Zach asked incredulously.

"That's what I want to know", Amy kicked back in her chair.

"Oh, this was one of the craziest events that had happened on this trip yet", Shadow pondered as he rubbed his chin.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Sixteen

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE!!" Cheese panicked as he flew around in circles.

"SHUT UP, CHEESE!" Chocola grabbed him by the shoulders and slapped him across the face.

"Guys, we don't have time to fool around", Shadow pointed out seriously. "We need a boat."

"I'll go look for one!" Cheese saluted. He speedily searched all around the room. Then he saw a closet with a sign that read "Emergency Crap" in the middle. He opened it, and lots of junk fell on top of him. Groaning in pain, he climbed out of the junk and searched for anything to get everyone out. But then, he found an inflatable raft in a plastic bag. "I found something!" he held up the item joyfully.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Shadow narrowed his eyebrows scandalously.

"We don't have time for this", Chocola shrugged as he searched around.

While Cheese was blowing some air in the raft, Shadow looked around for anything useful. He ran to the fallen junk and picked up a couple wooden oars. Then he grabbed a pair of swimming goggles, a nose plug, and an air tank with a breathing mask attached to it. As quickly as possible, he put everything on.

"Shadow! Can you swim?" Chocola handed the hedgehog a life jacket.

"Well, I think I might be better than Sonic-," Shadow tried to answer.

"Answer the question!" the dark chao roared with irritation.

"I DON'T KNOW!!" Shadow yelled unsurely.

"We're screwed", Cheese looked at the water, which was now reaching up to Shadow's waist.

"Brace yourselves!" Chocola said and put on a pair of goggles.

Because the ocean's water was rushing in roughly, the holes got bigger and the water rose up faster. Shadow and the chao took a deep breath and then went underwater. Cheese blew a little more air into the liferaft and then plugged it up. Then the rounded balloon-like boat floated up to the surface. All of the three remaining passengers swam up to the lifeboat. Once they reached up to the surface, they gasped for some air and climbed in.

"Everyone ok?" Chocola asked patiently.

"Wait…Oh, not again", Shadow growled as he searched himself. Then he jumped back in the water.

"Where's he going?" Cheese asked his brother.

Now underwater again, Shadow swam around in order to find the ring, once again. He saw the leather box floating its way to the back of the room, where lots of useless things were floating in their places. Hurriedly, he swam to the box and grabbed it. Then he swam back to the lifeboat. He gasped for some air as he came back to the exterior. Then he climbed himself back in.

"Hang on!" Chocola said bravely. "The water's carrying us to the stairs."

Readily, Shadow and Cheese grabbed the oars as the lifeboat continued going up. Once it reached to the top step, the water suddenly started waving. Wildly, the black hedgehog and the light blue chao started stroking the oars as they panted. They got out of the supply room and started riding the waves. Chocola cheered as Shadow and Cheese held on to the edges fearfully. Soon after that, the waves threw the raft off the cruise-ship. When the liferaft landed on the water, everyone bounced on it a little. Behind them, the cruise-ship sank under the sea. Finally, Shadow took off his swimming gear and took a deep breath for air.

"Poor Cruise Rosemary", Cheese said unhappily.

"Welp, that's not our problem now", Chocola took off his goggles.

"…Where's Amy?" Shadow looked around.

"Eggman must've taken her and the others on his ship as hostages", the light blue rubbed his chin. "We gotta find his ship and save everyone."

"Where do you think he went?" the dark hedgehog asked suspiciously.

"Hmm…I say that way", the dark brown chao pointed straight ahead, which his guess was correct.

"Then let's go save my girlfriend", Shadow got his oar ready with a courageous look on his face.

"Yeah!" Cheese got his oar ready also.

"Don't just sit there! Stroke!" Chocola ordered impatiently.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Cheese and Shadow saluted. They panted as they started stroking.

"_Hang on, Amy. Hang on. I'm coming for you, baby!"_ Shadow thought heartily as he grounded his teeth.

At the bad guys' ship, all of the robots were celebrating as they sang and danced. A few of the pirates began to play some instruments in order to make some pirate music. Then a line of robot pirates appeared and started doing some square dancing.

_Robots:_

**A pirate's life is a life for me. Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum!**

_Eggman:_

**I've finally caught Sonic, and now he'll die!**

(He had on a black pirate hat with an Eggman skull on the front.)

_Robots:_

**Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum!**

_Scratch:_

**We'll push him and his friends off a plank**

(He sets up a plank at the front of the ship.)

_Grounder:_

**We'll watch them get eaten by sharks**

(He pulls out a film camera excitedly.)

_Coconuts:_

**And then we'll get this party started!**

(All he was doing was setting up a giant stereo.)

_Eggman Nega:_

**Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho!**

(He gave Coconuts a noogie.)

_Decoe:_

**I wish Scratch, Ground, and Coconuts would just go die**

(He had an angry look on his face as he pulled out an axe.)

_Chorus:_

**Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum!**

(They started doing the hookie-pookie.)

_Bocoe:_

**I don't know why this song doesn't make any sense**

(He looked around strangely.)

_Chorus:_

**Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum!**

"HOORAY!!" all of the robots partied as they started drinking some small jugs of oil.

"Excellent", Eggman smirked. "It's all according to plan."

"Say, uh…After we get rid of Sonic and his friends, can we keep the women?" Captain Whisker asked him greedily with red hearts in his eyes.

"You little fool! Why should I answer that question!?" Eggman hollered at his face complainingly. "Is that all you ever think about!? Besides, you're a robot!"

"So?" Captain Whisker scoffed in a preppy accent.

"_Somebody please kill this son of a b-(beep)",_ Eggman slapped his forehead.

"Say, where was that cruise-ship headed anyway?" Grounder asked obviously.

"I don't know! No one invited me!" Eggman replied rudely. "But…Whatever's up ahead, we'll just take it over with an iron fist. Just as soon as we kill Sonic and his friends! Join me in an evil laughter with me!" he shouted outloud breathlessly. Then he and everyone else did the evil laugh.

* * *

"Mama-mia!" Jenny threw her hands in the air shockingly.

"Wow, Egghead's trying to be Jack from the 'Pirates of the Caribbean'?" Zach asked sarcastically.

"I dunno", Shadow shrugged his shoulders.

"So, Mom, what happened to you after you were taken on the ship?" the son asked readily.

"First things first", Amy stood up. "Can we get rid of this brick wall?" she pointed at the red brick wall between her and her husband. "I wanna sit by your father", she smiled shyly.

"Well…How about we do that at the end of the story?" her son rubbed his chin.

"UGHHH!!" his parents fainted in anime style.

"Well, we want to know what happens next. Plus, we're not sure if you two can keep yourselves together once we get you back together", the daughter pointed out. "You guys might be all mushy and stuff."

"THAT'S HOW A MARRIED COUPLE IS SUPPOSE TO BE!" her parents shouted heatedly.

"_I'm surrounded by idiots…"_ Zach shook his head.

* * *

Wow, another short chappie. What's gonna happen next? I don't know! Here's a preview.

_

* * *

_

Preview:

"_This is all my fault", the pink hedgehog lowered her head appallingly and piteously. "Because of me, Shadow probably went off somewhere and died in that explosion on the cruise-ship."_

"_Amy…" Sonic looked at her unexpectedly._

"_I wish to see him", Amy closed her eyes with tears. "I wish to see him again."_

* * *

Hm, sounds like another dramatic chappie to me, if you ask me. R&R, thanks!


	17. I Wish to See Him Again

I'm back again! And here's the next chappie!

* * *

"Let's see, while Dad was on his way to rescue you, what were you doing?" Zach asked as he lay back on the bed.

"Well, just talked", his mother replied.

"About what?" Jenny asked curiously.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Seventeen

While Shadow was on his way to save the day, Amy and the others were trapped on Eggman's pirate ship. They were kept in the basement, which was filled with old video tapes of old classic shows from the 90s, like 'Will and Grace', 'Furturama', 'Dexter's Laboratory', 'Dharma and Greg', and more. The bad news was that there wasn't a TV down there so the heroes could watch one of those shows for fun. They were just above the other travelers, which were kept down in the cesspools. Sonic and Amy were tied up by ropes as they sat on one side of the room as their friends sat on the other side, tied up also.

"Tails", Cream turned to the fox, who she was sitting right next to. "I just want to let you know that I love you with all my heart."

"Tails, I'll love you until the day I die", Cosmo confessed while she was sitting to Tails' left.

"Stop stealing my lines!" the rabbit snapped ragingly.

"Make me!" the plant girl spat back and stuck her tongue out.

"_God, whenever you're ready, just kill me now",_ Tails looked up at the ceiling hopelessly.

"What are we gonna do?" Rouge struggled to get free from the stringent rope that she was tied in.

"I don't know", Knux pondered. "But we can't let Eggman win."

"Wow, some vacation we're having right now", Blaze rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"I'm hungry", Silver said as his stomach grumbled a little.

Sonic was silent as he tried to pull the rope off of his wrists. They were tied up to the wall with his arms spread apart. Amy was in the same position. For as long as they've been onboard, Sonic thought long and hard on how he and his friends were going to get out of this mess. But how? As for Amy, she stayed completely silent and looked away from her old crush. After struggling for a short time, Sonic stopped and panted huffily.

"Drats", he spoke barely. "I can't…break free…from this rope."

"…" Amy lifts her head up and looked at her friends. They struggled for a bit, but they couldn't break free either. But then, she just realized something. "Wait a minute. Where's Shadow?" she asked outloud.

"Hey, where is he anyway?" Knux looked around and so did the others.

"I almost forgot that he was on this trip with us", Tails spoke.

"You don't think…that he…?" the pink female said softly with sadness.

Everyone got quiet. If Shadow's not with them, could he have been on the cruise-ship? What if Eggman blew it up or something? If so, is Shadow dead? Forlornly, the heroes lowered their heads and shook them a little. Amy widened her eyes in shock. It can't be! Could her first love be dead? She lowered her head as tears formed in her eyes. The blue hedgehog looked at her dolefully. He didn't like seeing her like that, not at all. Hopefully, he could cheer her up.

"Amy", he whispered to her delicately.

"I can't believe he's gone", Amy said sorrowfully. "I mean, if only I didn't go too hard on him. I mean, I know he did everything wrong in the past, but I should've forgave him. And heck, he probably would've stopped Eggman himself. Then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Hm", the blue hedgehog looked away. "I agree." Amy lifts her head up a little. "Maybe he could've taken Eggman and his goons down. But none of us saw him since the other day. I guess he took the break-up seriously. Still, whatever they did to the cruise-ship, I doubt it was merciless. Possibly blowing it up. And if that happened…"

"This is all my fault", the pink hedgehog lowered her head appallingly and piteously. "Because of me, Shadow probably went off somewhere and died in that explosion on the cruise-ship."

"Amy…" Sonic looked at her unexpectedly.

"I wish to see him", Amy closed her eyes with tears. "I wish to see him again."

"Don't cry", the blue hero said kindly. "We'll get out of this."

"I don't care about us right now", the female hedgehog shook her head. "All I want to do is to see Shadow again. I want to know if he's still alive and that he's on his way to save me. And if that wish comes true, I'll hug him and kiss him nonstop."

"Are you serious?" Sonic raised an eyebrow irregularly. "He's a pervert."

"Well, he's my little pervert", Amy turned to him upsettingly. "So yes, I'm still in love with him. I mean, he gave me my first kiss, you didn't. He stayed by my side, you didn't. And he made me laugh, you certainly didn't. Hmph", she looked away from her fan boy meanly. "Happy now?" she asked mordantly.

"_What?!"_ the blue boy looked away in shock. _"You mean to tell me that I broke them up for nothing!? Oh, boy, if they find out about this…I'm dead."_

"Let's not lose focus here", Silver spoke willfully. "We gotta find a way out of here. And we gotta save the other passengers."

"Yeah, but how?" Rouge turned to him doubtingly. "Eggman probably has all of his robots guarding each section of this ship."

"Then let's think", Tails said and everyone began to ponder to themselves.

"_I could think about how we're gonna get out of here, but my mind is on Shadow",_ Amy looked away from her friends somberly. _"Oh, Shadow, please be ok. Come save me."_

* * *

"You actually…said…all of…that?" Shadow sniffled as tears fell from his eyes.

"IT'S TRUE!!" Amy got down on her knees audaciously. "I know I was mad at you, but that was all in the past. Oh, I'm sorry for bashing you, abusing you, driving you crazy, and such", she apologized to the brick wall miserably.

"And I'm sorry for making you mad, not listening to you, drinking too much alcohol, cheated on you with some random girls, etc, etc, etc!" Shadow apologized to the brick wall also.

"I'll go to anger management", Amy vowed.

"I'll go to rehab", Shadow promised also. He and Amy started sobbed as they tried to hug each other through the brick wall.

"Oh, wow", Jenny watched as she sweatdropped.

"Seriously you guys, grow up", Zach rolled his eyes disapprovingly. "What is this, 'Desperate Housewives', 'All my Children', or any of those soap opera shows or something?"

* * *

Well, looks like they're starting to get along again. But anyway, let's get to the next preview!

* * *

_Preview:_

"_Getting…tired", Shadow huffed as he stopped stroking the oar._

"_What are you doing!?" Chocola grabbed him by the neck crazily. "You gotta save your girlfriend! Are you telling me that you're giving up that easily!?" he shook the hedgehog wildly._

"_What are we gonna do!?" Cheese asked intolerantly and horribly._

"_Wait…" Shadow got free from Chocola. He pulled out his cell phone as the chorus sang "Hallelujah!" a few times. _

"_Your cell's waterproof?" the light blue chao asked weirdly._

"_Yep", Shadow flipped his phone open. "I have no choice but to call some backup."_

"_Like whom?" the two chao asked him inquiringly._

* * *

OMG! Tune in for the next chappie!


	18. Calling for some Backup

I'm on a day off from work, so I can continue this story!

* * *

"Ok, can you two stop crying now so we can hear the rest of the story?" the son asked impetuously.

"Ok", the parents stopped crying and got back to their seats.

"When this is over, you WILL get rid of this brick wall", Shadow warned.

"Ok", Jenny smiled as she gave him a thumb's up. "I bet it was cool trying to save the day with the two talking chao."

"Um, kind of", Shadow rubbed the back of his head. "During the whole ride, they kinda got on my nerves."

"Did you call for some backup?" Zach asked.

"Oh, yeah", his father nodded.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Eighteen

Further behind Eggman's ship, Shadow and the chao were still riding the inflatable raft. The hedgehog and the light blue chao paddled the oars hardly as they continued to pant. Chocola relaxed behind them with a pair of sunglasses on. Suddenly, Cheese started suffering some cramps in his arms.

"Oww! My arms hurt", he rubbed his shoulders stiffly.

"So tired…Too much…paddling…" the black hedgehog panted a little.

"Huh?" Chocola woke up from his nap and took off his shades.

"Getting…tired", Shadow huffed as he stopped stroking the oar.

"What are you doing!?" Chocola grabbed him by the neck crazily. "You gotta save your girlfriend! Are you telling me that you're giving up that easily!?" he shook the hedgehog wildly.

"What are we gonna do!?" Cheese asked intolerantly and horribly.

"Wait…" Shadow got free from Chocola. He pulled out his cell phone as the chorus sang "Hallelujah!" a few times.

"Your cell's waterproof?" the light blue chao asked weirdly.

"Yep", Shadow flipped his phone open. "I have no choice but to call some backup."

"Like whom?" the two chao asked him inquiringly.

At the Mystic Ruins, a detective agency was located in the jungle. It was the Chaotix Detective Agency. Inside the place, Vector was sleeping at the desk, Charmy was playing with his Gameboy SP, and Espio was thinking to himself. All of the silence was broken when the telephone rang.

"WHOA!!" Vector woke up and fell out of his chair. "Ohh, I hope it isn't those darn prank callers again", he murmured to himself and picked up the phone. "Yeah, who is this?" he answered it impolitely.

"Vector, it's me", a familiar voice said on the other line.

"Well, well! If it isn't Shadow!" the lime green crocodile smiled a little. "How may I help ya?"

"Look, have you ever heard of Cruise Rosemary?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, why?" Vector scratched his head.

"Well, Eggman sank it and he took everyone as hostages. And I'm trapped on a lifeboat with no where to go", Shadow explained. "You think you can help me out?"

"Sure we can! You can count on the Team Chaotix!" Vector stood up as he saluted.

"Thanks", the other male said and hung up.

"Boys, we got a job to do!" the leader hung up the phone.

"Finally!" Charmy paused his Gameboy SP. "We haven't had a mission in a long time!" he flew up off the floor.

"Let's go", Espio opened his eyes.

Heroically, the three creatures went to an elevator located next to the door. They went inside and went down to an underground cave. In the middle, a huge red airship was in place. Team Chaotix rushed to the airship and got in. Vector turned on the ignition as Espio and Charmy fastened their seatbelts. But then, there was a knock on the door.

"Grr, who the f-(beep) is that!?" the crocodile turned off the ignition irritably.

"I'll get it!" the bumble bee unbuckled himself and went to the door. He pressed a button and the door slid open to the side. "Mighty?" he blinked.

"Um, hey, guys", the armadillo waved.

"What do you want?" the chameleon asked rashly.

"Look…I know I've been fired for a few months, but I really want to come back", Mighty explained pitifully as he wiped his tears. "I've had horrible jobs like McDonald's, Sprint, Burger King, and now I'm a taxi driver. And I can't take it any longer. PLEASE HIRE ME AGAIN!!" he begged as he got on his knees.

"Hmm…" Vector pondered. "Ok, Mighty. But before we can hire you again, you must clean up the house, pay the bills, and water the plants. Think you can do that?"

"Yes! I'll get started right away!" Mighty saluted delightfully. Then he rushed back upstairs.

"Why did we fire him anyway?" Charmy closed the door and zoomed back to his seat.

"Because we hate him", Espio crossed his arms. "Let's go."

"Okie-dokie!" Vector pressed the ignition button.

Once the airship had some power, the house moved out of the way and a door was displayed on the ceiling. It opened widely and the airship floated up to the sky. Then the doors closed and the house went back to its place. Hurriedly, the airship took off and became a speck in the sky. Mighty watched it all as he over-watered the plants with his jaws dropped.

"Holy crap!" he exclaimed surprisingly.

At a different location, another red airship was flying through the skies. The aircraft was wider and a little taller than the Chaotix's. Plus it had a yellow beak placed as the nose of the ship. Inside the office, Jet the Hawk was reading a book. No, it wasn't a book. It was actually a Playboy magazine. Before he got to the next page, the telephone rang.

"GRRRR!! Who the f-(beep) would be calling me when I'm about to jack off?!" the green hawk walked to a phone booth. "Hello, who is this?" he answered the phone uncouthly.

"Hey, you're Jet the Bird, are you?" a male voice said on the other line.

"It's Hawk! HAWK!!" Jet hollered at the phone offhandedly. "Who is this anyway?"

"Ever heard of Shadow the Hedgehog?" the other voice asked sarcastically.

"Oh…So it's you", Jet figured out. "Sonic's biggest rival, huh? Well guess what! I'm his favorite rival!" he pointed at the phone censoriously.

"Um…No comment", Shadow spoke back oddly. "Anyway, I need your help. Eggman sank Cruise Rosemary, he took the passengers as hostages, blah, blah, blah, just get over here."

"Hmm…How much you willing to pay?" the hawk rubbed his beak.

"How about I hook you up with some random chick?" Shadow suggested undecidedly.

"Ooh, ooh, get me a blonde!" Jet said with hearts in his eyes.

"Yeah", Shadow said ineptly and hung up.

"WAVE!! STORM!! GET UP HERE!!" the green hawk ordered on the intercom.

"Yes sir, I'm here-!" Storm burst through the door but fell forward. "Ouch!"

"Storm, you crackhead", Wave walked over him. "So what's up?"

"We got a job to do!" Jet raised a fist with dignity.

Back with the trio, they lay on the liferaft as they shaded their eyes. The sun was bright, the temperature was getting a bit higher, and the water didn't feel so cold anymore. Shadow sighed as he pulled out a hand-held fan and let it blow on his face. Chocola had on his sunglasses again as he read the newspaper. And last, Cheese was panting like a dog as he fanned himself.

"Oh man", he spoke barely. "It feels like we're on the show, 'Survivor'. Or 'Lost'."

"You guys watch everything on TV, do you?" the black hedgehog turned to him.

"Yeah, we got satellite television", Cheese replied.

"Plus, we got the Playboy channel for free", Chocola said as he turned the page.

"Lucky you", Shadow narrowed his eyebrows jealously.

"Not really", the light blue chao said. "We have to sneak to the TV at night while Cream's asleep."

Just then, Shadow's ears twitched. He and the chao looked up and saw a red airship. It slowly landed next to the raft and the door opened. And there, the Chaotix stood there fearlessly.

"Hey there, Shadow!" Vector waved.

"_What!? Them!?"_ Chocola stared at the team with his jaws dropped in shock.

"_We are so screwed",_ Cheese slapped his forehead.

Out of nowhere, another red airship landed on the other side of the lifeboat. The door automatically opened and three birds stood there courageously. One of them was a green hawk, the other was a purple swallow, and the third one was a gray albatross.

"Ok, we're here, now where's my blonde?" Jet asked hotheadedly.

"What?" Wave looked at him unusually.

"Hey!! Who the heck are you!?" Vector pointed at the birds indecently. "We were here first!"

"Well, he called us first!" Storm pointed back at him.

"No he didn't!" Charmy responded coldly.

"We're cooler than you are!" Wave placed her hands on her hips.

"Yo momma", Espio crossed his arms.

"OOOOHHHH!!" the two chao looked at each other unpredictably.

"Oh, so you wanna talk about our mommas? Man, we'll talk about yo mommas then, chum", Storm said in a gangster accent.

"Yo momma's so fat; she uses a mattress for a tampon", Vector put on a baseball cap and twist it backwards.

"Croc, yo momma's a (beep)", Wave snapped her fingers tersely.

"OOOOOOOHHHHH!!" Cheese and Chocola looked at each other again.

"Man, ya mommas are so fat, they broke their legs and gravy poured out", Charmy spat back unkindly.

"Well, yo momma's so fat, her college graduation picture was an aerial", Jet folded his arms.

"Well, yo mommas are so dumb, they put lipstick on their heads just to make-up their minds", the chameleon talked back coldly.

And so, the Yo Momma battle continued. Shadow shrugged as he slapped his forehead. Hearing all of those comments reminded of him and Knuckles going against Eggman at Twinkle Park. He began to have a headache. Cheese and Chocola shook their heads with disappointment.

"ENOUGH!!" Shadow stood up and everyone stopped. "Can't we all just get along? I mean, come on, can we at least work together?"

"…Fine, but just this once", Vector sighed as he looked away.

"Good. Check this out", Jet raised a hand. He and his comrades went back inside their airship and it suddenly transformed into a pirate ship. The flags showed the face of the Babylon God. Jet was the captain with a black pirate hat with a bird skull placed in the center. Storm had an eye patch on his left eye while Wave had an eye patch on her right eye.

"Wow", Charmy said in admiration.

"So…What do we do with this?" Vector asked about their airship.

"Leave it here", Espio pulled out the keys and turned the alarms on.

"Hop on!" Jet waved a hand to come as a rope ladder lowered itself.

With no other choice, Shadow climbed up the ladder as his chao pals flew up. The Chaotix stepped onto the raft and went to the ladder. Then they climbed in. Their airship's doors were locked with security cameras attached to them.

"Alright. Which way did he go?" Jet placed his hands on the wheel.

"Back there", Shadow pointed a thumb backwards.

"Okie-dokie", the green hawk turned the ship around and drove forward. Wait, the ship drives like a car?

"Alright now. Here's the plan", Vector said as he was dressed up as a commander, probably as the G.U.N. commander. As his associates sat down on their chairs, he pulled down an overhead slide projector.

"Um, Vector", Espio raised a hand. "The overhead's showing the 'Monopoly' game map."

"What?!" the crocodile looked at the projector and Espio was right. "Sheesh," he pulled out a remote and pressed a button to show the next slide, which showed another game board.

"Now its 'Candyland'", Wave pointed out.

"I hate that game", Vector said and pressed the button again.

"Now it's showing the game board to 'Sorry'", Storm blurted out.

"GRRR!!" the green crocodile pressed the button again. But his projector showed the game board of…

"BINGO?" Shadow sweatdropped.

"Ah, forget it!" Vector kicked his projector down. "Anyway, we need a plan. While that bird over there-," he pointed to Jet.

"HAWK!!" Jet yelled out wrathfully.

"While that rooster's driving this ship, we should prepare ourselves to make a surprise attack on Eggman", Vector continued. "First, the Chaotix will go and surprise Eggman. Then the Bird Brains-,"

"We're called the Babylon Rogues", the purple swallow interrupted abruptly.

"Fine, the Babylon Boobies will be our little backup plan if we fail to take down Eggman", Vector sustained some more. "Meanwhile…Shadow, you and Espio will figure out a way to make a grand intro in order to scare him and his goons."

"An intro?" Espio sweatdropped.

"Aww, I wanna make an intro!" Charmy whined as he kicked his feet.

"No time for whining! Focus!" Vector pointed at him ferociously. "We gotta think fast. Because this battle might turn into a war…" he said bravely.

"…You suck", the gray albatross spoke, breaking all of the silence.

"Go f-(beep) yourself!" the crocodile flipped him off.

"LANGUAGE!!" everyone else snapped at him.

"GRRRRRRRR!!" Vector pounded himself gruffly.

* * *

"Wow…That is so cool", Jenny said in awe.

"Now we're talking", Zach stood up on the bed. "I bet you guys might do some kung-fu on those suckers, huh?" he asked readily.

"Well…You'll see", Shadow waved a finger no.

"But I wanna know now!" his son whined.

"Wow, and how old are you?" the daughter turned to him weirdly.

"Seriously", Amy sweatdropped. "Grow up."

* * *

What will happen on the next chappie? Here's the preview!

_

* * *

_

Preview:

"_AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Charmy and Vector swung on the ropes and flew to Eggman's ship. "OH, SHOOT!!" they noticed they were about to crash into a flag pole. WHAM! They slammed into the pole and slid all the way down to the floor._

"_Um…Ok?" Eggman Nega blinked twice as he sweatdropped._

"_Well, that was interesting", Rouge shrugged her shoulders._

"_Wow, and I thought I was the only one who crashes into some random things", Cosmo curled her hair with a fingertip._

* * *

Looks like more randomness is on the way! Tune in next time!


	19. FIGHT!

Another day off! Let's continue the story!

* * *

"So…What was your intro like?" Jenny asked her father intriguingly.

"Well, let's not get to that part just yet", Shadow stood on his chair proudly. "This is how this plan went…"

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Nineteen

So far, our heroes were still trapped on Eggman's ship. The evil scientist and his crew were too busy setting up the planks to push Sonic and the others off the ship. As time went by, they thought long and hard on how they were going to get out of this mess. Just then, Silver just thought of something. He growled as he focused on his psychokinetic powers and began to untie the rope on him. Once he got done, he stood up.

"Well?" he asked cheerfully.

"Oh, sure. Why didn't I think of that?" Sonic scoffed derisively as he rolled his eyes.

"Look, could you just get us out of here?" Knuckles asked carelessly.

Letting out a short rude growl, Silver used his powers and got his friends free. They all got up to their feet and stretched out their arms. Then they began to look for any trap doors in order to find the other vacationers. Until, Silver found one near a window and lift it up. But then, he plugged up his nose.

"Phew. It stinks down there", he said as he fanned the air.

"No duh, we're in a cesspool", a random guy replied coarsely.

"Shh!!" Silver whispered.

Right after the protagonists got everyone out of the trapdoors, they all gathered around for a little meeting. However, they had to keep their voices down so that way they won't get in trouble. Anyway, while each person was standing against the wall, Sonic paced back and forth, as he was dressed up as the G.U.N. Commander.

"Ok", the blue hero spoke. "We need a plan."

"Hey! How come you get to be the commander?! I wanna be a commander!" the captain complained petulantly.

"Well, we don't care", Sonic snapped back. "Anyway, anyone got any ideas?" he asked everyone.

"Dude", Amy shrugged her shoulders. "Why don't we just take down Eggman for peace sakes?"

"She's got a point", Tails nodded with agreement.

"Yeah", everyone else agreed.

"Fine, fine", Sonic slapped his forehead. "But let's do it quietly", he said in a whisper.

And so, Silver used his psychic powers to unlock a trapdoor to their prison room. He took a peek as he looked around. No robot was in sight. He signaled everyone to come as he climbed out of the trapdoor. The rest of the unit climbed out also.

"Alright. Let's do it like we rehearsed", Sonic whispered carefully.

The group began to tip toe their way around the ship as the BGM played the "Pink Panther" theme music. They had to be calm, patient, and very silent. Well, the way they were tip toeing together looked like a little dance routine. One step at a time, they followed the melody to the music. Believe me, they looked kinda retarded. Soon enough, they reached to a corner and took a peek. A lot of robots were watching the sea as they had their machine guns. So they decided to go a different way. When they reached to a different corner, the path looked clear. Sonic took the led by doing a ninja roll forward and getting into his fighting position. Then he tip toed forward as the crowd followed. But no one knew that the security cameras were watching them. A robot pressed a button and the alarms went off, causing the BGM to go off.

"Oh, shoot!" Knuckles threw his hands up in the air to surrender.

"Let's go!" Sonic ordered as he ran ahead.

Quickly, the entire assembly rushed to the front of the ship. But that was a bad idea. Out of nowhere, a barbed wire fence surrounded the group, causing everyone to gasp. Dr. Eggman, Eggman Nega, and the other goons were standing in front of them, laughing evilly.

"Gotcha!" Scratch pointed at the group with tease.

"We're screwed", Cosmo lowered her head.

"You thought that you could get away, did you?" Dr. Eggman asked with an evil smile. "Well, think again!"

"Face it, you're trapped", Captain Whisker pointed at the crowd squalidly.

"Drats", Sonic snapped his fingers disgracefully.

However, Shadow and the others were coming close to the pirate ship. Vector climbed up a rope and hanged on to it as Charmy flew up and took another one. Wave pulled out a telescope and saw Eggman's ship coming close. Jet drove the ship hastily, reached up next to the evil ship, and put to on park. All of the passengers on Eggman's ship looked to their right and saw the other ship.

"Ready, Charmy?" Vector looked at the bumble bee.

"Yeah!" the bee nodded.

"Remember what we went through!" Wave hollered from below.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Charmy and Vector swung on the ropes and flew to Eggman's ship. "OH, SHOOT!!" they noticed they were about to crash into a flag pole. WHAM! They slammed into the pole and slid all the way down to the floor.

"Um…Ok?" Eggman Nega sweatdropped.

"Well, that was interesting", Rouge shrugged her shoulders.

"Wow, and I thought I was the only one who crashes into some random things", Cosmo curled her hair with a fingertip.

"Crap, they screwed up everything", Jet slapped his forehead.

"Then I guess it's time for Plan B", Wave rolled her shoulders.

Together, the three bird creatures threw their ropes with hooks attached them. The hooks held on to the edge of Eggman's ship as they climbed up the ropes. Once they got onboard, they got into their fighting positions.

"Who the f-(beep) invited them?" Tails raised an eyebrow ungratefully.

"Ooh! Look who we have here", Eggman turned to the bird team maliciously.

"Surrender yourself", Jet commanded. "There's nowhere to run."

"Oh, really?" Grounder placed his hands on his hips. He and the others rushed to the wheel and built a short brick fort around them.

"Robots! Get them!" Dr. Eggman pointed at the Babylon Rogues.

"Hey, can I play some background music?" Coconuts raised his hand eagerly.

"I don't care", the evil scientist shrugged as he slapped his forehead.

Happily, the monkey robot ran to a huge stereo machine right behind the malevolence goons. He sat on a chair and put on his headphones like a DJ. Then he turned on some music, which played the 'Chicken Dance' music by Polka. Everyone sweatdropped by the song choice. At any rate, a huge crowd of robots appeared in front of the Babylon Rogues. Then the trio charged at them. First, Jet used his leaf fans to slice some robots in half. Second, he pulled out an iron pipe and started knocking more robots down. Wave used her wrench as she swung it like a psycho, banging some robots on the heads. Storm threw some in the air and watched them become specks in the sky. Then he took a few robots and juggled them...Until he got knocked down from behind. Suddenly, Metal Sonic jumped in a fired a net. Successfully, he caught Jet and Wave together. After that was done, the robots gathered the fallen rescuers and put them in the fence where Sonic and the others were still held hostage.

"Oh, please. I can break through this-," Knuckles touched a piece of the barbed wire fence. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" he suddenly got electrocuted and fainted. His dreadlocks were sticking up over his head as his face had burnt marks and his eyes were extended by fright.

"Nice", Blaze sweatdropped.

"Ugh, what happened?" Vector woke up from his coma.

"You idiots crashed into a flag pole and got knocked out", Wave explained snappily. "Now we're all trapped."

"Hahaha!" Dr. Eggman pointed at the trapped crowd. "In your faces! Wait…" he looked over at Charmy and Vector. "Where's that weird lizard thing that you guys always hang around with?" he scratched his head.

"You mean the chameleon?" the bee smirked a little.

"Oh…He's not the only one that's missing right now", the crocodile smirked also.

"What? What are you talking about?" Eggman glared at him sternly.

"I'm about to play a different song!" Coconuts called out as he switched to the next song. Then the stereo began to play Bad Boys by Circle Inner.

"Grr, I hate that song!" Eggman Nega plugged up his ears.

"Ooh! This is perfect! This is perfect for their intro!" Vector turned to the bumble bee with a smile.

"What intro? What are you talking about!?" Dr. Eggman hollered edgily.

**Bad boys  
Whatcha want, whatcha want  
Whatcha gonna do  
When Sheriff John Brown come for you**

"Oh, it's not just Espio", Charmy nodded slowly. "Someone else is here too. Someone that you know very well..."

"WHO!? WHO!?" Dr. Eggman pulled his mustache with annoyance.

**Tell me  
Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna dooo**

"Ugh, what happened?" Knuckles stood up on his feet.

"You got electrocuted", Silver answered.

**Yeaheah**

"Look", Cream pointed to her left. Everyone looked over to whatever she was pointing at.

**Chorus:**

**Bad boys, bad boys  
Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
When they come for you  
Bad boys, bad boys  
Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
When they come for you**

In slow motion, Shadow and Espio walked in the scene with their black shades on. A sudden explosion occurred behind them, like the movies. And some could've sworn that Shadow was lip-signing to the song. Espio sweatdropped, thinking that the "intro" was ridiculous. Suddenly, a random banana peel appeared out of nowhere. Mistakenly, Shadow slipped on it.

**When you were eight-**

"Aah!" Shadow fell backwards and accidentally grabbed Espio by the shoulder and made him fall back also.

Because of that blooper, Coconuts stopped the music. All eyes were on Shadow and Espio as they sweatdropped. Cricket sounds were heard moments later. Cheese and Chocola watched it all from the sky and sweatdropped. Then they slapped their foreheads. Was that it for the intro?

"Tarter sauce!" Vector snapped his fingers bitterly.

"Dude, I told you that they should've done the 'Men in Black' intro! That would've been perfect!" Charmy argued.

"Good job, Shadow. You ruined our intro", Espio sat up and took off his shades.

"It's not my fault that someone put a banana peel in the way for no reason", the black hedgehog sat up and took off his broken sunglasses.

"Um…No comment", Johnny spoke.

"Enough with the randomness and stupidity! Pirates! ATTACK!!" Captain Whisker pointed at the two creatures madly.

**(BGM plays "4 Minutes" by Madonna ft. Justin Timberlake and Timbaland)**

**(Timbaland):****  
I'm outta time and all I got is 4 minutes  
(Fricki fricki)  
4 minutes eh**

**(Repeats x8)**

"Hey! I love this song!" Grounder smiled gleefully.

"We better focus", Espio stood up.

"Great", Shadow stood up also. "And I thought this rescue mission was going to be easy."

"_Be careful, Shadow",_ Amy thought worriedly.

"It's all on them now", Knuckles spoke calmly.

"Yeah", Rouge nodded.

**Ha  
Yeah  
Ha  
Breakdown come on**

"Ready?" Captain Whisker said outloud as a huge pirate crew appeared behind him.

**(Justin Timberlake):****  
Hey  
Uh  
Come on  
Madonna**

"ATTACK!!" the robot captain yelled boldly.

"YAAAAAHHHH!!" the pirate robots charged at Shadow and Espio.

Espio did the honor be charging at the robots. Before a couple of them could've punched him down, he ducked down and did an uppercut on both of them! Then he performed a low kick on a short line of robots that were gaining on him. After that, he did a couple of karate kicks on a few more robots. And he did all of that in Matrix slow motion.

**(Madonna): ****  
Come on boy I've been waiting for somebody to pick up my stroll**

**Uhh**

Just then, one robot appeared behind the chameleon and another charged in front of him! But that didn't stop Espio. He jumped in the air (still in Matrix slow-mo style), looked back and forth, and then kicked them down with his opposite legs. Charmy and Vector cheered. Shadow, on the other hand, was sitting on a small chair, eating some popcorn with his 3-D glasses on.

**(Justin): ****  
Now don't waste time, give me desire, tell me how you wanna roll**

**Mmm**

"Hey! What the heck do you think you're doing!?" Espio turned around and hollered to Shadow succinctly. "You're supposed to be helping me!"

"I know, I know", Shadow took off his 3-D glasses and threw them to the side along with his empty popcorn bucket.

**(Madonna): ****  
I want somebody to speed it up for me then take it down slow  
There's enough room for both**

Just then, another group of robots charged at them. This time, both of the icons got prepared. Again in slow motion, Espio used his ninja moves to knock down some of the enemies. Shadow did the same thing. Then he grabbed one by the hand and swung it around. When he released the robot, he was able to knock down another pack in one shot!

**(Justin): ****  
Girl, I can hit you back just gotta show me where it's at  
Are you ready to go? (Are you ready to go?)**

Still, the battle wasn't over yet. Another bunch of robots charged at the two with their pirate swords. Espio pulled out a couple of kunais and did some sword fights with them. Not in slow motion, by the way. Vector and Charmy cheered again as they held up their rainbow colored pompoms. The other heroes looked at them as they sweatdropped.

**(Madonna and Justin):****  
If you want it  
You've already got it  
If you thought it  
It better be what you want**

**If you feel it  
It must be real just  
Say the word and  
I'ma give you what you want**

"Impossible! How could they…!?" Dr. Eggman pulled his mustache distressfully as he watched the battle.

"Dude, this is awesome!" Lt. Jack said as he recorded the fight with his cell phone camera.

"Ridiculous!" the captain crossed his arms. "I've seen that crap on Youtube."

"Get them!" Captain Whisker ordered again.

"Yaaaahhhhhh", more robots charged at the heroes with bore.

**(Madonna): ****  
Time is waiting**

At the same time, Shadow and Espio performed a double spinning kick and knocked down a few robots. The prisoners gasped astoundingly.

**(Justin): ****  
We only got four minutes to save the world**

Speedily, they performed an uppercut on a couple of robots. Eggman and his crew had their jaws dropped in stun.

**Chorus:**

**(Madonna): ****  
No hesitating  
Grab a boy**

Afterwards, Shadow launched his Chaos Spear attack and destroyed some more robots. Espio threw some mini-bombs at a few more.

**(Justin): ****  
Go grab your girl**

"WHOA!!" everyone said surprisingly.

**(Madonna): ****  
Time is waiting**

Altogether, Shadow and Espio did a side kick with their opposite legs. Shadow used his right and Espio used his left.

**(Justin): ****  
We only got four minutes to save the world**

After that, they did a baseball slide and knocked some robots off of their feet.

**(Madonna): ****  
No hesitating**

Both of them stood up on their arms and performed some tempest twists attacks.

**(Justin): ****  
We only got four minutes, huh, four minutes  
So keep it up keep it up  
Don't be afraid  
Madonna**

Moments later, Shadow and Espio stopped to catch their breath. It looks like they were going to fight until the end! Though Captain Whisker sent more robots to attack them. The two shrugged and got back in their fighting positions.

**(Madonna): ****  
You gotta get em a heart  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock**

"Oh, they're good", Lt. Sam widened his eyes superbly.

**(Justin): ****  
That's right keep it up keep it up  
Don't be afraid  
Madonna**

Once again, the remaining heroes got into another battle with the robots. Captain Whisker growled as he clenched a fist. Johnny pondered to himself.

**(Madonna): ****  
You gotta get em a heart  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
Sometimes I think what I need is a you intervention**

**Yeah**

On and on, Shadow knocked down some robots with his hardcore punches. Espio did a few flying kicks and then some more uppercuts. Johnny transformed his left arm into a small cannon and tried to aim at one of them.

**(Justin):****  
And I know I can tell that you like it and that it's good  
By the way that you move  
Oh, hey**

"Whoa, look at them go", Storm pointed at the two fighters amazingly.

"Ah, who cares?" Jet crossed his arms and looked away.

"Well, they are the only ones fighting out there, you know", Wave admitted.

**(Madonna): ****  
The road to heaven is paved with good intentions  
Yeah**

With no one looking, Johnny fired a net out of his cannon-like arm. Then the net opened up a headed straight for Espio. He looked up after he did a low kick and then got captured. He growled as he struggled to get free.

"Crap!" he said furiously.

**(Justin): ****  
But if I die tonight at least I can say I did what I wanted to do  
Tell me how 'bout you?**

"Oh boy", Shadow began to have a bad feeling.

"Now it's only you", Dr. Eggman waved a finger no. "Who's next? Charlie's Angels?"

**(Madonna and Justin):****  
If you want it  
You've already got it  
If you thought it  
It better be what you want**

**If you feel it  
It must be real just  
Say the word and  
I'ma give you what you want**

"Actually, they're called _**Shadow's Angels**_ now!" Shadow spoke bravely. He whistled for a signal. And the regular Charlie's Angels landed in front of him out of nowhere. "How much do I own ya again?" the hedgehog asked as he pulled out his wallet.

"A thousand dollars each", Cameron Diaz replied as she got into her fighting position.

"A THOUSAND DOLLARS!?" Shadow widened his eyes twitchily.

"Hey, don't blame us because we're so expensive", Lucy Liu replied.

"And not to mention that you're extremely hott", the black hedgehog said with hearts in his eyes.

"Hey, how did we get into this story anyway?" Drew Barrymore asked.

"Ooh!! They're hott!!" Captain Whisker said languorously. "Get me those girls!!" he ordered his pirates.

**(Chorus)**

Coolly, the 2000 version of the Angels performed some martial arts moves on the robots. And they were freaking strong! The male audience cheered and did some wolf whistles. The girls looked away with jealousy. However, Johnny fired a net and captured the girls. They screamed in fear as that happened.

"My Angels!" Shadow threw his hands in the air agitatedly.

"Yes!" Captain Whisker clapped his hands contentedly.

"BOOOOOOOO!!" the male audience booed him rudely.

"You suck!" Knuckles took off one of his shoes and threw it at the robot captain.

"Ouch!" Captain Whisker got hit by the shoe and rubbed his head.

**(Justin): ****  
We only got four minutes, huh, four minutes  
So keep it up keep it up  
Don't be afraid  
Madonna**

"Now it's all of us against Shadow", Grounder pointed at the dark hedgehog harshly.

"So…Shall we push him off the plank?" Captain Whisker asked evilly.

"YEAH!!" the pirates answered elatedly.

"Not good", Shadow said and then gulped.

**(Madonna): ****  
You gotta get em a heart  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock**

"Hold it", Dr. Eggman told his crew. "I have a better idea."

"Like what?" Scratch and Grounder asked.

"Let's say I've been saving this plan for as long as I can remember", Eggman smirked.

**(Justin): ****  
That's right keep it up keep it up  
Don't be afraid  
Madonna**

"Well, what is it?" Eggman Nega (for now on, he's called 'Nega') scratched his nose.

"Uh-oh", Vector and Charmy looked at each other nervously.

"Oh, it's a great plan alright", Dr. Eggman continued. "I thought of doing this after the ARK incident, but I decided to wait until now…"

"_What is he up to?"_ Shadow thought warily.

**(Madonna):****  
You gotta get em a heart  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock**

**(Song Ends.)**

Everyone got silent as they looked around. Then they began to chatter, asking some curious questions about Eggman's new plan. Is it a huge robot? Or some kind of monster? What is it? Nobody could wait any longer.

"Shadow…I would like you to meet…" Dr. Eggman glared at Shadow viciously.

* * *

"Holy crap, dude", Zach said shockingly. "I didn't know that you borrowed the Charlie's Angels."

"It's a long story", Shadow got down from his chair.

"Can we have some more popcorn, please?" Jenny asked kindly.

"But the story's nearly over", her father scratched his head.

"Who cares, just get the popcorn already", his son said sluggishly.

"Fine", Shadow shrugged as he walked out of the room. _"For peace sakes",_ he thought tiredly as he walked down the small hallway, rubbing his eye temples. _"The story's almost over, and the kids aren't even tired yet. I mean, when can I get the time to get my freak on with Amy?" _

While he was thinking to himself, a banana peel was placed out of nowhere. As he didn't notice, he slipped on it. And then he quickly remembered the first time that it happened.

"Not again!" he said awfully and fell. However, he rolled down the stairs and reached to the kitchen. Then he crashed into the dinner table. "Oww…" he groaned in soreness.

* * *

Well, that's gotta hurt. What will happen next? What's Eggman's new plan? Let's watch the preview!

_

* * *

_

Preview:

"_I can't do it", Shadow slapped his forehead frustratingly._

"_Yes, you can!" a small version of Mr. T appeared on his left shoulder. "You can do it, fool! Don't let him get to ya, fool! Just do it, fool! Talk about his momma, fool! Then talk about his daddy, fool! And then talk about his sister, fool! And then-," he pressured Shadow._

"_Alright, alright, I'll do it", the hedgehog shrugged. Then he blew Mr. T off of his shoulder._

"_You haven't seen the last of Mr. Teeeeeeeeeee…!!" the pixie shouted contemptibly until he made a small splat sound on the floor._

* * *

Wow…Anyway, tune in for the next chappie!


	20. A Battle to Remember

Good news, people! I got two days off! And here's the next chappie!

* * *

"Ok…I'm back", Shadow walked back in painstakingly with a bowl of popcorn in his hands. His legs and arms were covered with bandages.

"What happened to you?" Zach sweatdropped.

"Once again, I slipped on a banana peel", his father explained unappreciatively.

"So…Can we continue the story now?" Jenny asked keenly.

"Ok, ok", Shadow carefully walked his way to his seat. He slowly sat down on his chair. "Now, where was I?" he asked himself.

* * *

**_Chapter Twenty_**

"Meet your worst nightmare!" Eggman pulled out a remote control and pressed a button. In front of him, a trapdoor opened and a robot rose up. "Shadow, meet Metal Shadow!" he greeted with a huge smile on his face.

Everyone sweatdropped as cricket sounds was heard. Was Eggman serious? A robot version of Shadow? Well, the robot did look like him, except the skin color was gray and its eyes were black. Shadow thought that he might have to face something more challenging, but a robotic version of him? He broke the silence when he started laughing.

"Grr, what's so funny!?" Dr. Eggman shouted heatedly.

"Come on, are you serious?" Shadow stopped laughing. "I mean, you made Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles, and that weird thing that looks like Tails-," he listed out.

"It's a Tails Doll, Shadow," the orange fox corrected him tersely.

"The Tails Doll, the Death Egg, all of that", the black hedgehog finished.

"How'd you know?" the evil scientist pointed at him rudely.

"Let's just say that a certain girlfriend told me", Shadow smirked a little. Amy blushed at that comment. "Seriously, what's next? Metal Amy? Metal Silver? Metal Rouge? Explain it to me", he continued to insult Eggman.

"Who told him that!?" Dr. Eggman turned to his goon crew.

"We didn't tell him", Captain Whisker and everyone else shrugged their shoulders.

"Enough", Metal Shadow suddenly spoke. "You and I shall battle until the end", he pointed at the real Shadow rancorously.

"Fine", Shadow narrowed his eyebrows impersonally.

"Let us battle", Metal Shadow pulled out a pink Jedi sword.

"Why's your Jedi sword pink?" the black hedgehog asked oddly as he sweatdropped.

"Shut up! Battle me!" Metal got in his fighting position.

Shrugging his shoulders, Shadow pulled out his red Jedi sword. As Coconuts put on some Star Wars music, they got into a sword fight. Metal swung his sword hardly, but didn't cut Shadow one bit! Although, Shadow couldn't touch him either. Suddenly, Metal Shadow jumped back and sent some Star Wars robotic droids to attack his foe. Strongly, Shadow sliced them one at a time.

"Oh, for God's sakes", Blaze slapped her forehead. "There are too many Star Wars gags already."

"Star Wars is so cheap", Silver crossed his arms.

"Star Wars is not cheap!" a geeky Star Wars fan pointed at him vulgarly. "Star Wars is just too cool!"

Continuing on, Shadow sliced down more droids nonstop. Once he got done, he looked up at his metal nemesis. He was dressed up as Darth Vader. The music suddenly started playing "Darth Vader's theme". Another odd thing was that Shadow was suddenly dressed up as Luke.

"Join me to the Dark Side", Metal Shadow said evilly.

"I'll never join the Dark Side!" Shadow responded irefully.

"And why not?" Metal placed his hands on his hips.

"Because you killed my father, that's why!" Shadow pointed at him sharply.

"No, Shadow. I AM YOUR FATHER", Metal said in Darth Vader's actual voice.

"!!" Shadow gasped in shock and fear.

"Oh, my god! Just like in the movie!" Tails threw his hands in the air startlingly, as he was dressed up like Yoda.

"How the f-(beep) did I get in this gay a-(beep) costume?" Sonic asked disgustedly as he was dressed up as Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Why am I a Chewbacca?" Knuckles asked as he looked at his costume strangely.

"Now then", Metal Shadow held out a hand in front of him. He used some psychic powers and took Shadow's sword away. "I have two now", he took the red sword and pulled his pink Jedi sword back out.

"Uh-oh", the dark hedgehog widened his eyes a little.

"Shadow, take mine!" Cosmo threw her green Jedi sword, while she was dressed up as Qui-Gon Jinn. Successfully, Shadow caught it. "I know we have a rivalry to settle out, but I'll let it go this time!" the plant girl yelled out.

Ignoring her, Shadow got in his fighting position. Metal Shadow charged at him by swinging both of the swords. Shadow ducked and swung his also, cutting a piece of Metal's cape. The battle went on for at least five minutes. Both of them began to get tired.

"Oh, yeah?" Metal Shadow said sarcastically. "This isn't over yet. Let's continue this by friendly competition."

"Very well then", Shadow panted as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"Bets! I'm placing bets, people!" Knuckles raised a hand animatedly.

**(BGM plays "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor)**

At that moment, the whole section of the ship became a stadium. The prisoners were still trapped in the barbed wire fences as they pulled out their cameras. The first challenge was a little race. Metal Shadow drank a bottle of Gatorade Oil while Shadow put on a red and black headband. Bokkun was the referee with a baseball cap on his head and held a whistle in his left hand. Hardly, he blew it. Then the two rivals began to race.

**Rising up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive**

The race track was a huge circle, because nobody wanted to take a lot of time setting up the race track all around the ship. Shadow and his robot clone looked at each other wrathfully as they started running faster. They jumped over some spike traps, swung on some monkey bars, and crawled under a barbed wire trap. But then, Metal suddenly got stuck.

"Emergency!" he panicked.

**So many times, it happens too fast  
You change your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive**

Freely, Shadow got out from under the trap and rushed to the finish line. He ran through the yellow tape in slow motion. Amy and the others cheered for him. Dr. Eggman growled as he clenched his fists.

**It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all in the eye of the tiger**

Next, Metal Shadow challenged his rival to a game of checkers. He and Shadow sat at a table across from each other. The game board was placed on the table. So far, Shadow kinged his rival over three times. However, Metal Shadow kinged all of his checkers with one black checker. Shadow growled after he lost. His comrades booed at Metal Shadow.

**Face to face, out in the heat  
Hanging tough, staying hungry  
They stack the odds 'til we take to the street  
For we kill with the skill to survive**

Third, they challenged each other to a double jump roping contest. From the looks of it, Metal couldn't keep up. Shadow put a blindfold on him and went faster on jumping over the two jump-ropes. Accidentally, Metal tripped on both of the ropes and fell down. Shadow was able to jump over the ropes so he wouldn't get wrapped up in them like Metal Shadow was. He took off his blindfold and pats himself on the back.

**It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all in the eye of the tiger**

Fourth, they challenged each other to a 'Guitar Hero' battle. They played the Xbox 360 game on hard mode, just to show off. However, neither one of them messed up on the challenge. So it was a tie.

**Rising up, straight to the top  
Have the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive**

Then, they challenged each other to a tennis game. Shadow wasn't a tennis player, so he was in trouble. Metal Shadow, however, was doing a good job. No matter how hard Shadow tried to mess him up, he didn't fall for it! Insistently, he whacked his tennis racket and the small green ball knocked Shadow down. Amy and the others gasped. Dr. Eggman and the goons cheered.

**It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all in the eye of the tiger**

**The eye of the tiger (repeats out)...**

Finally, the two stopped to take a break. An hour has passed so far. Shadow panted as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead. Metal Shadow crackled his metal fists. Dr. Eggman was getting infuriated. How could his new creation be at the same match as Shadow? The two opponents looked up at each other with hatred.

"Why won't you die?" Metal Shadow asked harshly.

"Because I'm not giving up", Shadow answered calmly. "I came here to save someone, and I won't rest until she's back in my arms."

"_Shadow…"_ Amy blushed again.

"How pathetic", Metal Shadow rolled his eyes. "I don't know who you're talking about, although, I don't care. And now, we shall do the next challenge by a…dance contest. Old school style."

"What?" the black hedgehog raised an eyebrow bizarrely.

**(BGM plays "Thriller" by Michael Jackson)**

Metal Shadow suddenly had on a black suit with a black fedora hat. Behind him, a group of robots were just standing there. They were somehow dressed up like zombies. Yes, they were going to perform the dance. Well, it was a dance contest, duh. Tails' teeth chattered, because he was scared of that song. Not a moment too soon, Metal Shadow and his backup dancers started doing the dance routine perfectly.

**Chorus****es:  
Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no ones gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know its thriller, thriller night  
Youre fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight**

**Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There aint no second chance against the thing with forty eyes  
You know its thriller, thriller night  
Youre fighting for your life inside of killer, thriller tonight**

**That this is thriller, thriller night  
cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would dare to try  
Girl, this is thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller  
Thriller here tonight**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" Tails screamed like a girl as he wrapped his arms around Sonic's neck dreadfully.

"Dude, get off", the blue hedgehog struggled to get free from the frightened fox.

"Oh, yeah?" Shadow crossed his arms. He ran to a changing booth and put on some clothes. He jumped back out, wearing red parachute pants, a fake gold chain, and a red cap on backwards.

**(BGM plays "U Can't Touch this" by MC Hammer)**

**You can't touch this  
You can't touch this  
You can't touch this  
You can't touch this  
You can't touch this**

**My, my, my music hits me so hard  
Makes me say "Oh my Lord"  
Thank you for blessing me  
With a mind to rhyme and two hype feet  
It feels good, when you know you're down  
A super dope homeboy from the Oaktown  
And I'm known as such  
And this is a beat, uh, you can't touch**

**I told you homeboy (You can't touch this)  
Yeah, that's how we living and you know (You can't touch this)  
Look at my eyes, man (You can't touch this)  
Yo, let me bust the funky lyrics (You can't touch this)**

Amazingly, Shadow was able to do the exact dance moves from the actual song! If MC Hammer was there, he would be crying with joy. Metal Shadow clenched his fists with jealousy. The prisoners started dancing to the beat. Dr. Eggman and his goons' sweatdropped.

"**Stop! Shadow time!**" Shadow held up a hand to stop after the music breaks down. As the music came back on, he got on his head and spun around into a tornado. Seconds later, he landed on his right shoulder and posed. "**You can't touch this**", he held up a peace sign and the music went off.

"Enough!!" Metal Shadow yelled uncaringly as flames appeared in his eyes. "Now, the final battle has come! Our last challenge is a...'Yo Momma' battle!"

"OOOOHHHH!!" the crowd said in awe.

"I can't do this", Shadow slapped his forehead frustratingly.

"Yes, you can!" a small version of Mr. T appeared on his left shoulder. "You can do it, fool! Don't let him get to ya, fool! Just do it, fool! You gotta talk about his momma, fool! Then talk about his daddy, fool! And then talk about his sister, fool! And then-," he pressured Shadow.

"Alright, alright, I'll do it", the hedgehog shrugged. Then he blew Mr. T off of his shoulder.

"You haven't seen the last of Mr. Teeeeeeeeee…!!" the pixie shouted contemptibly until he made a small splat sound on the floor.

Shortly after that, the whole area transformed into a wrestling ring. Metal Shadow stood at one corner, with a black metal-like cap on, silver jewelry on him, and a couple of skull tattoos on his shoulders. Shadow stood on the other end, wearing the same stuff that he wore from the last 'Yo Momma' battle. Yep, the same wifebeater top, the sagging jeans, the cap with a silver skull print on it, and the same Air Jordan's sneakers.

"And now…It's time for a 'Yo Momma' battle!" an announcer said gamely and the audience cheered. "In this corner, we have our new challenger, Metal Shadow!" he introduced the villain as he bowed. "And in this corner, the champion of the last 'Yo Momma' battle is...Shadow the Hedgehog!" he introduced the dark hero as he rolled his shoulders.

"Alright", Bokkun came in. "Step up", he waved his hands to come. The two contestants walked up to him. "Now, I want a clean fight, ok? No blood, no bad language, etc. Alright, let's do this!" he said and the bell ring. Then he flew out of the way.

"Yo momma's so ugly, when she walks into a bank, they turn off the surveillance cameras", Metal Shadow started off moodily.

"OOOOOHHHH!!" the crowd widened their eyes in shock.

"Trick, yo momma's so fat, the last time she saw 90210 was on the scale", Shadow snapped back in his gangster accent.

"OOOOOHHH!!" the audience said again.

"Well, yo momma's so fat, she makes wrestlers look anorexic", Metal responded meanly.

"OOOOOOOHHHHH!!"

"Cha, yo momma's so dumb, that under "Education" on her job application, she put "Hooked on Phonics", the black hedgehog replied as he snapped his fingers side to side.

"OOOOOHHHH!!"

"Yo momma's so nasty, she pours salt water down her pants to keep her crabs fresh", the robotic hedgehog retorted back disagreeably.

"OOOOOOHHHHH!!"

"Yo momma's so hairy, Bigfoot is taking her picture!" Shadow pointed at his opponent with tease.

"OOOOOOOOOHHH!!"

"Well, now", Metal Shadow placed his hands on his hips. "Yo momma's so old, her birth certificate says it expired."

"OOOOOOHHHHHHH!!"

"_He doesn't give up, does he?"_ Shadow slapped his forehead. "Man, yo momma's so dumb, she sold her car for gas money."

"OOOHHH!!"

"Yo momma's so dumb, she makes Beavis and Butthead look like Novel Prize Heroes", Metal continued.

"OOOOOOHHHH!!"

"Yo momma's so dirty that she was banned from a sewage facility because of sanitation worries!" Shadow spoke back curtly.

"OOOOOHHHH!!"

"Alright, alright", Bokkun came back in. "You guys are good, you guys are good", he complemented the two competitors. "However, none of us want to waste our time hearing some more of your stupid 'Yo Momma' jokes. So here's what's going to happen. Each of you is going to say one last 'Yo Momma' joke as a sudden death challenge. The winner will get whatever he wants. Now, begin!" he said and backed up a little.

"Yo momma's so fat, the only way to get her out of a telephone booth is to grease her thighs and throw a Twinkie in the street", Metal Shadow pointed at his adversary uncouthly.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"…_Oh, crap",_ Shadow thought worryingly. _"What do I do? What do I do?"_

"Any last words, Faker?" Metal Shadow folded his arms.

"…Yeah, I got a few, yo", Shadow lifts his head up audaciously. "Yo momma…is so ugly… the government moved Halloween to her birthday", he pointed at his rival with a smirk.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"And now…The winner is…Shadow the Hedgehog!" the host of MTV's 'Yo Momma' held up a bag of money. "Again."

"YES!!" Shadow raised his fists in the air with cheer.

Loudly, the Cruise Rosemary passengers cheered for Shadow. Dr. Eggman sobbed to himself, because he failed once again. Suddenly, the barbed wire fence opened and the passengers were set free. They all got extremely happy as they started hugging their friends, lovers, etc.

"No!!" Dr. Eggman got on his knees. "This cannot be!!" he shouted to the sky miserably. "How could I lose to that…that…thing!?"

"Alright…" Shadow crossed his arms. "Gimme your money before I pimp slap ya", he held out his left hand in front of him demandingly.

"Unbelievable", Metal Shadow pulled out his wallet. Then he gave it to his foe gloomily.

"One more thing", Shadow just thought of something. He pulled out a handgun and shot his robot clone in the head. He watched Metal Shadow fall back, dead. Then he walked to Dr. Eggman.

"Gah!" Dr. Eggman shrieked like a girl. "What do you want?!" he scoots back a little with fright.

"First of all, I want you to turn this ship around", the black hedgehog pointed his handgun at him. "And then, I want you to bring Cruise Rosemary back up to the surface. After that, I want you to bring me some tacos. You got that!?" he said in a demon's voice as he cocked his gun.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-YES, YES!! I'LL GET STARTED RIGHT AWAY!!" Dr. Eggman got up ran away cowardly.

"DON'T KILL US!!" Nega and the rest of the bad guys followed Dr. Eggman.

"Sweet", Shadow smiled childishly.

* * *

"Awesome! I didn't know that Dad could dance!" Jenny said cheerfully.

"Neither did I", Zach sweatdropped. "That's weird."

"So, can we hear the ending now? Can we, can we, please?" Jenny started hopping on her bed again.

"Well-," Amy spoke.

* * *

Suddenly, the TV channel changed.

"Hello! It's-a me, Mario!" the Italian hero waved at the audience.

"And Luigi!" his brother waved his hands sweetly.

* * *

Huh? Well, that was unexpected. Anyway, the next preview!

_

* * *

_

Preview:

"_Anyway…I got a question to ask ya", Shadow got down on his left knee._

"_Wh-What is it?" Amy asked shyly._

"_Amy?" Shadow pulled out the leather box. "Will you marry me?" he opened it and the ring glowed brightly._

"_Shadow!" Amy gasped in shock._

* * *

He-he! Happy ending? To find out, R&R! Thanks!


	21. Finally, a Happy Ending

HERE IT IS!! A HAPPY ENDING!!

* * *

"So…Is there a happy ending?" Jenny asked elatedly.

"You know, I was about to tell you, but something weird happened. It's like someone changed the channel on us", Amy scratched her head.

"That's weird", Zach sweatdropped. "Anyway, let's get to the ending."

"_I'm glad it's over. Hopefully the kids will fall asleep so I can get my freak on with Amy",_ Shadow thought to himself.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Twenty-One

Later that day, Dr. Eggman and his crew went back to the spot where they sank Cruise Rosemary. All of the waterproof robots went underwater and sealed up the holes that the bombs made on the ship. Then they went inside and sucked all of the water in like vacuum cleaners. Quickly, they went outside and dumped the water into the ocean. Thankfully, the cruise-ship came back to the surface. All of the passengers cheered as they rushed across a bridge (that was attached to Eggman's ship) and got back on the cruise-ship.

"Ok, we're done, now what?" Nega turned to the dark hero.

"Where are my tacos?" Shadow opened a hand unkindly.

"Here!" Scratch pulled out a Taco Bell sack. "Soft or hard?"

"Both", the hedgehog replied. The chicken robot unbearably gave him the bag. "Now, I want you all do one more thing…" he pondered.

(Twenty minutes later…)

"Why did he tell us to stay down here?" Grounder asked as he and the others were sitting quietly in the basement.

"I don't know", Captain Whisker shrugged his shoulders.

"But let's stay down here so that way he won't kill us like he said he would", Dr. Eggman said grouchily.

Meanwhile, the cruise-ship left the pirate ship far behind. Shadow was at the back of the ship, holding a timer in his hands. Nobody knew that he placed some bombs on the enemy's ship.

"Adios, amigos", he pressed a button.

Uncontrollably, the pirate ship exploded. In fact, the explosion was so big; it almost looked like one of those mushroom clouds. Even the space satellites could see it. The pirate ship was burnt to dust. As for Dr. Eggman, he and the others ended up flying in the sky.

"LOOKS LIKE WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!" the evil doers said unluckily until they became specks in the sky.

Shadow watched them fly in the sky with his binoculars. After they were long gone, he threw them away. Then he turned around and sighed. Job well done. He saved everyone, more importantly, Amy. Speaking of Amy, he still has one more thing to do. He searched for the ring, but he couldn't find it.

"Wh-Wh-Where the heck-!?" he began to panic.

"Looking for this", Chocola appeared next to him with the leather box in his left hand. He opened it and the ring was still safe. "Is it really that hard to keep hold of a box?" he asked with a short laugh.

"Shut up", the black hedgehog snatched the box away from him and closed it.

"Yay, you did it!" Cheese flew to him and gave him a hug around the neck.

"Way to go, buddy!" Chocola gave Shadow a hug also.

"Guys, I know you're small, but you're choking me too death", Shadow wheezed some air as his face turned purple.

"Sorry", the two chao released him.

"So, are you ready?" Chocola asked.

"…Yeah", Shadow nodded. "Where's Amy?"

"I dunno", Cheese shook his head. "You have to find her, man."

"But don't worry", Chocola smiled. "We got your back, just in case you need us."

"Thanks", Shadow replied. "Later", he took off running.

"RUN, SHADOW, RUN!!" Cheese yelled out optimistically.

**(BGM plays "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis)**

**Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen**

Dramatically, Shadow ran as fast as he could in order to find Amy. First, he checked his room. She wasn't there. Then he checked in the dining room. No sign of her there. Then he went down to the arcade room. Still no sign of her. After that, he checked in the gift shop, the jewelry store, and even in the spa room. Where the heck was she? Hurriedly, he ran back upstairs, hoping to find his beloved. He ran through the hallways, avoiding some people that didn't notice him.

**But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy**

Over and over again, the black hedgehog called out for her. He never got a response. He knows that she and the others came back on the ship after he stopped Dr. Eggman. Still, where was she? On and on, he kept running around the huge cruise-ship. He checked the other floors, but he didn't see her. Just then, he walked to a balcony and looked down. He saw the pink hedgehog walking her way to the edge. She looked lonely and Shadow couldn't stand that feeling.

"Amy", he said to himself and took off running again.

**But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I**

Still running, he shoved some people out of the way, knocking them over as he did so. He didn't bother to apologize. All that mattered to him was seeing Amy again. Hopefully he'll get to her before it would be too late. His heart pounded anxiously as he started running faster.

**Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open**

For no reason, a group of ninjas appeared further in front of the hedgehog. Growling angrily, Shadow performed some martial arts moves and knocked them all down. Where did they come from and what did they want? Other than that, he didn't care. They were just nuisances getting in his way.

**Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling**

So anyway, Shadow finally made it to the front of the ship. He looked around and saw some couples sharing some affectionate kisses. That's what Shadow wanted to do with Amy right now. At any rate, he searched around until he finally saw her. She was all by herself. Bravely, Shadow walked to her. Then he stopped when he was two feet behind her.

"Amy", he spoke.

"Huh?" the pink hedgehog turned around. "Shadow, hey!" she waved kindly. "Listen, you were great back there."

"Yeah, thanks", Shadow rubbed the back of his head. "I mean, I could've thought of a better 'Yo Momma' knock out joke, but that's all I had."

"Well, at least you won", Amy shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, because I was going to kill the host if he gave the prize money to Metal Shadow", the dark hedgehog replied accidentally.

"What'd you say?" Amy looked at him strangely.

"Nothing", Shadow momentarily lied.

**But nothing's greater than the risk that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe**

"…?" Amy sweatdropped.

"Anyway, there's something that I have to tell you", Shadow said softly. "Look, I'm sorry for what I did. I mean, some guys cheat on their girlfriends and they get away with it. I thought I could get away with it, because I was still in love with strippers. But I was wrong. Dead wrong. So I just realized, you're my only love. And that strippers, prostitutes, exotic dancers, etc., are nothing but trouble. So…I love you."

"Wow", Amy looked away with a blush. "I mean, I'm sorry too. I mean, I think I went too far by embarrassing you in front of an audience, but I didn't think twice. Still, we could've talked about it, but I just got so mad at you", she rubbed her left shoulder shamefully. "See, I got anger problems, and I let them get in my way. Maybe because of me, you did all of that to me. I guess I learned my lesson. Once you do bad to someone, the bad will come back at cha. Karma, for instance."

**But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I**

The two were silent for the moment. It's been a while since they've talked to each other, so they were pretty uneasy. Even so, they needed each other. They can't replace each other because they were meant to be. Further away from them, the Chaotix and the Babylon Rogues were watching them.

**Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open**

"Man, I promised myself that I wouldn't cry", Vector sniffled with tears as he pulled out a tissue.

"Hey, wait, what about our ship?" Charmy just noticed.

"OH SHOOT!!" the Babylon Rogues looked at each other worriedly. "OUR SHIP!!"

"Great", Espio slapped his forehead. "I doubt that they want to turn this ship around for us."

"Oh, well, forget it", Jet stopped his worrying. "I mean, I don't mind hanging around here for a little bit."

"Me too", Storm nodded with agreement.

**And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see**

Softly, the wind breezed the two hedgehogs. Amy looked at the other hedgehog as she fiddled with her fingers. Shadow gulped, thinking that proposing to her was going to be a hard thing to do. He looked back and saw the two helpful chao. Chocola held up a picket sign that said "Don't just stand there! Propose to her!" while Cheese held up a picket sign that said "Quote from Rob Schneider: YOU CAN DO IT! YOU CAN DO IT!"

**I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I**

"Anyway…I got a question to ask ya", Shadow got down on his left knee.

"Wh-What is it?" Amy asked shyly.

"Amy?" Shadow pulled out the leather box. "Will you marry me?" he opened it and the ring glowed brightly.

"Shadow!" Amy gasped in shock.

**Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I**

"Yes! We got her!" Chocola whispered to his brother proudly.

"Amy. I know we've had some bad times, but that's ok", Shadow spoke again. "I mean, everytime we argue, it brings us closer. We've had some good times, and I don't want to let them go. I know I broke your heart, but let me restore it. Will you forgive me and be mine?" he asked poetically.

"Shadow, I…" Amy blushed as her eyes looked away from him diffidently. "I don't know what to say. I mean, we've only been going out for a few weeks now, and um…"

"I promise, no more strippers", Shadow vowed.

"Well-," Amy pondered.

"I'll buy a beautiful house for the both of us."

"Um-,"

"I promise we'll make beautiful babies."

"Still-,"

"I'll buy everything off the Dollar Menu at McDonalds'."

"You got it!" Amy turned to him with a smile.

"Yes!" Shadow jumped up to his feet. Gently, he put the ring on Amy's finger. Then he looked into her eyes. She gave him the same passionate look. They closed their eyes and reached for a kiss. Until…

**Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love**

**(Song ends.)**

"Aww", the other passengers watched from behind.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?" Shadow looked back at them infuriately. Because of the tone of his voice, he scared them away. "Anyway…" he turned back to Amy. Finally, he placed his lips on hers as he wrapped his arms around her waist, while the same romantic music was coming on.

"I promised myself that I wouldn't cry", Cheese whimpered with tears.

"Come on, man, don't make me cry", Chocola sniffled. "Oh, come here you!" he hugged his brother.

"WHAAAAAAAAHHH!!" the two chao cried happily with waterfall tears.

"Wait a minute…They're back together?" Sonic asked surprisingly.

"No duh", Knuckles replied sarcastically. "What are you, jealous or something?"

"No, no, no, of course not", the blue hedgehog lied. _"Oh, man",_ he thought to himself nervously. _"Should I tell them or not? Should I tell them or not?"_

"You must tell them, Sonic", a small version of Super Sonic appeared on his shoulder. "If you don't, they'll be suspicious anyway", he said in a chipmunk's voice.

"Ah, don't listen to him", a small version of Dark Sonic appeared on Sonic's left shoulder. "Sure they're together again, but you still like Amy, right? So you can try to break them up again if you want", he said in an evil chipmunk's voice.

"Don't listen to him!" Super Sonic pointed at his rival meanly.

"Shut up before I pimp slap yo momma", Dark Sonic threatened.

"Oh, yeah? Well, pimp slap this!" Super Sonic pulled out a gun. Then he shot Dark Sonic and he fell from the air.

"You just shot him!" Sonic turned to his angel side seriously.

"Get over there before I mother-(beep, beep) kill ya!" Super Sonic pointed his pistol at the blue hero.

"Ok, ok, ok", Sonic nodded unpleasantly.

"Good", Super Sonic pointed at him and then vanished.

The blue hedgehog sighed with defeat. He had to listen to his angle side. After all, he caused the whole mess between Amy and Shadow. Even though he still has feelings for her, he had to do the right thing. Confess. Letting a small gulp go down his throat, he walked to the couple uneasily. Soon enough, the two hedgehogs released their lips. Then they gave each other a big hug. Shadow sensed something and let go his fiancé.

"Um, hey", Sonic appeared behind Amy.

"Hm?" Amy looked back. "Um…Hi", she said cautiously.

"Look, um…There's something that I gotta tell you guys", Sonic said as he started sweating for a little bit. "You see, um…Well, I, uh…I, um…See, I, uh…"

"Get on with it", Shadow crossed his arms frigidly.

"Ok, ok, ok", Sonic sweated some more. "You see, it was my fault that you two broke up. See, when Sally broke up with me, I started living in the single life. But when I spoke to Amy again, I developed a crush on her. So yeah, it was me that got Shadow drunk, got him hooked up with some random chick, and took those photos of him. And yeah, I did try to get with Amy even though she wasn't in love with me. But hey, you're back together!" he said cheerfully. "See, not only I broke you guys up, I got you guys back together! I was able to show Amy that Shadow was a pervert and a cheat. And I also showed Shadow that he can't handle a mad woman. But then, when you guys broke up, you realized that you needed each other. So ha, I saved your relationship!" he closed his eyes with his arms crossed and smiled.

"Err, Sonic?" Amy cocked an eyebrow terminally. "I could've figured out if Shadow was cheating on me behind my back. I mean, I have my suspicions, Sonic."

"Yeah, and our relationship isn't any of your business", Shadow glared at his rival spitefully.

"Oh", Sonic opened his eyes slowly with nervousness. "So are we happy now?"

"Amy, close your eyes", Shadow told her calmly.

"Um, ok?" Amy covered her eyes.

"Wait, wait, what's going on here?" Sonic backed up a little.

"FINISH HIM!" the Mortal Kombat announcer said viciously. Then the 'DUN, DUN, DUN' music played and everything went dark.

Madly, Shadow crackled his fists. Amy still had her eyes covered. But then, she started hearing Shadow beating the crap out of Sonic. Then she could hear Sonic begging for mercy, Shadow's bleeped cursing, and some bones being broken. Plus, she could also hear some cheering in the background. Seconds later, it got quiet.

"Um…Can I open my eyes now?" the pink hedgehog asked uncomfortably.

"Um, let's go for a walk", Shadow took one of her hands. "But keep your eyes closed." Arm to arm, he and Amy walked away.

As for Sonic, well…he really got what he deserved. He was on the ground, beaten too death. He had two black eyes, a bloody nose, his arms and legs were twisted hardly, and he was missing a few teeth. Silver and the others looked at him with shock and worry.

"Note to say: Watch out for Shadow", Espio pointed out.

"That's gotta hurt", Knuckles gulped.

"Hold that thought", Jet smirked. He tip toed to the unconscious hedgehog, took a picture of him with his digital camera and then ran back to his friends, giggling evilly as he did.

**(BGM plays "Teenage Love Affair" by Alicia Keys)**

"Welp…All's well ends well, right?" Tails asked gratefully with a smile. Nobody replied to him. He looked to his left and saw Cosmo and Cream with their arms crossed. He shrieked as he backed away.

"Ok, Tails. We want some answers", Cosmo tapped her left foot.

"Yeah", Cream placed her hands on her hips. "Which one of us do you like?"

"Ok, first of all…Through most of the trip, you two have been getting on my nerves", the fox clarified tranquilly.

"Let's just get to the point", the plant girl glared at him heatedly. "Who do you want?"

"Answer the question, now!" the rabbit warned.

**Can't wait to get home  
Baby dial your number  
Can you pick up the phone  
'cause I wanna holla?  
Daydreaming about you all day  
In school can't concentrate  
Want have your voice in my ear  
'Til ma comes and says it's too late**

"Ok, ok, you know what?" Tails narrowed his eyebrows fatally. "I don't want either of ya! You guys are crazy! Plus, I already got a girlfriend for peace sakes!"

"YOU DO!?" his friends turned to him unpredictably.

"YES!!" Tails threw his hands in the air furiously. "Hey, Blaze, remember on 'Sonic Rush Adventure', we met Marine the Raccoon? Well, that's who I'm going out with."

"Are you serious?" Blaze widened her eyes shockingly. "Don't chu think she's a little bit older than you?"

"How did you two get together?" Silver asked.

"Well…After Sonic and I met her, I secretly gave her my number", the fox explained. "Then we started talking to each other, but then her cell phone died. Then after that, we started emailing each other on Myspace, blah, blah, blah-Look, we just basically got hooked up on Myspace, ok?"

**(Chorus):****  
**

**'Cause the lights are on outside  
Wish there was somewhere to hide  
'Cause I just don't want to say goodbye  
'Cause you are my baby baby  
Nothing really matters  
I don't really care  
What nobody tell me  
I'm gonna be here  
It's a matter of extreme importance  
My first teenage love affair**

"You have a Myspace?" Rouge sweatdropped. "I didn't know that."

"Dude, I thought you had a Facebook like the rest of us", Knuckles shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I haven't made one yet", Tails rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, if you already had a girlfriend, why didn't you tell us?" Cream asked understandingly.

"Yeah", Cosmo nodded with agreement. "Cream and I could've been friends."

"I tried to tell ya, but ya kept trying to kill each other!" Tails pulled some of his hair nauseatingly.

"Oh, well", Cream shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, Charmy", she turned to the bumble bee. "Would you like to be my boyfriend?" she asked with puppy dog eyes.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!!" Charmy buzzed away from her dreadfully. "NEVER!! I DON'T WANT YOUR COOTIES!!"

"HEY!! GET BACK HERE!!" Cream ran after him.

"So…You wanna do some kung fu with me?" Cosmo turned to Espio.

"I don't care", the chameleon walked away with her.

"Wanna rent a room together?" Waved asked the green hawk.

"YES!" Jet carried her in bridal style and zipped off.

"Hey!! What about me?" Vector said unluckily.

"You can have…My Mexican dance!" Storm puts a sombrero on his head and pulled out a couple maracas. Then he starts doing some Latin dancing.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!" the crocodile ran away like a moron.

**Another secret meeting  
On the 5th floor stair case  
I'm gonna give you this letter  
Of all the things I can't say  
Want you to be my first, my last, my ending and beginning  
I wrote your name in my book  
You last name my first  
I'm your Mrs.**

**(Chorus)**

"Yeah…" Knuckles sweatdropped. "Anyway, where are we going?"

"Come to think of it, I've been wondering where this ship was heading ever since I got here", Rouge pondered.

"Well, that's easy!" the captain came out of nowhere. "We're going to Hawaii!" he said joyfully.

"HAWAII!?" the group said with shock and anger.

"Why, what's wrong with Hawaii?" the captain raised an eyebrow.

"Volcanoes, typhoons, hurricanes, and maybe earthquakes", the purple cat listed out.

"So what? That happens everywhere!" the captain threw his hands in the air exasperatingly.

"Dude, I thought we were going to the Bahamas", Knux scratched his head.

"I thought we were going to Puerto Rico", Rouge slapped her right cheek with shock.

"I thought we were going to Mexico", Silver pondered.

"I thought we were going to Jamaica", Tails shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought we were going to the Dominican Republic", Blaze shook her head.

"I thought we were going to Miami", Storm took off his sombrero.

**Hey boy  
You know I really like being with you right?  
Just hanging out with you is fun**

**So maybe we can go to first base  
Because I feel you  
Second base  
Want you to feel me too  
Third base  
Better pump the breaks  
Well baby slow down  
I gotta go home now**

Right after that conversation, Tails walked to Sonic. The hedgehog was moaning in pain as he tried to move his body. To be honest, Tails did feel sorry for him. However, he wanted to laugh at him. But because of his sympathy, he didn't. In fact, he had a better idea.

"You alright?" he asked with concern.

"Help me", Sonic answered faintly.

"Yeah…Well, anyway, I have something to tell you", the fox began to explain. "See, I've been by your side for a long time, and I never got any fame. I mean, you always get the glory, and that's rude. Not only that, I found a Michael Jackson mask under the bed, and I think you that's been scaring me too death. Plus, you stole my car, you jerk!" he kicked the hedgehog in the hip brutally.

"OWW!!" Sonic cried in pain.

"This is for stealing my keys!" Silver came out of nowhere and kicked Sonic's left arm.

"OWWWWW!!"

"You drew graffiti on my house!" Knuckles kicked the blue hero's left leg.

"OUCH!!"

"You called me a slut!" Rouge kicked Sonic's left jaw.

"YOOOOOOOWWWWW!!"

"I hate your shoes!" Blaze kicked the blue boy in the face.

"OUUUUUUCH!!"

"And I'm gonna join in on the kicking game!" Storm jumped in out of nowhere. Then he and the others started kicking Sonic as they laughed evilly.

"OWW!! STOP IT!! LEAVE ME ALONE!! STOP KICKING ME!! MOMMYYYYYYYYYYY!!" Sonic begged and wailed with mercy.

**(Chorus)**

While Sonic was suffering some kicks, Shadow and Amy were on the roof of the humongous cruise-ship. They had their arms wrapped in each other's waists as they looked at the beautiful full moon. Happiness was building around them. Now they will never break up again…hopefully.

"Are you ready to live happily ever after?" Shadow asked his sweetheart friendly.

"Ditto", Amy nodded.

Romantically, the two hedgehogs shared a long kiss. Fireworks were blasted into the sky and shooting stars flew by. And they lived happily ever after…

**My baby baby  
Nothing really matters  
I don't really care  
What nobody tell me  
I'm gonna be here  
It's a matter of extreme importance  
My first teenage love affair**

**(Song ends.)**

_**El Fin**_

* * *

"That was awesome! I love this story!" Jenny said blissfully as she clapped her hands.

"Well…It was better than the first story, but not that good", Zach said critically.

"What?!" his parents said disgracefully and furiously.

"Sorry, but the story was too random", Zach shrugged his shoulders.

"You're grounded", Shadow pointed at his son ungratefully.

"Again?" his son slapped his forehead.

"Plus, you gotta get rid of this brick wall", Shadow tilted his head to the brick wall next to him.

"Alright, alright", Zach pulled out a switch. Then he pressed a button.

Magically, the brick wall disappeared. Amy got out of her seat and gave Shadow a tight hug. Looks like they're problems have been solved. After all, nothing's good without a happy ending, right?

"Now, then", Shadow got up from his seat after his hug. "Ames, let's go", he heads for the door.

"Hold on a minute!" Zach pointed at him distrustfully. "We're not even tired yet!"

"WHAT!?" his father turned to him with bloodshot eyes. "It's one o'clock in the morning, and you're still not tired?!" he looked at his watch illogically.

"Nope!" Jenny smiled. "Let's have some fun!" she got on her bed cheerily.

"UGHHH!!" Shadow fainted backwards in anime style. _"I'm never gonna have sex with Amy! I'm doomed!"_ he thought desperately with waterfall tears. _"Why did I even bother having kids anyway!?"_

* * *

Wow, wow, and wow. Poor, poor, poor, Shadow. Looks like this whole story's not over yet. What's the family gonna do in order to spare some time? Tune in next time!

_

* * *

_

Preview:

"_Wow...I really need to go to anger management", Amy slapped her left cheek lightly._

_"Are we done yet?" Shadow asked impatiently._

_"Nope!" Jenny smiled childishly._

_"Ugh", Shadow slapped his forehead._

* * *

Well, that looks interesting. Tune in next time! R&R, thankies!


	22. Funny Flashbacks!

The last chappie at last…I think…

* * *

**_Chapter Twenty-Two_**

"So…Is Dad gonna stop playing dead?" Jenny rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh, geez", Amy sighed as she walked to her fallen husband. "Hey, get up", she pulled him up to his feet by his arms.

"I can't take it any longer", Shadow whispered to her desperately.

"Oh, grow up, Shadow", Amy rolled her eyes. "Besides, you need to spend more time with your children."

"She darn right", the kids said with their arms crossed.

"Alright, alright", Shadow walked to his chair and took a seat. "So. What now?"

"Ooh, I know!" his daughter raised her hand energetically. "Let's share some fun memories!"

"Like flashbacks?" the mother walked to her chair and sat down.

"Yeah!" Jenny nodded. "Say, Mom, do you remember the time that you and Zach got kidnapped by pirates?"

"Oh, yeah, I remember that", her brother snapped his fingers as he remembered.

"That really happened?" Shadow raised an eyebrow strangely.

* * *

(FLASHBACK NUMBER 1!)

Three months ago, the family decided to go to the grocery store. Shadow parked the car in the parking lot and yawned.

"Hey, Zach", Amy looked back at her son. "Why don't you come inside and help me out for a little bit?" she asked with a smile.

"No way", Zach shook his head. "Grocery shopping is for girls."

"I wanna help", Jenny raised her hand voluntarily.

"Thanks, but I think it's time to show Zach that he can be a helper too", her mother said kindly. "And who knows, I might buy him some Kool-Aid."

"Kool-Aid you say?" Zach suddenly got excited. "Count me in!" he unbuckled himself and got out of the car.

"Hey while you're at it, buy me some condoms", Shadow whispered to his wife. He received a punch in the gut. "Oof!" he held it in pain.

"Be right back!" Amy waved at her daughter and got out of the car.

"_I should kill myself",_ Jenny lowered her head with infamy.

Minutes later, Amy and Zach finished grocery shopping and headed to the Kool-Aid section. Greedily, Zach took the orange, cheery, fruit punch, and grape flavors and put them in the basket. After that, they went to the cereal aisle, because they were running out of cereal. Once they got there, Amy took a box of Trix cereal and a box of Fruit Loops. Zach looked around until he found a brand new cereal.

"Hey, Mom, check this out", he took the gold colored box off the shelf.

"What is it, honey?" his mother turned to him.

"It's a brand new cereal called 'Treasure Crunchies'", Zach examined the box. "The cereal shapes look like treasure chests, pirate hats, and diamonds. Can we buy it, please?" he begged.

"Oh, alright, we'll try it", Amy smiled.

Soon after that, they paid for the groceries and walked out of the store. As the mother looked both ways to see if it was safe to cross, Zach continued to look at the new cereal box. On the back, it said it read "Free Treasure!" in big letters. Curiously, the teenager opened the box and pulled out a real pearl!

"Holy crap, its treasure!" he exclaimed with gladness.

"It is?" Amy turned to him. "It's real!" she gasped once she saw the big pearl.

"Argh, there it is!" a voice said out of nowhere.

Looking to their right, Amy and Zach saw a group of pirates. The leader was Captain Whisker. Was he talking about the pearl? Instead of wondering what's going on, Zach and Amy dropped the groceries and ran to find the car. Suddenly, a rope caught them and brought them to the pirates. They growled as they struggled to get free.

"Because you stole our pearl, we're gonna take you as hostages", Captain Whisker said evilly.

Later on, the hedgehogs ended up on a pirate ship sailing across a river. They were still tied up and surrounded by the pirates. Captain Whisker got in the circle and stared at the two creatures with hatred.

"Well, well, well, beautiful. Long time no see", he said to Amy and purred sexually.

"Go away", Amy looked away with disgust.

"Say…What do want with that pearl anyway?" Zach dared to ask.

"Well…It's so expensive, not even the museums have this", the robotic captain held up the shiny pearl. "With this, we'll fool all of the museums, thinking that we're gonna give it to them, they'll give us some money, and then we'll leave them broke! Then I'll become the richest guy in the world! Even richer than Bill Gates! MUHAHAHAHA!!" he laughed maniacally.

"Oh", the young hedgehog shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, look! A mermaid!" he looked up in the sky.

"Ooh!!" the pirates stupidly looked up.

Successfully, Zach got himself free from the rope and stood up. Then he took one of the pirate's swords and got in his fighting position. The pirate crew looked at him and sweatdropped. Amy took the rope off of her and stood up.

"Oh, please", Captain Whisker rolled his eyes. "What good will that do?"

"You asked for it!" the teenager warned as his body started glowing bright red.

"Oh, no. Zach, don't", his mother tired to stop him.

"Hm?" the captain raised an eyebrow.

"CHAOS…BLAST!!" Zach shouted. And then, he instantly blew up the whole ship.

Back with Shadow, he and Jenny were listening to some commercials as they waited for Amy and Zach. Just then, Zach and Amy got in the car quietly. They were soaking wet and their clothes were in ruins. Plus, they're hair looked a horrible mess.

"Whoa", Shadow spoke. "What happened to you?" he turned to his wife.

"It's a long story", Amy clenched her fists with wrath. "Let's just say that your son used the Chaos Blast and almost got us killed."

"My bad", Zach raised a hand.

"Eww, why do you smell like fish?" Jenny plugged up her nose.

"Um…Long story", her older brother sweatdropped.

* * *

(END OF FLASHBACK!)

"Wow…" Shadow said in shock.

"Ooh! I remember the time that went to India last summer!" Jenny thought up another memory.

* * *

(FLASHBACK NUMBER 2!)

"Whatever you do, Short Round, don't touch anything", Shadow warned his daughter as he was dressed up like Indiana Jones. His wife was dressed up as Marion Ravenwood while his son was dressed up as Henry Jones III.

"Okie-dokie, Pops. I no touch anything", Jenny said in a Chinese accent as she was dressed up like the actual character. As she said that, she backed up to the wall and it suddenly moved back.

Above the family, spikes appeared on the ceiling and it began to go down very slowly. The hedgehogs gasped with fright. What were they going to do?! There was no way out! Or was there? Zach backed up to a wall and it suddenly rose up. He looked back and saw a long slide.

"This way!" he called out and went down the slide.

Following him, Jenny, Shadow, and Amy rushed to the opening and slid down. They all screamed in dread as everything turned dark. A minute later, they all fell out of a hole and splashed in a large lake. They spit out some of the water and looked around.

"Where are we?" Amy asked.

"Disney World?" Zach pointed at a boat that was decorated with Disney characters.

"Sir?" a sailor saw the hedgehogs with his binoculars. "What are those things?"

"I have no idea", the captain sweatdropped.

* * *

(END OF FLASHBACK!)

"Ok…?" Amy sweatdropped.

"And there was this one time when we went to KFC", Jenny spoke again.

* * *

(FLASHBACK NUMBER 3!)

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute", Shadow shook his head with disagreement. "Are you telling me that we came all the way here to Kentucky to meet the kernel, and he's not even here?" he asked wrathfully.

"Well, the kernel's dead, man", a red head cashier said in his country accent.

"…The kernel", Shadow spoke unhurriedly.

"I said he dead."

"The kernel…"

"Are you deaf? I said he dead."

"Can we get some chicken now?" Zach crossed his arms impatiently.

* * *

(END OF FLASHBACK!)

"And-," the little female was about to say something, but a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Enough", Zach said. "My turn", he took his off of Jenny's mouth. "Anyway, do you remember the time that we were suddenly playing Halo together?" he asked his father.

"When did that happen?" his father scratched his head.

"Last month", the son shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

(FLASHBACK NUMBER 4!)

Zach was sitting in his room playing Halo 500. He had on the headset so he could hear the game. He played the first-person-shooting game as he licked the sweat off of his lips. Just before he killed some other players, he got killed by a soldier wearing all black.

"Hey! What the heck man!?" he pouted as he stood up heatedly.

"Ha! You just got PWNED, sucker!" a familiar said on the game.

"Wait a minute…Who are you?" Zach asked unusually.

"Huh?" the other voice said curiously. "Well, I am the Boogie Man. You cannot stop me."

"Dad, is that you?" Zach paused the game.

"No! Who is this 'Dad'? I am the Boogie Man!" the voice continued.

As he continued saying that he was the great Boogie Man, Zach took off his headset and walked out of his room. First, he checked his father's room, but no one was there. Next, he checked the living room and only saw Mom and Jenny watching a game show. So then, he opened the basement door and tip toed downstairs. When he reached to the last step, his father was sitting on the couch playing the same game.

"You cannot stop me! I am the Boogie Man!" Shadow said as he continued killing the other players.

"Dad", Zach spoke.

Silently, his father paused the game and slowly looked at him. He sweatdropped. Who would ever thought that he would be playing Halo? Zach was a little bit surprised, but he didn't really care much. All he knew was that he was getting annoyed.

"Um…Hey there, Zach", Shadow waved nervously.

"Dad…Knock it off, leave me alone, grow up", his son said unsympathetically. Then he walked back upstairs.

"Boy, this is embarrassing", Shadow slapped his forehead.

* * *

(END OF FLASHBACK!)

"Oh yeah", Shadow sweatdropped.

"Not only that, but you embarrassed me a million times", Zach crossed his arms.

"Name one time that I truly embarrassed you", his father folded his arms.

"Do you remember the time when you embarrassed me in front of Mike and Dylan?" the son asked seriously.

"Who?" Shadow cocked an eyebrow.

"You know, Knuckles' twins", Amy nudged him softly.

* * *

(FLASHBACK NUMBER 5!)

It was a nice Saturday afternoon, and Zach was walking home with Mike and Dylan. Description, Mike and Dylan are twins and they have the same fur color as Knuckles. However, Dylan has white streaks on his arms. Anyway, as they came up to Zach's house, they saw the father lying on a beach chair with shades on, in his underwear, and was reading a Playboy magazine.

"Um, Dad?" Zach sweatdropped. "What are you doing?"

"I'm tanning, what do you think?" the father turned to him as he lift up his shades.

"In your boxers?" Zach sweatdropped again.

"Heck, it's a free country", Shadow crossed his arms. "Heck, I'm sure your father does the same thing, right?" he asked the twin echidnas.

"Actually, he tans naked", Dylan spoke as he rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

(END OF FLASHBACK!)

"So?" the black hedgehog rolled his eyes.

"Don't chu also remember the time that you embarrassed me in front of Crystal?" Zach decided to sit on the floor.

"Who?" Shadow looked at him curiously.

"Silver's daughter", Amy reminded him.

* * *

(FLASHBACK NUMBER 6!)

Zach and Crystal walked out of the movie theater after they watched a movie called '300 Part 300'. Crystal was a white hedgehog with long hair down to her upper back area and had light brown eyes. All she had on was a short purple dress with matching sandals. Zach had on a white T-shirt, jeans, and black and white tennis shoes.

"Thanks for taking me to the movies", Crystal spoke kindly. "I was getting bored at home."

"Yeah, no problem", the young black hedgehog said twitchily as he looked away. "It's no problem…Um…I need to tell you something", he turned to the female hedgehog. "The reason why I invited you to go to the movies with me is because…I wanted to be with you."

"Really?" the young white hedgehog blinked twice in shock.

"Yes", Zach nodded. "See I know we've known each other since kindergarten, but…I got a crush on you. I wanted to tell you how I felt about you, but I felt like you might reject me or something."

"Well, of course I'll be your girlfriend", Crystal smiled.

"Really?" Zach looked at her amiably.

"Yeah", Crystal nodded. "After all, you are kinda cute."

"Cool", Zach smiled. "So um…Can I have a…kiss?" he asked bashfully.

"Ok", Crystal smiled again. She closed her eyes and leaned for his lips.

"_This is it",_ Zach thought joyfully as he closed his eyes and leaned for her lips. "_This is it!"_ But before he was an inch close to getting his kiss, he was suddenly pulled back by his collar. "Aah!" he yelped once he was pulled to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Shadow yelled unappreciatively. "Don't you know that kissing is one stage to making babies!? I swear, I don't feel like being a granddaddy just yet!"

"Dad!?" Zach looked back at him excruciatingly. "Oh, um, heh-heh", he chuckled tensely. "I-I-I-I said that I was going to take the bus home."

"Over my dead body", his father walked off as he pulled his son with him. "You're grounded."

"Call me!" Zach shouted to his beloved.

"Ok…?" Crystal sweatdropped. She turned around but found her father staring at her disapprovingly. "Heh-heh. Hi, Dad", she waved timidly.

"You're grounded", Silver said seriously. His daughter slapped her forehead.

* * *

(END OF FLASHBACK! YOUNG LOVE IS CRAZY!)

"Then there was this one time that you embarrassed me at the principle's office last year…" the son pondered.

* * *

(FLASHBACK NUMBER 7!)

"Mr. Shadow, your son was disrupting the class again", Omega, the principle said.

"What did he do now?" Shadow kicked back in his seat.

"He was talking on his cell phone", Omega pointed at the younger hedgehog.

"I was texting. I didn't make any noise", Zach looked away with his arms crossed.

"Still, you were disrupting the class", the robot principle said austerely.

"You mean to tell me that I came all the way here for this?" the Ultimate Life Form complained. "This is stupid. I mean, he just got bored in his class for God's sakes."

"Mr. Shadow, don't make me do the unthinkable to you", Omega glared at him piercingly.

Outside, it was quiet. That was until Omega was punched through the door. The classrooms' doors opened and the teachers and students took a peek to see what happened. They only saw the red and black robot on his back with his eyes swirling around. Then they turned to Shadow, who was massaging his right hand.

"Come on, let's blow this joint", he said and walked his way out of the school building.

"Oh, boy…" Zach hid his face with a brown paper bag and followed his father.

* * *

(END OF FLASHBACK!)

"Wow…" Shadow widened his eyes.

"Yeah, you love to embarrass me", Zach said sarcastically.

"Say…Have I ever embarrassed you, Jenny?" the father looked at his daughter.

"Well…There was this one time that you interrupted my sleepover four months ago", Jenny pondered.

* * *

(FLASHBACK NUMBER 8!)

Jenny, a yellow female fox (not Tails' kid!), a brown squirrel, and a red robin were listening to some music as they sat on the bed in their cute little PJ's. All they did was bobbing their heads to the music with smiles on their faces and their eyes closed. The stereo was playing Barbie Girl by Aqua.

**I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation-**

"IT'S A MONSTER!!" Shadow kicked the door open with a rocket launcher.

"AAAHHH!!" the little girls screamed as they backed up to a wall.

Madly, Shadow fired his rocket launcher and blew up the boom box. It was on fire and the music died. The girls looked at the destroyed radio with fear and revelation. The fire alarm came on and the sprinklers rained in the whole room. Everyone was soaking wet. Slightly, Shadow sighed.

"Just to let you know…That song is evil", he warned the girls.

* * *

(END OF FLASHBACK!)

"And there was this time that you embarrassed me on Halloween", Jenny mused again.

* * *

(FLASHBACK NUMBER 9!)

On a Halloween night, Jenny was waiting outside of her house as she was dressed up as an angel. Suddenly, the door opened. She got up and turned around. Her father was dressed up as Michael Jackson, except he didn't have on the mask.

"Um, why are you dressed up as Michael Jackson?" Jenny asked oddly.

"Why not?" Shadow shrugged his shoulders.

Just then a group of Trick-O-Treaters came by in their ridiculous costumes. They took one look at Shadow's costume and screamed in union. Then they ran away fearfully.

"OH MY GOD! JENNY'S DAD IS A CHILD MOLESTER!" a random boy shouted out.

Jenny sweatdropped as Shadow slapped his forehead.

* * *

(END OF FLASHBACK!)

"That's pretty much it", the daughter shrugged her shoulders.

"Say…Mom embarrassed us too, you know", Zach turned to the mother.

"I did?" Amy blinked with bewilderment.

"Duh, don't chu remember the time that we were at the park and you picked a fight with some random chick?" Zach raised an eyebrow.

* * *

(FLASHBACK NUMBER 10! HOLY CRAP!!)

The family walked down a long path in the park. All four of them wore workout suits, since they didn't want to ruin any of their nice clothes. Shadow had his arms crossed with his eyes closed, Zach was listening to some rock 'n roll music on his ipod, Jenny was playing with her Gameboy SP Extreme, and Amy was walking next to Shadow with her eyes closed. Just then, an orange female hedgehog walked by and bumped into Amy.

"Oww", the pink hedgehog said.

"Watch it going, you little tramp", the orange hedgehog spoke rashly to her.

"Uh-oh", Zach and Jenny backed away.

"Huh?" Shadow stopped and looked back.

"Tramp? You need to watch where you're going, skank", Amy pointed at the other female disrespectfully.

"Cover your ears", Zach said and he and his sister plugged up their ears.

"Ok, let's take an easy there, alright?" Shadow broke in between the women.

"…Fine", the orange hedgehog said and walked pass the family spitefully. "By the way, your boyfriend's hott", she said with a smirk.

"Ok, that's it", Amy tied her hair into a ponytail.

"Amy, let's not do this in front of the kids", the black hedgehog tried to clam her down.

"Move it!" his wife pushed him down and stomped to the other female. "Hey!" she yelled out abruptly.

"What?" the orange hedgehog looked back cantankerously.

The kids closed their eyes as their mother started beating the crap of the stranger. Shadow sat up and saw everything. His jaws dropped with his eyes widened. Soon enough, Amy got done dealing with the girl and walked back in the same direction that her family was heading. Fretfully, Zach and Jenny opened their eyes and watched her stomp off. Carefully, Shadow tip toed to them.

"Jenny. Promise me that you won't become like your mother", he whispered to his daughter timidly.

* * *

(END OF FLASHBACK!)

"Then there was this one time that we went to the convenient store", the teenage hedgehog pointed out.

* * *

(FLASHBACK NUMBER 11!!)

"Well, how am I suppose to know what it tastes like?" Amy asked the cashier furiously as she held up a can of Chocola Chaos Cola. "I mean, I don't wanna spend on my money for nothing! Do you know who I am!?"

"Liza Minnelli?" the blind cashier asked inelegantly.

At that moment, Amy growled, threw the can away, and tackled the cashier down. Then she starts beating the crap out of him. Shadow and the kids noticed that a surveillance camera was recording everything, so they decided to run away.

* * *

(END OF FLASHBACK!)

"And there was the time when you flipped out on Dad in public", Zach continued.

* * *

(FLASHBACK NUMBER 12!! OMFG!!)

"Good job, you moron! You wrecked our car!" Amy looked at the ruined red minivan, which was crashed in with a yellow corvette. "If only you were looking where you were going!" she pointed at her husband ungratefully.

"Hey, that guy got in the way without changing lanes!" Shadow pointed at a random guy who was on a stretcher.

"Well, heck, why didn't you slow down!?"

"He took me by surprise!"

"Now we have to ride the bus!"

"That's not my problem."

"Good grief", Zach shook his head with disillusionment.

"Are they gonna stop arguing now?" Jenny asked her brother.

"GRRR!!" Amy crackled her fists.

"Um, kids, close your eyes", Shadow looked back at his children regretfully.

* * *

(END OF FLASHBACK!)

"Wow…I really need to go to anger management", Amy slapped her left cheek lightly.

"Are we done yet?" Shadow asked impatiently.

"Nope!" Jenny smiled childishly.

"Ugh", Shadow slapped his forehead.

"However…You've embarrassed yourself a couple times, Dad", the teen turned to his father.

"I did? When?" the father crossed his arms humorlessly.

"Last Monday", Zach spoke back.

* * *

(FLASHBACK NUMBER 13!! TACOS RULE!!)

"Amy, watching you cook really turns me on", Shadow said seductively as he watched Amy mixing the ingredients in order to make some cookies. "I mean, I just wanna lay you on the table, drop some syrup all over you and lick you all day long. And just think, this could be our new sex spot."-

"Shadow!" Amy pouted as she stopped mixing the ingredients. "You know the kids are here, right?" she crossed her arms.

Blinking twice, Shadow turned to his left. He saw Zach and Jenny sitting in their seats with sweatdrops appearing on their cheeks. He sweatdropped also. Now that he said all of that, they might ask some crazy questions!

"Daddy, are you drunk?" Jenny asked awkwardly.

"No", Shadow answered.

"Wow, you're really weird", Zach cocked an eyebrow strangely.

* * *

(END OF FLASHBACK!)

"And?" Shadow said with mockery.

"You did embarrass yourself at the Linkin Park Reunion concert", Zach points a finger at him.

* * *

(FLASHBACK NUMBER 14!!)

A concert was taken place outside of town. All of the fans cheered after Linkin Park got done performing the song Crawling. Amy, Jenny, and Zach cheered as they clapped their hands.

"OH MY GOD, I LOVE THEM SO MUCH, THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE, I WANNA GO ON STAGE RIGHT NOW!!" Shadow said with joyful tears. He Chaos Controlled himself to the stage. "I FREAKING LOVE YOU GUYS!!" he gave Chester Bennington a huge huge, instantly causing him to collaspe. "CATCH ME, PEOPLE!!" the hedgehog flew in the air. The other fans backed away and let Shadow fall on the hard ground.

"…Wow…" Zach said, breaking all of the silence.

* * *

(END OF FLASHBACK! LINKIN PARK ROCKS!!)

"Oh yeah", the black hedgehog blushed with a sweatdrop.

"And it was all over the news too!" Jenny pulled out a newspaper that showed the unconscious Shadow on the ground in front of the stage.

"Wow", Shadow sweatdropped.

"Say…Remember the time that your father came to visit us?" Amy nudged her husband on the shoulder.

"Don't. Remind. Me", Shadow slapped his forehead slowly.

* * *

(FLASHBACK NUMBER 15!! GOOD LORD, HOW MANY ARE THERE?!)

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" the family celebrated with party hats.

"Yeah, whatever", Shadow looked at the delicious chocolate cake and blew out the candles.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Puzzlingly, the hedgehogs walked to the door. Shadow did the honor by opening it. And there, Black Doom stood there with a pink box in his hands.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YOU SON OF A B-(BEEP)!" the alien said willingly and gave the box to Shadow.

"Um, who are you?" Jenny asked outlandishly.

"And who are you?" Black Doom glared at her crabbily. "And you?" he turned to the teenage version of Shadow.

"These are my kids", the dark hero responded.

"SQUUUUUEEEEEE!!" Black Doom said in a hyper voice. "COME TO GRANDPA!!" he brought the kids over with his evil psychic powers and hugged them strongly.

"Dad, help us!" the little pink hedgehog gasped for air.

"He's killing us!" the son began to choke as he struggled.

"Open your present, Shadow!" Black Doom released the children (letting them fall on the floor hardly) and clapped his hands with elation.

Rolling his eyes, Shadow unwrapped the present and something flew out. It was a black chao that had red streaks on his body, just like the hedgehog. It glared at him with antagonism as it growled. Amy took a step away unspeakably.

"Shadow, meet Boom-Boom!" Black Doom greeted.

"Hi", Shadow waved.

Growling again, Boom-Boom bit Shadow's right hand. The hedgehog screamed in pain as he shook his hand rapidly, trying to get it off. Then he ran around in circles, yelling out to call 9-1-1. Amy watched as she sweatdropped.

"And you must be my daughter in law!" Black Doom pulled her in for a huge hug. "Hello!" he said sweetly.

"Can't…breathe!" the female hedgehog tried to pant.

"GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!!" Shadow continued to try to get the chao off of him.

* * *

(END OF FLASHBACK!)

"That happened just recently", Jenny pointed out.

"Yeah, like two days ago", Shadow looked at his bandaged hand. "Say…Do you remember the time that I kicked your butt in snow ball fighting?" he asked his son with a smirk.

"Oh, God, don't remind me", Zach slapped his forehead.

* * *

(FLASHBACK NUMBER 16!!)

It was a normal snowy day at the park. Zach, Mike Dylan, and Crystal were throwing snowballs at each other as they laughed. Using his strength, Zach threw a snowball at Dylan and knocked him down.

"Yes!" he said proudly.

"Cheater", Dylan murmured unfriendly as he got up and scraped the snow off of his winter clothes.

Out of nowhere, a snowmobile pulled up behind Zach. The three riders got off and pulled out their paintball guns. Mike gulped as Crystal tilted her head to the side remarkably. Dylan narrowed his eyebrows and Zach shrugged his shoulders. The three strangers removed their masks. It was their fathers!

"DAD!?" the teenagers asked awkwardly.

"Hey, kids! Wanna play snowball fight?" Knuckles asked excitedly.

"Erm…" the teens looked at each other nervously.

"Tag, you're it!" Knux fired a snowball and knocked Dylan out.

"RUUUUUUUNNNNNN!!" Zach took off running and Crystal and Mike followed.

Witlessly, Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles chanted like cavemen as they held their paintball guns in the air. Then they followed the kids. Poor Dylan was left on the snow unconscious. But then a pile of snow fell on him a tree branch. He groaned with pain and fury. Maybe it wasn't his lucky day…

Panting with tiredness and anxiety, Zach, Crystal, and Mike continued to run for their lives. They looked back and saw that their fathers weren't around. Tiredly, they stopped running to catch their breath. Even though they were wearing some large winter coats, they were getting hot already.

"Holy crap", Zach panted. "Our dads are crazy!"

"Why are they acting like this?" Crystal asked worriedly.

"Dude…This is embarrassing", Mike shook his head.

"It sure is!" a voice said.

"Pops-?" Mike looked back, but then got knocked down by a big snowball.

"Touchdown!" Knuckles cheered as he hopped up and down.

"RUN, RUN, RUN!!" Zach took Crystal's right hand and they took off.

"Two more to go", Shadow reloaded his gun with snow.

A couple minutes later, the two young hedgehogs reached to a frosty forest. They stopped and panted loudly. All of that running made them very tired. At least they were safe from their psychotic fathers. Well, right now at seems…

"You ok?" Zach looked over at his friend/crush.

"Yeah", the female hedgehog nodded. "Um…You can let go of my hand now", she looked at her hand that was still wrapped around with Zach's.

"Oh, sorry", Zach released her with a blush. "So um…Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure", Crystal shrugged her shoulders. She and Zach started walking side by side.

"Say…Can I talk to you for a second?" the black and red hedgehog asked unnervingly.

"Yeah, what's up?" female turned to him.

"Well…I know we've been friends for a long time, but…" Zach tired to speak, but he kept blushing.

"What is it?" Crystal asked with concern.

"Ohhh", Zach groaned shyly as he ran to a tree to hide his blush.

"Hey", Crystal came up to him. "What's wrong?"

"Crystal?" Zach turned to her romantically. "I…" he took her hands smoothly.

"Well, isn't that sweet?" an evil voice said from above.

Gasping loudly, Zach and Crystal looked up and saw their fathers. Silver aimed at Crystal as Shadow aimed at his son. There was no time to lose! They had to get away! Bravely, Zach took Crystal by the hand again and ran off. Forcefully, Shadow and Silver fired their paintball guns and the snowballs aimed at the teenage hedgehogs. In slow motion, Zach looked back and saw a couple snowballs heading towards him and Crystal. As some heroic BGM came on, he looked forward and ran some more. Easily, the snowballs reached to the hedgehogs and hit them in the backs. Zach and Crystal cried in pain as they fell forward. Once their faces reached to the snow, the slow motion effects ended as the BGM went off.

"Sweet!" Shadow clenched a fist with excitement. "We won!"

"You see that, Momma!? I can do anything if I put my mind to it!" Silver shouted to the sky spiritually.

"Who are you talking to?" the dark hedgehog turned to him.

"Nothing", the white hedgehog looked away.

At home, Amy was watching TV with Jenny. Her daughter was wrapped around in a large brown blanket, because she had a cold. Before long, the door opened and Zach collapsed forward on the floor. Shadow walked in as he whistled.

"So, um…How was the snowball fight?" Amy asked oddly.

"I won", Shadow smiled.

* * *

(END OF FLASHBACK!)

"Wow", Amy sweatdropped.

"Hey, Mom! What was the wedding like?" Jenny asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, I've been kinda wondering about that also", her brother rubbed his chin.

"Oh, God…Do I have to tell you this?" the mother sighed as she slapped her forehead.

* * *

(FLASHBACK NUMBER 17!!)

Shortly after the trip to Hawaii, the wedding was quickly planned at the park back at Station Square. Everyone was dressed up nicely including Amy. There was something missing, however. Where the heck was Shadow? Was he planning on skipping on his own wedding!?

"Where the heck is he?" Amy growled as she squeezed the life out of her bouquet.

"I know", Rouge stood next to her as a bride's maid. "We've been waiting for him for about three hours."

Out of the blue, a sudden green van pulled up behind the whole wedding. Everyone looked back to see who it was. Vector was the first one to come out as he wore a tux. He sighed as he stood at the end of the long red carpet.

"Ok", he spoke. "Before you ask, we looked all over for him, and we found him. However…Oh, well, let's just get this over with."

"Are you sure about this, Vector?" Espio asked as he got out of the vehicle.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Charmy buzzed out of the van gleefully.

Vector opened the backdoor, but Shadow fell out in his suit. Plus, a couple beer bottles fell on the ground with him. Was he drunk!? Yes, he was. Carefully, the Chaotix picked up the drunken hedgehog and helped him walk forward, even though he kept wobbling.

"Hey-hey, everybody", Shadow slurred with a goofy smile. "How's everyone doing tonight?"

"_Oh…my…god…Are…you…serious?"_ Amy thought doubtfully as she sweatdropped.

"Wow…Some groom he is", Tails sweatdropped.

A little while later, Shadow finally made it to his bride. All he did was stood there and wobbled with his eyes closed. While the priest was talking and all, he kept muttering some gibberish to himself. Amy shook her head with disappointment. Was she really going to marry him?

"Do you Shadow, take Amy to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked as he looked at the drunken hedgehog bizarrely.

"Yeah, I'll take her. She's hott", Shadow said and hiccupped.

"And do you Amy, take Shadow to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked the female.

"Um…" the pink hedgehog pondered to herself.

"If you don't want to, you can marry me!" Sonic got up from his seat and waved his hands.

"Sonic", Mina tapped him on the shoulder.

"Mina?" Sonic turned to her.

"I'm pregnant", the mongoose said.

"!!" the blue hero had his jaws dropped.

"Um…Yeah, I'll take Shadow", Amy sighed disturbingly.

"Then you may kiss the bride", the priest closed his bible.

Closing their eyes, the two hedgehogs reached for each other's lips. Soon enough, Amy had her lips on Shadow's. Suddenly, he backed away.

"Oh, God, hold on", he turned around and held his stomach. "BLAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" he puked awfully all over the ground.

"BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Once again, everyone started puking everywhere.

"Oh, wow", Amy sweatdropped.

"I knew it!" the priest held up his bible. "It's the devil! He's cursing us all! DEMON WIND! DEMON WIND! DEMON WIIIIIIIIIND!!" he ran around the place.

"Catch me", Shadow fell back.

"Whoa", the female hedgehog caught him.

"I can't wait to take off that dress", the black and red hedgehog looked at her tunefully.

* * *

(END OF FLASHBACK! LMAO!!)

"Oh, wow", the son sweatdropped as so did his sister. "I bet he was drunk during the honeymoon, right?"

"Yes, but we're not going to a flashback", his mother answered as she lowered her head with embarrassment.

"Speaking of Sonic, remember the time that he came to our house on Christmas last year?" Jenny asked her father.

"Oh yeah", Shadow narrowed his eyebrows to the ceiling skeptically.

* * *

(FLASHBACK NUMBER 18!!)

The time of the year came. Christmas! The family was at their home, with the fireplace on and the radio playing some Jingle Bells music. They opened each other's gifts. All Amy got from her family was some new cooking pots. Jenny got some new chao dolls along with some new PJ's. Zach only got an electric guitar. And last, Shadow got a knitted black and red sweater.

"I have to where this?" Shadow looked at the sweater strangely.

"It has your name on it", Amy shrugged her shoulders.

"Good point", the son nodded.

A knock was heard on the door. Shadow got up and walked to the door with his red house shoes. He opened the door and saw Sonic and the Chaotix wearing Santa Claus hats. A sweatdrop appeared on his left cheek. What were they doing there anyway?

"**We wish you a Merry Christmas. We wish you a Merry Christmas. We wish you a Merry Christmas-**," the four creatures sang.

"Shut up, before I stab ya", Shadow threatened as he pulled out a butcher's knife. The four singers stopped and gulped.

* * *

(END OF FLASHBACK! IT'S THE NOT THE HOLIDAYS YET!)

"Hm…You know, I do remember the time that we defused a bomb", Zach pondered.

* * *

(FLASHBACK NUMBER 19!!)

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIIIIIEEE!!" Zach ran around in circles with panic.

"Hurry, Shadow! The bomb's gonna explode in 30 seconds!" Amy shook her husband fearfully.

"I don't know! Is it the red, yellow, or blue wire that I have to cut!? I-I-I…I can't do it!" Shadow pulled his quills. "Oh, Amy, I love you!" he hugged his wife miserably.

"Looks like this is the end!" Amy hugged him back.

"Hmm…" Jenny walked to the bomb and looked at the wires. She pondered as the timer was at 10 seconds. Shrugging her shoulders, she picked up the scissors and snapped the yellow wire in half. Then the timer stopped. "I did it!" she cheered.

"Phew!" her family sighed with relief.

Moments later, everyone walked out of the abandoned building. They were able to save it from blowing up. Or did they? An explosion occurred behind the hedgehogs and they looked back. Jenny must've cut the wrong wire. The group looked at each other and then took off running so they wouldn't get caught.

* * *

(END OF FLASHBACK! TERRORISTS!!)

"Are we done yet?" Shadow yawned tiredly. "I'm ready to go to bed."

"Ok…One more flashback!" his daughter raised a hand quickly. "Hmm…Ooh!! I totally remembered the time that we went camping!"

* * *

(FLASHBACK NUMBER 20! IT'S THE LAST ONE, OMG!!)

"So who wants to hear a ghost story?" the father asked as everyone was sitting around the campfire.

"Forget it, it might suck", Zach crossed his arms.

"You're grounded", Shadow glared at him uncertainly.

"RRRROOOOOAAARRR!!" a big brown bear appeared out of nowhere.

"AAAAAHHH!!" Jenny and Zach screamed fretfully.

"What do we do!?" Amy panicked.

"I'll handle this!" Shadow crackled his fists. Then he charged at the bear. However, the bear tackled him down as it roared. "AAAAHHH!! AMY, CALL 9-1-1!!" he tried to escape from the hungry bear.

Frightfully, Amy pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number. The kids hid in the tent and zipped it up shut. As the phone was on dial tone, Shadow started running around in circles to get away from the wild bear.

"We're sorry. The number that you are reaching is unavailable. Please hang up and try again", a woman's voice said on the phone.

"Dang it, Shadow! Why did we have to buy a freaking Cricket phone?!" the pink hedgehog turned to her terrified husband infuriatingly.

"Because it was cheaper than the other companies!" Shadow yelled from a tree as the bear tried to climb up to him.

* * *

(END OF FLASHBACK!!)

"Ok, goodnight", Shadow got up from his seat.

"Hold on a minute!" his daughter held up a hand to stop. "I still want to know…Where do babies come from?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, I wanna know that too", Zach crossed his arms again.

"Oh, so you really want to know?" the father said with a smirk.

"Shadow, don't", his wife stood up. "They're too young."

"Yeah, we wanna know", Jenny nodded.

"Are you positively sure?" Shadow asked again.

"Yes, just get on with it", Zach snapped back at him.

"Oh, lord", Amy slapped her forehead with awkwardness.

"Ok", Shadow crossed his arms as his smirk got a little bigger. "See, this is where babies REALLY come from…" he began.

(Five minutes later…)

Because of the explanation, Jenny started running around the house as she screamed loudly. Meanwhile, Zach was puking in the toilet badly. That was the grossest story that the kids have ever heard! If only they weren't so darn curious. Soon enough, Zach stopped puking and fainted on the floor.

"I've been scarred for life", he murmured to himself unpleasantly.

"_Oh, boy",_ Shadow sweatdropped as he watched his daughter run around him. _"I really did it now."_

Finally, the kids fell asleep. But they might end up having nightmares tonight. Zach was snoring in his room as he had his ipod on. Jenny was sleeping in her bed with her Barbie Dolls in her arms. After Shadow checked on the kids, he sighed. Boy, that took a long time to put them to sleep. Hopefully he didn't have to do something like that again. However…There was one more thing to do…

**(BGM plays "Let's Get It On" by Marvin Gaye)**

**I've been really tryin , baby  
Tryin to hold back these feelings for so long  
And if you feel, like I feel baby  
Come on, oh come on,**

Shadow rubbed his hands together with a seductive smirk. Yes, he was so ready for…well, "you know". He tip toed to his bedroom so that way his fantasies could come true. Slowly, he opened the door widely.

**Let's get it on-**

"Amy, let's-," he spoke romantically but froze.

Suddenly, the music went off. He looked at Amy, who was sound asleep on the bed. His jaws dropped all the way to the floor with shock, anger, and sadness. What the heck!? Amy sleeping while Shadow wanted to get it on!? He pulled his mouth back up to his face like a cartoon and tip toed to his wife. She was snoring softly with a little bit of drool coming out of her mouth.

"Um…Amy?" Shadow tapped her on the shoulder.

"What?" the pink hedgehog yawned.

"Um, Amy? Don't you think that we should be, um…you know?" her husband fiddled with his fingers readily.

"It's 2:00 o'clock in the morning. We'll do it next time", Amy turned her back to him.

"But-But…You promised", Shadow said with sad puppy dog eyes.

"I didn't promise you anything. Now go to sleep", Amy said gruffly as she pulled the cover over her face.

"…" Shadow lowered his head with depression and disgrace. He couldn't believe that he still wasn't going to "get some" with her. "Then you leave me with no choice…" he looked at his left hand.

(Minutes later…)

"Oh yeah. Oh, God, yeah. Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Shadow had his eyes closed tightly. "Ha-Ha! Take that!" he opened his eyes with an evil smirk as he was playing Halo in the basement. "I am the Boogie Man!"

_**The End**_

* * *

Wow, what an ending. Still, poor ole Shadow. However, the fun's not over yet…To find out I have stored in for ya, R&R! Thanks!


	23. Deleted Scenes! Part One

OMG! It's happening again! DELETED SCENES! Ready to LOL (laugh out loud) again? Well, here's the bonus chappie! Again, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter One

-- (Deleted Scene One):

"You know, has Dad ever lip-sing to some random song on the radio?" Zach asked his mother.

"Oh yeah, and it was more embarrassing", Amy rolled her eyes pathetically.

(FLASHBACK!)

One lovely morning in the kitchen, Shadow was lip-syncing and dancing to the song I'm Too Sexy by Right Said Fred. He had on a pair of shades, a wifebeater top, and jeans with a few holes in them. He danced as he did the robot, the worm, and then the moonwalk.

**I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan  
And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing**

At the entrance, Amy was watching him as she sweatdropped. Since when does Shadow dance to that kind of music? It was weird, to be honest. Suddenly, Shadow did the splits and spun around. When he saw her, he blushed and sweatdropped.

"Um, what're you doing?" Amy asked peculiarly.

"Um…Yeah, I got bored", Shadow rubbed the back of his head shyly.

-- (Deleted Scene Two):

"Gimme. That. Remote!" Amy tried to pull the remote away from Shadow.

"NEVER!" Shadow tugged the remote to him.

Strongly, the remote popped from the hedgehogs and landed in front of the couch. Powerfully, Amy did a couple back-flips and got into her karate fighting position as some Mortal Kombat music came on. Shadow puts on a mask that resembled Scorpion's and got into his fighting position.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute", the pink hedgehog shook her head and the music stopped. "What are we doing? I mean, we're supposed to be a couple and we're fighting over a remote like little kids."

"You know what?" Shadow took off his mask in trounce. "You can watch America's Next Top Model. I mean, I've already watched that Jerry Springer episode anyway", he lowered his head.

"Good!" Amy grabbed him hardly by the waist and took him to the couch. Then she used the remote to turn the MTV station.

"Wait, what are you doing!?" the black hedgehog turned to her horrifically.

"I'm gonna make you watch the show with me", his girlfriend answered with an evil smirk. She pulled out some rope and tied the male hedgehog up. "Now let's enjoy the show!" she smiled as the TV played the ANTM's theme song.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Shadow shouted to the ceiling with doom.

"HEY, SHUT UP, UP THERE!" a neighbor from below poked the floor with his broom.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Two

-- (Deleted Scene One):

"I mean, what is a jock strap anyway?" Jenny questioned.

"It's-," her brother spoke.

"Um, um, I'll tell you when you get older", the mother sweatdropped.

"Hey, Zach? Why do you and Daddy stand up when you pee?" the little female turned to her brother.

"…" Amy slapped her forehead with annoyance.

"Wow. You are TOO curious", Zach sweatdropped as he backed away from his sister.

-- (Deleted Scene Two):

Shadow was rushed to the hospital because his nose bleed was getting worse. He was on a stretcher, which was being pushed by a few doctors and nurses. Amy was at the vending machine getting a bottle of Dr. Chaos.

"Don't worry, Mr. Sonic. You're gonna be alright", the brunette nurse smiled at the hedgehog.

"I'M NOT SONIC!" Shadow yelled with aggravation. "Anyway, I know you guys can fix me up perfectly, right?"

"Actually, we're students", a male doctor with short brown hair said tentatively.

"WHAT!?" the black hedgehog looked at the college students shockingly and frightfully.

"Heck, you're not the first person to get nose surgery here", the red head nurse said friendly. "Take a look at Michael Jackson for instance."

Timidly, Shadow lifts himself up a little and looks back. He sees the creepy celebrity in a black suit along with a hat and a horribly fixed nose. Plus, he had on a pair of shades. Smiling sweetly, he waves to Shadow. Then the psycho theme played in the background. First, Shadow's left eyebrow twitched nervously. Slowly, he lay back down. He closed his eyes and released a bloody scream as he was entering the emergency room.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Three

-- (Deleted Scene One):

"Oh yeah? Well, I bet you can't get hit by a tree", Cosmo challenged Shadow.

"Ok", the male hedgehog shrugged his shoulders. He climbed up a tree and grabbed a vine. Then he began to swing his way through the jungle.

**George, George  
George of the Jungle,  
Strong as he can be-**

"Hold it!" Shadow turned to the unknown chorus as everything froze. "It's Shadow of the Jungle now."

"Oh, sorry", a deep yet low male's voice said. Then the music came back on.

**Shadow, Shadow  
Shadow of the Jungle,  
Strong as he can be.  
**

"AHHHHHHHH!!" the hedgehog let out the wild call.

**Watch out for that tree.**

"What tree?" Shadow opened his eyes. Suddenly, he got smashed into a gigantic tree. His body slid down from the bark and landed in a mud puddle.

"Ouch", Amy said uneasily. "Kids, don't try this at home."

"Ha! In your face!" Cosmo pointed at the unconscious hedgehog humorously.

-- (Deleted Scene Two):

"I mean, it's been so hard to be alone", Sonic sniffled with some more tears. "I mean, I tried calling her, emailing her, and I even tried to sing to her!"

"You can sing?" Amy raised an eyebrow and sweatdropped.

"Watch", Sonic pulled out a microphone as everything went dark except a spotlight on him. "**And I'm telling you…I'm not going-**," he began to sing with his oh-so horrible voice.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, stop", Amy shook her hands no. "Sorry, but you can't just sing Jennifer Hudson for no reason."

"I can sing! I'm gonna be on American Idol one day!" the blue hero points at her disrespectfully. "**No, no, no, no way-**," he starts singing again.

"Please stop", Amy interrupted him temporarily.

"No!" Sonic argued. "**And you, and you. You're gonna love meeeeeeee-**," he got very off key. Out of nowhere, he got hit by a rock and fell back unconscious.

"I swear to God, I think I've gone deaf", Shadow rubbed his ears. Yes, he was the one who threw the rock.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Four

-- (Deleted Scene One):

"Um, Danny?" Cindy tapped him on the shoulder. "Do those two look familiar to you?" he pointed down from the ship.

The orange hedgehog walked up to the edge. He looked down and saw a recognizable black and red hedgehog wobbling as he spoke some gibberish. It was obvious that he was drunk. Suddenly, he fell back. A memorable pink hedgehog ran up to him, yelling for him to get up.

"Oh, no", Danny panicked a little. "Haven't we had enough of them already!?"

"Now, now, calm down", Cindy hugged her boyfriend. "As long as we avoid them, we will be alright. And who knows. We would be lucky enough if we didn't have to live in a room near them."

"I suppose so", the male hedgehog sighed as he lowered his head.

The next day, Danny woke up from his sleep and got out of the bed. He puts on a red bathrobe and walks outside. When he reached outside, he sighed and stretched out his arms. Suddenly, he looks to his right and sees a black hedgehog talking to a white hedgehog.

"OH NO!! WE HAVE TO LIVE IN THE SAME HALLWAY WITH HIM?!" he panicked again as he pulled his quills. He fainted backwards in anime style with a freaked out look on his face.

-- (Deleted Scene Two):

Ever wondered how Big got on the cruise-ship? Well, it all started when he was fishing at a lake. But then, his fishing hook caught a free ticket to Cruise Rosemary. His pet frog was asleep on his head.

"Huuh?" Big took the ticket and looked at it fascinatingly. "Wow. I won a cruise. Lucky me", he smiled.

And that night, he had his fishing gear packed up and was waiting in line at the cruise-ship. His pet Froggy was in the lunch box gasping for some air. He didn't want to go with the dumb cat, but there was no escape now. Poor Froggy…

-- (Deleted Scene Three):

A pair of eyes opened with a blurry sight. The eyes looked up ahead and saw a pink hedgehog wearing a red dress with a matching headband and boots, walking forward with a couple sailors.

"Huuh, what-What happened?" Shadow slurred.

"We're taking you to your room, sir", the same sailor said as he helped him walk forward.

"Hey, hey. Hey", Shadow wobbled with a goofy smile. "I feel like singing now. Can I sing?"

"No", Amy answered nastily.

"**In the back of my mind, it's telling me no**", Shadow begins to sing Bump 'N Grind by R. Kelly, for no reason. "**But my body, my body is telling me yes. I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind**."

"Shadow, no!" Amy waved a finger no. "No singing."

"Please?" Shadow asked delightfully.

"NO!" Amy snapped at him.

"**They tried to make me go to rehab, but I said 'no, no, no'**", the drunken hedgehog slurred the song Rehab by Amy Winehouse.

"Oh, my god", the pink hedgehog shrugged as she slapped her forehead.

"This IS your boyfriend, right?" the sailor asked oddly.

"Apparently so", Amy murmured ungratefully.

"Hey-Hey, Amy", Shadow slurred again. "Let's just…Let's just get our freak on. Right here, right now."

"Shut up", Amy ordered.

"Hey there, big guy", Shadow turned to the sailor. "You wanna join us? I mean, I've always wanted to have a threesome."

"What? Dude, no", the sailor looked away from him gracelessly. "I mean, you're a hedgehog and I'm a human. And-And-And-And that's just gross."

"**I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt. So sexy it hurts**", Shadow slurred the song I'm Too Sexy by Right Said Fred.

"GRR!! SHUT UP ALREADY!" Amy seethed through her teeth snappily.

-- (Deleted Scene Four):

"Good job, you moron. Now the boss is gonna be on our a-(beep)-es", Mephiles pointed at Mighty coldly.

"Look, I am so sorry", the armadillo apologized. "I mean, I didn't look at the rear mirror. I-I-I-I mean, I wasn't looking where I was going. I just…I just hate my life", he lowered his head with indignity.

"Well, um…You wanna go to the bar with me?" the dark hedgehog shrugged his shoulders.

Later on, the two taxi drivers went to the bar. Most of the people were puking on the floors as some fell out of their seats drunk. Mighty took his 50th shot of whiskey and burped loudly. Mephiles was on the floor having a crack seizure attack. Yes, he sniffed some crack.

"F-(beep) Sonic", the armadillo slurred.

"You think you have it bad?" Ray the Squirrel asked emotionally as he was sitting on Mighty's left.

"Nobody even remembers me", Bean the Dynamite sniffled despondently as he was sitting next to Ray.

"Or me", Bark the Polarbear said unemotionally as he sat next to Bean. He took a puff out of his cigar and sighed.

"Who-a, who-a, uh, who-a you?" Mighty asked the trio curiously.

"CRACKIN' LACKIN'!" Mephiles continued to have his crack seizure.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Five

-- (Deleted Scene One):

Sonic was walking his way back to his room. But then, he stopped. He saw Big the Cat wobbling around as he held in his puke. Maybe he was seasick too. The purple cat turned to the hedgehog and saw a mirage of him as a fish.

"FISHY!" Big ran to Sonic.

"No, no, no, no, no, wait! Stop, stop, stop!" the blue hedgehog took some steps back.

"Uh-oh", Big stopped as his belly felt queasy. "Uhhhhhh…" his face turned green.

"Um, are you ok?" Sonic asked with concern.

"Uhhhhhh…" Big looked down at the blue hedgehog. He opened his mouth as his stomach started gathering some vomit.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, WAIT! DON'T PUKE ON ME! DON'T PUKE ON ME!" Sonic backed away some more as Big walked to him.

Meanwhile, Shadow found his way to his room door. He was about to open it until he heard something. First, he heard someone barfed. Then he heard Sonic screaming with horror, disgust, and anger.

"Um…Yeah, I'll just go now", Shadow shrugged his shoulders and went inside his room.

-- (Deleted Scene Two):

Bored too death, Shadow decided to take some more pictures with the digital camera. He already took a picture of Amy with puke on her lips, so he thought of taking some snapshots of his comrades being all seasick. Quickly, he zipped to Knuckles' room. He knocked on the door.

"Can I help you?" the red echidna opened the door as his face was already green. Suddenly, Shadow took a picture of him and the flash made him dizzy. "Oh, God", he ran back to the restroom.

"One down", Shadow smirked. He then zipped to Silver's room. Slightly, he knocked on the door.

"I'm sick", Blaze opened the door and held in her vomit. Shadow took a snapshot of her and took off. "Oh, God", the cat ran back to the bathroom.

The last target was the best for last. Faker. Shadow looked around for him as he got his camera ready. But then, it started to develop some errors. Growling with fury, he tries to fix the camera. Further away, Sonic was wobbling as he tried not to throw up. After getting puked on by Big, he was able to wash it all off with a water hose.

"Oh, God", Sonic rested his left shoulder on a wall poorly.

"Hm?" Shadow looked up and saw the seasick hedgehog. "Perfect", he hid the camera behind his back. With his eyes closed, he whistled a tune as he walked up to Sonic.

"Do you have a barf bag?" the blue hero asked sickly.

"SMILE!" the dark hedgehog pulled out the camera and took a picture of him.

"Oh, God…" Sonic began to get dizzy because of the bright flash.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" the dark hedgehog raised an eyebrow eccentrically.

"Puke…I need to puke", Sonic wobbled some more. Then he walked to Shadow like a zombie.

"Um, dude, what are you doing?" Shadow backed away.

"PUKE!!" the blue hedgehog said crazily with his bloodshot eyes.

Hurriedly, Shadow ran off in the other direction. But then, he slipped on a banana peel and fell forward. Plus, he dropped the camera and it rolled across the floor. Groaning in pain, Shadow flipped his body over and held his left knee. Sensing something, he looked up. He saw Sonic holding his stomach so he could hurl on him.

"No, no, no, no, no, wait. Don't puke on me. Don't puke on me", Shadow scoots back with fear.

Meanwhile, the other passengers were enjoying themselves on the cruise. Some were in the swimming pool, some were in the dining room, and a few others were sleeping in their bedrooms. Everything was all quiet until…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Shadow's scream was heard loudly, causing some glasses to break. Plus, his scream was heard all over the world and probably throughout the galaxy.

(Up in space…)

"Did you hear something?" a female astronaut asked as she thought she heard some screaming coming from Earth.

"Nope", the male astronaut replied as he was listening some country music on his MP3 player.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Six

-- (Deleted Scene One):

"Can they see us?" Rouge asked as she saw Shadow and Amy looking around at the entrance.

"Hold on, hold on", Knuckles stood on his chair. He pulled out a flashlight and turned it on. He pointed the beam to the ceiling above the hedgehogs as it showed the Batman symbol.

"What the heck, man? Why does everyone keep messing with Batman?" Sonic complained. "I mean, first Tails drove the Bat mobile, and now the symbol? Come on, man, gimme a break."

"Crap, they didn't see it", Knuckles threw his flashlight backwards. "Hold on, I'll call him", he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number.

"Hm?" Shadow felt his cell phone vibrating. Curiously, he pulled it out of his pocket. "Hello?" he answered it.

"WHAZUUUUUUUUUP!!" Knuckles said wildly as he shut his eyes excitedly.

"WHAZUUUUUUUUUP!!" Shadow repeated with his tongue hanging out. "Hold on right quick", he dialed someone else's number.

"Hm?" Silver heard his cell phone ringing to his theme song. "Y'ello", he answered it after he pulled it out.

"WHAZUUUUUUUUUUP!!" Shadow and Knuckles said again stupidly.

"WHAZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!!" Silver said noisily as he let his tongue hang out.

"Huh?" Tails felt his cellular phone vibrating. He pulled it out and answered it. "Hello?"

"WHAZUUUUUUUUUUUP!!" Ghostface said on his telephone witlessly.

"WHAZUUUUUUUUUUP!!" Tails repeated unwisely.

"WHAZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!!" everyone said foolishly.

"_WTF?"_ Sonic sweatdropped as so did the others.

-- (Deleted Scene Two):

"Step aside. I can dance", Sonic barged in on the dance floor. "Hey, Tails!" he called out.

"What?" the orange fox walked in with an ungrateful look on his face.

"Its time to do our dance", Sonic smiled as he pulled out a couple sombreros.

"Do we have to?" Tails sweatdropped.

"YES!" Sonic hissed roughly.

Sighing with defeat, Tails took an orange sombrero and put it on his head. Then Sonic puts on his light blue sombrero. Shadow and the others looked at them weirdly as they sweatdropped. What the heck were they doing?

"Cue music!" Sonic shouted to the intercom willingly.

The lights dimmed and a spotlight appeared around Sonic and Tails. The dancers stopped dancing and looked at them. Then they made some room. Suddenly, the intercom starts playing Chacarron Macarron by El Mudo.

**Oooooooohuuu yeaaaaaah…. sea... sou... jhonn macarron… Yeah macarron nooon**

**Chacarron, Chacarron, Chacarron, Chacarron **

Sonic and Tails starts dancing foolishly. First off, they started doing the monkey. Tails had his eyes closed with embarrassment. Sonic only had a retarded look on his face with his tongue hanging out.

**Ualuealuealeuale ualuelaelaellalea, alsualsualualauusualulus…alsualsualualauusualulus…**

The two starts dancing like Spongebob Squarepants. Then they start doing the worm on the floor.

**Chacarron, Chacarron, aliluliron, Chacarron, Chacarron, aliluliron, Chacarron, n', Chacarron, aliluliron, Chacarron, Chacarron, aliluliron,**

Sonic started doing some ballerina twirls as Tails did the robot dance. Then they started doing some belly dancing strangely. After that, the two starts doing the Macarina dance.

**Ualuealuealeuale ualuelaelaellalea, alsualsualualauusualulus…alsualsualualauusualulus**

At that moment, the blue hedgehog starts doing the Egyptian and Tails did the mime dance. Some people started walking away from the dance floor. Shadow and the others looked at each other oddly and then stepped away from the two dancing morons.

-- (Deleted Scene Three):

Froggy continued to swim across the ocean as he panted. However, Big was still following him. Can't that cat find some new friends?

"Froggy! Come back!" Big yelled out worriedly.

"Somebody please kill me now", Froggy panted. Out of nowhere, he got eaten by Jaws the Shark.

"Froggy?" the purple cat stopped swimming with his eyes widely open. Suddenly, a giant whale came up to the surface and swallows him up. Then he ended up landing on the huge tongue.

"Well, hi there!" Pinocchio waved humbly.

"Let's get married!" Big opened his arms for a hug.

"What?" the wooden puppet looked at him inexplicably.

-- (Deleted Scene Four):

"**In the back of my mind, it's telling me no. But my body, my body is telling me yes**", Sonic sang outloud as he looked at Amy dreamily. "**I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind**", he got on his chair, clenched his fists cheerfully and thrust his crotch area forward with his eyes shut tight.

"Um, dude, what're doing?" Silver asked oddly.

"Nothing", Sonic sat back down quickly.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Seven

-- (Deleted Scene One):

"I wonder what Tails' dream looks like", Sonic wondered as he walked to the shaking fox. He pulled out a pair of X-ray goggles and positioned them on his eyes. Then he looked inside of Tails' head.

(Inside of Tails' dream…)

Sonic and Tails were wearing Japanese school uniforms at an unknown graveyard. The moon was full and the owls were hooting. Just then, they heard some footsteps. The two looked back and then widened their eyes with apprehension. They saw all of their friends dressed up as zombies. Shadow was at the front, dressed up in a white Michael Jackson suit. Suddenly, the song Thriller by Michael Jackson comes on. Then the group starts doing the dance routine. Sonic and Tails backed away until they bumped into something. They gasped as they looked back. And it was…

"**Cause this is thriller-**," the actual Michael Jackson began to sing as he reached his hands to grab the two heroes.

(Outside of Tails' dream…)

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Sonic screamed dreadfully as he fell on his butt and scooted back.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!" Tails woke up from his nightmare. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" the two heroes screamed in union fearfully like little girls as they looked at each other.

-- (Deleted Scene Two):

Gasping for air, Tails stopped running away from his room. He looked back and realized that no one was chasing him. A relived sigh came out of his mouth. Nothing to worry about. Maybe he needed to get some fresh air. Instead of going back to his room, he decided to find his way outside.

"Ah, I was just dreaming again", he laughed a little. "I mean Michael's not even here."

Well, he was wrong. When he reached outside to get some fresh air, he walked to the edge and watched the ocean. At the watch tower, Michael Jackson was looking at Tails with his binoculars.

"I'm watching you, Tails", he said with an evil smirk.

-- (Deleted Scene Three):

Inside room 30, Silver and Blaze were sleeping peacefully in the same bed. It was 1:00 in the morning and everything was quiet. But then, Silver started tossing and turning in his sleep.

"Oh, my god", he began to have a nightmare. "David Hasselhoff is on TV drunk. The Sopranos finale didn't make any sense. 90210 is coming back on TV, not good. Oh, no, Amy Winehouse just got arrested again. Kanye's getting booed at a concert, how horrible. OJ Simpson is going to jail again. Oh, God, Jaime Lynn Spears is pregnant. J-Lo and Angelina are pregnant with twins. The war in Iraq is still on, WTF. Why are the gas prices going up? Oh crap, Paris Hilton is going to jail. No! Don't release Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games! It'll get horrible reviews! Wesley Snipes is going to jail for not paying his taxes, that's not fair. R. Kelly's not guilty! Watch out, little girls! Oh, God, Kobe just cheated on his wife. Now Bill Clinton just cheated on his wife. Oh, God, Heath Ledger is dead. Oh crap, Miley Cyrus is taking naked photos of herself. I'M BRINGING SEXY BACK!" he sat up with his eyes open.

"What are you talking about?" Blaze grumbled tiredly.

"Nothing", Silver wiped the sweat from his forehead. "All I know is I need to stop watching ET at night."

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Eight

-- (Deleted Scene One):

"Hey, what the heck is 'Spider Hog' anyway?" Shadow asked as he, Tails, Knuckles, and Silver were walking their way to the dinning room.

"Well, here's how it goes", Silver used his psychokinetic powers to walk on a wall as everyone stopped and watched. "**Spider Hog, Spider Hog. Does whatever a Spider Hog does**", he sang as he walked up to the ceiling.

"**Spider Fox, Spider Fox. Does whatever a Spider Fox does**", Tails sang along as he walked up to the ceiling.

"**Spider Echidna, Spider Echidna. Does whatever a Spider Echidna does**", Knuckles began to sing as he walked up to the ceiling. Then the three began to do a dance routine on the ceiling as they moved back and forth.

_Silver, Tails and Knuckles-all together:_

**Can we swing, from a web? No we can't.**

_Silver:_

**I'm a hedgehog**

_Tails:_

**I'm a fox**

_Knuckles:_

**And I'm an echidna**

_All together:_

**Look ooouuut**

_Silver:_

**Here comes Spider Hog,**

(He got down from the ceiling and landed on his feet gently.)

_Tails:_

**Spider Fox,**

(He landed next to Silver.)

_Knuckles:_

**And Spider Echidna**

(He landed next to Tails.)

"Tada!" the trio did a goofy pose.

"Wow", Shadow sweatdropped. "That was so gay", he shook his head.

-- (Deleted Scene Two):

Silver and Knuckles snickered as they covered their mouths. Their cheeks began to turn red. Reason why because Shadow was preparing a little prank on Tails. Luckily, the fox was unconscious after he received a beat down from the ladies room. After Shadow got done preparing the prank, he stood up and walked backwards to his comrades. The three started snickering hardly.

"Wh-What?" Tails woke up and stood up. "What happened to me?" he asked the three creatures.

"I don't know", Silver tried to hold in his big laugh.

"Why are you guys laughing?" Tails raised an eyebrow.

"Here", Knuckles handed him a mirror.

As the three continued to snicker, Tails rolled his eyes and looked at the mirror. His reflection showed himself wearing some red lipstick, his eye lashes curled up, and some pink blush on his cheeks along with glitter. Once he took a single look at the mirror image, Tails let out a girly scream of bloody murder. Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles fell back and started cracking up.

"Wha-What did you do to me!?" the fox dropped the mirror and pulled his ears restlessly.

"Hey, are you single?" Fang the Sniper came up to the orange fox and let out a seductive purr.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Tails took off running incredibly fast.

"Fang, you know that was a dude, right?" Knuckles sat up.

"WHAT!?" the weasel widened his eyes with alarm and perplexity.

"**Fang likes Tails. Fang likes Tails. Fang likes Tails**", Silver and Shadow sat up and pointed at Fang teasingly. Then they started laughing again with Knuckles.

"You guys are so cruel", Fang sniffled with tears. "WHAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" he cried miserably as he ran to an edge. "GOODBYE CRUEL WOOOORRRLLLD!!" he jumped into the water.

"Holy crap, did he just committed suicide?" Knuckles stopped laughing. He, Shadow, and Silver got up and ran to the edge where Fang jumped off. They all saw the weasel floating on his stomach.

"Yeah, he just committed suicide", Shadow said nervously.

"We didn't see anything", Silver whispered cautiously. He and the others took off running.

-- (Deleted Scene Three):

"Whoa, check it out", Knuckles read a part of Sonic's diary surprisingly. "He's trying to be a rapper!"

"A what?" Shadow turned to him with a sweatdrop on his right cheek.

"Well, let's hear the lyrics", Tails shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok…" Knuckles looked at the page and read outloud.

_February 19__th__:_

_Dear Diary. I just thought of a rap song. Ok, here it goes:_

_Girl, I wanna f-_(beep) _you in the _(beep)

_Girl, I just wanna _(beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep) _in the_ (beep)

_We can hit the club and _(beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep)

_And then_ (beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep)_-_

"Ok, I'm gonna stop right there", Knuckles closed the diary hurriedly with shock and oddness.

"…What the f-(beep, beep) was that?" the dark hedgehog sweatdropped again.

"Wow, I didn't know that Sonic was THAT dirty around women", Tails sweatdropped also.

"Well, what do you expect?" Shadow asked sarcastically. "I mean, everyone knows that he's a h-(beep)."

"HE IS!?" Silver and Knuckles turned to him shockingly.

"C'mon, he had girlfriends like Sally Acorn, Mina Mongoose, Sarah from the Sonic OVA movie, Elise, and some other girls too", the black hedgehog listed out. "And I bet he slept with all of them and gave them AIDS. But I'm sure glad that he didn't give it to Amy."

"Sonic doesn't have AIDS", Tails looked at the dark hero strangely.

"You may never know", Shadow pointed a finger at him tersely.

Suddenly, a note fell out of the diary. Everyone looked at it with nosiness. Insisting, Knuckles picked up the note and looked at it. Seconds later, he lowered the letter with his eyes enlarged with astonishment. Cricket sounds were heard around the room.

"What?" Silver asked the echidna. "Knuckles, what's up?"

"You're not gonna believe this", Knuckles turned the paper around. The paper in his left hand showed…

"A contract to Playboy?" the orange fox raised an eyebrow noticeably.

"Sonic's a porn star?" the white hedgehog widened his eyes as he sweatdropped.

"BLAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Shadow threw up on the floor, because he thought the info was disgusting.

"BLAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Tails hurled as he held his gut.

"BLAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" Silver barfed hardly.

"BLAAAAAAHHHH!!" Knuckles turned away from the diary and puked.

All of the sudden, the four began to puke everywhere and accidentally on each other. Shadow ran around in circles, Silver got on his knees, Knuckles fainted back, and Tails rolled around on the floor. And they were puking as they did all of that.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Nine

-- (Deleted Scene One):

Silver, Knuckles, Tails, and Shadow stopped running away from their biggest fears and panted with exhaustion. They looked back and sighed. Looks like they were safe, for now. Calmly, the group started walking forward. But then, they stopped. They saw Rouge, Blaze, Cream, and Cosmo standing further in front of them with their arms crossed and had iniquity smirks on their faces.

"Um…What's going on here?" Tails asked suddenly.

"Well…Since you guys have been so mean to us…" Rouge looked at her gal pals.

"We're going to give you…" Blaze said as she and the girls reached into their pockets.

"A MAKEOVER!!" Cosmo and Cream cheered as the four girls pulled out some make-up materials.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" the boys took off running as the girls chased after them.

As the 'Benny Hill' theme song came on, the boys ran off like crazy. However, the girls were inches behind them. First, the run and chase scene took place at the pool area. Second, the dinning room. Third, the arcade room. Fourth, all over the Pacman game screen. Fifth, through Vice City. Sixth, they passed through Mushroom Kingdom. Seventh, throughout the Konoha Leaf village. Eighth, all around Dreamland. Ninth, the creatures ran passed Iraq, where the war was taken place still. And lastly, athwart Darth Vader's Death Star ship. Soon enough, the boys were suddenly back on the cruise-ship and rushed to a bathroom. They closed their eyes and sighed with relief. When they opened their eyes, they suddenly blushed. They were actually in a ladies restroom, where a lot of females were in their bikinis and some were wearing short nightgowns. Knuckles began to have a nose bleed, Silver looked away, Tails covered his eyes, and Shadow released a sexual growl.

Not a moment too soon, the girls screamed and began to beat the crap out of the poor guys. Right after they got done, they threw them out of the room and slammed the door shut. Shadow and the boys had bruises on their faces as they were seeing stars. But then, they woke up and looked up. Rouge, Cosmo, Cream, Blaze, and Amy were standing there with evil smirks on their faces. Then they pulled out some make-up, combs, brushes, perfume, and more!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" the four boys hollered with terror and leniency.

(Around the corner…)

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Sonic was dying with laughter. He fell back and kicked his feet in the air as tears started falling out of his eyes.

-- (Deleted Scene Two):

"I, uh…I don't think I can do this, you guys", Cosmo said fretfully as she looked down. She was standing on a diving board, which was about 50 feet high.

"Don't worry!" Amy called out from below as she was in the pool with the girls. "We'll catch you!"

"Or not", Blaze whispered to Cream and they snickered.

"Ok", the plant girl sighed. "Here I go." Bravely, she bounced on the diving and was up in the air. Then she did a forward flip and fell all the way down to the water like a skydiver. She did a few model poses in the air and then kicked back with a yawn. Before she knew, her so called buddies moved out of the way. Then she landed flat on her back on top of the cold water and became lifeless. Slowly, her body sank underwater.

"Revenge is mine!" Cream pointed at herself boldly.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Ten

-- (Deleted Scene One):

**(BGM plays "Sexyback" by Justin Timberlake)**

**(Verse 1):****  
I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think you're special, what's behind your back?  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.**

**Take 'em to the bridge**

"I'm bringing sexy back", Knuckles slurred as he shoved Silver to the side a little.

"No, I'm bringing sexy back", Silver argued as he pushed the air forward, thinking that he was pushing Knux.

"No, I am."

"I am."

"I am."

"I am."

"I am."

"I AM."

"I AM!"

**(Bridge):****  
Dirty babe  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way**

**Take 'em to the chorus**

At that moment, the two tried to hit each other, but they ended up knocking down some random people. Well, they were drunk anyway. Finally, they found each other and got into a slow slap fight. Knuckles kept slapping Silver on the right cheek as Silver slapped him on the left cheek. It looked like they were taking turns like a kid's game.

**(Chorus):****  
Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it**

**Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it**

**(Repeats 6 times)**

Some of the dancers stopped having fun and watched the two drunks fight each other. They sweatdropped at that sight. All Silver and Knuckles did was babbled with complaint as they kept having their slap fight. Sonic sweatdropped and then slapped his forehead. Shadow was too busy drinking and passing out at the bar.

-- (Deleted Scene Two):

**(BGM plays "Chacarron Macarron" by El Mudo)**

**Oooooooohuuu yeaaaaaah…. sea... sou... jhonn macarron… Yeah macarron nooon**

**Chacarron, Chacarron, Chacarron, Chacarron **

"OOOH!!" Sonic clearly recognized the song from the intercom. "Hey, Tails-!" he looked around and found the orange fox comatose on the floor. "Oh well", he shrugged his shoulders. He took off his disguise and put on the same sombrero on his head. Quickly, he rushed to the dance floor.

**Chacarron, Chacarron, Chacarron, Chacarron **

**Ualuealuealeuale ualuelaelaellalea, alsualsualualauusualulus…alsualsualualauusualulus…**

Yet again, Sonic starts dancing with a retarded look on his face. Most of the people stopped dancing and watched him. They sweatdropped.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Eleven

-- (Deleted Scene One):

Sonic won the war. His evil plans worked! He finally broke Amy and Shadow up! Now all he had to do was to make Amy fall in love with him again. But for now, he wanted to enjoy his alter ego.

"Hmmm-hmmmm-hmmm-hmmm-hmmm…" Sonic became Dark Sonic. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" he laughed evilly as the lightning flashed the whole room.

While he was laughing to himself, Tails hid in the closet. He had his knees up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them. Then he started shaking as Dark Sonic's laugh started getting weirder, almost sounding like one those psycho laughs. Frightfully, Tails pulled out a brown paper bag and breathed in it swiftly until it popped. Then he started sucking his right thumb like a baby.

-- (Deleted Scene Two):

"Say, what if Jerry Springer suddenly appeared here?" Blaze asked Cosmo.

"I could only see this scene go worse", the plant alien gazed at the stage uneasily.

(IMAGINATION!)

Shadow was getting his butt kicked by Amy. Seriously, she was about to murder him! The audience chanted "JERRY! JERRY! JERRY!" multiple times. From backstage, Leslie walked up to the stage and saw Shadow in a wheelchair with bandages covering his entire body. She turned to Amy, who pulled out a pistol.

(IMAGINATION ENDS!)

"Wow…He should be lucky", the purple cat sweatdropped.

* * *

Ok, folks. I know it's too soon, but I'm only gonna do deleted scenes for half of this story. I mean, I'm starting to run out of ideas! OH NO!! But hopefully after a goodnight sleep, I'll come up with some more funny deleted scenes for the second half of this fic. Anyway, R&R, I don't own anything, and goodnight.

P.S., I was listening to Sexyback by Justin Timberlake while I did that deleted scene for chapter 10…XD


	24. Deleted Scenes! Part Two

I've been gone for a long time. I went to Branson, but I would've had more fun if I was with my friends instead of my mom, my brother, my mom's friend and her son, because they're boring to hang around with. Anyway, here's part 2 with the deleted scenes!

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Twelve

-- (Deleted Scene One):

_**And now, for your viewing pleasure…**_

_**Cheese and Chocola are going to sing!**_

Everything was dark until a spotlight sun upon Cheese. He had on a black T-shirt, a pair of jeans and small black tennis shoes. A rock band was behind him, getting ready to perform a song. Soon enough, they began to play some music.

**(Song: Home)**

_Cheese:_

**I'm staring out into the night,  
Trying to hide the pain.  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain.**

(He had a microphone in his left hand as he sang. A dark blue spotlight shinned upon him.)

**Chorus:**

**Well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.  
Well I'm going home-**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, time out", Chocola pushed Cheese out of the way as he was dressed up like a pimp. "Cue music!" The intercom played a hip hop song as the rock band walked away. A spotlight shinned on him as it turned colors.

**(Song: P.I.M.P.)**

_Chocola:_

**Chorus:**

**I don't know what you heard about me  
But a b-(beep) can't get a dollar out of me  
No Cadillac, no perms, you can't see  
That I'm a motherf-(beep) P-I-M-P**

**(Repeats x2)**

(A large group of female exotic dancers danced around him sexually in their launderers.)

"Oh, he's good", Cheese watched from the audience section with jealously.

-- (Deleted Scene Two):

"Ok, like seriously, I saw them, and they were singing, and they were good", Lt. Sam explained to a chubby sailor with dark brown hair.

"And?" the other sailor said sarcastically and took a bite of his creamy doughnut.

"I'm just saying, if they tried out for American Idol or America's Got Talent, then they could've been a hit!" Sam got excited.

"Dude, seriously", the chubby sailor shook his head. "I know it may be exciting to you, but I got better things to do. But you could tell the captain to see if he likes the idea. I mean heck, what if they performed a concert here?"

"That's a great idea!" Sam nodded a few times fast. "Lt. Bert, I thank you!" he saluted and zipped to find the captain.

"Yeah, whatever", Lt. Bert rolled his eyes and farted.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Thirteen

-- (Deleted Scene One):

"You know, Dad, this chapter reminds me of that one Orbit commercial", Jenny said thoughtfully with a smile.

"What Orbit commercial?" Shadow looked at her curiously.

"You know, the one with two chicks and a dude? _**You son of a biscuit-eating bull dog**_?" Zach reminded his father.

"Oh, yeah. That commercial", Shadow nodded.

"Say! It would've been cool if you, Mom, and Sonic remade that commercial!" Jenny suggested with a childlike smile.

"I wonder how would that look like", Amy pondered to herself.

(IMAGINATION!)

"Take one, and action!" the director said as Sonic and Amy got in their places.

(In scene, a sudden glass vase was thrown out of nowhere.)

Sonic: Aah! (Shrieks like a girl as he dodged the vase.)

Shadow: You son of a biscuit-eating bulldog. (Stomps to Amy with a package in his hands angrily.)

Amy: What the French, Toast? (She said as she chews her gum.)

Shadow: Did you think that I wouldn't find out your little doo-doo head cootie king? (He looks over at Sonic ungratefully.)

Sonic: Who are you calling a Cootie King, you Lint Licker!? (He says in a sassy tone.)

Shadow: Pickle you, Cumquat! (He snaps back at Sonic.)

Amy: You're overreacting. (Says calmly.)

Shadow: No, Amy. Overacting was when I put your convertible into a wood chipper. (He looks over at Amy.) STINKY MCSTINK FACE! (With that said, he threw a box full of car parts on the ground.)

Sonic: You Hoboken. (Looks at Shadow snappily.)

(After a short second, the two boys got into a brawl. Amy took some steps away so she could avoid it.)

Tails: Dirty mouth? (He was sitting on a table in front of the fighting hedgehogs.) Clean it up. With the new Orbit's tropical fruit punch flavor that cleans up another dirty mouth. (He holds up a small pack of the actual Orbit gum that was decorated in red and orange.)

Amy: (Smiles brightly.)

Tails: Fabulous! (Turns back to the camera nicely.) For a good clean feeling, no matter what. (He holds up a thumb's up.)

"And cut!" the director said.

"Phew!" Amy and Tails sighed with relief.

"Hey! Stop fighting back there!" the director ordered Shadow as he pulled Sonic's quills meanly. "Hey, knock it off! It's over!" he yelled out furiously as Sonic pushed Shadow off of him. "Wait, wait!" the director said fearfully as Shadow pulled out a shotgun. "NO, WAIT! PUT THAT GUN DOWN!" he hollered as Shadow chased Sonic with the shotgun. "SECURITY!!" he screamed out as he heard some gunshots.

(IMAGINATION ENDS!)

"…I never want to see that daydream again", Shadow shook his head slowly.

-- (Deleted Scene Two):

Sonic continued to stand in his place as he pondered. Then he lowered his head with shame. If only his plans worked, then he would've have Amy. Still, what made her reject him? Was it because she's still in love with 'him'? If so, then that means Sonic has no chance of winning her heart this time. All of the sudden, some music comes on as a spotlight appeared around him.

**(Song: Trapped in the Closet. Wait, WTF?! Ok, I made up these lyrics, so don't boo me)**

_Sonic:_

**So here I am standing here. And I'm like 'What the f-**(beep)**?'**

**See, I tried to break them up, but it looks like they're trying to make up.**

**I bought flowers, wrote a letter, and all that sh-**(beep).

**But I can't believe that I failed that bullsh-**(beep).

**I took pictures of Shadow, when he was highly drunk.**

**And then I took more snapshots of him, when he was with some other slut.**

**But I can see Amy wants to go easy on him.**

**Well, if that's the case, oh, f-**(beep)** it then!**

(He stomps his way back to his room. Music gets more dramatic.)

**If only I had a gun, so I can kill that b-**(beep)!

**But if I did, then I'll go through some sh-**(beep)

**I just wanna kill Shadow.**

**But I truly can't.**

**If I do so, then I will go to jail. And possible through some hell.**

**So I'm just gonna lay it off.**

**I'm gonna get some rest; hopefully I'll sleep it off.**

(He reaches to his room, where Tails was lying on the bed watching football.)

**So, Tails, don't disturb me. I don't feel like talking right now.**

(He points at the fox rudely.)

**But if you need me, I'll be in the closet.**

(He points to the closet.)

"Ok", Tails said as he continued watching football.

_Sonic:_

**I'll be in the closet.**

**I rest my case.**

**If anyone needs me, just tell 'em I'm in the closet.**

(He walks to the closet slowly.)

"Ok, Sonic", Tails shrugged impatiently.

_Sonic:_

**So I'm going in the closet.**

"Ok, Sonic", Tails repeated with bore.

_Sonic:_

**Trapped in the closet. That's what I'm about to do right now.**

"Ok, Sonic", Tails looked at him strangely.

_Sonic:_

**I'll be trapped in the closet. For just a little while now.**

(He reaches to the closet door.)

"Ok, Sonic!" Tails yelled wrathfully.

_Sonic:_

**Trapped in the closet.**

(He opens the closet door.)

**And you'll never see me again. Again, again, again…**

(He steps into the closet and closes it slowly.)

"He needs to stop watching BET", Tails rolled his eyes as he turned the channel.

-- (Deleted Scene Three):

"Where did we come from? I mean, who are we?" Cheese asked curiously.

"Ok", Chocola sighed. "Let's say this…We come from a planet far away from this galaxy, where we were created. They trapped us in some ugly eggs and sent us out to different places. After we hatched, we just…" Chocola took a deep breath. "We basically became the new version of Care Bears, Sesame's Street, Teletubbies, etc..."

"…I'm confused", Cheese sweatdropped.

"So am I, bro", Chocola nodded. "So am I…"

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Fourteen

-- (Deleted Scene One):

"Ok, is there a place where Amy would like to go?" Chocola asked the hedgehog.

"Well, here on this cruise, and I got it for her. Well, she pretty much did all of the work", Shadow explained with his arms crossed.

"Anywhere else?"

"Well…The mall, the grocery store…"

"Say, is there a place where you want to take Amy?" Cheese asked.

"Well…The bedroom", Shadow said with a seductive smirk.

"Oh, c'mon!" Chocola threw his hands in the air infuriatingly. "Quit being a pervert! I mean, is that all you think about is sex!?"

"Yeah, duh", Shadow shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, for the love of…" Chocola stopped and took a deep breath. "Is that the reason why you cheated on Amy, is because of the sex?"

"Why do you like strippers so much anyway?" the light blue chao questioned.

"Well…It's the boobs", Shadow explained himself. "See, I love Amy, but she's too darn flat. I mean, if Amy had some boobs, then I probably would've stayed with her. I mean, I mean, it's the boobs."

"THAT'S IT!?" the two chao threw their hands in the air doubtingly.

"What, they're nice", Shadow shrugged his shoulders.

"What's so good about them!?" Chocola hollered with annoyance.

"Well, they feel squishy", Shadow pondered. "Plus, once you squeeze them, you hear them moan," he said seductively.

"You're freaking crazy!" Chocola pointed at him rudely.

"Hey, what if I had boobs?" Cheese wondered outloud. "Or a vagina?"

"Oh, yeah, vaginas are nice too", Shadow turned to him.

"GRRRR!! I'M SURROUNDED BY PERVERTED IDIOTS!!" Chocola pounded his head.

-- (Deleted Scene Two):

"WEEEEEE!! BOUNCEY, BOUNCEY, BOUNCEY, WEEEEEE!!" Cheese was bouncing on the walls throughout the hallway.

"Um…Is he alright?" Shadow looked over at Chocola as he sweatdropped.

"Relax. He's only sugar hyper right now", Chocola shrugged his shoulders. "But if he was having a crack seizure, it could've been worse…"

-- (Deleted Scene Three):

"Hmm…What should I say to her?" Shadow pondered to himself.

"OH, MY GOD, IT'S SHADOW!!" a cheery female's voice said from behind.

Curiously, he looked back. Suddenly, his eyes showed alertness. There was a group of Shadow fan-girls that wore T-shirts saying "I FREAKING LOVE SHADOW-KUN!!" in the center. A few were blondes, a couple of them were red heads, but most of them were Gothic girls. They looked at Shadow's right hand, which held a wedding ring.

"A WEEDING RING!?" they gasped with shock and happiness.

"Uh…oh", Shadow backed away. And just before he could've taken off, his fan girls ran up to him in fast speed.

"SHADOW, MARRY ME!"

"YOU'RE SO HOTT!"

"I WANNA MAKE YOUR BABIES!" (A/N, wait, WTF?)

"Yipe!" Shadow yelped and sped away from his crazy fan-girl club.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Fifteen

-- (Deleted Scene One):

"Who ever thought that a Britney Spears song could knock Sonic out?" Captain Whisker asked his crew surprisingly.

"LEAVE BRITNEY ALONE!" Chris Crocker shouted to them seriously with tears in his eyes. And…he was dressed up like the pop singer from the 2007 MTV Music Video Awards.

"Kill him", Eggman ordered.

Doing what he said, Scratch and Ground put on their gangster caps and pulled out their pistols. Then they fired at the fan boy and killed him.

"Oh, my god! They killed Chris Crocker!" Stan Marsh gasped in shock.

"You b-(beep)-stards!" Kyle Broflovski pointed at the goons meanly.

-- (Deleted Scene Two):

"FREEZE, B-(beep)-TCHES!" Knuckles pulled out a pair of handguns.

"You freeze, b-(beep)-ch", Coconuts said in a deep male's voice as he was dressed up like a thug and held an AK-47 in his right palm.

"Oh, sh-(beep)", Knuckles lowered his guns fearfully. "I'm f-(beep)-ked."

"Now back up, put the gun down, and give me a pack of Tropicalicious bubble gum", Coconuts ordered calmly.

"And some skittles", Grounder opened his hands greedily.

"YOU TWO ARE ROBOTS! WHAT DO YOU NEED CANDY FOR!?" Eggman Nega hollered to them harshly.

-- (Deleted Scene Three):

While the others were fighting against Eggman, the dark hero had to chase the ring all by himself. Now he was hunting the ring down with a shotgun in an Elmer Fudd's costume. He tip toed through the hallway quietly.

"Shhhhhhhh", he stopped as he held up the signal to be quiet. "Be vewwwy, vewwy quiet. I'm hunting wabbits. Heheheheheheh", he mocked the Looney Tunes' character's laugh. Then he continued searching for the "wabbit". In the kitchen, he saw the jewelry box with fake bunny ears on top and had a pair of hands feeding him a carrot.

"Eeeeeeh", the jewelry box said in Bugs Bunny's voice. "What's up, Doc?"

"Now, I got you, you rascally wabbit", Shadow pointed his shotgun at the box.

"SHADOW-KUN!!" his familiar fan girl club tackled him over.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Shadow tried to escape from the hugs, tickles, and kisses from his obsessive fan girls.

"He-he-he", the jewelry box laughed a little. "Ain't I a stinker?" he hopped his way out of the kitchen.

"I'll get you, you wascally wabbit!" Shadow threatened.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Sixteen

-- (Deleted Scene One):

"**Row, row, row your boat, gentle down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily**-," Cheese sang outloud with a smile on his face.

"Sing the rest of the song, and we'll kill you", Shadow threatened as he and Chocola pointed their rifles at the happy chao.

"Ok", Cheese gulped atrociously. "I'll stop."

-- (Deleted Scene Two):

"I mean, you're a robot", Eggman threw his hands in the air. "I mean, how can you even have sex with the ladies? Plus, how are you gonna make babies?"

"That's easy", Captain Whisker smiled gratefully. "Just make a robotic c-(beep), and as for the babies, just copy the faces of the women's faces and place them on some smaller robots that look like me."

"Wow…" Nega sweatdropped. "That is so wrong", he shook his head slowly.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Seventeen

-- (Deleted Scene One):

"You know, guys. Since we're gonna be stuck here forever and possibly killed, we might as well share our last moments together", Tails suggested. "**Kumbaya, my Lord, kumbaya. Kumbaya, my Lord, kumbaya. Kumbaya, my Lord, kumbaya. Kumbaya, my lord, kumbaya**",he sang outloud with his terrible sounding voice.

"SHUT THE F-(beep) UP, TAILS!" his friends ordered him cruelly.

"Ok", the orange fox lowered his head with depression.

-- (Deleted Scene Two):

(In one of the cesspools…)

"Sir, what are we going to do?" Lt. Bert asked frightfully.

"I don't know!" shouted the captain in his nasty tone. "Do I look like Bill Nye the Science Guy to you!?"

"Sir, please, calm down", Lt. Eric said kindly yet nervously.

"No! You clam down!" the captain sobbed like a little baby. "I want my mommy!"

"There, there, Captain", Lt. Sam cooed sweetly as he patted the idiot on the back. "It'll be aye ok."

"Don't touch me!" the angry captain smacked the sailor's hand away.

"You just smacked me!" Lt. Sam gasped in shock.

"Why do we always end up together?" Lt. Bob asked ungratefully.

"Yeah, I mean, where are the hott chicks?" Lt. Mike asked as he looked around in the dark area.

"I'm here", a very deep male's voice said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" the sailors screamed in panic.

"A TRANSSEXUAL!!" the captain pushed some of his crewmates out of the way and ran.

"A TRANSVESTITE!!" the fallen sailors got up and ran around in circles.

"Aww, you're mean", the transvestite said miserably.

(Back with the heroes…)

"Did you hear something?" Sonic asked.

"Nope", the others responded.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Eighteen

-- (Deleted Scene One):

"Hmm…Ooh, I know", Shadow dialed another number.

On an island, there was a house. It wasn't just a house. It was the Kame House. Inside that house, Master Roshi was watching some women exercise in their bikinis on TV. Well, that's what he usually does when he's bored. As the ladies began to do the splits, the phone suddenly rang. Growling furiously, Master Roshi karate chopped the phone in half.

(Back with Shadow…)

"Hm, no signal", he spoke after his phone beeped a few times. "Wait, I know", he dialed another number.

In the Konoha village, a huge building was placed below the mountain heads. Inside the building, Tsunade was sleeping, letting the drool escape from her lips. Her dream was interrupted when the phone rang. Growling madly, she clenched her fists. Powerfully, she smashed the phone into tiny pieces with her left fist. Once that was done, she yawned.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GRANNY TSUNADE!!" Naruto Uzumaki barged in with a pink box in his hands.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!?" Tsunade yelled at Naruto irritably. "STOP CALLING ME GRANNY TSUNADE!! AND NEXT TIME, KNOCK BEFORE YOU COME IN!!" With that said, she flicked Naruto with one finger and sent him through a wall.

(Back with Shadow, again…)

"No signal again", he hung up his phone.

"Who'd you tried to call?" Cheese asked.

"Well, at first I was gonna call the DBZ crew, but there was no answer. Then I tried to call the people from Naruto, but they won't answer either", Shadow explained.

"Oh, well, who cares?" Chocola kicked back. "I mean, who are you gonna call next? The Ghostbusters? The Power Rangers?"

"Never", the hedgehog shook his head. "They suck."

"Hey! Don't you dare say anything bad about the Power Rangers suck!" Cheese pointed at him rudely.

"Yeah…He's a big fan to them still", Chocola spoke to Shadow.

-- (Deleted Scene Two):

"I'm telling you, the Bad Boys song is perfect for the intro!" Vector argued with Charmy.

"Na-uh!" the bee replied snappily. "The 'Men in Black' intro is better!"

"Places!" Storm shouted through his megaphone as if he was a director.

A few minutes later, the group was able to set up for the intro shoot. Lights and cameras were everywhere on the ship. Jet was the DJ so he could play the song. After Storm signaled action, the music played.

**(BGM plays "Men in Black" by Will Smith)**

**Uh...  
(Chorus):**

**(Here come the Men in Black)  
It's the M.I.B.'s, uhh, here come the M.I.B.'s  
(Here come the Men in Black  
They won't let you remember)  
Nah nah nah**

Coolly, Espio and Shadow walked up to the stage as they were dressed up as the 'Men in Black'. It was all going good…until Shadow slipped on a banana peel and fell backwards.

"Ouch!"

"Cut, cut, cut!" Storm ordered as Jet stopped the music. "Where did that banana peel come from!?"

Suddenly, everyone heard someone chewing something. They all turned to Vector, who was eating another banana. When he noticed that he was being stared at, he stopped chewing his banana and swallowed the pieces slowly.

"What?" he sweatdropped.

-- (Deleted Scene Three):

"Ooh, ooh! I know! I know a perfect intro!" Storm raised his hand as he hopped up and down.

And so, the stage was set up once again. However, there were some Ghostbusters' posters all of the stage. Yes, this was Storm's idea. Again, Jet was the DJ.

"Cue music!" Storm shouted through his megaphone.

**(BGM plays "Ghostbusters" by Ray Parker Jr.)**

**GHOSTBUSTERS**

**If there's something strange  
in your neighborhood  
Who ya gonna call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS**

On cue, Espio did a ninja roll on the stage as he was dressed up as a Ghostbusters hero. He pulled out a Nerf water gun and looked around the stage suspiciously. Then did a few martial marts moves.

**If there's something weird  
and it don't look good  
Who ya gonna call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS**

**I ain't afraid of no ghosts  
I ain't afraid of no ghosts**

Running late, Shadow ran to the stage as he tried to up zip his pants. But then, he slipped on another banana peel and fell back. Then he was unconscious.

"Cut, cut, cut!" Storm bossed around as Jet stopped the music again. "Again!?" he turned to Vector.

"What!?" Vector snapped at him as he had another unfinished banana in his hands.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Nineteen

-- (Deleted Scene One):

"Ha! Is that's it?" Eggman laughed at Espio and Shadow. "An intro with a stupid theme song?"

"Actually, we have a music video to this song", Shadow pulled out a DVD disc.

Some robots set up a gigantic TV in front of everyone and placed a DVD player next to it. Shadow puts the disc in the DVD player and turns on the TV. He then pulls out a chair and takes a seat.

"Move out the way, Shadow", Espio pulled him out of the way. "People gotta see this too, you know."

Everyone got quiet as the TV screen showed a message on the screen. They read it to themselves. It said:

_Hello, peoples. We decided to make this video, because we were so darn bored. And we did all of this before we got here. Since we made the intro for Shadow and Espio, we quickly made this video, which I already said that already. Plus, it's in black and white. Enjoy the show!-Vector_

(Music video comes on as the "Bad Boys" song came on.)

**Bad boys  
Whatcha want, whatcha want  
Whatcha gonna do**

(The camera shows a few police cars driving down a street as the sirens blurred loudly.)

**When sheriff John Brown come for you**

(The camera shows an overlarge city, which was Station Square.)

**Tell me  
Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna dooo  
Yeaheah**

**CHORUS:  
Bad boys, bad boys  
Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
When they come for you  
Bad boys, bad boys  
Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
When they come for you**

(Camera shows Shadow (as a cop) lip-singing to the song on a car from helicopter view.)

**When you were eight  
And you had bad traits  
You go to school  
And learn the golden rule  
So why are you  
Acting like a bloody fool**

(Espio tip toes out of a corner, dressed up as a cop, so he could sneak up on Storm, who was dressed up as a terrorist.)

**If you get hot  
You must get cool**

(Espio tapped Storm on the shoulder. He turned around, but then got knocked unconscious.)

**CHORUS:  
Bad boys, bad boys  
Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
When they come for you  
Bad boys, bad boys  
Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
When they come for you**

(Vector and Charmy chased after Mighty down a long road. Finally, they caught up to him and started beating the crap out of him.)

**You chuck it on that one  
You chuck it on this one  
You chuck it on your mother and  
You chuck it on your father  
You chuck it on your brother and  
You chuck it on your sister  
You chuck it on that one and  
You chuck it on me**

(Camera shows Shadow lip-singing to the song with his cool shades on and brushing his quills side to side seductively.)

**CHORUS:  
Bad boys, bad boys  
Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
When they come for you  
Bad boys, bad boys  
Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
When they come for you**

**(Repeats x2)**

(Jet and Wave were dressed up as cops also. All they did was some goofy dancing. Jet did the snake as Wave did the robot.)

**Nobody naw give you no break  
Police naw give you no break  
Not a soldier mona give you no break  
Not even you idren naw give you no break  
Hey hey**

(Vector kicked the chained up Mighty in the back of the police car and slammed the door. Then he and Charmy got in the front seat. Vector turned on the ignition and drove off.)

**CHORUS:  
Bad boys, bad boys  
Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
When they come for you  
Bad boys, bad boys  
Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
When they come for you**

**(Repeats x2)**

(Next clip shows Shadow and Espio with their arms crossed and bobbing their heads. For no reason, Shadow did the monkey dance. Espio just watched as he sweatdropped.)

**Why did you have to act so mean  
Don't you know you're human being  
Born of a mother with the love of a father  
Reflections come and reflections go  
I know sometimes you want to let go  
Hey, hey, hey  
I know sometimes you want to let go**

(Another scene shows Mighty, Ray, Bark, Bean, Mephiles and some other familiar Sonic characters from the Archie crowd behind bars. They all cried like sissies as Vector and Charmy laughed at them.)

**Bad boys, bad boys  
A whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
When they come for you  
(You're too bad, you're too rude)  
(You're too bad, you're too rude)**

(Camera shows Cheese and Chocola dancing to the song. The light blue chao was dressed up as the Energizer bunny while Chocola was dressed up as the don. Chocola puts on a cowboy hat and pulls out a couple handguns. Then he shoots some bullets in the air, accidentally killing a few seagulls. Cheese just did the worm dance on the floor.)

**Bad boys, bad boys  
A whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
When they come for you  
You chuck it on that one  
You chuck it on this one  
You chuck it on your mother and  
You chuck it on your father  
You chuck it on your brother and  
You chuck it on your sister  
You chuck it on that one and  
You chuck it on me  
**

(And then, the camera shows everyone dancing. Vector did the pointer, Charmy did the monkey, the Babylon Rogues did the Macarina, the two chao spun on their heads, Shadow did the moonwalk, and Espio just stood there as he sweatdropped.)

**(Chorus repeats to the end)**

Soon enough, the music video ended. Moments later, the TV turned itself off. The audience was silent as cricket sounds were heard from the background.

"I think we did pretty good", Vector turned to Charmy.

"Yeah, me too", the bee nodded with agreement.

"I hope this crap doesn't appear on Youtube", Espio sighed.

"Too late", Shadow spoke.

"WHAT?!" Espio turned to him crazily.

At an unknown place, some geeks were watching the music video on a computer. They sweatdropped.

-- (Deleted Scene Two):

"Shadow! Do that one move that I taught ya!" Vector shouted out.

"What move?" Shadow turned to him.

"You know! The pimp slapping move!" the crocodile reminded him.

"DO IT!" Charmy chanted.

Just then, a robot charged at Shadow. He sighed as he clenched his fists and closed his eyes. Before the robot was inches near him, he opened his eyes. Then he grabbed an upcoming fist.

"CHAOS PIMP SLAP!" Fiercely, Shadow slapped the robot like silly until his right palm started hurting. "B-(beep)-ch, where's my money!?" he hollered at the robot's face.

"Here, man!" the robot pulled out a handful of cash. "Don't kill me, man!" he begged. He got knocked unconscious.

"I'm Rick James, b-(beep)-ch", Shadow pulled out a purple pimp's hat and puts it on his head.

"Nice!" Vector gave him a thumb's up. "My boy's becoming a man!"

"Um, yeah", Espio looked at him oddly as he sweatdropped.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Twenty

-- (Deleted Scene One):

"Oh, yeah? You asked for it!" Metal Shadow pointed at his rival coldly. Just then, the whole battle ship turned into a dance club. He started dancing to the song Mr. Roboto by STYX. After all, he only did the robot dance.

**Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto,  
Mata ah-oo hima de  
Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto,  
Himitsu wo shiri tai**

**Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto, domo...domo  
Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto, domo...domo  
Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto, domo...domo**

"Oh, please", Shadow rolled his eyes.

"I love this song!" Scratch starts doing the robot dance.

Getting annoyed, Shadow walked to a boom box and took the CD out. Then he puts in a different CD. Metal Shadow had his arms crossed. Everything got quiet when Shadow reached to the middle of the dance floor and the whole place got dark.

"Disco time, everybody now!" Shadow opened his eyes. He snapped his fingers, and POOF!

Everyone widened their eyes surprisingly. Shadow was now dressed up as Disco Stu (from the Simpsons), had his fan girl club behind him dressed up also, and a disco ball over them.

**(BGM plays "He's the Greatest Dancer" by Sister Sledge)**

**Oh, what, wow  
He's the greatest dancer  
Oh, what, wow  
That I've ever seen  
Oh, what, wow  
He's the greatest dancer  
Oh, what, wow**

Perfectly, the whole group did some awesome disco dancing. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Silver Eggman, Nega, and the robots sweatdropped.

"I got a boner!" the captain gazed at the female dancers sexually.

"That's nice, Captain", Lt. Jack sweatdropped. "But they're just kids."

"I DON'T CARE, THOSE SIXTEEN YEAR OLDS ARE HOTT!" the captain yelled at his face meanly.

-- (Deleted Scene Two):

"Let's go join them!" Cheese suggested.

"Ok, whatever", Chocola shrugged his shoulders.

Before anyone knew, the two chao floated down to the ground in front of Shadow. Everyone sweatdropped. Were they going to dance also?

"Do you mind?" Chocola asked Shadow impolitely.

"Ok, ok", Shadow sighed and snapped his fingers.

Magically, Cheese and Chocola had on some clothes. They had their caps on backwards, gold chains, grillz, big sneakers, and tattoos on their arms. Suddenly, Coconuts played some hip-hop music.

**(BGM plays "This is How We Do It" by Montell Jordan)**

**I'm kinda buzzed and it's all because  
(This is how we do it)  
South Central does it like nobody does  
(This is how we do it)  
To all my neighbors you got much flavor  
(This is how we do it)  
Let's flip the track, bring the old school back  
(This is how we do it)**

Amazingly, Cheese and Chocola were doing some hardcore hip-hop dancing! The crowd cheered for them as Shadow, Metal Shadow, and Eggman sweatdropped.

-- (Deleted Scene Three):

"Step aside! I got this!" Sonic pushed Shadow out of the way.

"Wait, how did you get out of the fence?" his rival asked outlandishly.

"Tails, get over here!" the blue hero ordered.

"Not again", Tails walked up to hi with his head down. The two puts on their sombreros.

**(BGM plays "Chacarron Macarron" by El Mudo)**

**Oooooooohuuu yeaaaaaah…. sea... sou... jhonn macarron… Yeah macarron nooon**

**Chacarron, Chacarron, Chacarron, Chacarron **

Sonic and Tails began to do the Macarina dance. Then they did the worm dance. Shadow raised an eyebrow as he sweatdropped. He still wondered how those two got out of the fence and why the others weren't free.

**Ualuealuealeuale ualuelaelaellalea, alsualsualualauusualulus…alsualsualualauusualulus…**

Sonic begins to do the Egyptian as Tails did the robot.

"You're ruining my spotlight!" Shadow pulled out his shotgun and pointed it at them. The two dancers stopped as they gulped.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Twenty-One

-- (Deleted Scene One):

"Hey, hey, hey! What's going on here?" Vector pushed everyone away from Sonic, who was on the ground seriously injured.

"We're getting our revenge!" Tails said evilly.

"Oh", Vector shrugged his shoulders. "You stole my PS3!" he kicked Sonic in the chin.

"OOOOOOWWWWWW!!" Sonic hollered arduously.

"You called me a queer", Espio came out of nowhere and kicked the blue boy in the shoulder.

"OUCH!!"

"You said I look like a retard!" Charmy pointed at Sonic angrily and then stung him in the knee.

"YOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!!"

"You said green people have no lives!" Cosmo kicked Sonic in the right shoulder.

"OWW, OWW!!"

"I lost to you twice! You little cheat!" Jet kicked the hero in the elbow.

"OWW!!"

"You called me Big Bird!" Wave growled and then stomped on Sonic's stomach.

"UGH!!" Sonic held his gut in pain.

"You burnt my dollhouse down!" Cream came out of nowhere and kicked him in the ankle. Her chao pets slapped him across the face.

"OWW, CUT IT OUT!"

"Um…Oh, well", the captain shrugged his shoulders. He and his crew kicked the hedgehog and walked away.

"OOF!!"

"So what's this?" Shadow walked up to the scene with Amy.

"We're getting our revenge", Tails whispered evilly with a crazy smile.

"Really?" Shadow smirked.

"You called me fat, you punk!" Amy kicked her ex-crush in the nose.

"OWW, MY NOSE!!" Sonic held his nose with soreness.

"One more thing", Shadow found a perfect spot to kick Sonic. Belligerently, he kicked him in the area 'between the legs'.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Sonic yelled to the sky laboriously.

-- (Deleted Scene Two):

"Rouge, will you marry me?" Knuckles propose to his girlfriend.

"Blaze, will you marry me?" Silver took his lover's hands.

"Copy-cats", Shadow pointed at the guys insolently.

"Watch it, bud", Blaze warned him with her cat claws.

-- (Deleted Scene Three):

"Hey! Let's sing a song for our fans!" Jet suggested. He, Wave, and Storm pulled out their microphones and ran up to a stage. Then a spotlight shinned on them.

**(Song: If I Never See Your Face Again)**

_Jet:_

**Now as the summer fades  
I let you slip away  
You say I'm not your type  
But I can make you sway**

**It makes you burn to learn  
You're not the only one  
I'd let you be if you  
put down your blazing gun**

_Wave:_

**Now you've gone somewhere else  
Far away  
I don't know if I will find you (find you, find you)  
But you feel my breath  
On your neck  
Can't believe I'm right behind you (right behind you)**

**Chorus:**

'**Cause you keep me coming back for more  
And I feel a little better than I did before  
And if I never see your face again  
I don't mind  
'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight**

**Sometimes you move so well  
It's hard not to give in**

_Jet:_

**I'm lost, I can't tell  
Where you end and I begin**

_Wave:_

**It makes you burn to learn  
I'm with another man**

_Storm:_

**I wonder if he's half  
The lover that I am**

_Jet:_

**Now you've gone somewhere else**

**Far away  
I don't know if I will find you (find you, find you)  
But you feel my breath  
On your neck  
Can't believe I'm right behind you (right behind you)**

_All together:_

**(Chorus)**

_Jet:_

**Baby, baby  
Please believe me  
Find it in your heart to reach me  
Promise not to leave me behind  
(Promise not to leave me behind)**

_Wave:_

**Take me down, but take it easy  
Make me think but don't deceive me  
Talk to me bout taking your time  
(Talk to me, talk to me)**

_All together:_

**(Chorus, repeats x2)**

Once the song ended, the spotlight disappeared. The Babylon Rogues looked around and found no one was cheering for them. Did they just perform that song for nothing? Suddenly they heard some clapping from the distance. The only fame they got was from the captain.

"WHOO!! ENCORE, ENCORE!!" he cheered.

"Wow…" Wave said as she and the boys sweatdropped.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Twenty-Two

-- (Deleted Scene One):

"Hey, Zach", Jenny turned to her brother with a smile. "Remember the time that you and your friends tried out for 'The Next Great American Band'?"

"Oh, yeah", Zach pondered.

(FLASHBACK NUMBER 1!)

Inside a theater, lots of contests were trying out to be 'The Next Great American Band'. Some were rockers, some were rappers, and a few groups were just trying out just to be on TV in their ridiculous costumes. So far, no groups have made it to the next round. Up next, Zach, Dylan, Mike, and Crystal were setting things up for their performance. Once they got done, they got their instruments and turned to the judges, which were Sonic, Manic, and Sonia.

"Since when Sonic was a judge for a TV show?" Shadow scoffed.

"Just ignore him", Amy sighed.

"Ok, so what's the name of your group?" Manic asked the teenagers.

"We call ourselves The Hell Raisers", Zach explained. "See, I'm the lead guitarist and the vocalist, Dylan and Mike are guitarists also, and Crystal's the drummer."

"Ok then", Manic wrote the info down on a piece of paper.

"Whoo! Go Zach!" Amy hopped out of her seat with her red and white pompoms.

"Mommy loves you boys!" Rouge stood up with her red and purple pompoms.

"WHOO!! GO CRYSTAL!! WHOO!! DADDY LOVES YOU!! WHOO!!" Silver jumped from his seat with his purple and white pompoms. Everyone turned to him oddly as they sweatdropped. He slowly sat back down and threw his pompoms to the side. "Sorry."

"…Yeah", Zach said as he and his band sweatdropped. "Anyway, thanks for coming out here, everybody. Before we get started, we just got one question to ask ya."

Suddenly, the lights went off. Most of the audience gasped and started freaking out. But then, they saw four pairs of red eyes. They could tell that it was from The Hell Raisers. As soon as the lights came back on, the band looked different. The four teenagers were wearing black, lots of skull chains on their clothes, and their instruments looked devilish-like. Basically, they just turned into a death metal group.

"Whoa", Sonia widened her eyes.

"Wh-What the crap!? What's happening?!" Sonic shivered in fear as he hugged his brother.

"Dude, get off", Manic pushed the blue boy off of him.

"Are you ready…TO ROCK?" Zach said in a demon's voice.

At that moment, the band started playing loudly. The music was so loud, so evil, and so dangerous! Some of the contestants covered their ears with pain as others widened their eyes with fret. Because of the loud music, the whole theater started having an earthquake. A couple janitors tried to run out of the building, but some debris fell in front of them. They screamed as they ran away.

Dylan and Mike let their tongues hang out until they touched the ground. Crystal was banging her head up and down while her long hair was getting messy. Zach only arched his back and stood back up. He opened his demon eyes and roared madly. His roar blew a few contestants out of the building, but mostly messed everyone's hair up. Suddenly, the ceiling fell apart and a thunderstorm erupted. The sky was red, lots of black demons flew in, and there were gusty winds blowing in all over the place! A lot of people ran away from the evil creatures as some covered their eyes. Magically, the back section of the audience suddenly burst into flames. The section in front of it burnt into flames too. On and on, lots more evil stuff happened, nonstop…

(5 minutes later…)

"Wait, wait, wait, stop", Zach stopped playing as so did the others.

"What?" Dylan opened his eyes as Mike and Crystal did.

"Whoa", Mike looked around at the wrecked up theater.

"We are so grounded", Crystal sweatdropped.

"…Oh, wow", Manic said in awe as his hair was sticking up over his head. "No wonder you guys call yourselves The Hell Raisers."

"You kids…are evil!" Sonic climbed in his chair shakily. He sat down slowly, but soon fainted.

"Um…Ok, since the other contests are dead, unconscious or whatever," Sonia looked back and noticed only The Hell Raisers' families were still alive, extremely freaked out. "the winner is The Hell Raisers!" she announced as she pulled out a trophy.

Out of nowhere, they could hear some clapping in the distance. Zach and the others looked at his father, who was standing on his chair applauding them.

"WHOO!! ENCORE!! WHOO!! ROCK ON!! WHOO!!" Shadow cheered.

"DO IT AGAIN!!" Black Doom cheered right next to his son. "GRANDPA LOVES YOU!!" he pulled out a horribly knitted sweater.

"At least we have some fans", Crystal tied her ruined hair up into a ponytail.

"Yes, but some embarrassing fans", Zach sighed as he lowered his head.

(END OF FLASHBACK!)

"I'm still proud of my trophy!" Zach hugged his prize pleasantly.

"Say, wasn't there a time that you and Dad threw a party without permission?" Jenny asked curiously.

"Oh, yeah, my 13th birthday party", her brother scratched his head. "It was fun."

(FLASHBCK NUMBER 2!!)

"Why's the sky blue?" Jenny asked as she and her mother were walking home.

"Honey, the sky is dark now", Amy looked up at the night sky.

"Why's the grass green?"

"I don't know. Maybe that's the way God created this planet."

"Why are the lights in our house on?" Jenny pointed ahead.

"Huh?" Amy looked up and noticed the house was lit up. Plus, she saw a lot of cars parked in front of her home. _"Ooh, I swear, if Shadow's behind all of this…"_ she thought frostily as she clenched her fists. Seconds later, she kicked her front door open and widened her eyes. She saw a lot of people in her house dancing to some hip-hop music, drinking beer, playing cards, etc. Some of the guests were teenagers from Zach's school, and some were some old friends of Amy's.

"Cool! A party!" Jenny walked in energetically.

Amy continued to look around. She saw Vector as the DJ, Espio and Charmy were bodyguards, and Mighty was the butler. Omega was a security guard, Bean was the chef, and Big was the piñata. On a table, Zach and his three best friends (Dylan, Mike, and Crystal) were doing the robot dance with party hats on their heads.

"CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!!" a group of teens chanted as Sonic and Shadow were having a drinking contest. Shadow finished a large bottle of wine and burped. "YAY!!" the teens cheered.

"You…You…" Sonic pointed at his rival. But then, he blacked out and fell backwards.

"I'm the champion", Shadow slurred as he raised a fist with pride, which made him fall backwards and went into a coma.

"_Zach is so grounded",_ Amy slapped her forehead. _"And Shadow needs to go to rehab."_

(END OF FLASHBACK!!)

"Plus, I remember the time that you got busted for trying to run away", Jenny pointed at her brother.

"When did that happen?" her older brother raised an eyebrow unsurely.

"Last month", his father answered.

(FLASHBACK NUMBER 3!!)

One night, Zach put on his jacket and tip toed to the garage. He walked inside and went to his father's red 2007 modeled Corvette. He was planning on running away, because he didn't want to study for his middle school finals. Plus, he was getting tired of getting ground for no reason. Luckily, he was able to snatch the keys from his parents' bedroom while they were asleep. Carefully, Zach puts the key in and turned on the ignition. He pulled the gear to reverse, but accidentally pulled it to drive. As Zach looked back, he mistakenly drove forward; crashed into a shelf full of paint cans and the different colored paint fell on the nice car! He shrieked as that happened. Because of that racket, the whole family rushed in.

"MY…MY CAR…" Shadow's left eyebrow twitched with anger and shock.

"Um…" Zach got out of the car. "I can fix this."

"You're grounded", his father hissed and then went back to bed.

"Oh dear", Amy shook her head. "What a mess", she followed her husband.

"You just got grounded. Na-na-na-na-na-na", Jenny teased her brother.

(END OF FLASHBACK!!)

"Oh, yeah?" the son rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Well, I remember you got grounded once", he pointed at his sister rudely.

"When was that?" Jenny asked doubtfully.

"Last year", her parents answered.

(FLASHBACK NUMBER 4!!)

"Dad, come and see this!" Jenny pulled her father out of the bedroom, interrupting his nap. "Mom, come and see this!" she pulled her mother out of the kitchen, causing her to drop a glass dish. She zipped all the way to the front of the house. "See, see, see?" she released her parents and pointed at the house.

"What is it?" Shadow yawned as he rubbed his eyes.

"Huh?" Amy looked at the house strangely.

And what was strange about the house? Well, let's just say that there were lots of colorful chalk drawings all over the house. All of the drawings were horribly messed up. Shadow looked at the artwork and sweatdropped. So did Amy.

"Um, what is this?" the mother asked.

"It's a fine piece of art!" Jenny placed her hands on her hips with pride. "Plus, it tells a story", she explains. "That's you and Mom", she points at some random artwork in order. "That's when you two got married. That's when you had Zach. And this is when you had me."

"Hey, does that drawing say that you're going to kill Zach?" Amy points at a different sketch showing her daughter stabbing her son too death.

"Huh? Oh, um, long story", her daughter replied briefly. "So what do you think?" she turned to her parents with a smile.

"Clean this mess up", her father pulled out a mop and bucket full of water. "For the first time, you're grounded", he gave his daughter the things and walked back inside.

"What!?" Jenny said in shock.

"You heard your father", Mrs. Rose closed her eyes as she walked inside the house also.

Upstairs, Zach saw the whole thing from his bedroom window. Plus, he heard everything. Was it all a dream? No, it wasn't! Jenny actually got in trouble! No one expected that to happen, so this was a big shocker. However, Zach was extremely happy about it.

"WHOO-HOO!! I'M NOT GROUNDED TODAY!! WHOO!!" he did some back-flips all over the room.

"Zach, keep that noise down, or else you're grounded again!" his father banged on his bedroom door hardly. "I'm trying to sleep!"

"Sorry", Zach stopped celebrating.

(END OF FLASHBACK!!)

"Oh", Jenny sweatdropped.

"Say…Remember the time that we went to Colorado?" Shadow thought up another fun memory.

"Yes, but we didn't like it", Amy sighed with disagreement.

(FLASHBACK NUMBER 5!!)

Colorado, one of the coldest places to go. And yet, it was suppose to be a Christmas vacation for Shadow and his family. Only Shadow liked it there, since it was quiet and he could do whatever he wants without getting in so much trouble. But his family complained how cold it was and that the hotel's food was too expensive. So one day after they arrived, they all went to go snow skiing. Now, they were sitting in high chairlift over a huge hill of snow. They all were wearing large coats, pants, snow boots, and eye-protecting goggles.

"You guys ready?" Shadow asked his family readily.

"NO!" the other three hedgehogs responded brutally.

"GERONIMOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" the Ultimate Life Form jumped down from the chairlift. He skied as he avoided some rocks. "See? This is easy", he looked back at his family with a smirk.

"WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!" Amy and the kids pointed ahead of him warningly.

"What-?" Shadow turned back around, until he got smashed into a tree. Slowly, he fell backwards. "Ow." Snow fell down on him from the large tree branches.

"My turn, my turn!" Zach jumped down from the chairlift. He skied left and right coolly, as he performed some flips and tricks. When he looked forward, he suddenly crashed into a bolder. However, only his "lower" area got badly hurt. "Ow!" he squealed with pain.

"Well, this sucks", Jenny sweatdropped.

"I'm not coming here again", Amy crossed her arms. Suddenly, the chairlift stopped and purposely dropped her and Jenny into the snow. They screamed until they landed into the deep snow.

(END OF FLASHBACK!!)

"The pain is still in vain", Zach hid his lower area with a pillow.

"Ooh, ooh! Remember what happened last Thanksgiving?" Jenny asked excitedly as she raised her hand.

(FLASHBACK NUMBER 6!!)

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Tails stood up from his dinner chair with a glass of Cola in his right hand.

"YAY!!" everyone celebrated as they shared a toast. Then they all began to eat. Mostly, the guys were eating like horses.

"Slow down, you guys", Blaze sweatdropped.

"No!" Silver denied her begging's. Rudely, he took his wife's plate of stuffing, butter rolls, pumpkin pie, cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes and gravy, and her apple cider. Then he gulped it all down in seconds!

"Why, you…!" Blaze picked up an apple and aimed it at Silver. Unluckily, he ducked as she threw it, accidentally hitting Knuckles.

"Hey! Who threw this apple at me!?" he roared as he sat up angrily wit the apple in his right hand. Shadow pointed at Sonic. "You!" the mad echidna picked up a bowl of salad and threw it to the blue hedgehog.

"Protect me!" Sonic used Tails as a shield and he ended up getting hit by the salad instead.

"Knuckles, you jerk!" Tails picked up a piece of pumpkin pie and threw it. Knuckles, hopped to the side and the pie piece hit Rouge's beautiful dark purple sweater.

"You son of a b-(beep)!" the white bat picked up a glass pan of cottage cheese and threw it to Tails. He and Sonic ducked down and the food splashed onto Cream's face.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOD FIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHT!!" Zach hollered out animatedly.

By that call, everyone started throwing all of the delicious food at each other! They were acting like the wild animals that they are, but worse! They were making a horrible mess! As soon as they ran out of food, they started drinking their drinks and spitting them at each other. Why can't they all just get along?

"F-(beep) you!" Shadow picked up his glass plate and smashed it onto Sonic's head, making him fall onto the table unconscious. Everyone turned to him awkwardly with their jaws dropped. He sweatdropped. Suddenly, someone rang the doorbell. Quietly, he walked to the front door and opened it.

"HAPPY THANKSGIVING!" Jet, Wave, and Storm greeted as they held up a plate of spaghetti.

For some odd reason, Shadow saw a different vision of them. He suddenly imagined them as roast turkeys. He could see them with some hot sauce on them, surrounded by bread sticks, and bucket full of beer right next to the plate. After seeing that daydream, Shadow smirked and licked his tongue hungrily.

"Um, are you ok?" Wave asked.

"Hey, guys, I found some turkey!" Shadow yelled out to the kitchen.

"TURKEY!!" the guests rushed out of the kitchen and appeared behind him.

"Run", Jet squeaked fearfully. He, Storm, and Wave dropped the plate and ran away. Without letting them get away, Shadow and the others pulled out some hunting weapons and chased them.

(END OF FLASHBACK!!)

"We had fun", Shadow chuckled.

"You know, I do remember the time that we went on a road-trip and we kept getting lost", Amy pondered.

"We didn't get lost", her husband disagreed.

"Then explain this flashback", Zach said and snapped his fingers.

(FLASHBACK NUMBER 7!!)

"Dad, are we going the right way?" Zach asked uncertainly.

"For the last time, yes, we are", his father shrugged as he was driving on an unknown road.

"Maybe we should stop and ask for directions", Jenny suggested.

"We're fine", the father replied. "I mean, this van has a navigator, right?"

"Dad, this van does not have a computerized navigator. That's a radio", his son pointed at the old fashioned radio.

"Blast! I bought the wrong van!" Shadow squeezed the wheel furiously.

"Look, there's a gas station", Amy pointed ahead. Ignoring her, Shadow drives a little faster. "What'd you do that for!?" she yelled at him coldly.

"I told you, we don't need any directions", Shadow replied calmly.

"Idiot! I meant to go there for some gas!" Amy points at the gas tank meter, which was only 20 percent full.

"We'll be fine", Shadow said with confidence. "I mean, I got better things to do than spending over four dollars wroth of gas. I mean, why are gas prices still going up?"

(Minutes later…)

"Great, we're out of gas", Zach said as he and the others were standing outside of the van.

"And we're lost", Jenny looked around the creepy path.

"I told you we should've got some gas", Amy glared at her husband ungratefully. "Plus, we should've asked for some directions too!"

"How many times do I have to tell you all?! We don't need any directions!" Shadow yelled as he pounded his head frustratingly.

"What is it with men and asking for directions?" the daughter sweatdropped.

"I can give you some directions", a sudden disguised vampire appeared in front of them. Moments later, he led the family to his evil mansion. The thunder roared as lightning flashed the sky, the wolves howled, and the zombies crawled out of their graves.

"Isn't this a beauty?" Shadow asked with a smile. His family sweatdropped.

"I'm out of here", his daughter ran off in the other direction.

(END OF FLASHBACK!!)

"C'mon, that happened a couple years ago", Shadow rolled his eyes.

"I know", his son nodded. "Hey. Remember the time when you took me out on some driving lessons?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh, God", his father slapped his forehead embarrassingly.

(FLASHBACK NUMBER 8!!)

Taken place a few weeks ago, the city was quiet. Too quiet. But all of the quietness ended when a sudden red car drove by hurriedly, causing people to dive out of the way. The one who was driving the car was Zach, with his father sitting next to him freaking out.

"Zach, slow down!" he hollered with worry.

"I can't! This car is 2 Fast 2 Furious!" Zach panicked. A police car came up behind them.

"I'm out!" Shadow unbuckled himself and rolled out of the car.

"Dad, you coward!" Zach shouted ferociously. He pulled over as soon as the police sirens annoyed him. The cop, who was Espio, got out of the car and walked to him.

"License and registration please", he said.

"Um…" Zach sweatdropped.

(END OF FLASHBACK!!)

"Yes…That was insane", the dark hedgehog sweatdropped.

"Not as insane as the time when Charmy came here all hyper and such", Amy pondered.

(FLASHBACK NUMBER 9!!)

"WEEEEEE!! BOUNCEY, BOUNCEY, BOUNCEY, WEEEEEE!!" the hyper bumble bee bounced from the walls, to the floor, and to the ceiling multiple times. Plus, he was making a mess in the living room.

"Um...Is he high or something?" Zach asked as he and his family was watching everything at the doorway.

"No. He's just sugar high right now. We have nothing to fear", his father crossed his arms.

"CRACKIN' LACKIN'!" Charmy pulled out a crack pipe.

"NO WAIT!" the family held out their hands to stop.

Too late. Charmy smoked a lot of crack then pulled some more out of his pocket. Then he sniffed it up. At that moment, his seizure got worse. He starts spinning around like the Tasmanian Devil as he babbled some gibberish. Then he bounces everywhere again, suddenly causing the house to fall apart.

"Oh…my…god", Shadow widened his eyes shockingly.

(END OF FLASHBACK!!)

"Let's see…What's another good flashback to remember?" Amy asked.

"Hmm…" Everyone pondered. "Hmm…"

"Ooh, I know!" Jenny raised her hand gladly.

"What?" her family looked at her.

"Remember that time we went sky diving?"

(FLASHBACK NUMBER 10!!)

Up in the air, a jet was passing through the clouds speedily. The door slowly opened. The hedgehog family looked down and gasped.

"Ok, go!" Shadow ordered.

"You first!" Zach pushed Jenny out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" she screamed.

"Zach, you big bully!" Amy shoved her son out of the plane.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" the son screamed.

"Bye-Bye!" Shadow pushed his wife out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" Amy screamed.

"CANNON BALLLLLLLLLLLLL!!" the brave hedgehog fell forward and head his way down. He watched his family pull out some parachutes. "Hey, wait a minute!" he just realized something. "Where's mine!?"

"Did you forget yours at home?" Amy asked.

"Crap", Shadow slapped his forehead. Promptly, he falls down a little faster.

"Bye, Daddy!" Jenny waved joyfully.

"Is he going to live?" Zach asked his mother.

"Who knows?" Amy shrugged her shoulders.

Below them was Soleanna. Walking outside a white palace was Princess Elise, who was dressed up as Paris Hilton, wig included. Plus, she had a chuwawa key-chain hanging down from her purse.

"I'm so hott", she said in a preppy tone. Suddenly, Shadow landed on her, instantly killing her.

(END OF FLASHBACK!! LOL!!)

-- (Deleted Scene Two):

"You can't stop me! I am the Boogie Man!" Shadow continued to play the game in the basement late at night.

"Dad, seriously, grow up!" his son yelled from the top of the stairs. Then he slammed the door.

"How embarrassing, again", Shadow sweatdropped.

* * *

And that's the end! Sorry for the big delay. I've been busy with my summer job and getting ready to go back to school… (Sigh). Well, anyway, thanks for favoring and reviewing, people! Be sure to check out my new fanfic…

**_"Shadow the Hedgehog 2"!!_**


End file.
